


Simply Ichabbie

by sleepyheadfan20



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 94,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/pseuds/sleepyheadfan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Ichabbie short stories I wrote. I also posted these on Fanfic.net and now, I'm on this site. Please feel free to send me any requests. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy these if you haven't already. Thank you for the support. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banana Pancakes

Crane felt Abbie move beside him. He opened his eyes to the arch of her naked back. Her brown hair was sprawled across the pillow they shared. He yawned and scooted over to kiss the midpoint between her neck and back, Abbie's favorite spot. He missed her while she was asleep. Crane sat up, stretched, and removed the sheet from around him, while still making sure it covered Abbie. He found his boxers thrown in a chair and put them on. He also found his hair tie sitting on the nightstand. He reached for it to put it on, but put it back where it was. Abbie liked his hair loose sometimes. He walked over to her side to place a kiss on her cheek. Even though he wanted to wake her to see her pretty brown eyes, he didn't. He knew she was tired, not only from their romantic night before, but from fighting demons as well. He wanted her to rest like she deserved. Breakfast, he thought. He'd make her breakfast in bed.

He stepped out of the room and into the kitchen. Abbie had recently bought him groceries, so he didn't have to worry about not having any food. But what would he make? He didn't really know what Abbie liked for breakfast besides coffee. Maybe even doughnut holes.

Opening the fridge, he skimmed the items: eggs, orange juice, cheese, milk, water. He shook his head at the bottled water. There was nothing wrong with the taps around town or the lake. But Abbie said they have chemicals. Such waste of precious water supply. Who pays for water? He closed the fridge, looked in the cabinet. There was a box of pancake mix. "Just Add Water," it said. He groaned. The necessity of having food made instantly. Doesn't anyone do anything the old-fashioned way anymore? Go out and catch something, skin it, cook it over a fire. Start in the day, finish in the evening. He wanted to slam the cabinet door, but he didn't want to wake Abbie. He slammed the box on the counter instead.

Crane searched the kitchen for a bowl, whisk, measuring cup, and all the other items he knew he would need. Once all his items were set up, he began making the pancakes. He stopped as he was mixing the batter. Pancakes need something special. When Abbie took him out for breakfast one time, she didn't get regular pancakes like he did. She got blueberry. She said regular pancakes were boring. His fingers wiggled as he stared around the kitchen for something else to add. He didn't see any blueberries in the fridge. Just apples. He spotted some bananas on the counter and snapped his fingers. That'd be perfect. He found a knife, a cutting board, and peeled some bananas; then he cut them up. When he was finished, he put them in the mix and stirred them.

As he waited for the griddle to heat up, he went to check on Abbie. She was still sleeping in the same position she was before. He smiled at her and tilted his head. He would always be indebted to her for all she's done. She's his partner, lover, best friend, fellow Witness. He'd do anything for her. She accepted him when no one else would. Fought for him, encouraged him, gave him a "kick in the butt" when he needed it as Abbie put it.

He almost forgot about the pancakes when he began to smell the skillet. He rushed back to the kitchen to begin cooking them. As they cooked, he made a pot of coffee and began to set everything up on a tray. Some of these items were Abbie's. She brought them over because she figured he'd have more use for them than her. She wasn't a big cook. They ate Chinese or burritos or some strange, but interesting food nearly every night. It was a rare occasion when Crane would cook. He was glad to be able to do it today, especially for Abbie.

When the coffee was poured in the cup, the pancakes on a plate, and both of these items on the tray, he stepped back to admire his work. He didn't do a horrible job, but something was missing. He wiggled his fingers again until it came to him: whipped cream. Abbie had whipped cream on her blueberry pancakes. Perhaps, if she doesn't find the pancakes enjoyable, then the cream will make it better. Such a delightful treat, he thought. He squeezed some on the pancakes and added syrup. Breakfast was complete. He hoped she would like it.

Once in the bedroom, he sat the tray on the nightstand; there was one next to Abbie as well. It had her gun and badge on it. Luckily, there was enough room to hold the tray.

He kissed her awake until she moved again. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. "Good morning, Treasure."

Abbie smiled at him, too as she sat up. "Morning, Crane."

She looked at the tray sitting on the nightstand and lowered her eyebrows. "What's this?"

Crane played with his fingers and put the tray in her lap. There were even more crease lines in her forehead. "Breakfast. I made you breakfast, Abbie. They aren't, of course, blueberry pancakes as you found rather decedent, but they are banana pancakes. With whipped cream. From a can. Full of unrecognizable chemicals and ingredients and God knows what else. It's atrocious that you would even—"

"Crane." She stared at him with one of her eyebrows arched.

"My apologies, Ms. Mills." He cleared his throat. "Shall you endeavor to try one of my cakes?"

She chuckled as he bent down in front of her. "Sure. If I die though, I'm haunting your ass for the rest of your life."

"Very funny, Ms. Mills. I can assure you they won't be that disgusting. It's only bananas. You like bananas, right?" His placed his hands behind his back and squeezed them together. "I can make you some else if you'd prefer. Perhaps you'd be willing to try French toast or one of those healthy cereals you purchased. I can even─"

"I'll try them, Crane. If I don't like them, then we'll try something else. Maybe go buy pancakes. No big deal."

She cut off a piece to chew. Crane's fingers wiggled again.

Abbie nodded her head. "Not bad. Look at you. Ichabod Crane, soldier of the Revolutionary War, making pancakes. I think I could get used to this."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Try not to get too comfortable, Leftenant. I'm not that knowledgeable about the art of cooking, but I will gladly learn for you. Maybe I can watch─what do you call it?─'YouTube videos' to accompany me."

Abbie shook her head and smiled at Crane again. He knew she found his use of modern speech amusing. She held out her fork for him to take a bite of her food. He nodded his head, too, but held up a finger to say something.

"They need something more. It could be cinnamon or nutmeg, a spice."

"They're fine."

"But Left-," he didn't finish his sentence because he felt Abbie's lips on his cheek, then his nose, his forehead, his lips. He didn't want her to stop; he was sad when she did.

"Thanks for breakfast, Crane." She giggled.

He didn't say anything after that. He smiled and took the fork from her. They fed each other pancakes and whipped cream and shared the coffee; then they lay down in bed and recreated last night.


	2. The Talk

Abbie didn't know what time it was when she and Crane returned to the cabin. It was probably somewhere around dawn. When Crane got out of the truck and she saw him walking towards the cabin, Abbie got out of the truck as well. She looked at Jenny, who nodded her head. Abbie knew Jenny would understand what she was doing and why she had to do it. She needed time alone with Crane, to make sure he was okay. Abbie backed up from the truck and watched Jenny pull off. She waved at Frank; he was sitting in the back. Abbie took a deep breath and headed into the cabin. It was quiet when she opened the door. She glanced around, but didn't see Crane. Maybe he was taking a shower. No, the shower wasn't running. Abbie's breathing became shallow. Where is he? she thought.

"Crane?" She looked into the living room, but he wasn't there. She paced the floor, then she went to his bedroom. It was empty, too. "Crane?"

Abbie hurried outside to the backyard. She found him chopping wood. He probably needed to get his frustration out. She'd let him. He didn't have an easy night either. She walked closer towards him, but gave him his space.

"Leftenant," he said. He grunted as he chopped more wood.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, but thank you."

"You like tea."

"Indeed. However, tea implies conversing with each other about our difficult ordeals. I do not wish to bring up such matters at the moment." He chopped another block of wood.

Abbie nodded her head. "That's fine; I'll be inside."

As she headed back inside, she heard more wood being split in half. He would be a minute. When she stepped back into the cabin, she decided she would make tea anyway. He'd change his mind. He couldn't resist tea. Plus, he needed something in his stomach. She didn't want him to become dehydrated.

Before she made the tea, she wanted to take a shower. She didn't bring any clothes with her, but she did leave spare clothes and pajamas over in case she ever needed to stay the night. Crane told her that she didn't have to do that, but he let her be. Tonight was one of those nights that Crane would need her. She needed him, too.

She walked into his bedroom where she found her duffle bag in a corner. She unzipped it and dug around for her "sleeping attire" as Crane called it. She looked at her shirt, but she didn't want to sleep in it. She walked over to Crane's drawers. She bought him five different night shirts. Four of them still had tags on them. She didn't touch those, only shook her head. Leave it up to Crane to use only one. He thought five t-shirts were overly excessive. She found the one that didn't have the tag on it and gathered the rest of the stuff she'd need for her shower.

After it was over, she put her dirty clothes in the washing machine. Crane really needed one as well as a dryer. He didn't like the idea of a washing appliance, but he eventually came around to it. As much money as Abbie spent, he didn't have a choice but to like them. To pay her back for the cost, Crane told Abbie that she could always choose what movie they watched during their movie night. He even let her pick what food they ate and most of the games they played. She accepted it, since he didn't have any money himself. He liked the spin cycle and warm clothes fresh out the dryer. He blamed Abbie for forcing him to indulge like this. She told him he was welcome. She smiled at the memory.

She dropped her clothes in the washing machine, added detergent. Washing seemed like a good idea. She wanted to wash away the night, everything bad that happened. But she knew she couldn't completely clean the dirt off. They would always be stains.

Abbie walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Opening the cabinet, she found the box of tea bags. It was the variety pack. She wasn't sure what kind of tea Crane liked, so she figured she'd get a box with various flavors. Turns out his favorite ones are chamomile and mint. Mint was all gone, but there were two chamomile bags left. She knew he'd be disappointed that there wouldn't be any more after this. He'd have to settle for lemon or ginger, his least favorite. He hasn't used any of them yet, but he would. She wasn't going to buy anymore until the whole box was empty.

She closed the cabinet, found two mugs, put some water in the kettle, and sat it on the stove to heat up. She looked into the cabinet again for the sugar dispenser and the bottle of honey. Tea wouldn't be enough though. Crane had to eat something; she had to eat, too. There was a bag of leftover doughnut holes on the counter. There weren't many in the bag, but it was enough for the two of them. She warmed them up; then placed them on two saucers she had on the table.

The kettle on the stove whistled; Abbie took it of the eye to cool. She set up their mugs and poured the hot water in the cups. She placed them on the table across from each other; the sugar and honey were in the middle. Abbie also took out two spoons to place in the mugs.

She sat in the chair and watched steam come from Crane's mug as she stirred sugar and honey her own beverage. She still heard him chopping wood. He'd get tired soon.

While she waited, she thought of everything that happened. She was thrown in jail twice, almost sold in slavery, met Grace Dixon, he ancestor, saw Ben Franklin get axed, kicked that officer's ass, killed Henry, and watched Crane kill Katrina. She picked her tea up to drink from it. It was all too much to take in in one sitting. She sighed, put her tea back down, and pulled at the sleeves on the shirt she wore. Bringing the sleeves to her nose, she sniffed them. They smelled like him, like wood and leaves. It was as close as she'd be able to get to him until he came back inside. She hoped he was okay out there. She almost lost him during that time travelling spell. Almost.

Suddenly, the back door opened. Crane walked into the kitchen. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, he was sweating, his eyes were red. He had on a frown on his face. She didn't speak to him. She wanted him to say something, anything.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said.

She nodded her head, and he walked away to his room. He was having a hard time. Who wouldn't be? She was no different. They needed to talk to each other. They had to talk each other. It was the only way they'd get through it.

Two cups of tea later, Crane came into the kitchen. He sat down in front of her and messed with his tea. He put some sugar and honey in it and took a sip, then bit a doughnut hole.

"They're cold now. You may want to warm them up," she said.

"That won't be necessary. I'm not extremely hungry." He put it back on his plate, pushed it away. Abbie pushed it towards him again.

"Eat. If I can do it, you can do it."

He finished his plate and drunk some more tea. "Chamomile."

Abbie nodded her head. "You finished the mint."

She saw him staring at her shirt, his shirt. "You're wearing my sleep attire."

"I didn't want to wear mine."

He put his tea down. "If I may inquire, why not?"

"I wanted you close to me. You're shutting me out, Crane."

"I sincerely apologize, Leftenant. It's just arduous right now. I'm not sure I can conjure the right words. Just words even."

"You think you're the only one?"

He shook his head. "I'm deeply sorry I've been in my own despair. This isn't easy for you either."

"I get you're having a hard time, but you have to talk to me. You know I'll listen."

"Indeed you will. As will I, Leftenant." He reached out for her hand, and she placed her hand in his. It felt like the wood he chopped. They were silent for a minute until he spoke.

"It saddens me. The choices one is forced to make because of war. Some choices aren't easy; they are hard. Very hard. But some choices are the right choices."

She looked up at him; his eyes were red again. He was talking about Katrina and Henry. She squeezed his hand. She felt sorry for him; he did lose his wife and son. However, there was no other decision that could've been made. "You're a captain, and sometimes captains have to make tough calls. They think of the big picture. You thought of that."

"We saved a great deal of people, didn't we?"

He wanted to know if it was worth it. If killing his wife and son was right. "We did, Crane. We did. It's our job, no matter the cost at times."

As he wiped his eyes, she tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but she knew a portion of it. She'd almost took Frank out, wouldn't have hesitated if it meant thousands of people could live. What if it was Jenny? Would she do the same with Jenny, her sister? It'd be extremely hard, a tough choice. She'd hate it. However, she'd have to do what she had to do to keep humanity safe. It was her responsibility as a Witness.

"Thank you, Leftenant."

"Always."

He finished his tea while he still held her hand. "Would you care to share your treacherous night?"

"I wouldn't mind."

He nodded for her to continue; she did. She told him everything from the very beginning. She even told him about the selfie video. He listened with his eyes on her. He made a few faces, but he didn't interrupt her. He even laughed a few times. Abbie liked to hear that, his laughter.

"Thank you for sharing, Leftenant. You had quite the night as well."

"It was a hassle in the beginning. You weren't easy to convince at first. You were kind of being a pain in the ass. You wouldn't listen to me, so stubborn and prideful. And that officer who tried to attack me? He was just an ass."

Crane chuckled again. "I apologize on behalf of my old self. As for Officer Sutton, he deserved your wrath, plus more. I am terribly sorry you had to endure that type of treatment. I'm relieved that you came out physically unharmed."

"There were some good moments, too."

"Grace and Benjamin Franklin."

Abbie nodded her head. She hoped to see Grace again and was glad to have met Benjamin Franklin. It was interesting meeting her ancestor, a part of her and the man responsible for libraries and the Kindred and other inventions.

"Thank you, Abbie." He stared at her for a moment. He was thanking her for going back in time to save him from Katrina and Headless.

"I'd do it all over again, Ichabod." She let go of his hand, then stood up to stretch. The sun was peeking through the living room. Abbie yawned; she began to clean up the table. Ichabod stopped her.

"Let me."

"Okay. I'm going to lie on the couch."

After she heard Ichabod stop shuffling in the kitchen, she sat up when he walked into the living room.

"Come sit." He sat down. "Are you tired?"

He sighed. "I am."

"Same here."

Crane stood up. His stuck his hand out again for Abbie.

"What? I'm sleeping right here on the couch."

"I would rather you not."

"Why?" She lowered her eyebrows.

"Because I want you close to me, too."

She stood up and took his hand. Abbie was surprised. Crane was all about respect and not crossing boundaries. This was definitely crossing boundaries.

"How inappropriate, Crane," she said as he led them to his room. "The impropriety."

"You're the exception, Leftenant." He smiled at her while they pulled back the covers. They got into bed. They were apart at first; nothing was touching. But then they reached for each other's hand under the covers. When that wasn't enough, they scooted closer until they were in complete contact with each other.

"You almost died for good that time. If I had repeated Grace's spell even one second off, or if it didn't work, you would've died. I'm not even sure how that would've impacted everything else." 

Abbie felt his hand through her hair as she lay on his chest. "I'm here, Abbie. I'm right here. As are you. We're here and forever entwined." He kissed her forehead; she kissed the bit of skin that his shirt revealed. They squeezed each other tighter.


	3. Uno

"The rules are simple, Crane. All you do is put down a card that has the same number or the same color. For instance, if I throw out a red six, but you have a blue six instead of a red six, then you can put that down. If you don't have the same color or the same number, you draw a card. You can put it down if it's a match. If not, it'll be my turn. We keep playing until one of us has one card left over. Someone will say, 'Uno.''"

"This game sounds rather odd, Leftenant. Why must we match numbers and colors? Who came up with such an idea? It's rather silly to me."

"It's just a game, Crane. It's the easiest one you'll ever play. Just go with it. You may like it when you get used to it."

"So you say."

Abbie dealt out seven cards to Crane. He tried to lift his cards when she gave them to him, but Abbie smacked his hand. "Nope. Cards down. You can't look at them yet."

Crane lowered his eyebrows.

"It's just the rules. You above anyone else should know you don't break rules. You fought in a war. You followed orders yourself and expected your rules to be followed when you gave them, right? Right."

Crane sighed and removed his hands. Abbie gave herself seven cards, put the deck in the middle of the table, and took a card from it to start the game.

"You go first. I'll explain the other cards as we play. I'll go easy on you since it's your first time. Now, as you see, there is a blue seven. If you have a blue number, then you─"

"'Put it down' as you said. I don't have any blue sevens," he said as he looked through his hand of cards. "Oh, but I do acquire a yellow seven."

He put it out, and Abbie played a yellow Skip card. Crane lowered his eyebrows. "This is a Skip card, which means you lose a turn. It's my turn again. It's one way to get your opponent to lose the game. You want to gain the upper hand and get rid of as many cards as you can."

Abbie put out another card, and Crane put his hand on his chin, focusing on the card she sat down. "This," she said as she pointed at it, "is a Wild Card with +4. It means I can choose the color, and you have to draw four cards from the deck."

"I take this is another way to thwart me," he said as he pulled from the deck. "What color do you wish to choose, Leftenant?"

"Don't be so grumpy. This is me going easy on you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Really. Let me think about the color." Abbie didn't know what to pick until she looked at Crane and titled her head. She had an idea to mess with him, to distract him. Hopefully, he would catch on to the color she chose when they played the second round. She wanted her plan to work. "Blue. If you have a blue, you can put it out."

He put his card out. "Draw two, Leftenant."

Abbie smirked at him, drew the cards. "I see you're getting it."

"You're teaching me well." He raised his left eyebrow.

Abbie threw out a blue Reverse card. "This card switches the order of the game. Someone can throw out another Reverse card to switch the order back the way it was. Since I put this card out, it's my turn again."

Abbie and Crane continued to play the first round, which she won.

"You only won because I didn't know any better. You used my naivety as a weakness."

Abbie chuckled as she shuffled the deck. "Excuses, excuses. You're just mad because you lost. It's okay. Jenny mostly loses against me, too. I've won almost every game against her."

"That'll have to change," he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Crane?"

"Indeed, Miss. Mills. Indeed."

"Well, alright. It's war."

"I've been known to not play fair."

"I don't play fair either."

"We shall see who will be the victor, Leftenant. May I issue the cards this time?"

She handed him the cards. As he dealt, Abbie thought about all the modern things that Crane got to interact with. He managed to learn how to drive, how to use a cell phone, and he sung karaoke. He even took a shot at yoga. It was nice to see him getting used to modern times. He seemed to like some of the stuff she introduced him to, or some of the stuff he stumbled upon himself. Minus banks, Instagram, bottled water, and taxes, he seemed to be adjusting more and more.

Sometimes she would catch him staring at his jacket or at the Founding Fathers cup he kept in honor of Caroline. She knew he missed his life before. Part of her wished he could go back to it, but the other part of her wanted to keep him here with her. Besides Jenny and Frank, it was nice having someone else to hangout with. She liked having a friend, someone she could trust, someone who needed her.

Even though he didn't mention it, she knew Crane felt the same way. When she had to leave the cabin, he always looked kind of down. He cleaned up slower than he usually would, or he would ask her to play one more round, watch one more movie, or stay for one more plate of desert. He wanted her company just as much as she wanted his. She'd give in to him and stay later than she already had, knowing she had to report to work early in the morning. However, he was worth it to her.

"Are you well, Leftenant?"

Abbie nodded as she glanced at Crane's hand over hers; she squeezed it and removed her hand to pick up her cards. "I'm fine."

"You appeared lost in thought."

"I was."

"Would you like to reveal what's on your mind?"

"You."

"Pardon?"

"I was thinking about you, about us, about our friendship."

Crane played a card. "Is there something that concerns you regarding it? Did I do anything to hurt you?"

Abbie went her turn. She skipped him. "It's nothing bad. I just, I'm glad we're friends, Crane. You and me."

"As am I. We've become rather close," he said when it was his turn to play.

"We have. It's nice." Abbie thought about the night they spent together after Katrina died. Ever since then, they've been closer. There was a bit more physical contact, a bit more spending time together, a bit more texting and talking on the phone. It wasn't just when either one of them had a nightmare about that day, but when they simply wanted to talk to each other, to be near each other, to hear each other's voices. It was comfort and peace.

"I'm glad I have you, Abbie."

"I'm glad I have you, too, Ichabod," she said as she put down a Wild card.

"What's the color?"

"Blue."

"This is the second time you've chosen blue. Is there any particular reason?"

She stared at him again and smirked; he caught on to the color like she hoped he would. Now, she could try her plan. She wouldn't normally flirt with Crane, but they were in the middle of a game. It would be kind of fun to mess with him and watch him squirm a little bit; she wanted to sidetrack his concentration. She wanted to win this game. "Your eyes. I like your eyes."

Crane lifted his eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face. "I know I'm slightly new to this era, and I know we're close, but I don't think friends flirt with each other, Leftenant. Of course, I gladly appreciate your flattery."

Abbie laughed and pushed her hair to the side. She knew he wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't dumb either. Her tactic didn't work on him like she thought it would. She shouldn't underestimate him during a game of Uno. "Who said I was flirting with you? That was only a compliment. Someone is full of themselves."

"Whatever you say, Leftenant." He continued to smirk.

"Just play a damn card, Crane."

He played a card. "Would it be considered flirting or too forward if I told you I liked your lips?"

She put her cards down on the table. "Pardon?"

"Your lips. I like your lips."

She didn't know what to say to that; she just smiled at her cards on the table and shook her head. He really doesn't play fair, she thought.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her as she took her turn to play.

She honestly didn't know how to respond. She never would have expected this from Crane. He was all about appropriateness. She was even surprised that he caught on to her flirting with him. She was complimenting him about his eyes, but she was also trying to throw him off his game to make him loose a little bit of focus. It turns out she's the one who couldn't focus at the moment. He mentioned her lips. He noticed her lips. Did he really mean it or was he putting her on? Abbie was so stuck on his comment that she wasn't even paying attention to what she put down.

"The card is still blue, Leftenant. You put down red, and it's not even the right number."

She looked down and took it back. "Don't get too cocky, Crane." She put out the right card this time. He was glad she messed up.

"Just making an observation."

"Sure you are."

They played more of the second round in silence while Abbie thought of Crane's compliment. She really wanted to ask if he was telling the truth. She wanted to be sure. "I meant what I said about your eyes, Crane. I wasn't just messing with you, you know?"

"I know. Thank you." He didn't say anything else after that; he just studied his cards.

She wanted him to talk about her lips, if he meant it. She figured he was up to something since he didn't respond like she wanted him to. She played with her cards. It kind of aggravated her. She wasn't desperate or looking for validation in her looks. She already knew she had nice lips. She always knew they were pretty. However, Crane has never complimented her before, not like this. This was different.

They continued to play in silence and Abbie kept wondering when he was going to address the topic. She was so concentrated on it that she didn't realize her movements and what Crane was really putting down on the table. It turns out she had drawn ten extra cards. She was getting ready to count all of them until Crane said, "Uno."

He smiled at her, held up his one card. Her mouth hung open. She rarely ever lost a game.

He stood up. "Would you like some tea, Leftenant? I'm parched."

"Sure." She was still stunned at loosing and started to count her cards. She was almost done until Crane called her name again.

"Abbie."

She glanced at him. He wasn't smiling this time though. "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said. Your lips are truly wondrous." He turned to walk into the kitchen to make the tea, leaving Abbie in more shock.


	4. Interruptions

"Why did you drive us here, Crane? There's no baseball game today." Abbie looked around while she sat on the bench. Crane stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. "I don't see any demons either. What's going on?"

"No, there is no baseball activity today or any demons lurking around. Thank you for accompanying me here, Miss. Mills. I wanted to ask you a rather serious question, one that would change the course of both of our lives."

Abbie lowered her eyebrows. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "What's wrong?"

Crane hoped this would go well, that he would be able to get the words out before the rain came. It shouldn't come. He checked the weather on his phone. The weather would be partly cloudy today, which meant a little bit of sun would shine. Now was the perfect time to ask for her hand in marriage. There was no one here, and there was nothing to defend against at the moment. No demons, no witches, no unexplained occurrences. Everything was particularly quiet this week.

"Nothing's the matter, Leftenant. As I stated, I have a rather serious question. I brought you here because it is one of the various environments we have shared together."

"Crane, what's going on?"

"We've been 'dating,' as you called it, for five months now. Of course, I'm pleased we've known each other far longer than that amount of time. You know that I harbor certain feelings for you, Miss Mills, and they've grown only stronger."

"Are you okay? You're kind of scaring me." Abbie grabbed his hand.

He smiled at her. "I'm well, Leftenant. I'm rather nervous though. I'm not sure I know the right words to ask you what I desire to most."

He'd been thinking about asking her to marry him ever since they became more than friends five months ago. He knew then that he wanted her with him forever. She was Abbie. She was strong, efficient, highly independent, kind, generous, and magnificently beautiful. She was his light in every kind of darkness. She befriended him, encouraged him when he doubted his own abilities, challenged him when he needed it most, provided 'tough love,' and she anchored him in this new, extraordinary world. For all of that, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't imagine anyone else.

He told Miss Jenny that he planned to ask her to marry him; she was excited for him, even helped him pick out a ring at a local jewelry shop. He had a job helping students in history at a tutoring center, thanks to Abbie. He saved his paychecks over the course of five months and placed a down payment on a ring. He did have a little help though from Miss Jenny. He was most grateful for it. It wasn't the most expensive ring like he wanted it to be, but it was all he could afford at the moment. He wanted to give her the very best she deserved. Of course, he knew Abbie wasn't the kind to complain about the price of jewelry. The price wouldn't matter to her as long as it came from the heart. Maybe he would take a second job or work longer hours to get her a better engagement ring.

"What's on your mind? I'm listening," Abbie said.

"Well, it's you, of course. You're always on my mind, Abbie, and you have been this last couple of months more and more." He kissed her hand before he let it go, bowed for her. Before he could even get on his knee, it began to downpour. Crane stood up straight and so did Abbie. He took her hand, and they raced to Abbie's car.

"Bloody hell," Crane said as he wiped his face and pushed his hair back when they were in the car.

"That was unexpected." Abbie took some napkins from the dashboard and handed a few to Crane. She wiped her face and hands. "What were you going to ask me, Crane?"

He turned to face her. He was getting ready to tell her, but he didn't. The moment wasn't right. It had to be perfect with no interruptions. He wanted to make this proposal perfect for her. "I think I'll ask you another time, Leftenant. I apologize for wasting your time," he said as he started her car, feeling the weight of the ring in his pants pocket.

****

Dusty books crowded the wooden table as they flipped through pages in Grace's journal together. They were looking for a spell or some type of clue to help them fight a demon that was currently on the loose. Five people have already died, and they didn't have any time to waste. Crane knew that, but as he glanced at Abbie, he couldn't help but want to ask her again. He placed his hand on top of hers to get her attention. She stared at him.

"You thought of something?"

"No, I haven't, Leftenant. Something else was on my mind at the moment."

"What is it?"

He gently closed Grace's journal and took both of Abbie's hands. He pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing? You know we have a case to solve. People to save. We don't really have time for this right now, Crane."

"Be that as it may, this can't wait."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at the baseball field a few days ago?"

"Indeed, it does."

"Alright."

He took a deep breathe. "As you know, I've enjoyed our time together an item. It's been nothing but marvelous. There is a question that has been most pressing to me."

"What? You're starting to worry me." She put her hand on his chest; Ichabod covered her hand with his.

"I would like to─"

The doors to the precinct opened, and Sheriff Reyes walked inside. "Another victim just died. We need you guys to come take a look at this."

Reyes rushed out; Abbie turned back to Crane and said, "Can you tell me later on tonight?"

"I can tell you another time, Leftenant." Crane hung his head, but Abbie lifted it back up.

"You sure? If it's important to you, I want you to share it with me if you're ready to. Should I be concerned?"

"No." He gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go save the world."

They walked out of the precinct and headed for the crime scene. Crane messed with the ring in his pocket. He would have to try another time.

****

"Would you like some tea and doughnut holes, Leftenant?"

"That sounds good." She smiled at him.

"Good. As would I." He paused their movie, got up from the couch, and kissed Abbie on the forehead before he headed into the kitchen. It had been two days since the precinct. They defeated the demon yesterday. Now, they were taking a break until the next one showed up. It was a Friday; Abbie had the day off from work. Crane was glad she decided to spend it with him. She could've gone home to sleep, but she stayed over at his place. He was glad and wanted to ask her the question while they had a moment's peace.

When Crane was in the kitchen, he thought about what to do with the ring while he filled the kettle with water. He would put it in Abbie's tea cup, but then her beverage would be too hot to get the ring out if she discovered it rather quickly. He also didn't want anything to happen to the ring while in the tea either. He could put it inside the doughnut hole, but he didn't want her to swallow it and choke. He decided he'd just leave it in his pocket and ask her when they were both sitting at the table.

Once the table was set with the tea and doughnut holes, he called her into the kitchen. She sat down, but he didn't. She blew her tea and sipped a bit of it.

"Aren't you going to sit down? I thought we were having tea."

"We are, Leftenant. However, I've been meaning to ask you a rather significant question during the course of the week. Due to interferences, I was never able to fully express my intentions. Now that we have a second alone, I would like to exchange what I originally planned to say to you."

"I'm listening." She took another sip of her tea.

"As you know, you're the only person I've really opened up to since I awoken in Sleepy Hollow two years ago. You've helped me, given me strength, been my friend from the first time we've met. Then we started a courtship. It's been everything I imagined it to be and more. You could've chosen any other gentleman to court you, but you chose me instead. For that, I am most grateful." He took Abbie by her hands to pull her up. He kissed both of them, then let one of them go as he dug in his pocket for the ring. Abbie's forehead creased. Before he could take the ring out, he heard the front door open. Jenny called his name from the living room. She wanted to know where he was.

"In here, Miss Jenny." He removed his hand from his pocket, sighed.

"How did it go?" Jenny looked between Ichabod and Abbie. They didn't look as happy as she thought. Did Abbie say no?

"It didn't 'go.' " He stepped back from Abbie.

Jenny crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. "Why?"

"Frequent interruptions, Miss Jenny." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She stood up straight. "Did I do that this time? Sorry, Crane. I can leave if you want." She knew about the two other times Crane tried to ask Abbie the big question. He was disappointed that it never came when he wanted it to. She felt bad that she had interrupted them. She was at the cabin earlier, but she left to give them some privacy. She assumed he asked right after she left three hours ago. She wasn't expecting him to be in the middle of it when she returned. Jenny would've called, but she was too excited to do that. She didn't text him before she left either, only gave him a look. They were trying to be discreet as possible.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Jenny. Perhaps it is not the right time. When I decide to ask, it never occurs how I want it to. Something always surfaces."

"What are you guys talking about? Ask me what, Crane?" Crane didn't answer her. He only shook his head.

"Another time, Leftenant."

She glanced at her sister. "Jenny?"

"I can't tell you, Abbie. Crane has to do it."

Abbie looked back at Crane. She walked closer to him and held his face in her hands. "What is it? You've been acting stranger than usual."

"I beg your pardon. I do not act strange."

Abbie lifted an eyebrow.

"Sometimes. Anyway, I've been attempting to ask you for your hand in marriage, but every time I desire to, I am always interfered. It's been tiresome finding the right moment. My deepest apologizes for not obtaining a better setup. This isn't as romantic, but it will have to suffice." He got on his knee, took the ring out, and presented it to her. "Will you marry me, Abbie?"

Covering her hand with her mouth, she gazed at Jenny, who smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, he's serious, Abbie."

She stared back at Crane. "This is what you've been wanting to ask me all along?"

Crane nodded his head. "Yes."

"Of course, I'll marry you, Ichabod."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if your mind isn't made up. I can give you time─"

Abbie bent down to kiss him. "I'm sure. Yes." She kissed him again.

Crane put the ring on her finger. It was silver with a diamond in the middle of it. The band of the ring was twisted. Ichabod thought it was a good representation of their fates. He was relieved that Abbie said yes. "Thank you, Abbie. We will be entwined forever." He stood up to hold her around the waist.

"Always," she said as she leaned up to kiss him again.


	5. Green Monster

Abbie heard Crane flipping through the pages of a textbook; he was a bit noisy. They were in the archives doing some research on a demon. Although Crane didn't like it, Calvin Riggs was helping them in this investigation. She was sitting next to him while Crane sat in a chair furthest from them.

"Did you boys find anything?" she said as she opened another book.

"I might have. The monster attacks those who are fearful, right?" Calvin said.

"Right."

"What's the opposite of fear?"

"Courage."

"Exactly. The only way to destroy this thing is to have courage. There's no other way to kill it."

"There's always another way."

"Which is?"

"Courage can only take us so far. Unless we find its fear and/or some kind of magical weapon to defeat it, it's not going to die, which means people will still be in danger─"

"Which means courage alone won't kill it."

"You catch on fast," Abbie said as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

They both turned to Crane when they heard him slam the book he was reading. He stood up and walked towards the table they sat at.

"Having trouble, Crane?"

"A bit, Leftenant."

"How come?"

"I believe sitting in the chair is making me quite uncomfortable. Perhaps, I shall sit amongst you and this gentleman."

"My name is Calvin."

"Of course it is," Crane said as he sat down beside Abbie. He picked up another book and searched through it.

Abbie glanced at Crane. She knew he was jealous. It was in the tone of his voice, the way he closed the book, the way he sat down. It was kind of funny to watch. He was like this with Hawley, too. He didn't really like him much either. They would have asked Jenny to help, but she was somewhere lurking around Sleepy Hollow to help them find a weapon for this demon. Hawley, although he hadn't returned to Sleepy Hollow, told Jenny where she could go for what they needed. They still kept in contact from time to time. Abbie hasn't received a phone call or text from her sister yet, which meant she hasn't found anything.

They were silent for a while. From time to time, Calvin would stare at Abbie and would smile at her. She would return it just to be polite. He didn't know Crane was dating her, and she wasn't going to tell him. It wasn't his business. However, she already set the rules with Calvin. He was supposed to be professional, but he was breaking them.

After Abbie searched through another book, she put it down. "I can't find anything about its weakness. Maybe we should look for some kind of spell."

"Will it stop it completely?" Calvin said.

"It'll be temporary until Jenny finds us a weapon. It's all we have." As she reached for Grace's journal, Calvin reached for it as well. Their hands touched; Calvin covered hers. He then picked up the journal to give it to her, winking at her.

"You're welcome."

"This isn't professional."

"I'm a journalist. I like to push my luck."

"I'm a cop. I can arrest your ass."

"I wouldn't mind." Calvin smirked.

Crane cleared his throat. "If you can't act according to the rules Miss Mills set in place, perhaps you should leave. The door isn't as far as it seems."

"Crane, can we talk?" Abbie said.

"Of course, Miss Mills."

"If you're going to talk about me, at least say something nice," Calvin said as they stood up.

"Don't get your hopes up," Abbie said.

"I won't."

Abbie shook her head and walked outside with Crane. When they were alone, he spoke.

"Can you please remind me why he has to accompany us during this case? We are perfectly fine without his assistance. He could at least manage to keep his hands to himself. And the winking? Really? How rude. He knew exactly what he was doing when he outstretched his hand for Grace's journal. He vexes me, Leftenant, to point where I─"

She laughed at him in the middle of his rant. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Seeing him jealous was hilarious.

"Miss Mills, what do you find so unbearably funny?" Crane crossed his arms.

Abbie walked closer to him and uncrossed them. She grabbed his hands, then she leaned up to kiss him on his lips. "You're such a cute little green monster."

"I am not a green monster, Leftenant. He has no knowledge of the word 'professional.' It is most maddening observing him trifle with you."

She kissed him again. "I can tell him to leave."

"No." He sighed. "As much as it dismays me, we could use the extra help. Irving isn't here anymore, neither is Mr. Hawley. In addition, Miss Jenny is away. I guess I don't have much of an option but to get comfortable with his presence."

"You know I'm not interested in him."

"I know. It's just hard watching him interact with you that way. I'm not the least bit pleased."

"It's all over your face." Abbie chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I apologize if my speech and actions are possessive, but I would rather not share you with another man. I consider you mine. You are very much so apart of me."

"You're mine, too, Crane," she said, kissing him some more.

"Your lips are marvelous. Must we really continue with this unpleasant case?"

Abbie giggled. "Unfortunately. We have people to save. If we stayed out here kissing, then we'd never get anything done."

"I suppose you're right. We will finish this later." He kissed her one last time. After that, they went back into the archives to search for a spell.


	6. Ma Bensoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I used the French language correctly. :) I do not speak French. lol Thank you.

It was their first date night, and Crane wanted to cook Abbie dinner. He prepared spaghetti, salad, and even made homemade garlic bread.

"How was your super, Leftenant?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. Nice job, Chef Boiardi," she said. She dumped the leftovers in the trash and put her plate on the counter with the others. She decided she'd wash the dishes, since Crane did everything else.

"If you're comparing me to the culinary chef on that red can, I'm quite offended," he said as he stored plastic containers in the fridge.

She laughed while she pushed her hair to one side. The hot water ran, and she squirted some soap in it.

"Although I am not of Italian descent, my pasta tastes rather well. It's much tastier than that overpriced, inauthentic meal that is in a can made from God knows what." He closed the refrigerator door.

She remembered when she first let Crane taste it, he spit it out. He couldn't understand how she ate it. Whenever she didn't have time to go to the store, that's what she munched on until she did; it was usually all that was left in her pantry. She always kept a few cans as a last resort. She didn't blame Crane for disliking it. She didn't like it much either.

"I was just kidding, Crane. Your pasta was fine."

"Sure you were, Leftenant. Sure you were."

She started to put the dishes in the sink, but Crane stopped her. "What?"

"I'll wash the dishes, Leftenant. You can reside in the living room if you like."

"You cooked dinner. I'll do the dishes."

"It is my responsibility. Let me." He reached out for a plate.

"No, Crane." She put the dishes in the sink.

Crane began to roll up his sleeves. "Very well. Since you won't let me accompany you in cleansing the dishes, it appears I'll just have to help you."

"What?"

Crane stood behind her. Abbie felt his hands wrap around her waist. She laughed and squirmed when he tickled her. She shoved him with her shoulder. "Stop, Crane."

"As you wish."

She then felt him run his fingers down her arms. Although she couldn't see them through the suds, his hands landed on top of hers, moving the way hers were when she washed the plate.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tending to the dishes with you, Miss Mills." He helped her put the dish on the other side of the sink to rinse for later. Before she could pick up another dish, he entwined their fingers and kissed the bare side of her neck.

"This isn't helping."

"Of course it is, Leftenant," he said as he kissed her neck some more.

Abbie was a bit taken aback; Crane was never this intimate with her. He kissed her lips and her forehead, nose, hands, but never any other part of her. She closed her eyes and titled her head to the side and leaned into him for a few seconds to enjoy a bit of the moment. She couldn't fully relax in it; she had to finish the dishes, so that they could get started on their movie. Abbie wanted them to watch The Fast and the Furious. She picked it because she hadn't seen it in a while. Plus, Crane had a thing with cars, so she figured he'd enjoy it, too.

"Crane." Abbie giggled. "We have to finish the dishes."

He sighed against her neck before he kissed it once more. He untangled their fingers and helped her wash the dishes the way he did before. Abbie felt his breath on her skin.

****

After they completed the dishes, dried their hands, and fixed themselves a few doughnut holes for desert, they walked into the living room. Crane placed the plate on the lamp table while Abbie put the movie in the DVD player. She felt Crane behind her again. He reached in front of her and stopped the movie. Abbie turned to face him.

"What are you doing, Crane? I thought we were watching the movie."

"In a moment, Leftenant."

"Are you okay?"

He grabbed her hands. "I am rather well."

Abbie raised her eyebrows.

"Dance with me, Abbie." He pulled her into the middle of the living room.

"With what music?"

He released her hands and walked into his bedroom. He came back with Jenny's speakers and Ipod. Sometimes Jenny would play music while they did research in the archives.

"Jenny let you borrowed her stuff?" She didn't normally do that. She wouldn't even let Abbie pick a song. How did Crane get her to trust him with her "technologically-advanced music player," as he called it?

"Fortunately, yes, she did. Of course, she gave me a rather stern warning about taking the upmost care of her possessions. I assured her I would be careful."

He put the Ipod into the speaker and pressed play. Abbie remembered the song. Crane was rather fond of it. She heard him humming it one morning when he thought she was asleep. She missed listening to his voice. They would have to do karaoke again. This time, Crane would have to sing something from this century. No more songs about syphilis and sailors.

He extended his hand to her. "Miss Mills?"

"You know I don't dance, Crane," Abbie said as she took his hand.

"Lucky for you, I'm not teaching you a dance from my era. We'll just 'slow dance' like other items do." He put his hands around her waist.

Abbie smiled at him, put her hands on his arms, and her head on his chest. "You watch too many movies."

"Who's fault is that?"

"I was just trying to get you acclimated to the twenty-first century. You were a little behind."

"That I was."

They smiled at each other and danced in silence, listening to the music.

Abbie spoke again. "Why this song, Crane?"

"The lyrics ring true to me. I don't know how I would have survived without you. You're my partner." He stared down at her. He leaned in to kiss her again. This time it was her lips. Next, he made his way down to her neck for the second time. She wasn't expecting it, but he stopped kissing her. She felt his breath again as she kept her eyes closed.

"Ma besoin," he whispered into her skin before he finally tasted it again.

Crane really did know how to woo her. He treated he well. He knew what he had. She wasn't just anybody to him. It showed in the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her. She loved him for it. Luke wasn't even like this. This was so much more than a relationship. It was true intimacy, and they hadn't even slept together. She could open up to him without fear or judgment, which was much more intimate than sex could ever be for her. She hoped it was the same for him. It seemed to be equally important. He was vulnerable in front of her just as much as she was in front of him. He felt comfortable with her. She wanted him to; she was comfortable with him, too. If she wasn't ready to talk about something, then he'd give her space. He never pushed her. She didn't push him either. They respected each other's privacy.

"My need."

Crane stopped kissing Abbie's neck and stared at her. "You know what that means?"

"I took French in high school."

"You never told me you have knowledge of another language." He kissed her nose.

"You never asked." She put her forehead to his.

"I should inquire more about your prior education."

"Perhaps you should."

Crane still danced with her, even though the song ended. "Would you mind pronouncing it in French?"

Abbie knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to mess with him a little bit. "Pronounce what, Mr. Crane?"

"You're toying with me, Miss Mills."

Abbie laughed at him. "Mon besoin."

Their lips met again. After a while, Abbie broke away from his mouth to kiss his neck like he did hers. With each kiss, she whispered those two little words until she ended up at the hollow of his neck. He lifted her chin.

"Ma besoin," he said.

"Mon besoin."

They kissed once more.


	7. The Other Green Monster

Abbie and Crane sat the bar. They just finished getting rid of another demon. Now, they needed a beer to unwind, to celebrate another night of survival.

"Here are your drinks. Let me know if your need anything else," the bartender said. She placed one bottle in front of Abbie and one in front of Crane. Abbie thought she saw her wink at him, but it could've been her imagination. She was tired, and it was dim in the night club. The bartender walked away.

"Nice work, Captain," Abbie said as she raised her bottle towards Crane.

"Same to you, Leftenant." Crane lifted his bottle to hers; they bumped them together.

"How's your hand?"

"It still slightly hurts."

Abbie rubbed the gauze wrapped around his hand. "I'll put some more Neosporin on it when we leave here." Somehow Crane accidentally cut his palm while trying to fight the demon.

"Don't trouble yourself. My hand will suffice. It's not the worst injury I've had."

"No, it definitely isn't." Abbie thought about the scar on his chest. Sometimes she wanted to run her finger across it when she saw it peeking beneath his shirt.

"Do any of your wounds need further tending, Miss Mills?" Crane glanced at her arm.

"My arm will suffice."

He grinned at her. "If you're sure."

"I'm fine, Crane." Abbie drank some more of her beer.

The bartender came back. She stood in front of Crane again. Clearly, she was trying to get his attention. "Can I get you another beer?"

Crane cleared his throat. "Um, no, Miss. Thank you though. Would you like another, Abbie? 'It's on me,' as you put it."

"Sure." She drank some more. She was almost done. She needed this beer more than she thought.

"Another one for her, please. Thank you."

"Are you sure," she said while she placed her hand on top of Crane's, "you don't want anything?"

Crane removed his hand from hers. He grabbed Abbie's hand and entwined their fingers. "I'm positive."

Abbie didn't like this woman flirting with Crane the way she was. She saw them walk in together holding hands. That should have been the biggest hint that they were together.

"My name is Lilly. If you want anything extra, just call me."

"He's not interested, Lilly," Abbie said.

"He could change his mind."

"He's all good." Abbie's lips were in a tight line.

"You never know." She winked at him again before walking away to serve another customer.

Crane glanced at Abbie with a smirk. He knew she was jealous.

"Don't say it." She finished her drink.

"Say what, Leftenant? I don't think I understand what you are referring to."

"You know damn well what I'm referring to."

"I honestly don't."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Don't say it."

"I don't have to. I already know, and don't worry. You know my heart is eternally yours." He kissed her hand.

"I wasn't worried. You're not going anywhere. Besides, who's going to continue to pay for some of your expenses?"

"You got me there, Leftenant." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"There's your groceries, clothes, transportation, occasional E.R visits─"

"Your point is rather obvious. Thank you."

She grinned at him. Crane was only making so much amount of money as a tutor every month. Even though, he wasn't tutoring every day like he wanted to, he could afford a few of his groceries and a few of his clothes. Sometimes he even gave her gas money. However, he didn't have enough saved up to be completely financially independent from her. She wanted him to be able to take care of himself; he wanted the same thing. But for now, she didn't mind taking care of him. It was nice taking care of someone, nice to be needed. She bought everything in bulk, so everything wouldn't be too expensive. Plus, she wouldn't buy anything else until he used what he had. She only took him to the hospital if it was an extreme emergency, which was only twice. He had a severe stab once, and he had two broken ribs another time.

"You know I deeply appreciate all you do for me."

She kissed him on his cheek. "I know you do."

"I don't mean to be a financial burden." He frowned and avoided her eyes.

Abbie shook her head, lifted his chin. "I'm here to support you with whatever you need. Whether it's financially, emotionally, or physically, I'm here. That's what we do."

He kissed her forehead. "I am most grateful for you, Miss Mills. I am forever and more in your debt."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "It's alright, Crane."

"I would provide for you if I could. I would buy you the world and much more."

Abbie tilted her head and smiled at him. "I know, but I have you here. That's all that matters. That's enough for me. "

She put her forehead against his, kissed his nose. She saw Lilly from the corner of her eye watching them. She tangled her fingers through Crane's hair and pulled him closer to kiss him. If Lilly wouldn't take the hint, then Abbie would just have to show her. When she broke apart from Crane, she turned to face her with a smirk on her face. She had a beer in her hand and a slip of paper. Abbie could guess what it was. Lilly slammed the beer down in front of Abbie and walked off with the paper still in her hand. She knew Crane was staring at her.

"Don't say it." She opened the bottle and took a sip. She didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't have to. You were quite clear with your actions. I believe she received the message."

"I'm sure she did."

"It seems as if someone else is turning into 'a little green monster' themselves." Crane raised his eyebrow at her.

She didn't say anything, nor make eye contact. Abbie only smiled into her bottle and swallowed some more of her beer.

"You are rather 'cute', too, Leftenant." Crane kissed her cheek.


	8. Tequila

Crane, Abbie, and Jenny sat in an ice cream shop. Jenny's treat. Abbie and Crane were across from her in the booth.

"Thanks, Jenny."

"Hey, we deserve it after that demon fight last night," she said as she ate some ice cream. "This is a one-time thing though, so enjoy it while you can. You alright, Crane?"

Abbie turned to face him in the booth. He was staring at someone. It was a woman with long, curly red hair. She held a baby in her arms. It was a boy. She knew who he was thinking of. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He glanced at her, squeezed back. "I'm alright, Leftenant."

He let go of her hand. She knew he wasn't okay, that he was thinking about Katrina and Henry and the life they could have had a long time ago. He ate his ice cream, but he didn't talk like he usually did.

Jenny glanced at Abbie, then at Crane. "Why don't we all go to the bar tonight? We can have a couple of beers and sing karaoke. What do you say, Crane?"

"That may not be a good idea, Jenny."

"It'll be fun."

She knew her sister had good intentions, but she didn't want Crane to burry his sorrow in a bottle. She didn't want him to shut down and keep everything to himself. It scared her.

"Don't worry, Leftenant. A beer and karaoke may do us all some good."

"If you're sure, Crane."

****

Crane seemed to enjoy their night out at the bar. He drunk a beer and even sung a bit. Abbie and Jenny clapped for him as he got off stage. He was getting better at picking modern songs.

"Nice job," Abbie said.

He sat beside her at the table.

"Thank you, Leftenant." He grinned.

They both turned to look at the person who would sing next. This time a lady walked on stage. She had long, red hair also. Abbie stopped smiling. She glanced at Crane. He wasn't smiling either. She touched his hand again. Crane got up.

"I need to excuse myself for a moment, ladies. I'll be in the male facilities." He walked away without looking at either of them.

Before Abbie could follow him, her phone rang. She told Jenny to check on him while she stepped outside to talk to Reyes about a case. She was worried about him.

When Abbie came back thirty minutes later, Crane was singing on stage again and serenading a woman he didn't know. He has too happy and appeared drunk. He wasn't singing as clearly. She turned to Jenny, who was laughing.

"What did you do to him, Jenny?" Leave it up to her sister to have something up her sleeve while she was gone.

Jenny held up his beer with a grin.

"You slipped something in his drink?"

"Just a little bit of tequila." She glanced back at Crane. He was dancing with the lady now. "Or a lot. Three sips was all it took."

"If he passes out, you're helping me with him." Abbie turned her attention to him. She was beginning to smile. He was happy for the moment.

"You know he needed it." Jenny smirked.

"Just don't do it again."

"You know me better than that, Abbie."

"Jenny does what Jenny wants."

"Damn straight."

Abbie continued to watch Crane again. He came towards her and started singing to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, something he's never done. That tequila must have been really strong.

****

Abbie and Jenny swung the door open to Crane's cabin. She had one of his arms around her shoulder while Jenny had the other around her shoulder.

"I can't believe you slipped tequila in his beer, Jenny. Who knows what that could do to his system," Abbie said as they laid him on the couch.

"He needed to loosen up. I did him a favor." Jenny smirked.

"No, you didn't. Now, he's passing out."

"You're welcome."

Crane was muttering something about Ben Franklin and Facebook. Abbie shook her head and crossed her arms. He was a mess.

"We have to get him to bed."

Jenny nodded. "That's fine. Just don't ask me to put on his jammies. I don't need the image of half-naked Crane in my head."

"That's the least you could do. It is your fault. Remember?" Abbie said as she and Jenny pulled him up from the sofa. They dragged him to his room and flopped him on the bed.

"For someone so skinny, he sure is heavy."

"You're telling me." Abbie said. She began to take off his shoes. She stopped and stared at Jenny, whose hands were on her hips.

"Alright. Alright. I'm not touching his pants though."

Abbie rolled her eyes at her sister. "At least help me put on his shirt. There are some in his drawer."

After Jenny and Abbie took off his shoes, Jenny got him a night shirt. Luckily, the shirt he already wore was a button down and slide off easily. When his chest was revealed, Jenny and Abbie paused. They stared at his scar. Abbie wanted to follow its beginning and end with her finger, but she didn't. She definitely wouldn't do that in front of Jenny. Abbie cleared her throat and reached for his pajama shirt. When they had it on him, Jenny stood by the door.

"I'll let you do the honors. I'll give you some privacy." She stepped out to fix him a glass of water and find some aspirin. He would need it in the morning.

Abbie removed his trousers. He had on boxers, so she didn't bother with putting on his night pants. She knew he would be uncomfortable finding himself exposed in his underwear, but he would be alright. At least he wasn't wearing briefs. He would definitely be embarrassed if he knew Abbie saw that much of him. She felt warm and took a deep breathe. The hard part was over. Picking up his clothes, she threw them in the hamper by his drawer. There was a blanket in the chair in his room. She covered him up with it.

"All clear?" Jenny stood in the doorway with both items.

Abbie nodded her head. "I didn't bother with the pants. He had on boxers."

"Oh, did he? Do tell." Jenny smirked and walked into the room. She put the water and bottle of pills on the night stand. She knew where her sister was going. It wasn't like that between her and Crane.

"Don't start, Jenny."

"I didn't. You shouldn't have told me he wears boxers. Did you peek?"

"Jenny." Abbie smacked her sister's arm. She felt her face get warm.

"Was it a nice size?"

Abbie got off the bed. "Where's my gun?"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"This conversation is over."

Jenny laughed at her sister. "It's so fun teasing you. Are you blushing?"

Abbie walked out of the room. She needed some water. She needed to get away from Jenny.

"Someone has Crane on the brain."

"Shutup, Jenny." Abbie fixed a glass of water and sat at the table. Jenny followed.

"That's no way to talk to your sister, Abbie. Manners."

"It's not like that between me and Crane. We're friends. Really close friends."

"With feelings. He may still be grieving his wife, but he has a thing for you. He kissed your hand. That extra alcohol revealed some of his feelings for you. He would have never done that if he was sober. We both know that."

"He was caught in the moment." She drunk some more of her water.

"Whatever you say."

Abbie was close with Crane, and sometimes they were physical with each other. They would grab the other's hand or hug each other, but it wasn't anything romantic. It was comfort and calming. Would it bother Abbie if Crane had feelings for her? Would it bother her if she had feelings for him? She didn't think it would too much. It didn't seem like a bad thing. It definitely wasn't. She was just unsure right now.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"You don't live here either, Abbie."

"I have to stay here for the night."

Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"To make sure he's okay and that he takes his medicine in the morning."

"All I heard was 'I love you, Crane.'" Chuckling, her sister stood up.

"Go home, Jenny." Abbie stood up as well and led her to the door. She opened it for her.

Jenny was getting ready to leave, but she turned around to face Abbie. "Jokes aside, I know you've been worrying about him since Katrina and Henry, but he'll be okay. He's strong because you're with him. You two have always been better together."

Abbie smiled at her sister and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, Jenny. I'll let you know how he is in the morning."

Jenny nodded her head. Abbie closed the door when she saw Jenny get in her truck and leave. She sighed. Then she went to check on Crane. He was still asleep. Abbie grabbed his night pants on the bed and searched through Crane's drawers for a night shirt. She didn't have any spare clothes over here this time. She meant to bring some more, but there was no time due to all the demons creeping around. Crane wouldn't mind her wearing his clothes again. He didn't wear most of them anyway.

Abbie got into bed with him, but she couldn't sleep. She's been more worried about him than anyone. He was still grieving the loss of his family. Some days were good; some days were bad. On the good days, they would sit and talk if he was up to it. Other times, they'd sit in silence with their arms around each other if words weren't enough. On the bad days, Crane wouldn't talk to her at all. He wouldn't even sit in silence with her. He would go outside to chop wood, or he would shut himself up in his room. Abbie could do nothing but wait around when there wasn't any research to be done. When there was research, Abbie couldn't do all of it by herself, so Jenny would help her until Crane came around.

She didn't like seeing Crane the way he was with Katrina. He shut her out because of what she put him through. All the lies she told him, the deceit, the betrayal. Crane was such an open person sometimes. He trusted her, gave her chance after chance. But she was too caught up in her son. It's a wonder he didn't shut her out completely or washed himself away in alcohol.

She glanced at him. Carefully, she rubbed her fingers through his hair. "What did she do to you?" She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Crane began to squirm; he sighed. "Abbie. My dear Abigail."

She removed her hand. She wasn't expecting him to wake up. Was he even awake?

"Crane?"

"Abbie." He placed her hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing, Crane?"

"My light, you're my heart's desire."

Abbie's heart thumped. Crane didn't know what he was saying. He wasn't even fully awake. In addition, he was mumbling a bit. He could've said anything. "You're tired."

"Still quiet time," he said as he dozed off. She smiled at his remembrance of those words. She said that to him when he was sick in the archives.

"Goodnight, Crane." She kissed his forehead again; then laid down beside him to go to sleep. She wasn't worried about what he said. He didn't mean it. Perhaps he meant Katrina. He was half-sleep and probably still tipsy. Tequila can be strong.

****

When Abbie woke up, she saw Crane sitting in the chair reading a book. He had on pajama pants this time. She took at the night stand. The glass was empty; the pills were gone.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

Abbie chuckled, stretched. "Good morning to you too. I take it the medicine kicked in."

"It worked rather quickly. I didn't even have to regurgitate yesterday's meals and beverages. Thank you, Leftenant. Can I retrieve something for you?"

"No. I'm okay. And thank Jenny. She got that stuff for you."

"I'm assuming you both helped to undress me also."

Abbie stood up. "You're welcome." She went into the bathroom.

She wondered how long Crane had been up. He was an early riser. She found some spare toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet. She bought plenty in bulk for Crane. As she brushed, she thought of what he said last night. He said she was his heart's desire. She didn't think he remembered it. He couldn't because he was half-sleep. However, he did have a photographic memory. Did it work well while he was drunk? She hoped not, but she did at the same time. It was like when they played Uno that night. She had the same feeling. She wanted to ask, but she was afraid of the answer. She didn't want to push him either. It wasn't like Abbie to be a coward, but sometimes she was.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she walked into the kitchen. There were two plates on the table, the tea kettle was boiling, and she smelled French toast. She didn't know Crane knew how to make French toast. She didn't even know he knew how to cook.

"Breakfast will be ready momentarily, Miss Mills." He glanced at her.

"Thanks, Crane."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Much so."

They were silent for a while. When he was done with the toast, he placed three pieces on each plate. He poured each of them a cup of tea, too.

"This is good."

"Thank you. I viewed it on the Food Network channel."

"Cable isn't all bad, is it?"

"I suppose not."

"Do you remember much of last night?"

"My memory blurs some, but I remember certain moments."

Abbie was nervous to ask, but she did anyway. "Like what?"

"A little bit of karaoke. Everything seemed quite unclear after I returned from the bathroom. I believe the strangeness started when I drunk a bit of my beer. I think it was altered. I do recall hearing Miss Jenny's voice. However, I have no recollection of her exact words. I was surprised to find myself," he paused, "indecent when I woke up. I must have had some night." His cheeks were red.

Abbie blushed, too. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed and didn't want to think about the conversation she had with Jenny about him.

"That's more than what most people would remember. Is that it?"

"I heard you speaking, too."

Abbie stopped chewing, put her fork and knife down. "Really?"

"Really." He didn't touch his food anymore either.

"What did I say?"

"'What did she do to you?'" He stared at his plate.

Abbie didn't know to say. She wasn't going to apologize, but she felt like she should say something. "I should've kept that to myself."

"No, it is a most appropriate and fair question. I wonder about that myself. I don't mean to burden you with her, Leftenant. My sincerest apologies when I do."

"It isn't easy watching you handle that, especially when you don't talk to me. Some days, you don't even want to sit with me. She's really putting you through it, Crane, and she's not even here anymore."

"Does it anger you?"

"More than you know."

She didn't hate Katrina. She could never hate her. She just wished she would have made better choices that didn't impact Crane so much. She should have told him the truth from the beginning. It would've saved him so much loss, second guessing, and hurt in the end.

"I'm sorry I'm letting her get between our bond." He grabbed her hand.

Abbie nodded her head. She accepted his apology. "Just at least sit with me, so that I can keep an eye on you. It'll save me a ton of worry."

"You have my word."

She released his hand. They ate the rest of their breakfast. Crane put the dishes in the sink and sat down at the table with her.

"I remember something else, too."

"What's that?" Abbie moved in her seat.

"I can recall every word I said about you."

Abbie didn't say anything; she wanted him to finish. Her breathing slowed down. She kind of wished he didn't have that eidetic memory or if it had anything to do with it. Maybe the tequila wore off quicker than she thought. Perhaps it wasn't strong enough. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go there with Crane.

"I called you my light and my heart's desire."

"Did you mean it?"

He paused. "Every word."

Abbie didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. He's left her speechless again. Crane didn't speak either. They only stared at each other. In that moment, Abbie felt a change; it was a terrifying change, but a good one. It was comfortable, but strange. Is this what it felt like to be between friends and something more? There, but not there yet? The transitioning phase?

He didn't say it, but he said it. He had feelings for her. He didn't see her as a friend anymore. She wasn't sure how she saw him now. It was all too much, but it was a relief to know the truth.

"It's fine to not have words at the moment, Abbie. I simply wanted you to know. I remember, and I do not regret what I said about you."

Before Abbie could work up a response, there was a knock on the door. It was probably Jenny. Abbie got up to get it. She was kind of relieved, but disappointed. She wanted to see where this conversation would have gone. Maybe it wasn't time yet. Abbie was okay with that. She wasn't in a rush. She wanted to really think about what Crane said, what it meant. There were so many questions running around in her head. How long has he known his feelings for her? Was he ever going to tell her if Jenny didn't mess with his drink? Did she even have feelings for Crane? She knew there was something there, but she didn't know how deep they went. She wanted to find out. She opened the door for Jenny.

"I've been calling you all morning. You didn't answer. You and Crane okay?"

"Good morning, Jenny." Abbie walked away from the door and back into the kitchen. She heard Jenny's footsteps behind her.

"I was worried. I didn't get a text. You weren't answering my calls. Neither was Crane. I wasn't sure if something got a hold of you two."

"We're fine. Eating breakfast."

"Next time, pick up your damn phones when I call."

"We are sorry to have caused you so much distress, Miss Jenny. We were in the middle of a conversation."

"It must've been one hell of a conversation to ignore my phone calls and text messages." Jenny glanced between Abbie and Crane. Crane's face was red and her sister wouldn't look at her. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Not now, Jenny."

"No wonder. Did you talk about your feelings for each other? Is it official yet?"

They didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually. I know something's going on between you two. Something is different. You both are too quiet." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm glad you two are okay, especially you Crane. I did lace your drink last night."

"That explains a lot. Thank you for filling in that piece of the puzzle. Would you like some breakfast, Miss Jenny?"

"Sure." She sat down.

"He made French toast. It was decent." Abbie was glad to have a change in the subject. However, she wanted to spend time alone with Crane to figure out what was growing between them. It excited her and horrified her all at once. They'd take it step-by-step. She knew Crane would prefer it that way, too.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Words can change everything," Abbie took a seat, thinking about the conversation she had with Crane before Jenny arrived.

"They can indeed." Crane glanced at her before he stood up.

As he made more French toast, Jenny filled him in on his karaoke performances last night.


	9. The Aquarium

Abbie and Crane walked into the aquarium. They would have gone to the Tarrytown Museum of Colonial History, but Abbie didn't want to take the chance. She wanted to stay away from any place that resurfaced memories of Katrina. The last time they went there, they were searching for a manuscript to stop Abraham, which eventually led them to the subject of Crane's wife. He didn't need to be reminded of that. Today was a good day; she wanted to keep it that way. Crane was in his normal, ranting mood.

"Miss Mills, why must we attend this aquarium where we gaze at a multitude of fish? This is utterly more ridiculous than Uno."

"It's just for fun, Crane. A recreational activity for family and friends."

"An historical museum would have been most suitable."

"Did you want to get kicked out?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I can assure you, I would have been calm."

"If you say so. Does Paul Revere sound familiar, Steve?"

"Very funny."

They stopped in front of a tank full of turtles. Most of them swam apart, but there were two that stuck together, side by side. They reminded Abbie of her and Crane. Partners. She thought about last week when Crane told her that she was his heart's desire. He meant it, despite the alcoholic affect. They didn't talk about it since then. For one, their job as Witnesses distracted them, so there was no downtime. When they did take a break, they just wanted to relax. They didn't want to deal with anything too heavy right away. Now that the latest Boogie Man was destroyed, Abbie thought today would be a good day to discuss their relationship. However, she didn't know where to start or how to bring up the subject without being awkward.

"Is something troubling you, Leftenant? You seem rather quiet."

She took her eyes off the turtles to face Crane.

"Just thinking."

"Would you care to share your thoughts?"

"Maybe later."

He nodded his head, turned back to the turtles. She felt him grab her hand. She stared at him again.

"I'm here."

"I know." She released his hand as they went to see the whales.

"What in God's name?" Crane glanced her with his mouth open.

Abbie laughed at him. "I know. It's huge. What is a whale doing in a building and not in the sea?"

"This is preposterous, Leftenant."

"It does make you feel kind of bad, but some of these animals are endangered. There aren't many of them left. They're in here for protection. At least that's what I like to think. Maybe they'll be released to their home soon instead of being in here for our entertainment."

"I dearly hope so." He stared at the whale with his mouth open again. "That really is quite a big fellow. Look at the size. How did they even haul it in here? How do they tend to it?"

Abbie chuckled at him and shook her head. "You and your questions, Crane."

While they continued to gawk at the whale, Abbie wondered about her conversation with him. She knew she wanted to talk to him, but she needed a moment to herself before she could. She wanted to figure out her feelings for him. Abbie could see herself with Crane. He was sweet, a gentleman. She trusted him. She was more vulnerable, open with him than anyone. She even told him that her faith in him was her greatest weakness. He weakened her. He was her downfall. That was alot for her to tell him.

Even though he was her weakness, he was also her strength. If she wasn't fighting for anyone else, then she was fighting for Crane. His faith gave her faith, gave her even more drive to fulfill her purpose as a Witness. He reminded her that he was there with her, which gave her what she needed to continue their fight.

Abbie cared for Crane. She did. He helped lead her to her purpose after all. He even found his in the process. But did she love him? She cared for him, of course. But did she love him? She felt like she did. There was no other word for it. She loved him. She defended him, she protected him, she made him laugh. The love was there. Was it the love that Crane felt for her? She hoped it would grow to that point. She wanted it to. Luke treated her well, but Crane treated her like a woman. She felt wanted, needed, important, especially when he kissed her hand, complimented her lips, and held her that night.

She was afraid. She was definitely afraid to enter a relationship with him. Although she trusted Crane and would do whatever she could for him, there were some things they would have to talk about. Katrina was the biggest subject. He was still grieving her and their son. How could they be together if he's still mourning them? He would always miss them, but she didn't want it to hurt him as much. She couldn't move forward with him if he was still too wounded. She wanted to give him time. She wouldn't wait forever, but she'd give him the space he needed to let it out. She certainly wasn't going to push him to let them go, especially Katrina. Abbie couldn't replace his family. She wouldn't try to do it either.

"Still in deep thought, Leftenant? We've been standing here for ten minutes in silence. I'm sure there's much more to be seen."

"Oh, I didn't realize we've been in this same spot that long." Abbie began to walk away.

"Something the matter?"

She sighed. It was now or never. She turned to face him. They were in front of the sea horses.

"We need to talk. Let's find somewhere to sit."

He nodded his head. "My ears are open."

They found a nook. It was a theater-like area with a bench for two people. There wasn't a screen in the small room, just a window opening up into another larger tank. All kinds of fish swam by. They were hidden behind a black curtain, so they had some privacy. Abbie sat facing Crane, with her legs on each side of the bench. Crane sat the same way. She grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright, Miss Mills?"

"I've been thinking."

"What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath and dug the tip of her boot into the carpet. "You."

He didn't say anything. She looked away from him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I was thinking about you. That thing you told me the other night. You said I was your heart's desire."

"I still mean every word."

"I believe you. But if we're going to cross that line, we have talk. I have some questions."

"What concerns you?"

Before Abbie could begin, her phone rang. She answered it.

"Did you tell him yet? Are you and Ichy official?"

"Hi, Jenny." Abbie rolled her eyes. Her sister sure was good with timing.

"Hi. So, how'd it go? Are you and Ichy official?"

"No. I was in the middle of talking to him."

"You know, you really shouldn't call people while they're in the process of a very important conversation. Don't you know that, Abbie?"

"Funny you should mention it."

"I guess I'll leave you to it then. Best of luck, Abbs. Tell Ichy hi."

"Thanks, and I will. Talk later?"

"Yeah. I want to hear all the details. Don't leave anything out, especially if he kisses you."

"We probably won't get that far, Jenny."

"Do you think he uses tongue?"

"I'm hanging up now. Bye." Abbie hung up the phone and shook her head at her sister.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just Jenny being Jenny."

"Did you still want to talk?"

She nodded her head. "You have feelings for me. I know that. I may feel the same way."

"You know I would never force you. If my feelings are unrequited─"

"They're not." Abbie sighed.

"This is hard for you." He took her hand this time.

"It is."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Please, proceed, Miss Mills. You have my undivided attention."

"I care for you. I care for you alot. And I'm very flattered by what you said. It was sweet."

"But?" He glanced down.

She lifted his chin. "I want to see where this goes, Crane, but we can't do that if Katrina is still on your mind. You still miss her. I know that. That's fine. I want you to heal from this first before we can become something more. Do you understand?"

"I do. I appreciate your honesty. Can I be honest with you?"

She nodded her head.

"I am still grieving my wife and son, but it's not for the reasons you think."

Abbie lowered her eyebrows.

"I do miss my family, but I was grieving for the life I could've acquired with them before I was put to sleep. I won't ever know what that would be like. I won't ever be able to experience Katrina and Henry in the way that I wanted to in my past life. More so than anything, I'm angry with myself, Leftenant. I was a fool to believe in happy endings. I wanted the best of both worlds: to do my duty as a Witness and have my family by my side. However, that wasn't possible. It was never possible from the moment we found out Henry's true identity. From the start, I should've known that Katrina would follow Henry. That was her duty.

"I should've listened to you, but I was blinded by my own desires. I let Katrina get in the way of our bond. I'm still letting her enter our lives as we speak. That is not my intention, Abbie. I am deeply sorry, especially since I've disregarded and ignored you at times to put Katrina and Henry above our responsibilities as Witnesses."

Abbie wasn't expecting him to apologize to her. She accepted it and appreciated it. There was a time or two when she felt forgotten by Crane when it came to Katrina. She was his weakness.

"Thank you."

"You deserve it. You're my partner. I would be ashamed of myself to continue to treat you in the way that I have."

"I know you're trying. You've been sitting with me, which is good. You can't live in the past though, Crane. We all have regrets, things we'd do differently, but all we can do is move forward as hard as it may be. You have to continue to try. You did the best you could with Katrina and Henry. They knew what they were up against. I don't have any regrets. I do wish that I could've spared you from all this heartache somehow." She pushed her fingers through his hair; then she rested her hand against his cheek. He held it there.

"There was nothing you could have done to spare me. It would've caught up with me one way or the other. It was inevitable. And, no, I don't regret killing Katrina. As I said that night, we all had a choice. I had complete control and knowledge of my actions. In addition, I couldn't possibly let her kill you." He paused. "No, I do not have any regrets, Leftenant."

"Thank you for your honesty."

He nodded. "Is there anything else you'd want to discuss?"

"Two more questions."

"Proceed as you wish, please."

"It's one thing to grieve her. It's a whole other thing to still be in love with her. Are you still in love with Katrina?" She removed her hand from his face.

"I was in love with the idea of the old Katrina, the one in my past life that saved me. I was still in love with that Katrina when we released her from Purgatory, even when she stayed with the horseman and lied to me multiple times. I wanted what we had before. I wanted to believe that she was the same. I will always love her. However, no, I am no longer in love with Katrina."

"Will you compare me to her, the old Katrina, the one that you first fell in love with, if we were to start dating?"

"Never. I admire you for you, Abbie. You're enough as you are."

"Questions answered. Thank you, Ichabod."

"It's the least I could do, Miss Mills."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"I only have one."

"Ask me."

"Now that you've asked everything, would you like to embark on a courtship with me?"

"If that's your way of asking me to date you, then, yes, I would." She smiled at him.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. Abbie took it. She felt his lips on her hand.

"Always the gentleman."

"Is it my pleasure to become your beau."

"You can say 'boyfriend,' Crane."

"The names which your generation has created for love interests." He entwined their fingers.

"So we're official?"

"If by official you mean you mean boyfriend and girlfriend, then I would─"

"Just say 'yes,' Crane."

"Yes, Leftenant." He smirked at her.

She wanted to lean up to kiss him on his cheek, but her phone rang again. She figured it was her sister.

"Are you guys together?"

"You should really learn to say 'hello.' Manners, Jenny."

"Again, you should know me better than that, Abbie."

"Right. The answer is yes."

"You and Ichy are official? Finally. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Jenny."

"Did you two kiss?" Abbie glanced at Crane, then looked away.

"Jenny."

"You can tell me if he used tongue, Abbie. He seems like he would be a good kisser."

Abbie blushed. "I'll see you later."

"Details." She hung up.

"Is everything okay, Leftenant? If I recall, I believe I saw you blushing a moment ago."

She pushed her hair behind her ear, looked at the ground. "Jenny says hi."

"Send her my regards."

Abbie was beginning to walk away, but Crane stopped her. He grabbed both of her hands.

"What's wrong?"

He placed a finger on her cheek and stepped closer towards her. She wasn't expecting for Crane to kiss her so soon.

"What is it?"

"You're exquisite when you blush. I hope I get the pleasure of observing it more often."

He leaned in even closer. His breathe was on her check. Soft lips met the corner of her mouth. He really had game. When he removed his lips, Crane gave her space. He held her hand with a smile on his face.

"Shall we visit the sting rays and octopuses?"

"Sure," she said. She let him led them.

Abbie wondered what it would be like to really feel his lips. She touched the spot where Crane kissed her. Maybe he would use tongue after all. I hope to find out, she thought as she and Crane walked to another section of the aquarium.


	10. Three

Crane and Abbie were in the archives. They weren't doing research, but they were organizing the books and all the other materials they used.

"We couldn't do this another day, Leftenant? It's our day off," Crane said as he put some books in alphabetical order.

"No. This place is a mess, Crane."

"Be that as it may, we are only going to utilize these sources again. There is no need to place everything as it was."

"At least we'll know where everything is for later. There's nothing wrong with organization." Abbie placed a book on a shelf. "You should know that. You were in a war. Didn't you have to be organized and strategic?"

"Yes, but─"

"My point exactly." She handed him a book, and he put it on another shelf.

They put all the maps and all the textbooks in their proper area. When they were finished, they stared around the archives. Abbie crossed her arms while Crane's hands were folded behind his back. Everything was clean. The table was clear, the shelves were full of books, and the chairs were empty of any extra files and maps.

"Nice work, partner." She held her fist out to him.

"Indeed." He bumped his fist with hers.

"Are you ready to go? We can watch that movie now."

They were planning on watching Titanic for their date night. It wasn't Abbie's favorite movie, but she got it for Crane. She wanted him to experience America's most popular films. Titanic was definitely one of them.

"I am looking forward to it."

"Our movie awaits then." Abbie turned to leave the archives, but Crane grabbed her hand.

"One moment, Leftenant."

Abbie's forehead creased.

"May I hold you for a moment? I've had the urge to do so since we began cleaning."

Abbie smiled at Crane and nodded her head. She thought it was sweet of him to ask, even though he didn't really have to. They've been dating for two months now. Of course, Crane was a gentleman. Most of the time, he asked if he could hold her hand or kiss her or take her out on a date. He hardly did anything without her permission.

Crane stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him as he rested his head on top of hers. Abbie liked when Crane held her. It was sweet. Sometimes they didn't talk. They stood or sat somewhere in silence for five minutes, just them with their bodies together. When they did talk, they didn't discuss much.

"We did a good job," Abbie said as she stared around the archives.

"We did. We make an impressive team."

They were silent for a few seconds until Crane spoke again.

"I love you."

Abbie turned around in his arms. "What?"

"I love you, Abbie."

That was the first time Crane had ever said that to her. He's told her he deeply cared, but he never said he loved her. That was something new, a spot they hadn't touched, even though they were closer than anyone. She loved Crane. She did. She could admit it to herself, but never out loud. That would mean it was real, that she was in a serious relationship with Crane, that she was giving herself to him in ways she hadn't before. Telling him she loved him would mean she was more vulnerable, more honest, more terrified at losing him when they fought in battle. It scared her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that to Crane. Not that. Not yet. She wanted to take things slow.

"Since when?"

"Since I had abandoned you in Purgatory. I believe that was the moment I knew." He paused. "You don't have to say anything if you have no intent to. I only desired to tell you because I wanted you to know my feelings."

She put her hands on his cheeks. "Thank you, Ichabod."

He took her hands and kissed them. "It is my pleasure."

"One day, I'll say those words to you too, but I can't right now. It's too much."

"No need to trouble yourself. You have my complete understanding. Do not make haste."

Abbie nodded her head, then kissed him on his cheek. "So, are you ready to watch the movie?"

"Why, yes. It sounds rather alarming and interesting. Romantic even." Crane led her to the door.

"It is. You may even shed man tears."

"We will see, Leftenant." He said as they left the archives.

****

It was around two in the morning. Crane and Abbie had just gotten back from a nasty fight with a witch. She left them each an ugly gash. One was on Abbie's arm; the other appeared on Crane's back.

Abbie sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, waiting for Crane to come back with the first aid kit. He insisted that she get patched up first, but she thought his injury was worse than hers. Crane said it was only a scratch. It wasn't compared to the one on his chest from the horseman. Abbie didn't believe him.

He came back with the kit, sat it on the table, and opened it. He removed the gauze, alcohol, a few cotton balls, some tape, stiches, anything else he needed. Abbie carefully rolled up her sleeve.

"You're scar is going to get infected if it doesn't get treated soon," she said.

"You come first. You know that." He began cleaning her arm with a cotton ball with alcohol on it. Abbie winced a bit. "Apologies."

"I appreciate your courtesy, but your wound is slightly greater than mine."

"Let me do the honor of taking care of you for once."

"I can take care of myself, Crane."

"I'm not disagreeing with that statement, but it is alright to permit a person to perform a deed for you from time to time, Leftenant."

"It is. I'm used to doing everything myself though." She paused. "Why do you always fix my scraps and cuts first anyway?"

He began stitching her. "You always take care of me. Therefore, I would like to return the gesture towards you if you allow me. And ladies first."

"I get what you're saying. I've just never had anyone look after me like this, except for Corbin and Jenny. We'd put band-aids on each other when we were kids."

"I can ensure to look after you. Let me be here for you for once. It's the least I can do." He gave her a small smile as he continued to stitch her soar.

She nodded her head and felt him wrap gauze around her arm. He was done.

"My turn," she said. She stood up from her chair. "Sit."

"Must you be so commanding?"

"Yes. Take your shirt off."

When he took it off, Abbie started to clean his slash like he did hers. His was bigger.

"This is slightly inappropriate."

"I've seen you shirtless before."

"Yes, but weren't dating. I don't want my chiseled features to tempt you."

Abbie chuckled. "You don't have much."

"I'm quite offended."

"Your ego will get over it."

"The lack of sympathy."

Abbie laughed again. When his cut was cleaned, she stitched it up. Once she was done, she placed a patch of gauze over it with tape.

"All good. You can put your shirt back on now." She turned from him and started to clean up the table. Before she could finish her task, Crane grabbed her hand. He pulled her in front of him, placed his hand on her cheek. Abbie didn't look in his eyes. Instead, she stared at the scar on his chest. She traced it when her finger. She knew what was coming.

"I love you," he said. "In case we don't see another day, I want you to always know that."

She kissed him. She kissed him hard and left the room.

****

She handed him his shirt and walked away. That was as close as she would come to admitting it to him. That was all she would allow for now. She wouldn't go any further. She already came close to losing him today. She didn't want to say those words and then he ends up dead. She would never be able to say them again. Why bother saying them at all?

Abbie and Crane lay in bed, facing each other. They had a break from the Apocalypse. It was only them in the cabin, in Crane's bed.

"How long have we been Witnesses?"

Crane yawned. "I can't recall at the moment, Miss Mills."

"It's tiring."

"Quite, but who else is going protect the citizens of Sleepy Hollow?"

"It's up to us, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. However, at least we have each other." Crane grabbed her hand from her pillow. He entwined their fingers.

"We do." She became quiet. "Crane, what will we do when this is over? What happens to us?"

He sat up. "If you wish to discontinue our relationship, then I'll let you go."

Abbie sat up as well. She turned Crane's face to hers. "Witnesses or not, you're not going anywhere. We're not ending our relationship because our job is finished."

"What if you tire of me?"

"I could never tire of you. You know that, Crane."

He kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

"This isn't goodbye."

"No, it is not. In case you ever do decide to go your own path, separate from me, I'm reminding you."

Abbie sighed and wrapped her arms around Crane. This was the third time he's told her he loved her. She believed him. She loved him, too. But she still wasn't ready to say anything to him yet. She knew he would like to hear the words repeated, but he wouldn't force her. Maybe she would next time. "You know how I feel about you."

"I know, Abbie." He lay them back down with her in his arms. "I know."

They fell back asleep.

****

Crane was standing with his back towards her. His nose was in a book; he flipped pages. Abbie sat at the table, staring at him. He was wearing one of his old white shirts with khaki pants and his boots. She smiled at him. Some things he couldn't let go of.

She thought about the different times that Crane told her he loved her. He told her the first week, in the archives, the second week, when they fixed their injuries, and last week, in bed. Each one wasn't the same. They all varied. His love for her varied. It grew; it changed, transformed into a stronger version of what it was before. His I-love-yous were intense confessions, heartfelt little secrets just for her. He meant every word.

She continued to watch Crane. When would she ever get a chance to see him like this again? Today could be their last day or tomorrow and Crane wouldn't know how she felt about him. She showed him she loved him with her actions, but as of now, that wasn't enough. Abbie wanted to tell him. She needed to right now.

It was moments like this, in the quiet, when Crane was skimming a book or glancing over a map, that she was grateful for him, her partner, her equal. She imagined what it would be like to work in the archives all by herself. She'd have Jenny, but it wouldn't be the same without him. It was her and Crane from the very beginning. Always has been. It's where their relationship grew. There were good times, bad times. She couldn't envision being here without him. She was once, when she was looking for the Sin Eater with Jenny. She didn't like that feeling then. She wouldn't like it now. It was the something-is-missing feeling. It didn't seem right.

While he was still searching through the book in his hands, she got up. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't say anything. She didn't either when his hands brushed her arms.

"I love you, too. Don't ever think I don't." She rested her head on his back. He turned around in her arms.

"I never doubted that you didn't." He smiled at her and kissed her.


	11. Cashews and Caramel Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing my first Ichabbie kiss in detail. Hopefully, it's not cliche'. :)

Abbie spread a blanket out on the grass in front of a tree. When the blanket was on the ground, Crane sat down and leaned against the oak. He looked up at Abbie, held his legs and arms open wide for her. She smiled at him and sat down between his long limbs. Abbie relaxed into him as his arms wrapped around her. His head rested on top of hers.

The sun was setting and families were everywhere. They were near the back, further from mostly everyone, so they had a little bit of privacy. Abbie thought it would be fun to take Crane to see the fireworks for the first time. They would have been before, but their jobs as Witnesses got in the way. They were able to take a break today though. Nothing scary was running around.

"Did they have fireworks back then, Crane?"

"Indeed, Miss Mills. We celebrated our independence before we actually received it. It was a sensational and hopeful time. Granted, our works of fire weren't of this magnitude, but our celebrations were quite festive. We were forging a new nation. Unfortunately though, I come from a time where not the entire population was free to live as they pleased. I'm terribly sorry about the way your ancestors were treated. I'm quite honored to live in a century where every abled body and mind has the right to dictate their present and future."

Abbie played with his fingers. "It's not like you owned slaves, Crane. You didn't do anything wrong."

Abbie kissed his knuckles. She didn't like it when he blamed himself for something he didn't do. She knew where this conversation would go and where it was coming from.

"I stood idly by; sometimes I turned a blind eye even. I can't imagine such a person holding you in that type of physical and emotional bondage, in that type of devilment."

"Does this have anything to do with what I told you about Officer Sutton?"

Knowing that Abbie almost ended up in slavery horrified her as well. But luckily, the past Crane listened to her and took her side.

"It does. It enrages me, Abbie. I couldn't live with myself if something such as that happened to you while you were time traveling." He entwined their fingers.

"You mean slavery? You can say the word, Crane."

"I'd rather not."

"It's not a very fun topic, but slavery is over now. Sadly, we still aren't treated as equals, even in 2015, but we have come further than we have before. That's something to celebrate."

"Is that what this holiday signifies to you?"

"Yes. Even though we didn't gain our independence until much later, today is still a reminder to rejoice and acknowledge our freedom as American citizens."

"I'm glad you are rather optimistic of this day."

"There's no sense in living in the past."

"As you once said, 'You see what you have now, and you embrace what's in front of you.'"

"Exactly." Abbie smiled up at him; he smiled back, held her closer.

"I'm thankful that I woke up in this century. If I hadn't, I never would have had the pleasure of being present in this extraordinary world with you. I'm grateful to God for you, Miss Mills."

"I'm grateful for you, too."

He kissed her on her forehead. It was almost dark.

"Are you excited, Crane?" She glanced at him. She knew he was. He was excited about every new person, place, or thing he encountered. It was always fun seeing him interact with the new world around him. She loved watching him learn about the 21st century. It always made her curious to observe his reactions. Sometimes his rants made her appreciate what she had in an entirely new way.

"I am. Are you, Miss Mills?"

She turned to look at the sky. "I am. When Jenny and I were little, there was a park near our home that put on a fireworks show. On a good day, when mama wasn't worrying about demons, we used to sit outside in our front yard and watch them. We ate caramel popcorn and cashews. Jenny would sit in her lap and mama would have her arm around me." She paused. "It was nice."

"It sounds like a wonderful memory of your mother. I'm sure if she were here, you, her, and Miss Jenny would be in your front yard now."

"I like to think so. Speaking of popcorn, I forgot it in the car."

"Would you like me to fetch it for you?"

"No. Stay here. The show is about to start. I don't want you to miss it." Abbie got up and rushed to the car. She didn't want to miss it either. She hurried to it and hurried back with the caramel popcorn and nuts in zip lock bags. Abbie didn't like to share her popcorn, even with Crane. She sat back down in his lap and handed him his bag. She opened hers. As she began to dig in, Crane tried to reach his hand in her popcorn bag. She held it away from him.

"You have your own." She pushed his hand away.

"But yours is so much better."

She let him have one piece of popcorn and a cashew.

"These are quite delicious." Abbie heard him open his own bag.

"That's why you have your own." She ate some of her snack. "I bet you're going to eat the cashews first."

"I am. You know me so well. The caramel corn is worth waiting for."

Abbie shook her head. She knew Crane would say that. He always liked to eat the boring stuff first. One time, they went to dinner and Crane ate all his vegetables first, then the meat. Abbie went for the meat. In this case, she ate her popcorn first. Sometimes she ate her popcorn and cashews together though.

"Why wait?"

"Sometimes waiting is best. Rushing can spoil the moment. However, there are instances where one must rush."

She lowered her eyebrows. "Such as?"

Crane stood up behind her. He wiped his hands on his pants, stood in front of Abbie, and held out his hands for her. After closing her bag, she set it aside, grabbed his hands. After he helped her up, he gently backed up her into the tree he was leaning on.

"What are you doing?" The fireworks were about to start.

"I was going to delay this until a more proper time, but no one is paying attention and we have a bit of isolation. Plus, I simply can't help myself. Holding you isn't enough right now." He put his hands on her cheeks. "May I?"

Abbie didn't respond. She put her hands on his wrists and slowly leaned up to kiss him herself. At first it was just a peck, something light. "Does that answer─?"

They both turned toward the fireworks when they heard them pop. They saw red and blue firecrackers invade the clear sky and they faced each other.

"Happy 4th, Crane."

"Happy 4th, Miss Mills."

They leaned into each other, eager to encounter the other's lips again. Crane's tasted like pieces of salt. She kissed them softly.

"Your lips are so sweet," he said.

She felt his tongue slide in her mouth. It tasted like cashews.

"Caramel tastes wondrous on you."

Abbie pushed her fingers through his hair, pulling him as close possible. She leaned further into the tree. The bark was scratchy under her shoulder blades, but she didn't care. She wanted Crane to savor as much of her as he could. She wanted to relish him, too. Their tongues swirled together, forming a honeyed and briny flavor. Sighing, Abbie was completely satisfied with their tied mouths. Crane was, too. He hands were at the bottom of her back, under her shirt; his fingertips outlined the curve of her skin. She craved more of this intimacy. He lightly bit her bottom lip before he stopped. She didn't feel his teeth or lips anymore, just his forehead against hers. They were both panting.

"Is this what you meant about the rushing thing?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead as more fireworks went off. Abbie barely heard the rest of them until now. He was all she could focus on.

"I see."

"We should probably observe the fireworks. We're missing them as we speak."

"We should." She nodded her head.

"However, at the moment, I'd rather not." He moved his hands further up her shirt. They felt like butterflies: light and swift. She wanted to touch his skin, but she didn't want Crane to step out of who he was. This was already crossing the line. She knew this was as far as Crane would go. That was okay with her. She enjoyed every bit of their kiss, even though it was madness; Abbie wanted the desire inside of her to escape for him. But until he was ready for that, she gladly accepted whatever he was willing to give her.

They continued to kiss while the fireworks show went on. It didn't matter anymore because the fireworks were within them; it was in their sighs, their grips, the flavors of their tongues. To feel and indulge in those fireworks was worth the rushing for Abbie.


	12. Quiet Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like this chapter, and I thought that Abbie and Crane would eventually have this discussion with each other. Abbie and Orion kind of had a God talk, but as the Witnesses, Crane and Abbie should have one. I don't think they have, so it was interesting to write this one. :) I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible and how they would respond to each other regarding their beliefs. This is my take on it. I hope you like it. I also had to make some stuff up about Abbie's mom. We don't really know much about her, even though there was that one episode in season 2 called "Mama" that was about her. It wasn't enough to know about their mom. I had to fill in some gaps or I tried to at least. Lol

"Penny for your thoughts?" Abbie said as she sat down next to Crane with her cup of coffee. He was sitting in silence on the sofa, stirring his tea. They were having quiet time, just enjoying each other's company. However, Crane was too quiet. Normally, he spoke once or twice. He couldn't be completely quiet. Abbie thought he wanted to just hear his voice sometimes, to hear something besides a bird or the stirring of a spoon in a glass mug.

He gave her a small smile. "I was simply pondering over a matter. It's a curious inquiry." He stirred his tea.

"What was it?" Abbie sipped her coffee.

He sat his tea down on the lamp table beside him. His fingers wiggled. Abbie lowered her eyebrows, placed her coffee down too. She turned to face him. He did the same.

"Since we are the Witnesses foretold in the Bible, I was wondering if you believed in God. I have faith in our Lord and Savior. Of course, you don't have to reveal your religious practices if you do not wish to. It isn't my concern anyhow. It's also perfectly fine if you don't have the similar belief as I do. You have the right to choose what you so ever-"

"Crane," Abbie touched his hand, "it's okay. Calm down. It's just a question. I'm not mad or offended by it."

He exhaled. "I'm rather pleased to hear it. I wasn't sure how you would respond. Some people can be rather sensitive about the subject of religion."

"The question probably would've came up somehow. But to answer your inquiry, it's a work in progress. I do believe in God, but we have some things to work out."

"Ah. I see." He picked up his tea.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

He put his drink back down after he took a sip. "Again, I don't want to pry. It seems rather personal to you."

"It is, but I don't mind sharing it with you, Crane. Plus, there's no backing out now."

He smiled at her. "Please, continue."

Abbie took a deep breath. "I'm 27 years old and I'm just now starting to build my relationship with God again. When we were born, mama instilled God in me and Jenny since we were born. We'd always have to go to church on Wednesday evening and Sunday morning. Sometimes Jenny and I would hide in our closet, so we wouldn't have to go. Mama always found us and told us both to come out or we'd get in trouble. You would think we'd find a different hiding place, but our house was so small. There weren't a lot of options. So, we went to church. Most of the time we didn't listen, but sometimes we did. The messages about faith always caught my attention."

"How so?"

"Mama always told us to have faith in God, and I did. I thought I did. Then she and dad started fighting, and dad would get drunk and leave the house. He came back though. I never asked why they fought, but I would hear them arguing. Dad wanted mom to stop talking crazy, to stop talking about seeing demons and monsters. He thought it wasn't real. They began to fight over it more and more each day. Jenny and I were so afraid that we'd hide in the closet with this dollhouse we found. I'd tell her we lived there, that everything was alright. We'd be okay. When they stopped fighting, we would came out of the closet.

"One night, I asked mom if she and dad were going to split up. She told me they weren't, to have faith that they would be together and that she wouldn't see bad things anymore. I believed her. I had faith. But the next month, dad was gone." Abbie bit her lip and looked away from Crane. "I was so devastated. I had prayed ever night for God to keep my family together and to see that He didn't, angered me. And then my mom started getting worse and worse.

"She said there was always a demon on the loose. They followed her, and she said they would follow us if we didn't stick together. We had to keep our head up, eyes open, and trust no one. I remember Jenny and I being so terrified of her and the things she told us. She became strict. We couldn't go anywhere accept school and back. Our friends couldn't come over. We were alienated from mostly everyone. We even stopped going to church. After a while, it got so bad with her that we told one of our neighbors about our mom. We didn't know what else to do. So, the neighbor came over and called someone from Terrytown. That's when my mom became an out-patient. They gave her medicine and a nurse came to check on her everyday. She gave us her number in case she got worse. She was fine for the most part. But then it started again. The demons came back.

"One night, she woke up screaming, saying something tried to choke her. But she told Jenny and I to have faith that she would be okay, that nothing would come after her or us. Even though I was still upset with God about my dad, I did it. I had faith. But it began to waver again when mama was admitted into Terrytown. Jenny and I called the nurse. We didn't know that they would take her away. We just wanted our mom back. We didn't have any relatives who could take us in. Our mom didn't get along with her parents. She didn't have any siblings either and hardly any friends. Only one, but she moved to Florida.

"When they took her away, we were sent to foster care." Abbie shrugged. "You know the rest from there. When I lost Jenny, I started to resent God. I wouldn't pray anymore after that. Then I met Corbin and I lost him too. At that point, I hated Him. How could I have faith in Him after He tore my family apart and after I had lost the people I loved?"

Abbie felt Crane's thumb on her cheek. She didn't realize, she was crying. She'd been holding everything in. It felt nice to let it all go, to talk about it. She kept his hand against her cheek and gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to share anymore if you do not wish to. It's alright, Abbie. I had no intentions to upset you."

"No. I need to say this. I need to release it."

He nodded his head. He understood. Abbie held his hand in her lap and played with his fingers. She wanted to be close to God again. She didn't want to be mad at Him. She wanted to make amends. He did give her this extraordinary life as a Witness. She was grateful for it and wanted to do a good job, but she had to heal before she could reconnect and fully have faith in God again.

"But then you came into my life. You've always reminded me to have faith in what we do and that everything will work out. Mostly though, you've reminded me to have faith in God again. You didn't say it, but I knew what you meant. Watching you have that confidence and assurance has taught me to do the same again. You've helped to slowly rebuild my faith these last couple of years. I'm very grateful to God for you. Thank you, Ichabod Crane."

"I'm glad I could be an example for you. But it is I who should be thanking God for you, Leftenant." He kissed her forehead and opened his arms for her. She scooted over into his lap, traced his eyebrow.

"Would you like to explain to the class, Mr. Crane?"

"Only if you wish me to."

"Proceed."

"When I woke up, I was astounded and horrified, lost in the most peculiar, curious place I've ever been. I had no one. It was a dreadful feeling, being displaced from everyone and everything I knew. I prayed for God to send me someone who could help me navigate to this incredible new world I found myself in. He answered my prayer with you, Abbie. That moment before you, I was purposeless, confused, frustrated. But I wasn't once I had you by my side. Of course, it took a while to convince you about the Apocalypse. You were rather stubborn." He smiled at her.

"You were no walk in the park either. You can't just lay something like that on someone all at once."

"So I've seen. However, my point is that, through you, God revealed my purpose. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps, but then I left my home to come to the New World. I thought I had finally found my destiny, what I was put on this earth to do. As it turns out, I wasn't close to knowing what God had in store for me until He showed me you, which I am most appreciative to Him for. You could've given up on me, but you didn't. Therefore, thank you, Grace Abigail Mills."

She kissed him on his lips. "You're welcome. It turns out God knew exactly who we needed when we needed them."

"I've been told He works in mysterious ways."

"Mysterious, indeed." He kiss her on her forehead again, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They forgot all about their coffee and tea and enjoyed being in each other's arms in the quiet time.


	13. S'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm posting until tomorrow. I'll try to post the rest of them so I'll be all caught up. This one is one of my favorites, along with the previous chapter and a few others. :)

Abbie and Crane sat in the archives, huddled over books and maps. Flipped pages, closed books, and Crane's humming were the only sounds between them. Abbie liked listening to him hum. He'd been doing it recently, since Jenny let him borrow her Ipod again. This time it was for the whole week, which Abbie still couldn't believe. He'd been listening to it a lot. Everytime they were in the archives, he hummed a different song. It ranged from hip-hop to country to reggae to pop. Abbie looked forward to what was next. She was glad he liked modern music.

As they continued to dig for information on a demon they were trying to destroy, Abbie stopped reading. Crane wasn't humming anymore. She thought something was wrong. When she snapped her head up from her book, she found Crane staring at her. She lowered her eyebrows; she was beginning to speak, but she didn't say anything. Crane stood up, walked towards her, and stopped in front of her. He held out both his hands. Abbie took them. His arms wrapped around her waist; his breath was on her face. When he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb skimmed over her lips; his other hand traced her collar bone. Abbie closed her eyes. She didn't know what Crane would do next, but she was enjoying this physical comfort, this level of intimacy. Within a few seconds, Crane was kissing her lips. It was light, a few pecks and a few pauses. He kissed her just enough to tease her, to satisfy her for now, and to make her want more all at the same time. She felt space between her. When she opened her eyes, Crane had sat back down. His head was in his book and he was humming again. Abbie stared at him. Then she sat back down without saying a word. What the hell just happened? she thought.

****

Abbie was reaching for a book in the library when she felt Crane grab it for her. She turned around to tell him that she had it, but the look on his face stopped her. Abbie felt her lungs in her throat. Crane handed her the book, but he wouldn't let go of it. They both held it. She lowered her eyebrows at him. He leaned in to her once again. He didn't kiss her though; he nuzzled her nose. His breath smelled like the gingerbread muffin he had for breakfast. Then she felt his lips again. This kiss wasn't like the one before: calm and sweet. This one was a little bit faster, but still gentle and enjoyable. Before she could fully taste the ginger on Crane's tongue, he pulled away completely. She wanted more, wanted his lips, his breath on her nose. Crane's teasing was starting to bug her. He left the book in her hands and walked away, leaving Abbie confused again.

****

Abbie and Ichabod were sitting at the kitchen table. Crane saw a commercial on television the other day about s'mores. He said he wanted to try one, so they made some for dessert.

"Ready, Captain?" Abbie said as she picked up her treat. The chocolate was dripping on her plate.

"Ready, Leftenant." Ichabod picked his up, too.

They bit into their sandwich at the same time. Ichabod's eyebrows rose, and he put his s'more down to stick out his fist. Abbie bumped her fist to his, then let their fingers explode.

"I take it you like it?" she said after they finished chewing.

"Very much so. We should have did this sooner."

Abbie nodded her head.

They ate in silence. As they did, Abbie thought about what happened between them a few days ago. Crane had kissed her out of nowhere. Twice. Once in public. Not only that, he also didn't ask her permission, which was fine. She told him he didn't have to ask if he could kiss her. He already had her consent. Abbie figured that it finally clicked in his brain or something, but she also thought it was something else. She just didn't know what. It was a little intense, overwhelming, but Abbie liked it. She liked it a lot.

She didn't know what Crane was doing. She kept her eyes on her plate, but then she listened to him. They liked to sit in silence with each other. However, Crane normally said at least one thing. Glancing at him, she saw him staring at her again. It was the same expression: eyes focused, knitted eyebrows, no smile. He did what he did last time: he helped her up. Only this time, he didn't trace her lips, didn't touch her collar bone, didn't nuzzle her nose. He placed his hands on both her cheeks and kissed her. Abbie sat on the table. Crane's hand were on her thighs and she wrapped them around his waist, ran her hands down his chest. As she did so, she felt his tongue. She tasted chocolate and honey. His hands were under her shirt now, circling her back. Then his lips were on her neck. Abbie sighed. It was overwhelming in greatest way possible. What had gotten into him lately?

She wasn't complaining, of course. She loved it when Crane kissed her, but something was going on. They hadn't talked about the other moments before. They went on like normal. Abbie wanted to ask him what going on with him, but she didn't know how to approach the topic. Plus, she figured he would tell her when she was ready. She didn't want to push him, but she would have to push him today. She wanted some kind of explanation.

Crane stopped kissing her neck and went for her lips. They tongues melded again and so did their breathing. This kiss was nice. It made Abbie feel desired, wanted. The way his hands circled her back made her want to explore Crane in other ways. She wanted more; she never had enough of him. She didn't know how to stop. She didn't want to, but she didn't want Crane to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Abbie stopped kissing him and put her forehead against his. She put her hands on his cheeks, traced his lips with her thumbs. She placed soft pecks on his lips. His eyes were still closed, but he opened them when she didn't kiss him anymore.

"We have to talk."

He removed his hands from her under shirt, but left them on her back; he nodded his head. "I owe you a reason for my odd behavior within these previous days."

"What's going on? I don't mind the kissing. I just want to know what you've been thinking about."

His palms and fingers rubbed her thighs. "You have been on my mind as of late."

She laid her hands on top of his. She didn't say anything.

"I kissed you in a very intimate matter and in three varieties. I wanted to display to you some of the ways in which I desired to make love to you, Abbie."

Abbie was speechless. She didn't know what to say, wasn't even expecting him to be so bold to tell her that. She thought she would be the one to bring up the subject about sex first.

To her, their kisses all differed, too. One was slow, sweet; one picked up speed, was a little more involved; the last kiss was straight-forward, no beating around the bush; it was more physical, even more intimate than the first two. Crane said some of the ways. There were more? Abbie blushed.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He kissed her cheek.

"Stop it, Crane." She couldn't look at him, only played with his fingers. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable.

"You avoid my gaze."

She still didn't meet his eyes.

"Please don't. Can I see you?"

She bit her bottom lip, lifted her head to face him.

Crane gave her a small smile. "You are a glorious woman."

"Thank you." Abbie stared down again. This wasn't like her. She wasn't one to run away or back down from anyone, especially Crane. She always told him what was on her mind. Even though it took time, she usually opened up to him. However, she wasn't able to do it this time, which was new to Abbie. She was never timid.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"It's hard."

"Would you mind explaining to me why?" He moved hair out of her face.

Abbie took a deep breath and finally meet his eyes. "I'm just surprised. You've surprised me with your words and actions. I know it's not just sex to you, Crane. It's not to me either. You've been so open with me in one of the most intimate ways. It scared me. I'm afraid."

She was terrified of having sex with Crane, even though she really wanted to. She craved that closeness to him. It was all she could think about every time he kissed her. It was a powerful thing in her. It was bigger than her. She was afraid though. Afraid of rejection. She found her body attractive, but what if he didn't? What if he changed his mind? She didn't think he would. He just confessed to wanting to sleep with her, but there was still a bit of doubt in her.

She's only slept with one other person: Luke. It was only once, before they broke up. It was nice; Abbie enjoyed it. He was gentle. But sex with Luke wouldn't be like sex with Ichabod. She had a feeling it would be on a much deeper level, above anything Abbie could imagine. Maybe it had something to do with their bond. Or maybe she really loved him. Abbie thought it was both of those theories; mostly the latter though. She loved him with everything she did for him, with everything she said to him. It came from within her, from her heart. She meant it. And now, with being so close to connecting with Crane in such a physical way, Abbie was fearful.

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"You may not like what you see."

Crane's eyebrows fell closer to his eyes. His mouth was open. "Grace Abigail Mills, what on earth would make you ever think that I would dishonor your body? You have to know that I would never turn away from you in disgust, especially in such an exposed situation. How could you even─?" He shook his head and looked away from her.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry." She wasn't trying to insult him. She knew he deeply cared for her, would even die for her.

"I know you did not intend to speak those words intentionally. I understand, but, Abbie, I will respect your body in every which way. I will never mistreat what so rightfully belongs to you. You have my word."

"I know. You have to know I respect your body, too. I'm not going to push you into something you aren't ready for. We can wait. You don't have to rush because it's something I want."

"Are you absolutely positive you have the same sentiments as I? It's perfectly alright if you do not. I respect your wishes." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm certain." Abbie played with the buttons on his shirt. "I want you more than you know, Crane"

He smiled at her. "Me, too, Leftenant." He gave her soft pecks again. Abbie sighed against his lips. She would never get tired of this.

He paused before his lips found hers again; his fingers circled her back again. It was skin on skin. "I want to trail my fingers along your curves. I want to kiss your sweet skin. I want to touch and be inside your soul, Abbie."

Abbie was speechless again. Luke didn't even come close to Ichabod. This was definitely on a whole other level. Abbie couldn't say anything; didn't know what to say. She could only express it through kissing him until the right words came to her. "Show me."

Crane's hands were under her thighs. He pulled her closer towards him and lifted her off the table. She held her arms and legs around him as tight as she could, laid her forehead against his. As Crane walked them to his bedroom, she saw the s'mores on the table and smirked.

"What do you find so funny, Miss Mills?"

"We didn't finish our s'mores."

He raised one his eyebrows and smirked at her, too. "Perhaps, we could make use of them another time and in an innovative way, if not by eating."

"Indeed." Abbie said as they made it to Crane's bedroom, where he showed her everything he spoke about.


	14. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is the last chapter for tonight. Lol I had to post the continuation from the previous chapter. This is part 2. There's also a deleted scene. :) I really liked this chapter, too. It was so sweet and romantic. And funny. :) <3

Abbie stared out the window in Crane's room. He was still asleep from last night. It was their first time sleeping together, and it was more amazing than Abbie could have imagined. It was indescribable. She felt more whole than she was before. Crane's lips and his fingers roaming across her body were intoxicating. He kissed her everywhere. She loved it when he kissed the middle of her back. He enjoyed it when she rubbed her fingers on his chest and down his back.

She smiled, touched her lips. It was really wonderful to experience Crane in such a way. Luke would never come close to this. Ever. She played with the belt on the robe that he never wore. It was soft like his hands. His hands. She wished she could feel them now. She wanted them enter all the cresses and crevices of her body over and over again.

Suddenly, she felt fingers slide up her hips. She was getting her wish. His hands stopped at the knot in the belt; he pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Abbie." He kissed her shoulder. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Thoroughly. Did you?"

"Oh, immensely. I hope we can do it again," he said as he kissed her neck, "and again and again. I would never grow tired of making love to you, Abbie."

Abbie blushed. "What was your favorite part, Captain?"

"Every time you sighed and moaned and squeezed your legs around my waist."

Abbie's breathing was shallow and her face grew warm. She couldn't believe he was having this effect on her just talking about their night. She felt teased with his words and a yearning for him only he could fulfill.

"What was your favorite part, Leftenant?"

"Everything you did with your hands. The gentle movements and caresses, the swiftness and fluid motions of your fingers everywhere on me."

"I'm very happy you enjoyed yourself and that I was able to satisfy you in such an intimate way." Crane gently turned her around to face him. "Thank you, Abbie, for giving me permission to enter into the most special and vulnerable parts of you. My soul drank from yours; it gave me a new kind of strength and courage I didn't know I could possess. Our experience last night opened me up to you. I hope you feel me in ways you hadn't yet. I definitely feel you in ways I hadn't before."

"It's funny. I was just thinking about feeling your hands again. Then I did. I do think that's what last night created. It strengthened our bond. Now, it's like we don't even have to talk to each other. We already know what the other needs."

"What do you suppose I need?" He rubbed his hands up her back.

She kissed the scar on his chest. "More of me and coffee."

He smiled at her. "Right you are. It's going to acquire plenty of energy to keep up with you, madam."

"Well, you are about two hundred something years of age. Maybe it's catching up to you, old man."

"You mock me so, Abbie."

"You wouldn't expect anything less. Now, put on your boxers, so we can get some coffee."

He kissed her forehead and released her from his arms while he threw on his underwear. They walked out the bedroom together. Crane sat at the table while Abbie made them their morning starter. As Abbie waited for the coffee to heat up, she thought about Katrina. She wondered if Crane thought about her last night, if being with her resurfaced memories of his ex-wife. She did think about Luke, but it was only in comparison to Crane's performance versus his. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to make things awkward. She would ask him later, when they were dressed and a bit more focused instead of distracted.

"Something is preoccupying your thoughts at the moment," Crane said.

Abbie turned to face him. She was starting to rethink this whole feeling-each-other thing. It was cute at first; now, she wasn't so sure and felt exposed.

"This isn't something I wanted to bring up right now, but I guess I may as well." Abbie paused. "Did you think about her last night while you were with me?"

"I did." Crane didn't look at her.

"You don't have to be sorry about that, Crane. It's okay. I understand this is your first time being intimate with someone other than your ex-wife. Those thoughts come up. I thought about Luke."

He looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "I don't miss him or anything. I enjoyed having sex with you more than I did him. That's all that came to mind."

"Of course, I do respect Katrina and the unions that we shared. However, my romantic nights with her do not compare to the night I had with you either. It was euphoric, unlike anything I ever encountered."

"Definitely."

Abbie was relieved that Crane felt the same way she did. Luke wasn't bad at sex, but Crane had something he didn't. Maybe it was her bond with him. It could've been that she found Ichabod more sensual in bed than Luke. Crane certainly had a way with words and his hands and his tongue and his lips. He knew how to get a response out of Abbie, especially one she meant. Although Luke was good, sometimes she wasn't completely honest about her pleasurable expressions.

More so than anything though, they was an emotional response to the way Ichabod touched her and the way he moved inside of her. With everything he did, Abbie needed it more and more. She was afraid she would lose it if he stopped. Each time any part of them connected, those were the moments she knew that he could be gone in an instant. It was only then that he reminded her of his presence, that he was still there fighting for good with her. It was reassurance. He gave her strength and courage, too.

He also marveled at her body when she was completely naked. He didn't turn away from her or make any stupid comment about how hot she looked. He treated her body with respect. Of course, Abbie has always been confident in her body, but since it was her first time with Crane, she felt exposed and a bit nervous. They've never done this before. Abbie still had a small fear that if she opened up to anyone too much, showed them this side of her, they would use it against her. But she was wrong with Crane, and she was wrong with Luke. They both treated her body like it deserved to be treated.

"I'm glad you asked about Katrina. It was great alleviation to express that to you."

"You're welcome. Also, thank you."

He lowered his eyebrows.

"For being open to complications. To be able to be honest with another person. Katrina won't ever go away, but I do appreciate that you found it in yourself to give and trust once more."

"You have allowed me to do that once again, Abbie. Don't ever think that you are a complication either. You are not in the least bit. In addition, it is I who should be thanking you." He got out of his chair. "But if you must thank me, I have a much better idea. Words won't suffice."

He untied the knot from the robe. Abbie felt air and Crane's hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up from behind her thighs and placed her on the counter.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Crane?"

He reached over to turn the coffee maker off. "Please allow me to drink from your soul again, Miss Mills. Can you be my coffee?"

Abbie smiled at him, wrapping her legs around his waist like before. "Of course."

****

DELETED SCENE

As Abbie and Crane kissed, someone cleared their throat. Startled, they looked behind them.

"Miss Jenny?"

She waved at them with a smirk on her face. "Getting it in early, huh?"

Abbie fixed her robe and Crane helped her off the counter. They didn't hear Jenny come inside at all.

"Where did you come from?"

"I have a key, remember? We decided I should have one in case of an emergency."

"Is there an emergency?" Abbie glanced at Crane. His hands were in front of him while his whole body was red. He was staring at the ground, not knowing what to do. Although Abbie felt bad for him, it was funny watching him squirm.

"No. You didn't come home last night. I figured you slept over here, and I was right. You definitely slept over." She looked Abbie up and down.

She tightened her robe and gazed at Crane. "Maybe you should get cleaned up."

Crane nodded his head. "Excuse me, ladies. My apologies, Miss Jenny."

"It's alright. Do what my sister says."

He hurried out of the kitchen. Jenny and Abbie sat down at the table.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Last night was the first night."

Jenny smiled. "How was he?"

"Incredible."

She gasped, shook her head. "I can't believe this. You and Ichy? Getting your freak on?"

"Shut up, Jenny." Abbie tightened her robe.

"Don't be shy, Abbie. This is only the beginning."

"Don't give him a hard time. You know he's sensitive about this kind of stuff."

"What's a little bit of fun?"

"Stop it. You'll make him even more uncomfortable. Did you see how red he was?"

"He was mortified." Jenny laughed. "I may go easy on him, but you're my sister. I have to torture you."

"Just what I want."

"I know what else you want."

Abbie glanced at her sister.

"Ichabod's d─"

"Jenny."

"It's true."

"This conversation is over." Abbie got up from her chair.

"For now. You have to come home eventually."

Abbie away walked from her sister. "I'll be right back."

"Don't screw Ichy while I'm here. I do have ears. 'Oh, Ichabod. Don't stop.'"

Abbie held up the middle finger toward her sister.

Jenny laughed. "I love you, too, Abbs."

Abbie walked into Crane's bedroom and found him with damp hair and a pair of pants on. His was digging for a shirt in his drawer. He turned around to face her.

"We need to take away Jenny's key," she said as she stepped towards him.

"Agreed."

Abbie laughed at him and helped him find a shirt.


	15. Miracle

When Abbie walked into the cabin, she saw Crane stirring something in a pot; a black towel was on his shoulder. She hung her coat and keys up and removed her gun. She put it on safety, placed it in the lock box on the book shelf, then walked into the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Crane, she closed her eyes and sighed. He placed his empty hand on hers.

“How was your shift, my Treasure?”

“Tragic. A sixteen-year-old shot herself in her room today. Her name was Susie.”

Crane stopped stirring, cut off the stove, and turned around to look at Abbie. “What?”

Abbie let him go to sit in a chair. He took the towel off his shoulder and placed it on the counter. When he bent down in front of her, he took Abbie’s hands.

Abbie sighed. “When we finally got there, we tried to calm her down, but it didn’t work.”

“Oh, Abbie.” His hands were on her cheeks. He leaned up to kiss her forehead. 

Abbie took one of his hands. She kissed his knuckles, then the inside of his palm and sat his hand in her lap. As her throat tightened, her head fell onto Crane’s shoulder. 

“Abbie.” He rubbed his free hand through her hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Those parents lost their child today.” She sniffed, took her head off his shoulder, wiped her eyes. “Where’s our baby girl?”

“She’s resting in our room until lunch.”

Abbie stood up. She left the kitchen and headed towards their bedroom. She opened the door, then went inside. Miracle’s arms and legs were everywhere; her curly hair was all over her face. Abbie smiled; she was a wild sleeper like her. When she was close enough, she moved some of her hair out of her face. Miracle had Abbie’s eyes and nose with Crane’s lips and height. 

“Look at her. She’s a joy, isn’t she? A curious little being.” 

“Just like her father.” 

Crane wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. “She’s more like her mother, who is beautiful and brave and exceptional.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Crane.”

“It’s simply true, Treasure.”

“Come on before we wake her.”

They exited the room and closed the door behind them. Crane sat on the couch with Abbie in his lap. 

He moved a bit of hair from her face. “You’re worried about her.”

“What if she does what Susie did? I couldn’t handle it if Miracle killed herself. She’s our daughter, Crane. A daughter of the two Witnesses at that. We’re already looked at kind of funny, especially you.” She poked him in the shoulder. “I don’t want any kids thinking that she’s weird, especially when she’s older. She’ll already have enough pressure with trying to fit in. If kids know that we’re her parents, that may make it worse for her, Crane. Who knows what she will think of herself then or think of us.”

They had Miracle three years after they were married. They wanted to wait until they defeated the Apocalypse before they started a family. Their daughter is five years old now and in kindergarten.

“All we can do is provide her with as much love and confidence as we are able to give. If we instill that in her whilst she is young, then our Miracle will be fine. And if she ever doubts herself and her abilities, then we’ll be there to remind her who she is.”

“You think she’ll be okay?”

“I’m positive.” His lips met her forehead.

She played with the scruff on his face. She didn’t say anything. 

“Something else is on your mind.”

“Do you have any fears about parenting Miracle?”

“Of course. I’m terrified of disowning our little love the way my father disowned me. I could never imagine doing that to my beloved. It was one of the loneliest feelings to acquire. I would despise myself immensely.”

“You would never do that. That isn’t you. You won’t make your father’s mistakes. You will be more like your mother. She was supportive of all of your decisions. You’ll be the same way with our daughter.”

“Thank you for your encouragement, Leftenant. What about yourself? What are your fears?”

“I don’t want her to feel abandoned like how I felt with mama and my dad. What happened to my mom wasn’t her fault, but I know what it’s like not having your parents around when you need them. I don’t want Miracle to ever feel like I don’t spend enough time with her or pay enough attention to her because of what I’m going through at the moment.

“I want her to know that every decision I make is for her benefit, even if she doesn’t understand. Sometimes, I didn’t know why my mom did what she did, but now, I get it. She made the best choices she could with what she had. It was all to protect us. She loved me and Jenny. I want to make sure Miracle knows I love her. Always.”

“You won’t ever follow in the footsteps of your parents. I can assure you the time you spend with our daughter is more than enough. So much so that sometimes, she wants a bit of distance from you. However, the more, the merrier.”

“She can be kind of grumpy. I wonder where she gets that from.” Abbie raised her eyebrows at Crane.

“I have not the slightest clue.”

“Sure you don’t,” she paused. “Do you really think we’ll be good parents?”

“The absolute best.” He leaned her forehead against hers. “I remember when I first held her. I thought, ‘What a lovely human?’ She is an extension of me, of us. She’s a tiny little person who will grow up with her own dreams and aspirations. She will be her own person, make her own path, make me the proudest father.”

Abbie smiled at Crane. She loved the way he talked about Miracle. He really loved her. He taught her about the games he played as a kid; he read to her every night about the founding fathers of America, he even sung her old songs he learned in school. When he was upset with her, he was still patient. He never raised his voice at her, but he was stern when she did something she wasn’t supposed to. It made Abbie happy that Crane was the father of their child. She couldn’t think of anyone else.

The first year, when she was married to Crane, he suggested the idea of children. Abbie was hesitant though. She loved kids, but having a baby, having Miracle, right away while they were still in the middle of the Apocalypse made Abbie afraid. She wouldn’t want anything to happen to her. She would have regretted having Miracle at such a dangerous time if she did. When she told this to Crane, he understood. Waiting was the best option. There isn’t so much worry about now as there would have been then. 

“You’re a great daddy to her, Crane. You make me so proud of you.”

“Those words mean the world to me. It pleases me to know I have reached your expectations of a parent. You’re a perfect mother to her, too. Don’t ever doubt you aren’t.”

“Thank you.” She kissed Crane on the lips. 

“Do you remember when we first created our Miracle?”

“I do. You were so excited when I told you it was finally time.”

“It was an exceptional moment. My favorite memory is observing the growth in your stomach. It was quite an amazing transition to witness.”

“You always kissed my belly every day and told Miracle you loved her.”

Crane placed his hands on her stomach. “I miss those days. Perhaps, we should have another.”

“Don’t push it.” Abbie chuckled.

“Do you recall when we told Miss Jenny you were with child?”

Abbie chuckled again. “Yes. She was so happy for us. She’s been a great auntie to Miracle. They love each other to death, but we have to watch Jenny. Leave it up to her to spoil our daughter with everything we told her not to.”

“Miss Jenny is Miss Jenny.”

“Definitely. The trouble they get into.” Abbie shook her head.

“Like the time Miss Jenny let Miracle carry home a snake?”

“Or the time she let her eat that whole bag of cotton candy. I don’t know we are going to deal with those two when they are together, but I’m glad she has Jenny. Jenny can teach her so much about the world and even train her in martial arts.”

“Miss Jenny is doing a wonderful job.”

As Abbie nodded her head, they were silent for a few minutes. They listened out for Miracle. She was quiet. Usually when she woke up, she would come find them or yell for them.

“She’s good for us. She makes us better people.”

“She does,” Crane said.

Abbie switched her position in Crane’s lap. She put both her legs on the side of his waist. “Perhaps we should have another. A boy.”

“I would be so honored if you were to give me a son, but another girl would be just as well, too.”

She kissed his neck. “We should get started.”

“Indeed.”

Abbie then kissed his lips. She sighed into them. They were something she needed after the Saturday shift she had at work. Spending time with Crane and Miracle gave her a good escape from her stressful job. She needed them to ease her nerves, to calm her down, to stop the madness from suffocating her. As she began to lose herself in Crane’s tongue, she heard the bedroom door open. They stopped kissing and turned towards Miracle. Her hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions; her pajama shirt was crooked and her pajama pants were too long. Abbie smiled at her daughter. She was too cute with bedhead.

“Hey, baby girl. You’re up from your nap?”

Miracle nodded her head while she rubbed her eyes. Abbie got off Crane; she held her arms out for her. Miracle walked towards her. Abbie picked her up, kissed her, and placed her in her and Crane’s lap.

“Why are you on daddy like that?”

Abbie and Crane glanced at each other. They weren’t ready for this yet.

“I was fixing his hair.”

She looked at Crane. He shrugged. He’d go with it too.

“How were your dreams my Miracle?” Crane said.

“Happy.” She smiled up at him.

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He kissed her nose.

“Baby girl, how would you like a little brother or a little sister?”

She clapped her hands. “I be a big sister.”

“Yes, you will. Are you sure you’re okay with being a big sister?”

She nodded her head. 

“What would you like to name him or her?” Crane said.

“Abbie and Ichabod.”

They laughed. 

“But then we may get confused with who is who.”

“No, you won’t, mama.”

“We’ll think about those names. You have any others?”

“Fall.”

Miracle’s favorite season was fall. She loved the leaves. She got that from Abbie. Abbie didn’t really like that name though. She stared at Crane. He shook his head. They decided they wouldn’t hurt her feelings.

“That sounds great.”

“Perfect.” Crane said.

“Thank you, mommy. Thank you, daddy.”

“Daddy and I will get started.” 

“How?” She looked at Abbie, then Crane. They both stared at each other again. Abbie would have to watch what she said and did, especially if she was with Crane. She didn’t want Miracle walking in on them having sex. She barely wanted her to see them kissing. They weren’t ready to have the sex talk with their five-year-old yet.

“That’s another story for another day.” Abbie said.

“You won’t tell me where babies come from?”

“When you’re older, my sweet.”

Abbie put Miracle on her feet and she and Crane stood up. They both took her hands as they led her to the kitchen.

“Can I ask auntie Jenny where babies come from?”

“No,” Abbie and Crane said at the same time as they fixed her a plate of spaghetti together. They definitely did not want Miracle to ask Jenny anything about where babies come from because she just might tell her.


	16. Stay

Crane sat in the kitchen chair while Abbie took out the pack of frozen peas. His shirt was pulled down, so his collar wasn’t in the way. She scooted a chair in front of him and placed it on the red scar on his neck. They were both quiet. Crane sat his hand on hers.

“Don’t trouble yourself, Abbie.”

She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything after what almost happened to him tonight. He was out of her reach for far too long. She watched, tied in vines, as a demon strangled him. Crane’s legs were in air, kicking and kicking. His hands were around the wrists of the monster, trying to remove them. His legs had slowed down, and Abbie yelled for him. He was quite close until Jenny came to help them. 

“It’s alright,” he said. “Please, go get some rest.”

Letting the pack of peas fall into his hand, she removed hair from his face and kissed his forehead. She didn’t know what to say to Crane. She was just relieved that he was still here. This night could’ve gone worse. He could’ve been gone.

“I’m going to take a shower.” She left him in the kitchen.

When she was done in the bathroom, she sat up in Crane’s bed. Lifting the sheets to her nose, she smelled them. Their scents were mixed together. She heard him fumbling around in the kitchen. He was probably cleaning up or making tea. Next, she listened to the shower run. It stopped after thirty minutes. Crane knocked on the door. He always did that before walking in. Abbie normally answered, but she didn’t this time. Crane opened the door. A towel was wrapped around him; his hair was damp. His eyebrows were lowered.

“You didn’t respond.”

“I’m tired, Crane.” Abbie sighed.

He nodded and walked to his drawers for some clothes. After he found what he was looking for, he left the room again. When he came back, he was in his pajamas. Crane stood in front of her with his hands out. Abbie wasn’t in the mood for this, but she got out of bed anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she laid her forehead on his chest. Sighing again, she felt Crane’s hands through her tank top. They tickled up and down her spine. Abbie closed her eyes. She wanted to fall into him, to let go with him, but she shook her head.

She removed his hands and turned to the bed. She grabbed a pillow, turned back to face him. “I can’t do this, Crane.”

He stepped forward to touch her again, but she took a step back.

“You don’t want me to touch you.”

“I can’t allow it.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” She left him in the room.

****

Abbie wasn’t herself around Crane lately. After she saw him nearly die from strangulation, she hadn’t been okay for two days. As of now, they were in the archives, researching as usual. It was quiet. There were no jokes, no glances, no small smiles, no quick kisses, no brief touches. 

“Leftenant, would you like to accompany me for a stroll in the park?”

“We have work to do.” She didn’t look up from the book she was holding.

“Perhaps, tomorrow?”

“We have work then, too.” She flipped a page.

“You don’t want to spend any time with me.”

“Drop it.” She flipped another page. 

She wasn’t about to argue with Crane. He knew why she wasn’t spending any time with him. Abbie knew she shouldn’t be ignoring Crane like this, but it was the only thing she could do. She wanted them to stay focused. There was no time to be distracted. She couldn’t let herself entangle with him, especially after what almost happened to him a few nights ago. She wouldn’t allow herself to get close to him. Not mentally, not emotionally, not physically. Not anymore. There had to be space.

****

They were at the library, searching for more books about the creature of the week. Abbie was skimming for a book when Crane stood beside her.

“You found what we needed?”

“Yes, and I also found this odd device.”

“What is it?” She found what she was looking for and took it off the shelf.

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could enlighten me.”

Abbie sighed as she flipped a page. She knew what he was doing. “Crane, unless it has anything to do with this creature we have to stop, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Sometimes I wish we would talk. We haven’t done so in four days, Leftenant. I miss our conversations. I miss your voice, your laughter.”

“No.” Abbie walked away from him to check out the books she held in her hands.

****

“Must you really do this?”

“Yes,” Abbie said as she searched through Crane’s drawers for her things. She put all her shirts, jeans, pajamas, underwear, everything she brought over to the cabin in her duffel bag. She couldn’t continue to stay here. She did have her own place after all. She also missed Jenny, even though she saw her every day. 

“This is going overboard.”

Abbie zipped her bag. She tried to leave, but Crane stood in the doorway. She didn’t want to fight with him.

“Move.”

“I will not. You aren’t leaving.” 

“Crane.” She paced in front of him.

“I won’t allow it, Abbie.”

She stood still. “Crane, I’m serious. Move.” 

“No. You’re not shutting me out.”

She tried to walk past him, but he blocked her.

“I can move you if I wanted to, you know?”

“I know, but you won’t,” he said.

“Because you’ll let me go.”

“Keeping your distance from me won’t make it any easier. I almost died the other night, but that’s no reason to separate yourself from me. I thought it would have brought us closer, not apart. You won’t converse with me, you won’t let me spend any time with you, you barely look at me. You won’t even permit me to touch you again, Abbie.”

“It’s not like it’s easy, Crane.” She dropped her bag. “Walking away from you is not easy.”

“It’s not simple letting you do it either. We are stronger together. You of all people should realize this.”

“I know that. I didn’t say we weren’t. We’re still working together, aren’t we? But what’s the point? What’s the point of continuing to let myself fall for you if I could lose you? You almost died, Crane.” She paused. “You’re my partner. Without you─”

He took a step towards her. “It’s alright, Abbie.”

“Don’t.” She wanted him to come closer, to feel his arms, his fingers, his lips. But she couldn’t allow it. She would do everything she could not to. It was hard to resist though. She bit her lip.

“I’m right here.” 

“You’re begging.”

“I’ll beg if I have to. Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me, Abbie. I need you. You need me, too.”

“Stop.”

“I can’t. Please, come to me.” He was closer to her now. His hand was on her cheek. His breathe was on her nose; their foreheads were touching. She squeezed her hands into fists.

“Why do you do this to me?” She didn’t try to stop herself from reaching towards his lips. When she finally felt them, something inside of her slackened. It was all coming out. All the frustration and desperation, all the energy she kept in her tumbled out onto his lips. She pushed it all into him with her tongue, with the quickness of her mouth, and with her hands scrambling through his hair. 

She didn’t need to tell Crane that she decided to stay. He already knew. In case she changed her decision though, he showed her all the reasons why she should stay, why they shouldn’t be divided or unconnected at all for any amount of time.


	17. Mets Game

She blindfolded him and wouldn’t tell him where she was taking him. He found it rather annoying.

“Leftenant, is this really necessary? Must I be blindfolded as we reach our destination?”

“I told you it’s a surprise, Crane. We’re almost there.”

He sighed. “Are you sure?”

When she didn’t answer him, he didn’t say anything else. They rode in silence until the car stopped. Crane tried to remove his blindfold, but Abbie pushed his hand away.

“Hasn’t the motor vehicle ceased?”

“Yes, but you can’t take it off yet.” 

He heard her take off her seatbelt. “Where are you going?”

Her response was closing her door. “Leftenant?”

He felt the door on his side open. Crane had not the slightest idea of what Abbie was planning.

“Out. Give me your hand.”

His hand fumbled around until he found his seatbelt. It clicked when he hit the button. Abbie grabbed his hand and helped him out. He heard his door close.

“Leftenant, where are we?” 

Her hands were on the back of his head, untying his blindfold. He gasped when he could finally see and stared at her with his mouth open. People around him wore Mets jerseys, hats, and stuck foam fingers on their hands. He thought the outside of the stadium was enormous.

“Happy birthday, Crane.” She smiled at him.

“You shouldn't have, Leftenant. I can’t accept this.”

“I already bought tickets. Plus, I told you I would take you to a Mets game one day. You forgot?”

He avoided her eyes. “Perhaps.”

She laughed at him and grabbed his hand. “And you said you have an eidetic memory.”

“Well, we are fighting a war.”

“We’re taking a break today.”

“One we both need.”

Abbie nodded her head. “Let’s go get some food. You’re buying.”

“‘Bad beer and cold hotdogs’ as you stated? You said it would ‘blow my mind.’”

“Your memory is kicking in I see.”

“Indeed.”

Abbie laughed at him and they walked inside the stadium. Crane was amazed at all the people he saw. There were little children, young adults, the elderly. He gaped in awe at the variety of people that walked by him: African-American, Caucasian, Hispanic, Asian. 

“It is true,” he said as he grabbed their food from the counter, “that this sport does not discriminate. I am honored to see such unity in one physical activity. It is astounding and inspiring. It’s a new world.”

Abbie grabbed her beer and hotdog from him. “It is nice to see how we’re all so different, but are able to come together, even if it is for a sport.”

He nodded his head. “Agreed. Shall we take our seats?”

“We shall.”

****

“Did you enjoy the game, basketface?” Abbie said. She threw away her beer bottle and hotdog container; Crane did the same.

“I did. Very much so. Thank you, Abbie.” He grabbed her hands and pulled them aside. He didn’t want them in the way of anyone. The Mets lost, and he didn’t want a baseball fan to take their frustration out on him or Abbie.

“We should do this again. Next time, we’ll have to get better seats. And try not to argue with anyone else about where baseball originated. We don’t want to get kicked out.”

“I shall ‘keep my cool’ as you mentioned.” He paused and placed his hand on her cheek. “Thank you, Abbie. Really. It was the best birthday present I’ve ever received.”

“You’re very welcome. Is it better than red velvet cake?” She lifted her eyebrow at him.

“I’m afraid nothing comes close to cake.”

“It’s waiting at the cabin. With chocolate ice cream.”

“You know me so well.” He kissed her forehead. “Perhaps we should play baseball, Miss Mills.”

“Seriously? You don’t know how to play baseball any more than I know how to cook.”

“I think you’ve missed my point.” He wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Care to demonstrate, Mr. Crane?”

“First base.” He kissed her lips.

“What’s second?”

His fingers appeared under her shirt, rubbed up and down her back, and settled above her butt.

“Go on.”

Crane pulled her closer towards him. “Third base and then it’s a home run.”

“Shall we go play ball, Captain?”

“We shall, Leftenant.”


	18. Something Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the corniness in this chapter. :)

The shower woke Abbie from her sleep. She yawned, stretched, and removed the covers from her legs. She had to pee, but she figured she’d enjoy some coffee since Crane was in the bathroom. She got out of bed, went into the kitchen. When she opened the cabinet, her blue mug had a blue sticky note on it. She smiled, put her mug on the counter, and took off the note to read it. “Your lips are a treasure. They make me rich.” Abbie put her fingers to her lips and smiled some more. He was talking about last night, where she kissed him until they fell asleep. There was no sex. She needed to remember what his lips provided for her after the long battle they had. She was crammed with relief and comfort and courage and love and the simplicity of being with someone she cared for. 

The leather jacket she brought over was in Crane’s closet; she didn’t bother to get it at the moment, but she decided she’d leave the note in there. One of her leather jackets got ripped due to a battle they encountered last month, so she couldn’t wear it anymore. For now though, she folded the note and placed it in Crane’s robe that she wore. After she finished making their coffee, she sipped hers while sitting at the table. Crane was probably planning something special for her birthday. Today was Monday; her birthday was Friday. She guessed this was a part of her gift. Of course, she didn’t have any clue what he was up to, but whatever it was, she was excited. 

“Good morning, early bird,” Abbie said as Crane kissed her on her forehead, then her lips. 

“Good morning, my Abbie.” He filled his mug with coffee and sat across from her.

“Thank you.” No one had ever left her a love note. She thought it was very sweet and thoughtful of Crane to do that for her. The sticky note was in her favorite color, which meant she liked it even more.

“You’re welcome.” He dropped sugar cubes in his drink. “Are you thrilled about your birthday coming up?”

“I am. What will you get me?”

He grinned. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I spoiled it for you, would it? I won’t blindfold you if that’s what you are implying.”

“It was a surprise.”

“A rather joyful one, but I can’t tell you. No blindfolds will be involved.”

“Can I get a hint?” She knew Crane wouldn’t tell her anything, nor Jenny if she asked, but she wanted to push her luck. 

“No.”

“Is Jenny helping you?”

“No.”

“Not this time?” Last year for her birthday, Jenny helped Crane decorate the cabin in a Star Wars theme. There were swords, pillows, balloons. The food and drinks were also a part of the theme. They played Star Wars games and watched the movies. Abbie gave them both long hugs after they finished watching the films.

“I am planning this gift on my own accord, Leftenant.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“I can’t wait to present it to you.”

“Was this note supposed to hold me over until then?” She put her hand in the robe pocket.

“They are.”

“There’s more?”

“For everyday until your birthday. There will be four more of those.”

Abbie lifted her eyebrows. “Where will they be?”

“It’s no fun if I tell you, Leftenant. They could appear anywhere.”

“I guess I better keep my eyes open.”

“They won’t appear if you look for them.”

“I’m going to look for them anyway, Crane.” She smiled at him.

“I know.” He smiled back and sipped more of his coffee.

After Abbie finished her beverage, she stood in the bathroom, thinking about Crane’s gift for her, the possible locations of her notes, and the jumbling of their lips last night.

****

Abbie rubbed her eyes and yawned as she tried to stay awake in the archives. They had been doing research all day. They made some progress, but they still had a bit more work to do. Sometimes she would glance at Crane to check on him. His head was always buried, and she would smile at him. He loved reading, no matter what the topic. She was glad they had each other.

“Are you alright, Miss Mills?” he said as she stood up.

“I need some coffee to keep me up. You want some?”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you. Do you need some assistance?”

“I got it. Thanks though.” 

Abbie stepped out of the archives and went into the break room. She fixed two cups of coffee and grabbed four doughnuts. They would need all the caffeine and sugar they could get. 

It was the middle of day, yet Abbie didn’t find her second note. She thought she would find it in the cabin or in her car, but she didn’t. It kind of disappointed her. His notes gave her something to look forward to. It was a welcome distraction from everything else. She figured it would show up soon. Sighing, she walked back to the archives. When she pushed open the door, Crane was waiting for her. She handed him his coffee and his two doughnuts.

“There were doughnuts?”

“Yup. Knock yourself out.” She sat back down with her coffee and food.

“I will enjoy this very much. Thank you again.”

“You know you’re always welcome.” She sipped her coffee, ate one of her treats. 

When she finished her first doughnut, she looked at her partner. “Crane?”

“Yes?”

She wanted to ask him about the note, but she knew he wouldn’t tell her. She shook her head. “Nevermind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

“Alright.” He kept his eyes on her a bit longer before he continued reading.

Abbie brought her attention back to her book as well. As she flipped another page, she found another blue sticky note. Putting her doughnut down, she traced it with all of her fingers. She bit her lip to keep from smiling so much. “Your lovely brown eyes tell me little secrets I enjoy each day.” Abbie removed the sticky note from the page it was on. She folded it, then stuffed it in her leather jacket with the first note he left for her. 

When she looked towards Crane, he was already watching her with a smile on his face. She patted her leather pocket with smile. He nodded his head. She knew she was always welcome.

****

Crane sat at the kitchen table. There was a really bad scar on his arm that Abbie wanted to fix for him before it got worse. She was surprised he didn’t argue with her. He probably didn’t want to upset her again like he did earlier this morning. They had to get to the precinct to create a plan with Reyes about how to stop “the person” responsible for killing another resident. Yesterday, after their long night researching, they finally found what they needed to defeat the creature. Abbie had waited in the car for Crane, honking the horn. She didn’t ask him what took him so long. She was too upset to talk to him. He made them ten minutes late for the meeting; Reyes wasn’t happy about it either. She was still upset with him, even as he sat in the chair with a bleeding arm. She knew she shouldn’t be this way, but they had a mission to complete above anything else. There were no excuses for Crane.

When Abbie opened the first aid kit, there was a note waiting for her on top of the bandages, gauze, and other supplies. She hadn’t thought about his notes all day today. They didn’t have the time. It surprised her, and she finally realized why Crane was late this morning. 

“Your bravery and strength keeps me from drowning,” Abbie held the note in her hands. She folded it, put it in the same leather pocket with the other two. Standing in front of Crane, she placed her hands on both sides of his face. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist, then she leaned down to kiss his lips. 

“You get a pass for being late this morning, but don’t do it again.” She kissed him once more.

“As you wish,” he said as she started on his arm.

****

When Abbie woke up, there was the fourth sticky note beside her pillow. Crane wasn’t in bed with her. The shower ran again. She sat up, stretched, yawned. She picked up the note. “I love you so much that I would give you the breath in my body if you asked me to.”

Abbie smiled and shook her head. Crane knew exactly what to say to her. He meant everything, too. He was genuine. She folded this note as well and got up to put it in the same pocket of the leather jacket that currently hung in Crane’s closet. She walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom. Crane never locked the door in case she needed to get to him or use the toilet. She didn’t have to use the toilet this time though. Trying not to make too much noise, she closed the door behind her and removed her pajamas. 

“Crane?” she said as she opened the shower curtain. 

He jumped when she called him and turned around to face her. “Are you alright, Miss Mills?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” She laughed, stepped in the shower with him. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He rinsed the soap off his back. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest.

His hands circled her back. “Did you like my note?”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him.

Since Reyes gave them the rest of the week off, they spent all their time in the shower until the water ran cold.

****

Crane’s lips on her shoulders woke her up. She moved around, yawned. She was a bit tired from the day they had yesterday, even though it was enjoyable. Abbie only wanted to rest now, but Crane kissed her shoulder again.

“Happy birthday, Leftenant,” he said.

“What time it, Crane?”

“8a.m. sharp.”

“We just went to bed five hours ago. Can I sleep until noon?”

“After you open your gift and eat breakfast.”

“Where is my gift then?” She sat up and yawned again.

Crane got off the bed to get it. He handed her a box with blue wrapping paper. There was the last blue sticky note on top. “Being inside your soul is a gift I will always cherish.”

Abbie kissed his lips. “Thank you for all of these notes, Ichabod.”

She took the sticky note off the paper, folded it, and put it on the nightstand for now. She would put it with the others later. After unwrapping the paper, opening the box, and pulling out her gift, her mouth was open. She stared at Crane.

“You got me another leather jacket? Do you know how expensive these are?”

“I’ve been saving the wages I make at the tutoring center.”

Abbie looked closer at her gift. “My Leftenant” was imprinted under the two zipper pockets on the front of the jacket. She traced the letters with her fingers. She had a new place to keep her notes.

“You shouldn’t have done this, Crane.”

“You can’t give it back.”

“I wasn’t, but you didn’t have to spend this much money on me.”

“You’ve spent more on me. I just thought I would purchase you something blue.”

“I love it. It’s another one to add to my collection after the one I lost last month.”

“Indeed.” 

“Thank you again, Crane.” Her forehead touched his. “Really.”

“Happy birthday, Abbie.” His fingers slide through her hair. “I know you’ve been meaning to buy another one. However, I figured I would do it for you.”

“I love my leather jackets.” She placed her gift back in the box.

“Why do you wear them so much?”

“Instead of giving me jewelry for my birthday, Corbin said, ‘A girl’s true best friend is her leather jacket,’ so every year for my birthday, he got me one. I can’t wear some of them now, but I keep them in my closet at home.”

“That was very generous of him.”

“It was. I’m glad you got me this. It’s one of the best gifts I’ve gotten from a boyfriend.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What did your other boyfriends give you as gifts?”

“That’s another story for another day.” She stood up.

“What were they?”

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Leftenant?”

“Crane?” She grabbed his hand and opened the door. “Come on.”

“I would very much like to know.”

“What did Betsy Ross give you for your birthday?” She glanced at him. His cheeks turned red.

“As you said before: ‘That is another story for another day.’” He ushered his hand for her to go.

She laughed. “I would very much like to know.” 

“Breakfast is waiting, Miss Mills.”

She walked out the door. “Crane?”

“Leftenant?” 

“This isn’t over.” Abbie sat at the kitchen table and Crane sat a plate of French toast, bacon, and eggs in front of her with a cup of orange juice. After he fixed his own plate and sat at the table, they laughed and joked about the silly presents their exes gave them as Abbie continued to enjoy her birthday.


	19. Hide-and-Go-Seek

Ichabod and Abbie sat outside the cabin. They didn’t have to protect anyone from monsters today.

“I’m bored.” Abbie’s legs and feet were in Crane’s lap. He massaged them for her.

“Sitting here with me bores you, Leftenant?” 

“No, but we’re just sitting here. We aren’t doing anything.”

“I’m enjoying your company.” He frowned.

“You know I love spending time with you, Crane, but it’s Saturday. We should be doing something fun. What did you normally do to entertain yourself?”

“I enjoy reading. I could read to you. Maybe I could read you a poem.”

“What if I fall asleep?”

“I’m sure it’ll be because my lovely voice brings you to a peaceful slumber and not because of the content.” He raised one eyebrow at her as he continued to rub her feet.

“Of course, it is.” 

“Since you don’t want me to read to you, what recreational activities do you find pleasing in your down time?”

“I like watching movies, but I’m not in the mood for that now.” 

“What did you do for fun as a child?” 

“When Jenny and I were little, we created a scavenger hunt.”

“Oh,” Crane sat up, “I have the perfect thing for you to find.”

“Don’t think about hiding any of my leather jackets.”

“It was a good idea at the start.”

“It’s the worst idea ever, Crane. Maybe we can play hide-and-go-seek. Jenny and I also loved to play that.”

“Isn’t that a game for children?”

“That makes it perfect for you.”

“I beg your pardon. If you are implying that I act like a child, I’m quite offended.”

Abbie raised her eyebrows at him, pursed her lips. 

Crane rolled his eyes. “It was only one time. I really wanted that cannoli. It was the only one available.”

“You’re lucky I let you have it.”

“Need I remind you, you did consume the last cup of coffee that morning.”

“There was only one k cup left. I thought you were going to drink tea.”

“I’m sure you did, Miss Mills.” He tickled her feet; she laughed.

“Stop that. I guess we’re even then.”

“Always.” He stopped pampering her feet. “Are you ready to play this child’s game?”

“I am. I’ll count first. The base is this swing.”

“What, pray tell, are you counting towards?”

“Thirty. We can hide anywhere in the cabin and in the backyard by the trees. Don’t go too far though.”

“Now that the rules have been set, shall we proceed?” 

She turned around and closed her eyes. “We shall.”

As she counted, she heard Crane leave the porch. Finished, she turned back around, then placed her hands on her hips. Because of Crane’s height, she didn’t know where he was going to hide. He didn’t seem to have many options. She figured he would hide behind a tree first until he thought of something better. It was the only thing that could conceal the length of his body at the moment.

“Ready or not, here I come,” she said, heading towards the trees.

When she got there, she stopped. He wouldn’t hide behind the first tree nearest her. He would hide as far as he could, but not too far where he would go deep into the forest. 

“I’m going to find you, Crane.” 

Not bother checking behind the trees beside her, she walked into the middle of the forest. She circled around to stare at all the trees. As she did, she caught Crane peeking from behind one of them. Immediately, she sprinted after him, knowing she would have to catch up to him as fast as she could. 

All of the trees were behind them now. They passed the clothesline that Crane hung up. Abbie was close to tagging him before he got to base, but not close enough. It was only because he had a head start. He was four trees away.

“You got base this time.” She panted.

“Maybe,” he breathed hard, too, “your legs aren’t quick enough.”

“You’re taller,” she paused to breathe some more, “but I can catch you.”

“So you say.”

When their breathing was normal again, Abbie counted one last time. This time, she found Crane in the cabin, standing in the living room. She laughed at him.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be hiding.”

“Well, I don’t have the advantage as you do. The curtains would show my feet. I’m too tall to hide under the table. My feet would stick out from under the bed, and I didn’t want to get trapped in the bathroom or the closet. There is a window in the bathroom, but I would probably have trouble climbing out of it. However, at least I can still run away.”

“Not for long.”

He hurried out the back door. Abbie chased after him. They were on the side of the cabin when she finally tagged him. 

“You’re it.” 

They weren’t breathing as hard as the first time, but Abbie was still tired. He was a good runner. Maybe they should compete in a marathon one weekend.

He faced her. “You got me this time.”

“I’ll get you next time, too.”

“Your determination is rather charming.”

“At least I can hide places.”

“A strength you seem to have over me.”

“We both have things the other doesn’t. It makes it interesting. I can hide, which means you’ll have to look for me in more places.”

“There by, giving you an opportunity to escape to base.”

Abbie nodded her head. “You’re a hell of a runner. You can get to base a bit faster than I can.”

“It’s more than a bit, don’t you think?”

“I can catch up to you, Crane.” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Whatever you say, Leftenant. Whatever you say.” He smirked at her.

“Stop being smarty pants and start counting.” She brushed his shoulder as she walked off the porch into the grass.

When Crane’s back faced her, he began to count. She ran to the back of the cabin, then paused when she got there to skim her options. There were some trees she could hide behind, but that would probably be too easy. She could hide behind the sheets on the clothes line, but they weren’t long enough to hide her feet. They would also reveal her shadow because of the sun. The cabin would be the best place. There would be more hiding places there. 

When she opened the backdoor, her eyes wondered around for a spot. Crane was on number fifteen. She bit her lip. The kitchen table would have to do. She scooted over the chair that faced the living room; then crawled under the table. She didn’t move the chair back to where it was. She needed to be able to get out to get to base.

“Ready or not, here I come,” Crane said. 

After a few moments of waiting, Crane came through the backdoor. She saw him walk into the bedroom, heard the closet door in the room open and close. 

“I see you’re not under the bed either, Leftenant. Very well,” he said from the room.

Her eyes remained on him as he checked the bathroom, then the closet in the hallway, then the living room. She scooted half-way from under the table. He would catch her soon. He paused in the kitchen’s entrance and finally saw her. 

“I found you.” He smirked. 

Abbie removed herself from under the table and stood up. Crane walked towards her. 

“No place to run, Abbie. I’ve got you.” 

She took tiny steps to the right from behind the table; it wasn’t blocking her anymore. Crane followed her as she moved. The table was between them now, and the front door was only a few feet away. She could make it if she tried. She was closer to the door than he was.

“It’s too late.”

“So you say,” Abbie said as she ran for the door. She opened it, but Crane extended his arm above her head and shut the door with his palm. 

She turned to face him. “Let me out. I was almost there.”

“Those aren’t the rules, Abbie.” He smirked at her.

“Why do you have such a big ego sometimes?”

“I thought it was confidence.” He stepped closer to her and removed his hand from the door. His hands were on her waist now. Their bodies touched.

“This isn’t part of the game, Crane. It’s my turn to count.” She rested her hands on his chest, kissed his neck. “I have to get back to base.”

He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted them up. She held on to his neck; her back was against the door. “I would rather be at your base.”

Abbie covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. “You can be so corny sometimes, but it’s cute when you talk dirty to me.”

“I’m glad you’re amused.” He kissed her forehead. “Did we have fun?”

“We did. You played well. I’m winning next time though.”

“Not with the legs I acquire.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“I’m positive.”

“We’ll see.”

“We will.” He paused. “I think the most important part of this game is realizing that we can never really hide from each other. Even though we may try to, it’s impossible.” 

“It isn’t who we are.” Her hands were on his cheek. “I don’t want to hide from you.”

His forehead touched hers. “Me either.”

“Let’s seek each other.” Her legs tightened around his waist.

“And you describe me as corny.”

“You’ve got me doing it now. What can I say?”

“I must be then,” he said as he walked them to their bedroom. “But, yes, let us seek each other.”


	20. Fears

Crane and Abbie sat at the kitchen table in the cabin. He saw Abbie chew her vegetables.

“You normally eat your meat first. Is something the matter with what I prepared?”

Abbie sighed. “No. It’s not the food. I would tell you if it were.”

He chuckled at her. “Indeed. What seems to be troubling you?”

She put her fork down on her plate. “Nothing. I think I’m just overthinking this. I’m fine.”

He reached his hand across the table; she grabbed it. 

“Are you having second thoughts? We don’t have to do this if you do not want to. I refuse to force you into anything.”

He wanted Abbie to be sure about marrying him in two days. He was more than willing to wait for her.

“I know, Crane.” She gave him a small smile. “I’m alright. Really.”

She squeezed his hand and leaned over the table to kiss his forehead.

“If you are sure.”

“I am,” she said as she started eating the meat on her plate.

Crane nodded his head before digging into his own supper.

****

“You aren’t talking.” 

Crane closed the textbook he was browsing through and placed it on the shelf. Abbie walked towards him. Today was clean-up day in the archives.

“I was just reading something.”

“You hate that book. You said it had false information. Your mind was obviously elsewhere.”

“I was pondering about our wedding.”

“It’s tomorrow.”

“I know. I’m excited, but I, too, am also probably overthinking as you mentioned yesterday.”

“You can always say the word, Crane. We can forget the wedding, this whole thing. Just say it.”

Crane pulled her close to him, kissed her lips. “I’m positive, Leftenant. I want to marry you.”

“Okay then.” She nodded her head and rubbed his cheek. 

They finished cleaning.  
****

They stood in front of the priest. Abbie wore a strapless mermaid dress; Crane dressed in a tuxedo. All of their friends sat in the chairs, staring at them with smiles. Jenny, who held a tissue in her hand, stood behind Abbie; she was her maid of honor. The trees above them were covered with lights; the sun was setting.

“If there are any objections to this couple getting married, speak now.”

Abbie and Crane stared at their friends. No one said anything. Their friends just smiled and smiled. They looked back at each other. A few seconds passed. Abbie couldn’t breathe; Crane couldn’t either. They spoke each other’s names at the same time.

“I’m scared,” Abbie said.

“I’m terrified.” Crane then looked at the priest. “Can you give us a moment, sir?”

“Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you,” Crane said. He took Abbie’s bouquet and gave them to the priest. “Would you mind holding these as well?”

He smiled at them. “Not at all.”

“Have you done this before?” Abbie said.

“This happens quite often. Most couples don’t get married though when they do this.”

“That’s rather optimistic.” Crane grabbed Abbie’s hand. “Please, excuse us.”

Abbie glanced at her sister. Her eyebrows were lowered and her mouth was open. She mouthed, “What?” Abbie held up one finger for her to wait a minute as Crane led them away from everyone. He took them far enough where no one could hear them. They stood behind a tree and hugged each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Abbie?”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Crane?”

They put their foreheads together.

“What are we going to do? Our guests came here to observe us become one.”

“I don’t know.” She placed both her hands on his cheeks. “What makes you terrified?”

He sighed, placing his hands on hers. “What if I’m not a good husband towards you? What if I fail you?”

Abbie shook her head. “No, Crane. No. You are not a failure. You’re so hard on yourself. I’m not expecting you to be perfect. No one is perfect. Despite some of our disagreements, you’ve been an amazing partner and boyfriend to me. I don’t know how I could do any of this without you. You’ll be the best husband I could ask for. But I think you’re afraid of something more than just being a failure as a husband.” She removed her hands from his cheeks and grabbed his hands. 

“I am, Abbie.” 

“I need your honesty right now, Crane. I know what it is, but you have to tell me. I have to hear it from you. You won’t hurt my feelings. I already understand.”

He avoided her eyes. “I’m deeply afraid that you will betray me as Katrina has done.”

Crane had been doing fine in dealing with Katrina’s loss, but sometimes he still had his moments where he missed her and Henry.

She lifted his chin. “I know. It’s okay to feel that way, Crane. I’m not mad at you. I expected this.”

“I feel as though I am comparing you to Katrina. I said I wouldn’t when we were conversing at the aquarium that day, yet here I am. I am so terribly sorry. I don’t mean to, Abbie.”

“It’s alright. You’re not comparing me to her. Your first marriage wasn’t what it should’ve been. Now, you’re coming into another one. There’s going to be a bit of doubt that will always come from that marriage. It’s okay.” She squeezed his hands. “You can trust me. You’ve trusted me this long. Have I done anything to make you doubt me?”

“No, you haven’t.” He paused. “I do trust you, Miss Mills. I always have. You have to know that.”

“I believe you. I just want you to be sure about this. You have my word that I won’t keep anything from you. I’ll be completely honest.”

“Thank you for your reassurance and understanding.” He rubbed her cheek. “I am most grateful for your logic.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” She kissed the palm of his hand and held it.

“What troubles you? What is your fear? Does it mostly come from your traumatic experiences of losing your loved ones?”

“It does. I’ve lost mama, Corbin, Andy. I almost lost Jenny. What if I lose you, too? We fight in battle every week, Crane. Sometimes, we barely make it. I’m scared that I will watch you die, and I won’t be able to do a thing about it.”

“You may lose me in body, Abbie, but you will never lose me in memory. I will always be there. You know who I am, what I stand for. I’m here. I’ve been here.”

“Memory isn’t enough for me. I want more than that.”

He squeezed her hand. “I know. I’ll do my best to give you more than that, so that you won’t ever feel like I am not there.”

“That’s the thing. I want you to, but I don’t want you to. I want to dive into us, but what if I dive in too much? If we only have seven years, what’s the point of all of this? What’s the point if it will end soon? What’s the point of opening myself up to you? To anyone, really.”

“I understand your concern, but maybe that’s what you have to do, Leftenant. As hard as it may sometimes be, it might be a wondrous, life-changing opportunity for you to bare your soul. The lives we live aren’t guaranteed. We have to make the most of it. I would hate for you to regret something you didn’t say or do if I were to die first. I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Will you remind me of all this?”

He kissed her cheek. “That’s what I’m here for, Abbie, to remind you that there is always another way, something better. You help me remember that every day. You are permitted to be fearful of loss. I know that it will deeply tear you apart if you were to lose me all of a sudden; it would be the same for me. I’m not sure which one of us needs the other the most. However, I am sure that you are secure in me. You can come to me. However, I will take what you give me. If you wish to only share little of yourself, I will not hold it against you. I will still love you, even if you decide not to marry me because it is easier for you. I want you to be happy.”

“It speeches like this that always make me change my mind about you, Mr. Crane.” She wrapped her arms around his waist while look up at him. “I want to be as close to you as possible before our seven years are up. I can’t help it actually. I want to know you as much as you want to know me. I’ll just take it one day at a time.”

“I’ll be here to help you. I won’t push you.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He took a deep breathe. “So, Miss Mills, are you ready to go back out there?”

“Yes. Are you, Mr. Mills?” 

He laughed. “I am. Mr. Mills suites me. I would be honored to take your last name. The family you come from is one of true bravery and strength.” 

She poked him. “You mostly do what I say anyway.” 

“I don’t mind. Believe it or not, I find it quite attractive when you order me around. I love it when you take charge. I get to observe your courage and leadership. Your strength is beautiful.” 

She shook her head. “Where do you come up with such talk?” 

“It comes from my heart.”

She kissed his chest, leaving a small print of lipstick on his white dress shirt. “It truly does. So, do you want to marry me, Mr. Crane?”

“I do. Do you want to marry me, Miss Mills?”

“I do.” She kissed him and led them back to their wedding.


	21. Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the news about the time jump and Abbie being an FBI agent. :)

Abbie walked into the archives. Crane wasn’t at the cabin, he wasn’t at the library, he wasn’t at the doughnut shop. This was the only place she figured he’d be, but she didn’t see him. A book was open; his jacket was hanging on the chair. That always meant he would return. He probably went for coffee.

She touched the open book and flipped a page. He was reading something about the origins of music. Abbie shook her head. He was still such a bookworm. Her fingers landed on his jacket. It felt the same: thin and broken in some places; strong in others. There wasn't a smell from it. He must have been getting it dry cleaned. 

Abbie heard the door open to the archives. She knew it was him, but she didn’t look at him. She just flipped the pages in his book. There were pictures. She felt him behind her; he was close. Her back could easily bump into his chest. She saw him place his coffee on the table. They didn’t speak. He touched both sides of her arms, let them slide further down. His fingers stopped at her wrists, where she grabbed his hands and squeezed them. When she finally allowed herself to rest against him, she sighed and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers.

“It’s been a year,” he said. 

“It has.” She turned around to face him and smiled when she finally saw him. “Someone got a haircut.”

“As did you. It’s lovely.” He played with one of her curls. Her hair was just above her shoulder now.

“Why’d you change it?”

“I preferred a change. What about you?” 

She shrugged. “The same.” 

“How was the FBI?” He glanced at her badge. “I’m positive you exceeded their goals and expectations.”

“They said I was one of the best. Joe was up there, too.”

“You were reacquainted with Mr. Corbin? How is he faring?”

“He’s doing real good. He loves it. He’ll also be back to help us.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. His father would be proud.” His arms were still around her waist. She left her hands on his chest.

Abbie nodded her head. She knew they were bouncing around what they really wanted to say to each other. They didn’t say it, couldn’t say it yet. 

“Will you go back to Quantico?”

“I may go back to visit, but I belong here. You know that. Yes, I left to give you space. But I mostly left for myself. I did this for me. I wanted to see who else I could be besides a Witness.”

“I understand. You have every right to rediscover yourself.”

“I know. You do, too, especially outside of Katrina. I see my leaving did you some good.” She gave him a small smile and let her fingers play in his hair. “Did Jenny help you with what you couldn’t figure out on your own?”

“It did help me. I’ve grown more independent. I found a job as a history tutor. And yes, she most certainly did. I am most appreciative for her. Of course, she’s been in and out of town. She taught me how to use YouTube in case I needed her, but couldn’t get ahold of her. It came in handy on more than one occasion. I learned how to properly use a toaster oven. I even picked up a few recipes.”

“You’ll have to cook for me.”

“Indeed, I will.”

They were quiet and only stared at each other. Crane touched her cheek with his thumb, let the rest of his fingers touch the back of her neck. He brought his forehead to hers. She put both her hands on his face. She enjoyed his pricking beard.

“I’ve really missed you, Leftenant.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Captain.”


	22. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most recent chapter I posted last weekend on FF. Decided to post it after "Missed." This one is also like a continuation or a prequel to be more accurate. Enjoy. :)

Abbie paced around her bedroom, sighing and squeezing her cell phone in her hands. They hadn’t spoken in one month since she left. She wasn’t sure if she should do it or not. He may not even pick up the phone. He could be asleep. It was one in the morning. People slept at this time. Abbie bit her lip and took a deep breathe. She dialed Crane’s number and hit the call button. It rang; she shouldn’t have done this.

****

Crane sat in the kitchen with his phone in front of him; he stared at it. His elbows rested on the table while his hands were folded in front of his lips. If he was a gentleman, he would wait for her to call him. She’s busy and needed her rest at this hour. He couldn’t disturb her this morning, but he wanted to hear from her. Maybe he would call her when—. His phone lit up and vibrated; Abbie’s photo was on the screen. He answered; he was afraid to speak.

****

They weren’t scared anymore as they listened to each other’s breathing; they closed their eyes. Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds, one minute. Two. Three. Four. There was only the breath of the other in their ear. Then there were words.

“What’s wrong, Captain?”

“You know what I wish to tell you, Leftenant. However, it is not the best time.”

Crane missed her: her smile when he discovered a new object; her lips that she bit when she was uncertain or vulnerable before him; her kindness when she always left him a bag of doughnut holes; her tight hugs that reassured him she was there and would be back from Quantico. He missed her, and Abbie knew it. She wanted him to say it though, but she knew he couldn’t, and she would never push him. He was still in the middle of grieving for his wife. He wanted to give her the proper respect.

“What is it, Crane?”

She missed him, too. She missed his coat that smelled like pine trees and acorns, his long fingers that skimmed across books, his pride when he didn’t want to admit he was wrong, his complaints about modern technology, his eyebrows that responded for him; his persistence in always reminding her they were in it together. She missed him.

“Abbie, I wish to give you what you want.”

“I know.”

“But not right now. I’m terribly sorry to make you wait.”

“I know.”

“Thank you for your patience.”

Abbie didn’t say anything. 

“Are you angry with me?” he said.

“No. I just didn’t think it would be this difficult being apart.”

“It is testing, but we both need it.”

“It’ll make us even stronger individually and together as partners.”

“It shall.”

Abbie didn’t speak again.

“What’s the matter, Abbie?”

“Can I tell you instead?” 

“I’m afraid not, Abbie. I can’t allow myself to be selfish. I wouldn’t be able to give those words back to you as you deserve.”

Abbie bit her lip. She nodded her head.

“This is harder than we thought,” he said.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“How soon, Abbie?”

“In a year, Crane. And I’ll come to visit. I promise,” she said.

“That is somewhat of a comfort.”

“I know it’s not enough for us, but it’s something. We’ll make do.”

“We always have persisted in the worst of times.”

“It’s who we are.” Abbie removed the covers from her bed and slide between her sheets. 

“Indeed.” Crane walked from the kitchen into his room. He got into bed, too.

Silence came from both of them.

“Ichabod? I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything you want.”

“Can you—? Would you mind—?” She sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them. “Can we stay on the phone together? Only for tonight? I need you right now.”

“That is one request I can fulfill.” Crane rested his head on his pillow, turned off his bedroom lamp.

“Thank you.” She relaxed against her pillow, too, and reached over to click off her lamp.

“I need you, too, Abbie.”

Abbie had a small smile on her face as she put her phone on speaker. Crane did the same.

“Sweet dreams, Miss Mills.”

“Sweet dreams, Crane,” she said as they fell asleep with their breathing in each other’s ears again.

****

Abbie yawned and looked at her phone beside her. 

"Someone's finally awake."

Abbie smiled. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Leftenant." He smiled, too.


	23. MoonPies and Notecards AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all caught up with posting chapters on here. This is the last chapter until I post more and is also in an alternate universe. :) Hope you've enjoyed them so far. Thank you for reading. :)

The train was crowded, and the only seat left was by a man with a dark brown beard and neck length hair. 

“Mind if I sit here?” Abbie said as she held her suitcase.

He smiled at her, stood up. “I do not mind at all. I would very much enjoy the company. Would you like some assistance with your suitcase?”

“Sure.” She handed it to him and stepped out of his way. He opened the luggage compartment above their seats; then put her suitcase in it and closed it.

“Thank you.” She liked his kindness towards her. 

“You are very welcome.” He extended his hand in front of him. “Would you prefer the window seat?”

Abbie smiled at him. “It is my favorite spot, but I can’t take your seat.”

“It is no trouble. I don’t really like it much. It makes me quite dizzy sometimes.”

“Thank you. I think it’s nice being by the window.” She sat down in his seat, then she removed her briefcase bag from her shoulder to sit it on the floor in front of her legs.

He took his seat beside her. “What do you like about?

“The scenery is always gorgeous, depending on where you go.” She stared out the window. “I think I like it most because I get to daydream. There’s nothing to worry about, you know?”

He nodded his head. “It’s an escape from the maddening world around you, I take it?” He wondered what would cause a beautiful woman like herself to find escape from a window. What, in her life, bothered her? He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to pry too much. 

“Yeah. Maybe next time, you can enjoy it without being too dizzy. It really is amazing.” She stared at him now with a little smile on her face.

“Perhaps.” He paused. “My name is Ichabod Crane. Would you mind telling me yours?”

“Abigail Mills.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Miss Abigail Mills.” He stuck his hand out.

She shook it, liking their contact. “You can call me Abbie.”

“I think it is more appropriate to call you Miss Mills, unless, of course, you are a married woman. Please excuse me for assuming otherwise.”

She chuckled. “I’m not married. Are you, Mr. Crane?”

“I am divorced.”

“I’m sorry.” 

He avoided her eyes. She wondered what happened to him. What kind of person would hurt someone like him? From what he’s shown her, he appeared to be genuinely nice.

“Some marriages do not last as long as we hoped, which is truly unfortunate.”

“It is.” She gave him a small smile; and he did the same.

The train let out a noise that let everyone know it was pulling out from the station. Abbie knew this would be a long ride, but she was glad she wasn’t by herself this time. She liked having someone to talk to.

“Where are you headed?” she said.

“I am on my way to Virginia for a conference. Sometimes I travel out of town to present speeches. I am presenting one about the Founding Fathers and how their contributions affect today’s society.”

“You like history?” Abbie was sure his speech would be wonderful.

“Oh, very much so. My father was a history teacher at the University of Oxford in England. I have gladly chosen to follow in his footsteps. I teach history at a local high school in Sleepy Hollow.”

Abbie thought that was sweet. He seemed to admire his dad. She couldn’t say the same about her father though. He left when she was in the first grade. Her mom raised her and her little sister, Jenny.

“You’re making him proud.”

“I wish I could know for certain; he died five years ago from a stroke.”

Again, Abbie was sorry about the loss of his wife and his father. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you right now.”

He smiled at her. “That means the world to me, Miss Mills. Thank you. Now, I would very much like to know about you. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a lieutenant for the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff’s Department. I’m going to the FBI headquarters in Quantico to help assist with a case. I used to work there a few years ago, but I missed my home in Sleepy Hollow; I decided to come back and work at my old job. Sometimes, I go to Quantico to help out, like I am today.”

“Would you ever consider going back to Quantico?”

Abbie sighed. “I thought about it, but no. I like it here in Sleepy Hollow. I love this little small town and the people in it. Plus, I couldn’t leave my sister again. I missed her too much.”

“What’s her name?”

“Jenny. She’s three years younger than me.”

“Did she want you to go to Quantico the first time?”

“No. She wanted me to stay with her. We had just reconnected after years of not seeing each other.” 

Abbie told him too much. How did she go from sitting beside this man to telling him her whole life story? She didn’t know what made their conversation so easy, but she liked it. She liked talking to him. She’s never opened up to a complete stranger before. On the other hand, since she’s going to be on a train for about seven hours, she might as well get to know the person beside her. However, it wasn’t the distance to their destination that made her speak to him; she wanted to do it because he was open enough to let her share with him, to listen.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what happened with you and your sister?”

“Our mom died when we were teenagers, and we just fell apart. We ended up in foster care. It also didn’t help that we blamed each other for mama’s death.” She stared out the window again. “She killed herself.” 

Ichabod didn’t know what to say to her. There was nothing he could say. He couldn’t imagine what that must’ve felt like and what Miss Mills and Miss Jenny went through. Instead of speaking, he placed his hand on top of hers. 

She glanced at his hand. She didn’t know what to make of this type of physical contact, but she was glad he offered. Wrapping her hand tighter around his, she smiled at him; he returned her gesture.

“Jenny thought it was my fault because I resented mama for pushing dad away. He wasn’t making enough money, so mama told him to go somewhere else. I didn’t want my dad to leave, but he did. I blamed Jenny because she was always getting in trouble after dad left. It stressed mama out so much sometimes that she would leave the house hours at a time before coming back home. But my sister and I are all better now after a few heart-to-hearts and therapy sessions.”

He squeezed her hand. “I’m pleased to hear it.”

“Me, too. So, tell me more about you. I would love to know about your father and your speech.” She didn’t let his hand go.

“My speech is twenty minutes long. I had to prepare months early, as there was so much information I came across. I couldn’t put all of my findings in my speech, but I provided what I could. It turned out quite lovely. I could read it for you if you like.”

“I’m listening.” Her eyebrows lifted.

He let go of her hand and reached in his coat pocket to pull out his notes cards. There were about ten of them. He cleared his throat, then he began. Abbie listened to the whole speech. There was so much information in it and so many theories about how the Founding Fathers affected the United States.

“Wow,” she said. “That’s quite a speech. I’m not much of a history person, but it is interesting.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.” He put his notecards back in his coat pocket. “What case are you working on?”

“I’m not allowed to talk much about it, but a serial killer is running around. He’s murdered five children, and we’re still trying to figure out why. We’ve had this case for a week now. The killer doesn’t have any kids, nor was he in foster care. He doesn’t even have any siblings. Maybe something happened to him when he was a kid at school. An agent is interviewing some of his teachers now—those who are alive that is.”

“What would possess a man to want to kill innocent children? That isn’t right. It’s horrendous and barbaric.”

“It is, but we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“During your time in the FBI, how did you sleep at night knowing that someone has died?”

“Some nights weren’t easy, but I managed.”

“Daydreaming?”

“Yeah. Phone calls to my sister and friends back home,” she reached into her briefcase bag and pulled out a moon pie, “and these. Would you like half?”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“You gave me your seat. It’s the least I can do.”

“If you insist.”

She opened the wrapper, took out the treat, and broke it in half. “I do. Here.”

He took it. “Thank you.”

She bit into her piece. “On a rough day, when there was a really bad case, my boss, Daniel, would give me a moon pie. He said they made him feel better, that he could go on a little bit more. It was a simple treat that reminded him that everything would be okay. It’s crazy at first, but things will eventually calm down.”

“That’s a nice way to look at a moon pie.” He took a bite from his own half. “These are really delicious. I haven’t had one since I was a child. My mother used to make them from scratch. She would be ashamed at me for eating such over processed rubbish out of a wrapper. However, they taste just like hers.”

“Where is your mom now?”

He swallowed what he chewed. “My mother also died. I was teenager at the time.” 

“How did she die?”

“A plane crashed on the highway while she was driving.”

Abbie grabbed his hand this time and squeezed it. 

He squeezed back. He liked her comfort, and he liked talking to Miss Mills. He hoped to learn more about her while on this train ride. They ate their moon pie in silence.

“Do you have any kids?” Abbie said once they finished. She stuffed the wrapper in her briefcase. 

“Yes, I have a son. His name is Jeremy Crane.” He played with his fingers. 

“You don’t see him much, do you?”

“I’m afraid not. He lives with my ex-wife in New York.”

Abbie wanted to know why he didn’t see his son as often. He seemed like he would make a great father. She didn’t ask though. His ex-wife probably took him away just to hurt him.

“It’s none of my business, but why did you get divorced?”

“She had an affair with one of my co-workers. She said it was my fault and that I never spent enough time with her. She never liked that I sacrificed most of my time at school with my students.” His fingers played with his fingers again.

“You don’t deserved that. She shouldn’t have married you if she couldn’t handle your job.”

He looked at her. “You seemed to be speaking from experience.”

“I dated a guy who didn’t like the hours I spent at work. He wanted me to quite, and I didn’t, so we broke up.”

“That is unfortunate. You don’t deserve that either. We should find partners who understand our jobs. My students are important to me. I want them to do well, even if that means staying after school to help them succeed. Your job is important, too. Without the police force, unimaginable people would run rampant. You keep people safe.”

“Maybe we’ll find someone who understands our schedule.”

“I dearly hope so.”

Abbie yawned. “I think that moon pie is getting to me.”

“A nap sounds excellent. We should both probably get some rest. Once we get off this train, who knows what the rest of our day will entail, especially yours.”

“Right.” Abbie yawned again. 

“Someone sounds rather tired. Are you sure it was the moon pie and not my dreadful babbling?”

“Of course not. I enjoyed our conversation.” She placed her hand on his; he grabbed it.

Crane liked holding her hand. “Would you mind if I held your hand while you slept. I find it a great sense of consolation.”

“Sure.” Abbie leaned her head on the window.

“If you want, you can rest your head on my shoulder—only if it makes you comfortable, of course.” 

Abbie put her head on his shoulder. His coat smelled like pine trees. She wondered where he lived. “This is much more comfortable than the window. Thanks.”

“I want you to be comfortable.”

Abbie closed her eyes. “Do you sing?”

“Not at all. However, my father used to sing me a lullaby before I went to bed.”

“Sing it to me.” He had a nice speaking voice. She figured he could probably sing a few notes.

“If that is what you wish.” Crane began to sing. It was something in French. She didn’t know he spoke another language; she liked it though.

After Crane was sure she was really asleep, he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. “Sleep well, Abbie.”

He laid his head on hers and went to sleep, too.

****

A voice on the intercom woke them up. Abbie looked down at their hands. She didn’t realize that their fingers entwined. She untangled her fingers from his and placed her hand in her lap. She was getting too comfortable with Crane in such a short amount of time. She didn’t mind though, but would they ever see each other again? There’s no point in catching feelings if they weren’t going to spend more time together. At least it was nice while it lasted. She liked him a lot. His personality was sincere.

Crane didn’t feel Abbie’s fingers between his anymore. He wished she didn’t have to move them so soon, but it was for the best. Their intimacy grew quicker than he could have imagined. His affections for her were stronger than they should have been. He’s only known her for three hours; they slept for two and half of them. He shouldn’t get too attached to her; they may never cross paths again. However, he was glad he got a chance to speak to her. She was honest and caring. And very beautiful. She had full lips and wondrous brown eyes.

Abbie lifted her head off his shoulder and stretched as much as she could. “Have a nice nap?”

He yawned. “Quite. You?”

“I did. Thanks for being my pillow.” She poked his shoulder.

“I didn’t mind.”

They were quiet. Abbie stared out the window.

“Abbie, I am very honored to have met you today. It was delightful to partake in a conversation with a person I’ve never met before. However, I fear we have grown closer than I could have imagined.”

“Same here.”

“What should we do?”

“What do you want to do?” Abbie said.

“I would like to see you again. I live in Sleepy Hollow myself, but with our schedules, I’m afraid we won’t have a lot of time for each other. I want time with you, Abbie.”

She nodded her head. “Maybe we can exchange cellphone numbers. We can call if one of us has any free time.”

“That is an excellent idea.” He took a notecard out of his coat. “I’ll write mine on here.”

“You keep extra notecards?” Abbie said as she reached into her briefcase bag for the moon pie wrapper. She also took out a marker. “Do you need a pen?”

“I always keep one handy.” He reached inside his coat pocket for a pen. “And to answer your question, yes, I do. It’s only in case I need to write down any additional notes for my speech. Why didn’t you discard your wrapper?”

“I like to keep them as reminders of something good leftover.”

“I understand.” He wrote down his name and number. “I hope it brings you peace.”

Abbie started to write as well. “It does.”

When they finished, they traded their items. Abbie put hers in a small compartment in her briefcase while Crane stuck his in his other pocket. Next, they ordered lunch and talked until they reached Virginia.

****

Crane reopened the compartment above their seats again. He handed her her luggage. “I guess this is goodbye?”

“Looks like it, but at least we have a way to stay in contact with each other.”

“Indeed.” Once he had his own suitcase, he extended his hand again, and she walked in front of him off the train.

They stood in front of each other; people around them rushed to get on and off the train or towards their family and friends.

“It was my pleasure to meet you, Miss Mills.” He bowed. “I hope you and your team can catch the killer.”

Abbie smiled at him. “Aren’t you sweet? I liked talking to you, too. And thanks. So do I. Good luck with your speech. They’ll love it, Crane.”

“Thank you.”

They were quiet.

“Well, I’ll be on my way now.” she waved and turned to leave.

“Abbie.” 

She turned back around. “Yeah, Ichabod?”

He stepped closer to her, put his luggage down. “Would it be too forward if I asked to kiss you? I know this isn’t proper and unexpected, seeing as we’ve only known each other for seven hours. However, I don’t think I could wait until we’ve met again. I am not sure when we will actually be able to—”

Abbie placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She pecked his lips. There was no rushing. After a minute or two of warming up, Abbie kissed him a little quicker, pulled him a little closer. He gave her what she gave him: sighs, tongue, fingers through the hair. Soon Abbie slowed down; it had to come to an end.

When they finally stopped kissing, she said, “That was nice.”

“Thank you for your permission.” He picked up his suitcase.

“Thank you for asking.” She picked up her luggage as well.

“Perhaps I can relish in your lips again.”

Abbie smiled. “Perhaps. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Yes.”

Abbie nodded her head and turned around again. She walked away this time, tracing, with her fingers, the places of where his lips touched hers.

****

Abbie sat at a table with her coffee. While she waited for it to cool, she stared at the notecard in her hand. Her cellphone was next to her drink. She put the notecard to her lips. Today was Saturday, a free day for her. They hadn’t called or texted each other in three months since their meeting. It was Saturday. Abbie was off work. She wanted to call him, but maybe he would be busy grading papers or out of town.

Crane walked into the coffee shop, holding the moon pie wrapper. Concentrating on her number, he wondered if he should call her. He didn’t know what her day consisted of, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea if he contacted her. There was nothing for him to do today. When he finally looked up from the wrapper, he saw her sitting at a table. He smiled and tried to fix his coat as he walked to her table.

“Mind if I sit here?” he said.

She smiled and looked up from her card. She bit her lip. “I do not mind at all.”

He sat down while still holding the wrapper.

“I would very much enjoy the company.” She put her notecard on the table.


	24. The Bookstore AU (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story. :) Icabbie’s first date. It’s a continuation from the AU I wrote where they met on the train. Hope you like it. I’m actually supposed to be in bed right now. I have to wake up for school, but I wanted to write this for you guys and for myself. I really hope you like it. Lol. The poem in this story doesn’t belong to me. It’s written by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. The title of it is “Sonnet 43.” Also, I did some research about Greek mythology. I searched the story about Orpheus and Eurydice. Let me know if some of the details are wrong, and I’ll correct it. Thank you. :) Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to Nickey79. Thanks for encouraging me to write this. :)

“You picked an interesting establishment for our first date, Leftenant.” Crane said as he and Abbie spread the blanket out together. 

They both agreed on a picnic, and Crane let Abbie select the place to have it. 

“Do you like it?”

“Very much so. It was a nice idea.”

They both sat down on the blanket in the middle of the aisle. Book shelves were on either side of them; Crane opened the basket and took out two ham sandwiches, two bottles of lemonade, and barbeque chips. He left the doughnuts holes in the bag for last. He sat Abbie’s food in front of her.

“I’m glad you think so. The bookstore owner said she wanted to do me a favor. I stopped this guy from trying to rob her one night as she was closing the place. I wasn’t even on duty then. I was in here just because I was bored. She’s nice enough to let me use her place for our date. It’s supposed to be closed at nine; it’s ten.” Abbie unwrapped her sandwich and bit into it.

She was glad Crane agreed to meet her at the bookstore after her shift ended at eight tonight and relieved that the owner didn’t object to her idea. It was last minute. 

“That was very kind of you to save her. It was also very nice of her to offer you to utilize this place. I love the libraries and bookstores.” He bit his sandwich, too.

She swallowed what she was chewing. “Me, too. It’s so quiet. Gives you a place to think.” 

“It does. And, of course,” he said as he chewed, “to read.” 

“Always that.” She ate a chip. “What do you like to read?”

Abbie wanted to know more about him. Since bumping into each other in the coffee shop five days ago, they talked and texted about their daily lives. He even began to call her “Leftenant.” Abbie also found out more about his son, and she told him more about her sister. They talked more about their careers, their hopes for the future, even their lost loved ones. But Abbie wanted to know more, as much as she could. 

“I like to read about everything, but I enjoy Greek stories and poetry the most.” He sipped his lemonade. “Do you like to read?”

“I like it, but it’s not my favorite thing to do. I can never keep my eyes open, even if the book is really good. I guess it’s because I’m sitting and not doing anything. I like to be active.” 

“I understand. It can be difficult sitting for a long period of time while staring at words. My students often complain about reading. However, perhaps you could give it another try. You may be more interested in short stories than novels.”

“That’s possible, but I’ll probably just fall asleep again.” Abbie chuckled. “I’ll try it though. You can give me some recommendations. What’s your favorite Greek story?”

“I most definitely will. The story of Orpheus and Eurydice is one that I like to reread. It’s quite tragic though. Would you like to hear it?”

Abbie nodded her head as she ate more of her food.

Crane put his sandwich down. “Orpheus and Eurydice were deeply in love with each other. One day though, Eurydice was bitten by a wretched snake. Of course, Orpheus was devastated when he lost his wife. He loved her so much, though, that he went to the Underworld to save her. He played music for Hades, and he became quite emotional from Orpheus’ music. This was enough to let him take his wife back. However, he told Orpheus that he shouldn’t look back or else his love wouldn’t be reunited with him. As the two ran, Orpheus couldn’t tell if his wife was behind him; he could hardly hear her running. In end, he looked back, and Eurydice returned to the Underworld.”

“That is tragic. I’m sure he was kicking himself afterwards.” Abbie finished the rest of her sandwich. “What do you like most about this story?”

“He was willing to do anything for her. He loved her just that much that he would go into the Underworld to save her. It is tragic that doubt got the better of him. Sometimes it gets to the best of us.” He ate some more of his sandwich.

“Do you have any doubt about anything right now?” She sipped some of her lemonade.

Crane played with his sandwich. “Unfortunately, I do. I wish I didn’t.”

Abbie stopped drinking her lemonade. “You can tell me if you want to. I’m here.”

He sighed, put his food down. “It was about us. Of course, I’m intrigued by you. I don’t believe it is in your nature to betray anyone. However, my past experience with Katrina has caused me to wonder about any woman I decide to become involved with. I sincerely hope I am not offending you with this confession. That is not my intention, Abbie.”

She grabbed his hand. “I understand, Crane. She hurt you, abused your trust. You have every right to protect yourself from getting hurt, but I do want you to know that you can trust me. I won’t hurt you.”

“I believe you. Thank you.” He squeezed her hand. “I hope you can trust me, too.”

“I feel like I can.”

“You don’t have any doubts or fears about me?” Crane finished his sandwich.

“What if I loss you? What if something happens, and we stop talking? I lost both my parents; I almost lost my sister. I don’t know if I can handle someone else leaving me.”

He kissed her hand. “I’ll be here, Abbie. You have me word.”

She nodded her head, let go of his hand. They didn’t say anything else and finished the rest of their food.

****

Crane took out the doughnut holes and put all of their trash in the basket. 

“I’m too full for desert right now.”

Crane smiled at her. “We can eat them later, then. Would you like to dance while your food digests?”

“There’s no music, Crane.” 

He stood up and held out his hand for her. “All the better. Sometimes silence is the best music.”

She laughed at him, took his hand.

Crane placed the basket on a part of a shelf where there were no books. He put his hands around her waist. Abbie laid her head on his chest; she let her hands rest on his arms. She closed her eyes as they swayed. She was enjoying herself. She liked that they were able to be honest with each other. She wanted it to continue.

“Do you still think you need music?”

“This way is better.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Did you ever dance like this with Katrina?” She probably shouldn’t have asked that, but she was curious. She wasn’t trying to make this date all about Crane’s ex-wife, but how could she cheat on him? 

“She hated to dance. We only danced once, and it was on our wedding day.”

Abbie stared up at him. “What did you do when you went to other weddings or during your anniversary?”

“We would stay seated at other weddings. I wouldn’t dance with another woman out of respect for her. We didn’t dance at all during our anniversary. We weren’t married for a long time. It was only three years.”

“She missed out. This is peaceful.” She laid her head on his chest again and closed her eyes.

He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes, too.

****

“We should stop dancing now,” Abbie said. She didn’t open her eyes yet.

“Are you getting tired?”

It’s been about thirty minutes.

“Not tired, but I am tempted to fall asleep. This is too comfortable.” She opened her eyes.

Crane put some distance between them, but didn’t let her go yet. “I rather enjoy holding you.”

Abbie smiled at him. “You’re very sweet, but we have to stop. I can’t fall asleep on our date, Crane.”

“I’d just watch you sleep if you were to doze off. I wouldn’t mind at all. I would like observing you at ease without any worries.”

Abbie shook her head and let him go. “The stuff you say sometimes.”

“Does it offend you?” He lowered his eyebrows. “I don’t mean to offend you.”

Abbie sat on the floor and patted her knee; he sat down, too. “Not at all. You’re very kind. I’ve never meant anyone this genuine.”

“You deserve kindness, Abbie.”

“Thank you.” She would never get tired of his sincerity. 

He took the basket off the shelf and opened it. “Would you like some desert now?”

“It’ll probably wake me up.” 

Crane took the bag out and opened it, held it out for her. She took one out and bit it, then fed him the other piece. 

“These are good.” She grabbed another one from the bag. She didn’t share this one.

“I made them.” He ate of his own.

“You like to cook?”

“Yes. I make certain items, like the doughnut holes, and I made the ham from the sandwiches.”

Abbie nodded her head. “What made you start?”

“It is because of my mom. She made the best recipes—some of them being ham and doughnut holes. She loved to cook. I guess I cook because it reminds me that she’s still here with me.”

“She is, Crane.” Abbie took his hand.

“So is your mom. Did she ever cook for you and your sister?”

“Not really, but she did make the best red velvet cake. It was homemade. Sometimes she would frost it with chocolate icing instead of cream cheese. I learned to make it by watching her. Jenny and I make it for each other’s birthday.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would very much love for you to make one for me.” He fed her.

She nodded her head as she chewed; she reached into the bag for another and fed him again. They kept doing this until there was one more left. Abbie bit half of it first, then let Crane have the rest. She gave him a quick kiss as he chewed. He smiled at her, then kissed her lips when he was done.

“Thanks for dessert, Crane. It was wonderful.” She stood up. “I would like to dance again.”

He put the trash in the basket again and sat it on the shelf. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said, “I beg to differ. I believe it was your lips that were wonderful. That was truly the dessert.” 

Abbie grabbed his collar and kissed him again; it was a little longer. His tongue tasted like glaze, and Abbie sighed as she felt her back against the book shelf. Crane’s hands were under her shirt. She pushed her hands through his hair, bit his bottom lip. Crane wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to grab her legs to put them on his waist, but he removed his hands from under her shirt and put some distance between them instead. 

“As much as I would love to continue, I can’t. Although I find myself physically attracted to you, I respect you too much to cheapen our date in this manner. I hope you’re don’t find that disappointing or old-fashioned.”

“I get it. I am physically attracted to you, too. After we spend more time together, we can discuss it. No worries.” She kissed him again and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Shall we continue dancing?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her.

She laid her head on his chest again and closed her eyes. “I would ask you to read to me after we dance, but there aren’t any Greek mythologies in this bookstore.”

“I could recite you a poem. I know one by heart. My father used to say it to my mother.”

“I’m listening. Just don’t let me go to sleep.”

Crane smiled. “‘How do I love thee? Let me count the ways./ I love thee to the depth and breadth and height/ My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight/ For the ends of being and ideal grace…’”

He glanced down at Abbie. She was asleep this time; her snore was light. Crane held her until she woke up.

****

Abbie quickly lifted her head. 

“What’s wrong?”

She stared at him. “I told you not to let me fall asleep. How long has it been?” 

“I don’t know. It’s probably been about five or ten minutes.”

“Okay.” Abbie rubbed her eyes. “That’s not too bad.”

“It could have been an hour.”

“Crane.” She poked his shoulder.

“I’m joking, Abbie. I honestly think it’s been about twenty minutes.”

“I’m sorry I went to sleep. That was a lovely poem. I didn’t hear it all, but I did hear parts of it.”

“I can repeat it to you.”

She laughed. “You’d better not.” 

“How about the next time?”

“Next time. When I’m awake.” Abbie let him go; she sighed. “It’s probably about time for me to get some rest. I’m not much fun when I’m tired.”

“As you wish.” He picked up the basket. “Thank you for a lovely time, Abbie. We’ll have to do it again.”

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. “We will.”


	25. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's teasing about Ichabbie inspired this one-shot. Lol. I'm about to destroy your feels. In a good way. You're welcome. :)

Crane and Abbie walked into her house. Jenny went to the bar and probably wouldn't be back home for a while. Crane was quiet and sat on the sofa while Abbie put her gun up; she took off her boots and jacket when she walked into the living room. It was a long night fighting demons again. The Apocalypse was getting heavier and heavier as they got further into it. Who knew what Pandora would send next? Abbie sighed. She stepped in front of Crane. He stared at her, wrapped his arms around her waist. Her fingers slid through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"I'm tired, Leftenant," he said.

"I know. Me, too. I need a bath." She kissed him on his forehead and walked away.

****

As the water filled the tub in the bathroom, Abbie undressed. She watched the bubbles rise. She sighed. These always calmed her down. She stepped in the warm water, sat down in the tub. Listening to the water pour, she sighed again and closed her eyes. She started to lean back, but the door opened. Her eyes opened. She didn't bother looking, knowing who it was. She played with the bubbles and scooted up when his clothes dropped to the floor. She heard him step into the water; some of it splashed as he tried to sit down. Smiling to herself, she thought, That's what he gets for being so tall. She played with his knees when they finally touched the side of her legs. Abbie turned off the water. When she leaned back, her back was against Crane's chest. He searched for her hands and knotted them. They both sighed. He kissed the side of her neck. She closed her eyes again.

"This is relaxing," he said as he played with her fingers.

"It is. I used to do this when I was younger. When mama and Jenny were asleep, I'd get out of bed and run a bubble bath. I would sit in it until it was cold."

He rubbed her arms. "How come?"

"It was stability from everything, you know?"

"Did it temporarily cease your troubles?"

"It did." She paused. "I enjoyed it."

Crane grabbed her hands again. They pressed their palms together and matted their fingers again.

"I'm glad I can experience this with you, Abbie."

"I've been telling you to take a bath with me, Crane. For two months." She chuckled.

"Indeed. However, I was trying to respect your privacy. I didn't want to intrude."

Abbie glanced at him. "We've slept together. You've already seen me naked."

"Yes, but a lady needs her privacy at times."

"You're so old-fashioned, Crane." She turned back around, then wrapped his arms around her as tight as she could.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Leftenant."

She smiled. "I wouldn't."

Nothing else was said. The only conversation they had was through breathing. When she breathed, he breathed. That was enough. That was all they needed in the moment. He could be dead. She could be dead. All they had in the quiet was the reminder of the other when they inhaled. Sometimes they breathed together. Sometimes they didn't. One would be behind, but they would kiss the other's fingers or the edge of a shoulder to let the other know they were still there, still right behind them. They breathed and bathed with each other until the water was cold.

****

Crane got out of the tub first to dry off; he was too cold. He sat on the toilet with the towel wrapped around him. He held one out for her when she stepped out. She shivered as he dried off the front of her body. Then she turned around. She didn't mind the dripping water. He would catch it.

"What happens if we don't win, Crane?"

Unhurried, yet swift with the towel, he soaked the water from all of its places. She inhaled as his breaths imprinted small puffs on her back.

"We can say we fought with our every being." He touched her shoulders and kissed the crease of her neck. "We can say we fought for humanity, for choice."

"What else?"

His lips skimmed her shoulder. "For family."

The spot between her neck and back was warm. Crane's hands rested on the sides of her waist.

"Is that all?"

"For love, for each other." He paused. "We fought for each other."

She threaded their fingers together. Little by little, his kisses tailed after the other down her spine. As Abbie closed her eyes, she freed a small gasp.


	26. Only a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you all. :) Here's another one. I forgot to post this one on here. lol So I thought this would be nice. And I will definitely write more to "Telephone" next. I wanted to get this off my chest. Lol It's not that great, but I do like it. The believe-in-ichabbie hashtag helped to move this along. I think Sleepy Hollow Addicts created it. Please let me know if that's correct. Thank you for that tag. :) Here's a story for that hashtag. Enjoy. :) While writing this fic, I was reminded of Aerilon452's fic "On the Outside" on . So if you haven't already, please read it. It's really good. I hope she writes more of it. Ichabbie holding each other just puts me in so many feels. Lol

Abbie stepped into the cabin. All of the lights were turned off. Were they really trying to throw her a welcome back surprise party? They knew she was coming to visit them for the weekend. She wasn't here to stay. She flipped the switch on.

"Surprise," Jenny said.

Abbie smiled and shook her head at her. Her sister ran towards her and hugged her.

"Did you miss me?" Abbie said as she squeezed her sister.

"No. What would make you think that?" Jenny held her sister tighter.

"I missed you, too, Jenny."

Jenny let her go. "How is Quantico so far?"

"Kicking my ass, but I'm doing real good. I've learned so much."

"When will you come back home?"

"Nine more months."

"Hurry up," Jenny said.

Abbie laughed at her sister. "Okay."

Abbie then looked at Crane. He smiled at her. She pushed her fingers through her hair; his hands twitched by his side. They walked towards each other, stood in silence until he spoke.

He gave a slight nod. "Leftenant."

She did the same. "Crane."

"How was your trip here?"

"Good. It was good."

She wondered if they would talk about their phone conversations and how they stayed on the line with each other until morning. They've been doing that for four weeks straight until she came to visit. It wasn't healthy, but it was the only way they could express that they missed each other. They still hadn't told each other that yet. Crane was getting better, but he was still grieving his wife. She didn't want to wait, but she respected him enough to do so.

"I'm going to go pick up the cake and the food," Jenny said as she grabbed the keys from her pocket. "I'll be back."

They both nodded their heads as Jenny walked towards the door. "Take your time."

They stared at each other when she closed the door.

"Would you care for a beverage?" Crane said. He walked into the kitchen. Abbie followed him.

"No. I'm good."

He put his hands behind his back and stared at her.

"So, how have you been?" She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

He did the same. "I've been well for the most part. Jenny and I took a trip to New York to cheer me up. It was most astounding and extraordinary. It is such a busy little city."

"It is. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm bummed you and Jenny went without me though. You could have waited." She poked him in his shoulder.

"My apologies, Leftenant. Next time, we shall go together. To be truthful, as much as I enjoy Miss. Jenny's company, it wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks, Crane. And you're gonna have to stop calling me 'Leftenant' soon. It'll be Agent Mills to you."

"My apologies. It is a habit. I shall remember your new rank, Agent Mills." He smiled down at her.

"I don't mind if you still call me 'Leftenant' though, Crane."

"Are you sure? I would want to call you what you prefer."

She chuckled. "I don't mind." She would miss it if he didn't.

"That's good to hear. I would like to hear much more about Quantico."

Abbie told him about it: the training, the people she's met, Joe.

"It sounds like you are doing rather well. I'm pleased to hear that Joe is there as well."

"Yeah, he's happy."

Crane nodded his head.

They got quiet until Abbie spoke.

"How have you really been, Crane?"

He sighed. "Some days are better than others, but it is improving. You comfort over the phone is reassuring. Thank you for spending that time with me."

"It's what I'm here for." She placed her hand on his arm. "I'm always here."

His hand was on hers. "Thank you. What about you, Leftenant?"

"Oh," she removed her hand, "I've been alright."

Crane raised his eyebrow at her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's just…I didn't know, Crane. I wasn't expecting all of this to be so difficult for me, for us."

"It's all right, Abbie. I know. Me, too."

"I still wish I could tell you, you know?"

"I know." He grabbed her hands. "I wish to return the sentiments."

"What are we going to do until you're ready?"

"As you once told my old self, 'we hug it out.'"

"Are you sure?"

"For now, yes. That's all we can do. We can always show it if we can't say it." Crane took off his coat, and Abbie took hers off, too. They placed them on a chair.

Abbie took his hands.

"I'll let you lead," he said.

She nodded her head and placed his arms around her waist. He was still as she stepped closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head fell on his chest; his arms tightened around her. He sighed; she closed her eyes. His fingers rubbed patterns on her back.

Abbie didn't mind this. She was grateful for this physical contact with Crane after so much distance between them. She missed him, wanted to tell him. They weren't used to holding back from each other. They were always honest and trying to suppress anything was hard.

"Did you need this, too?" she said.

"I did."

"Is it enough?"

"It comes quite close."

Abbie squeezed him tighter. "For now."

His fingers were in her hair. He kissed the top of her head and held her as close as he could. He wanted to tell her he missed her, too, but he wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, Abbie. I don't mean to make you wait."

"I know. I get it, but I want to hear the words, Crane. We both need to hear them while we're apart. We may go crazy if we don't. Neither one of us needs that."

He chuckled. "Agreed."

They stood in silence, holding the other until they heard a key in the door.

"I'm back, guys."

They glanced at each other, and Abbie put her forehead on his chest, took a deep breathe, and let him go. She put space between them. Jenny stood in the threshold of the kitchen. She held cake and wings.

"So did you miss each other?" She walked into the kitchen and sat the food down on the table.

"Just a little," Abbie said, staring at Crane.

"A little, indeed."

They looked back at Jenny, then helped her set the table for dinner and dessert.


	27. Spongebob AU (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update to that Ichabbie AU I wrote. It’s a continuation of the train one. So far, they had their first date in a bookstore. Now, here is another part. I think two of you asked for more of this story, so here you go. Enjoy. :) There will be one more chapter after this with Jenny, and that’ll probably be it. I hope you liked this AU. It was fun to write. This one is kind of lengthy, but hopefully, you mind too much. :)

Abbie stopped outside Crane’s door. It was Saturday morning, and he had invited her over for brunch. She bit her lip and smiled.

“No, Jeremy! Give that back.”

It sounded like Crane; Abbie also heard a child laughing. She didn’t know Crane’s son would be joining them. She knocked on the door.

“One moment, please!” 

“Okay,” she said through the door.

“Abb—Jeremy. Do not open that door.”

The door opened and a little boy with brown hair and green eyes stood in front of Abbie. He was smiling at her. He didn’t have on any pants, only his underwear. His white t-shirt had stains on it. Abbie chuckled. She bent down to him.

“You must be Jeremy. I’m Abbie. I’m one of Crane’s friends.”

He stuck his hand out. Abbie took it. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Abbie. My daddy will be right with you.”

Abbie shook her head and lowered her eyebrows. He must have learned this from his father. Suddenly, Crane rushed to the door. He was out of breath, his hair was everywhere, he only had on one shoe, and his shirt was misbuttoned. Abbie grinned at him.

“Jeremy, I told you not to open the door.”

Jeremy glanced up at him and laughed; then he ran inside the house.

Abbie held in her laughter. She pushed some of his hair out of his face. “Your son is cute.”

Crane chuckled. “Thank you. Sometimes, he can be a handful. This is not what you were expecting for our brunch.”

“Not at all, but I don’t mind. He’s so polite. Did you teach him that?”

“Thank you. Yes, I did.” He stepped aside. “Please.”

Abbie walked in the cabin. “It smells good. Brisket and pancakes?”

“Indeed. Oh, one moment.” He left her in the foyer. The living room was right in front of her. She walked into it, sat by Jeremy on the sofa. He watched cartoons with his hands on his cheeks, elbows on his crossed legs. He was leaning forward.

“Spongebob is my favorite,” Abbie said.

He looked at her. “I like Squidward. Spongebob is happy all the time.”

Abbie’s eyebrows lowered again. “You don’t like Spongebob? You don’t like that he’s happy?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Why not? He’s sad sometimes, too.”

“Then he’s happy again.”

Abbie thought it was kind of odd for a kid to lean towards Squidward. He was always so grumpy.

“Is that bad?”

“Yeah. Squidward is like my dad.”

Abbie laughed. “Really now?”

“Yup. Daddy is like him sometimes. He has a frown.”

“How come?”

“My mommy. He was sad when he saw her. My mommy is mean to him,” he said.

Abbie stared at him. She didn’t know what to do. Should she get Crane and tell him that he needs to talk to Jeremy? Should she try to comfort him?

“I’m sorry about your parents. My parents didn’t really get along either.”

“Your parents?”

She nodded her head. “Maybe they’ll get along again.”

He shrugged. “I’m Squidward sometimes. I’m grumpy.” 

“Why?”

“I miss my mom and dad.”

Abbie wasn’t sure if she should do this, but she put her arm around him. “I miss my parents together, too.”

“Breakfast is ready.”

Abbie removed her arm when she heard Crane. She turned around to face him. “Great. I’m hungry.”

“Jeremey, would you go put on your clothes and wash your hands?”

Jeremy hopped off the sofa and ran into a room. Abbie stood up, walked towards Crane.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to overstep my boundaries. I was just trying to—” 

“Don’t apologize. Thank you. Unfortunately, all of the kids in his class have both parents at home. It’s good for him to know that someone else doesn’t have both of their parents like him. It’s comforting. Perhaps, it’ll help him handle our divorce a little better.”

Abbie put her hand on his chest. “Crane, he seems really sad about it. I’m sorry he has to go through this. How old is he?”

“He’s eight.” He took the kitchen towel off his shoulder and played with it. “I want Katrina and me to do better in front of him, but she makes it rather difficult to parent together.”

“What does she do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“She insults me in front of him. She even said that I wasn’t a good father and that I won’t spend as much time with him.” He didn’t look at her, only played with the towel.

Abbie grabbed it from him. She put it on her shoulder, then took his hands.

“She’s still upset about your job, that you weren’t there for her as much. But that’s no reason to take it out on your parenting skills. She shouldn’t do that to you in front of him.  
I’m sure you do a wonderful job with Jeremy.” She pushed some hair behind his ear.

“Thank you, Abbie. I do my best. She dropped him off yesterday evening. Usually, we make plans for when I will take care of Jeremy for the weekend. Luckily, I was home when she made her unexpected appearance. She said she was going on a business trip. No one could watch Jeremy for her.”

“I think she wanted to get rid of him for the weekend.”

“So do I. He’s the one that has to suffer. I don’t like it.”

Abbie nodded her head. 

“I’m dressed, daddy.” He held up the palms of his hands. “All clean.”

Crane walked in front of him, turned his back towards him, and bent down. Jeremy hopped on; he wrapped his arms and legs around his dad. Crane stood up. “Let’s go eat breakfast with Miss Abbie.”

Abbie smiled at them as she leaned on the threshold of the kitchen.

“I want 500 pancakes,” Jeremy said as Crane bent backwards so Jeremy could stand in the chair at the table.

“500? I can eat more than 500. I can eat 1,000,” he said as he walked to the counter to where the food was. 

“What? No you can’t. Your stomach will get big.”

“It will get very big, but I like pancakes.” He placed his son’s plate in front of him.

Abbie walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table. “I can eat 2,000 pancakes.”

Jeremy gasped and his eyes grew big. “What? Daddy, can she?”

He sat her plate in front of Abbie. “Yes. She can do anything just like you.”

Abbie stared down at her plate, blushing. She had three blueberry pancakes, brisket, eggs, and hashrowns. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Crane got his plate and sat down. He kissed his son’s forehead and cut up his food.

Abbie liked seeing them interact. He was good dad to his son. He seemed to really love him, even if he did drive him crazy sometimes. She wished Jeremy didn’t have to see his parents seperated. She knew what it felt like to not have both parents there. Maybe things would get better for Jeremy. Maybe Katrina would stop being so rude in front of him. 

“Miss Abbie, you’re pretty.”

She smiled. “Thank you. You’re handsome, too. You look like your dad.”

“No! He has a beard. It’s gross. It scratches my hands and face.”

Crane’s mouth was open. “I beg your pardon.”

Abbie laughed and touched Crane’s beard. “I like your dad’s beard.”

“It’s going to scratch you. A monster may come out of it, too.”

Abbie quickly removed her hand. “Crane, you didn’t tell me you had monsters in your beard.”

“Very funny, Miss Mills.” He ate a piece of pancake. So did Jeremy.

“Why do you have brown skin and not white skin?” he said with a full mouth.

“Jeremy, that is a rude question.” Crane put his knife and fork down. “Please apologize to Miss Mills.”

“No, it’s fine, Crane.”

“It is not.”

She put her hand on his arm. “He’s just curious.”

“Curious indeed.”

“It’s how I was born. I was born with brown skin. You were born with white skin. Does my skin bother you?”

He shrugged. “No. It’s pretty, and it smells good.”

Crane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Abbie laughed again. 

“Thank you. Are you sure my skin is okay with you?”

He nodded. “You are my daddy’s friend. He likes your skin. I like it, too.”

“That’s very sweet of you both. I’m glad you like my skin. I like your skin, too.”

Jeremy smiled at her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Crane put his hand on hers.

“Don’t worry about it.” She started to cut up her food.

“I can tell him to apologize to you.”

Abbie grinned. “It’s fine, Crane. Kids ask questions. I expected this much.”

“If you’re sure.”

Abbie nodded. “Don’t be Squidward.”

Jeremy laughed; Abbie winked at him.

“I am not Mr. Tentacles. Thank you very much.”

“Sure,” Abbie said as she ate some of her food.

“Yeah, sure, daddy.” Jeremy giggled.

Crane shook his head, mumbled something.

****

After they finished their breakfast, Abbie helped Crane clean the kitchen while Jeremy watched television in the living room. When they were done, Crane put Jeremy down for a nap. He sat by Abbie on the couch when he returned from the room.

“Thank you for brunch. It was really good. Homemade?”

“Yes.” He grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for coming, and thank you for being there for Jeremy. Your encouragement means a great deal to me and to him.”

“It’s no problem. He’s a good kid and funny.” Abbie laughed.

“He gets his humor from Katrina. I’m not that funny.”

“He must. He gets his manners from you though.”

“Thank you,” he said. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his lap. He rubbed her calves.

“Do you guys share custody of him?”

“Yes. I get him every other weekend. This was unexpected, so this is the third time this month I’ve seen him. I don’t mind it though. The telephone can only do so much.”

“Do you speak to him everyday?”

“I do. I’m glad he’s here.”

Abbie nodded her head. She put her fingers through his hair. “He adores you.”

“I hope so.”

“He does.”

“He likes you,” he said.“He gave you compliments. Usually when he likes someone, he says something nice about them. If he doesn’t, then he’s quiet.”

“Good. I like him, too.”

“I am very sorry about his comment earlier. I always tell him to be polite to others.”

“It’s okay. I think it opens the door for communication and understanding of another race. It’s good to know that early on. He’s open.”

“Yes, but still. I tell him not to point out anyone else’s differences and to accept them as they are.”

“He’s only a kid. You’re teaching him well so far though.” She paused. “Does it bother you that I’m black?”

“No. I notice your race, of course. I acknowledge your skin color. It exists. However, your lovely brown skin won’t stop me from pursuing you. It was never a problem. I like the person you are. I want to know more of you if you let me.”

Abbie kissed his cheek. “I want to know more of you, too. I see that you’re white, but it won’t stop me either.”

He smiled at her and nodded. They were quiet. 

“Do you want kids?” Crane said.

“Yeah, but not right now. When I’m married, yes.”

“You would make the most excellent mother.”

“That’s very sweet of you. You can give me some pointers,” she said.

“Me? I don’t think I’m fit to do that, but thank you.”

“Of course, you are. What’s your best parenting advice?”

“I guess it would be to love your child. You should love them as hard you can. There are some parents who don’t have their kids anymore, or some couples who can’t produce children. Therefore, I would say never take them for granted. Love them as much as you can.”

“Sounds like really good advice to me.” Abbie put her forehead on his.

He put his hand on her cheek. “I want to kiss you, but—”

“I understand.” Abbie kissed his forehead. “No worries.”

“I am most grateful for your understanding and patience, Abbie.”

“I know. It’ll be my turn next. I’ll have to cook for you. I’ll make a red velvet cake. You can meet Jenny. She’d like you.”

“I cannot wait.”

Abbie yawned. 

“Is it time for your nap, too?”

“It may be.”

“I don’t have a guest bedroom. Jeremy and I share my room when he’s here.”

“The couch works just fine.” Abbie stretched and yawned again.

Crane stood up. He left the room and came back with a blanket and pillow. He handed them to Abbie. She smiled at him.

“Would you mind permitting me to rest with you on the couch?”

“Not at all.” Abbie made room for him.

“Sweet dreams, Miss Mills.” He held her and kissed her temple.

“You, too, Crane.”

They fell asleep.

****  
Abbie felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes. Jeremy was in front of her.

“Are you and daddy getting married, Miss Abbie?”

She rubbed her eyes and chuckled. “No, Jeremy.”

“Would you want us to get married?”

He nodded his head.

“How come?”

“You make him happy. He talked about you before you came. He said you were beautiful and nice. You are.”

Abbie smiled. “You make your dad happy, too. He loves you.”

“He loves you, too.” 

Abbie didn’t think Crane loved her. They just started dating, but it was nice to know that Jeremy thought his dad did. Maybe he really did love her. 

“It’s too early for him to love me. We have to spend more time together.”

“He loves you, Miss Abbie. I know it.”

She shook her head. Jeremy was something else. He was so honest. How did he even know this? How was he even so sure?

“To him loving the both of us.” She stuck out her fist. 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called a fist bump. It means this is awesome, and that you’re happy about something. You just bump your fist to mine.”

He stuck out his fist and hit hers. “I like this.”

“Me, too.” 

He bumped her fist again. “Let’s not tell daddy. This is for us only.”

“Deal.”

“What happened?” Crane sat up. “Are you okay, Jeremy?”

“Yeah. I’m done with my nap. Are you done with your nap?”

“Yes. Are you hungry? It’s been two hours. Do you want a snack?” 

Abbie removed the blanket and stood up, stretched. She put on her shoes. 

“Are you leaving?” Crane said.

“Yeah. You two need your time together. I enjoyed myself though.” She zipped up her boots.

“Stay, Miss Abbie,” Jeremy said.

“I want you to spend some time with your dad. You can’t do that if I’m here. I can come back tomorrow for a few hours if your dad is okay with it.” She glanced at Crane. 

She didn’t want to interrupt their weekend. It was too important. She wanted Jeremy to have as much time with his dad as possible, especially since she never got any real time with her father at his age.

“Can she, daddy?”

“Are you okay with it, Jeremy?”

He nodded.

“Yes, you may come over tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Crane stood up; he and Jeremy walked Abbie to the door. When she was outside, she bent down to Jeremy.

“I liked meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Me, too.” Jeremy stuck out his fist. 

Abbie bumped it and stood up.

“When did this happen?” Crane said.

“When you were sleep,” Abbie said.

“I don’t get a fist bump?”

“No, daddy. It’s for me and Miss Abbie only.”

“I’m feeling quite left out.”

Abbie kissed his cheek. “Better?”

“Perhaps.” He smirked at her, then took Jeremy’s hand. “Come, Jeremy. Let us let Miss Mills leave. She probably has other matters to attend to.”

“Do you have another friend like daddy?”

Abbie laughed. “No. Your dad is the only one.”

“Good.” Jeremy opened her car door. “Daddy likes being your only friend.”

Abbie stepped in. She cranked the car and rolled down the window. Crane helped Jeremy close her door. 

“I’m glad he does. I like being his only friend, too. Tomorrow?”

They both nodded their heads. Crane picked him up. Jeremy stuck his fist in her window. Abbie grinned. She hit his fist. 

“You can take that with you, Miss Abbie.”

“I sure will.”

Crane backed away from the car; Abbie waved at them. They waved back, and she drove off with smile on her face.


	28. Abbie's Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Crane was worried sick about Abbie, and he should have called her by her name in that moment. I really thought he was. I was kind of disappointed that he didn’t. This makes up for it. :) Abbie had a scar on her head if anyone noticed. I wanted to use that. So, here are some feels for you. :)

Crane stood in Abbie’s doorframe. He wanted to say goodnight to her before he went to sleep. She just got home from work and sat on her bed. She still had her boots on, her jacket was off, and her gun and badge rested on the night stand. He watched her, but didn’t speak. As she stared at the wall in front of her, he cleared his throat. She jumped, looked at him. She gave him a small smile; he smiled back. 

“My apologies for scaring you, Miss Mills. I wanted to tell you to have a good night’s rest. May I come in?” He extended his hand.

Abbie nodded, and Crane entered. He kept a bit of distance.

“How was work?”

Abbie sighed. “Tiring, but rewarding. We caught the killer. That’s always good.”

“I’m glad. One less rascal to deal with.” Crane’s hands were behind his back. 

Abbie reached down to untie her boots, but she didn’t make it very far. She leaned up and put her hand on her forehead, sighed. 

“Leftenant, are you well?”

Abbie took a deep breathe. “I’m fine, Crane. I’ve just been feeling a little dizzy lately after that attack.”

Crane nodded his head. Two days ago, Abbie was injured from her fight with the tooth fairy. She hit her head, ended up in the hospital. Crane had never felt so helpless. Taking three steps until he was in front of her, he bent down to sit on both his feet.

“What are you doing, Crane?”

He started to untie her boots for her. He took one off her foot, then the other. He sat both shoes together in the corner beside her night stand. 

He looked at her. “Do you own a pair of house shoes?”

“In the closet.”

Crane stood up and walked to the closet. When he opened it, he found a blue pair of slippers. He picked them up. After resuming his previous position, he removed both of Abbie’s socks. He placed her house shoes in front of her feet; she slipped her feet in them.

“Where do you want your socks?” 

“The hamper is on the other side of the bed.”

He got up again and put her socks in the basket. Once he did that, he sat back in front of Abbie. She smiled at him, only a tiny bit and patted his face twice. He chuckled, but his smile didn’t last. Crane just stared at her, positioned his hands on the side of her calves. His fingers skimmed to her thighs as he continued to keep his focus on her face. He didn’t mean to be this intimate with her, but he needed to. He had to make sure she was alright. His right hand touched her cheek; his thumb traced the small cut that still remained on the side of her head. 

“Abbie,” he said.

She gave him another small smile, put her hand on top of his, and shut her eyes. She took a deep breathe. After that, she opened them.

“Thank you.”

He nodded his head. Crane didn’t want anything else to happen to her. Daily, they risked their lives to fulfill their role as the Witnesses. He counted this as another time she was near death. It frightened him more and more. She was his partner and friend, but more than that simultaneously. So much more. He couldn’t stop the scars she would receive in battle, but he wanted to try to settle her wounds as best he could. They would always have scabs and marks to remind them of their challenge. Despite that, they also had each other. 

Abbie pushed her fingers through the hair that covered his ear. Her fingers landed on the back of his neck. She put her other hand on his cheek, let her forehead touch his. Both their eyes closed. They breathed.

“Goodnight, Ichabod.”

“Goodnight, Abbie.”

Crane didn’t feel her hands anymore, or her forehead. He opened his eyes and stood up again. After giving her a nod that she returned, he left her room.


	29. Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nickey79 on Tumblr. You may experience a range of feels. Happy, happy birthday to you. :)

Abbie and Crane lay side by side under a tree in Abbie’s backyard. Some of the red and orange leaves fell beside them and on their clothes. Abbie picked one up.

“What do you like about the fall, Crane?” She folded the leaf in half, then she dropped it in the grass.

“I enjoy watching the color of the leaves change, Leftenant. What about you?”

“The same. It’s nice. It reminds me of hope.”

He turned his head towards her. “How so?”

She turned her head to him, too, and smiled at him. She sat up, so did he. 

“What’s wrong?” he said.

Abbie put her hands and knees in the grass; she crawled the short distance to Crane. Crease lines indented his forehead as Abbie straddled his lap. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck while he slipped his fingers through her shirt. She let her forehead touch his. His hands spread across her back.

“What is your hope, Leftenant?” 

Abbie traced his left eyebrow, kissed it. She shrugged. “I don’t know. I have a lot of hopes.”

Crane kissed her nose. “Please, tell me. I want to know.”

“You want to know if you’re a part of it,” she said.

“I’ll admit that I do, and I want to know because I want to know your hopes.”

“I hope we win this battle.” She kissed the spot between his eyebrows. “I hope I spend more time with Jenny. I love my sister.”

“I hope you get all that you desire. I wish I could give them to you, to promise them to you.”

Abbie shrugged again. “You can’t. That is a job for the man upstairs. Let’s hope He does though.”

“Yes, let’s.” He kissed her cheek. “Are there anymore?” 

Abbie smirked, kissed Crane’s nose, both his cheeks. “There’s one more.”

“Will you disclose it to me?”

Abbie’s hands touched the side of his face, and then she let her forehead lean on his again before removing it to stare at him.

“What is it?”

“I hope you make love to me under this tree.”

His fingers unclasped her bra. “That is one hope I can fulfill.”

When their lips touched at the same time Abbie’s eyes closed, she woke up. It was only a dream. She stared around the kitchen and at the textbook she fell asleep reading. The remaining rum was still there. She picked up her glass, got up from the table, and poured it down the sink. No more rum.

****

Abbie and Crane sat beside each other on the porch swing. A bottle of rum was by Abbie’s feet. They sipped their drink while Crane rocked the swing with his feet. 

“I was angry with you, you know?”

Crane stared at Abbie. “I am very sorry I did not notify you about my departure. I should have called you or left you a note.”

“You should have left me something, Crane. I was worried.” Abbie drunk some of hers.

“I did not mean to worry you.”

She looked at him. “I know why you did it, but still.”

“I really hurt you.”

Abbie looked in her shot glass. “You did, Ichabod.”

Crane played with the rim of his glass. “How can I ever make it up to you, Abbie?”

She swallowed the rest of it, poured another glass.

“I truly am sorry.”

She looked at him again. “I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Abbie. I understand if you don’t. I committed a disservice to our friendship, Leftenant. Friends do not abandon their friends.”

“We have now though. This is our new start.” 

She held up her glass, and he did the same.

“To now.”

He nodded his head. “To now.”

The clinked their glasses together and finished their drink.

****

Abbie could barely lift her shot glass; she put her head on the table. Crane leaned against the counter as he titled his head back for one last shot. He nearly tripped while walking to the table. The table and Crane’s chair shifted when he bumped into them. Abbie held her head up. She laughed at him. Crane finally managed to sit in the chair.

“What amuses you so, Leftenant?”

“You’re a stumbling giant, Crane.”

He pointed to himself. “I beg your pardon.”

“You heard me,” Abbie said. She yawned. 

“Tired?”

“Too much rum.” She giggled.

“We finished the whole bottle.”

“Needed it. Long battle.”

He nodded his head. “Dance with me, Leftenant. Let’s dance.”

Abbie shook her head. “Too drunk.”

Crane stood up. He wobbled and held onto the table. Abbie shook her head when he stood in front of her with his hand extended. 

“Please?”

Abbie took his hand. Crane helped her off her seat. They stood in the middle of the kitchen. His hands were on her waist while her hands were on his arms. 

“One, two, three,” Crane said. 

“Right. Ready?”

“Indeed.”

Her white socks weren’t clear to her. There was more than one when she looked down at them. She stepped on Crane’s feet as they moved from side to side. She laughed.

“You’re horrible at this, Leftenant.”

“Shutup. Drunk, remember?”

“As am I. Stand on my feet.”

Abbie glanced at him. “What?”

“My feet. Stand on my feet, madam.”

Even though she laughed at him, she stood on him his feet. He had on white socks, too. She couldn’t keep her head up, so she laid it on Crane’s chest as he moved them around the kitchen. When he started to count again, her eyes closed. But then he stopped counting and swaying them.

“Did you miss me?” he said.

Abbie stared at him again. “What?”

“The nine months we were apart. Did you miss me, Leftenant?”

She didn’t know what to say. Was Crane asking this because they were drunk or because he really wanted to know? It could have been both. Would they even remember this conversation? Crane did have a photographic memory. Forgetfulness was possible though. Did she miss, Crane? 

“Why ask me that?”

“I missed you.” He put his forehead on hers. “Too much.”

“You’re drunk.” She played with the small buttons on his shirt.

Abbie didn’t want to answer the question. Not only was she angry with him when he left, but she was angry at herself because she missed him. He’s the one that left. He didn’t deserve to be missed then, but he was. He was Crane.

“Tell me, Leftenant.” Making her look at him, he put his hands on her cheeks to bring her head up. “Why are you hiding it?”

“Nothing to tell.”

Abbie put her forehead to his, let her hands touch his face. His beard scraped her palms. She wouldn’t admit to it, wouldn’t show him that side of her. It wasn’t fair for him to do that to her. She did forgive him last week. They did move on after that, but now those feelings are floating up again from that stuffed place. 

“Leftenant.”

“I didn’t, Crane.” 

They were nose to nose.

“Positive?”

“I didn’t miss you.”

She pushed her lips to his. It was rum. The rum made her do it. She couldn’t tell if she got even more drunk when their tongues crossed, when their fingers fondled with the other’s hair, when they sighed, when they nipped bottom lips, or when their kisses curved into nimbleness. 

Soon, Abbie stopped kissing him. She stood by the counter, brushed her lips with her fingers. Crane stared at her.

“I didn’t miss you,” Abbie said.

Crane stepped towards her. He blocked her by putting both his hands on the counter.

“What are you doing?” 

She wasn’t too drunk to defend herself.

“Your actions say otherwise.” 

They stared at each other again. He leaned in to peck her lips. 

“Rum tastes magnificent on you. This wasn’t the rum, Abbie.” 

Before giving her space and leaving her in the kitchen, he kissed her once more. She thought about their matching white socks.


	30. Red Velvet AU (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the train AU. Maybe. Crane meets Jenny in this one. I also changed the AU title “Jeremey” to “Spongebob.” It’s catchy. This isn’t important. lol I just wanted to let you know. Also, this may put you in your feels. It was not supposed to be this emotional, but I like. Enjoy. :)

“So what’s he like?” Jenny said as she turned off the mixer. She poured the homemade chocolate icing into a plastic container and put a lid on it. She put the mixing bowl and whisks in the sink. 

“He’s sweet.” Abbie put the red velvet cake in the oven and helped her sister clean the rest of the kitchen until the pizza arrived.

“You said he was a teacher?”

“Yeah, and he has a son. Seven or eight, I think. His name is Jeremy. He’s sweet, too.”

Jenny nodded her head. “I can’t wait to meet Mr. British.”

“You think he’ll like the cake?”

“Yeah. If he doesn’t, then he’s got another thing coming. This is mom’s recipe. Speaking of that, why are you making this? I don’t think you’ve made it for anyone else besides me. What’s that about?” Jenny wiped the counter.

Abbie ran warm water in the sink; she added dish soap. She’s never made this cake for another person. Not her ex, Luke, or her boss, Frank, or Andy, who had a crush on her. Why did she make it for Crane? He did ask, but she could have said no. This cake did mean something to her and Jenny. Why did she share? 

She shrugged as she watched the water float over the dirty dishes. “I guess I wanted to.”

“You must really like him?”

Abbie shrugged again and continued to stare at the water. She did really like him. “He’s sweet.”

Abbie turned the water off and washed the dishes. The doorbell rang. Jenny smiled at her sister, bumped her hip. “Mr. British is here.”

Abbie avoided her eyes, smiled. “Shutup and get the door, Jenny.”

Jenny walked out the kitchen, opened the door. She smiled at him. He was cute, tall, had a nice beard. He wore an old coat and knee-high boots. Why did he dress like this? No one dressed like this. If Abbie didn’t mind, she wouldn’t either, but she was curious.

“Ichabod Crane?”

“I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.” He bowed in front of her. “You must be Miss Mills’ younger sister, Miss Jenny? She’s said nothing but wonderful things about you.”

Jenny stared at him with her eyebrows lowered. He bows, too, and he spoke formally? Maybe she would like him after all. 

“I am. Come in. My sister is in the kitchen. I’ll go get her.”

Abbie glanced at her sister with a small smile when she heard her walk in. 

“What do you think?”

“Mr. British is hot.”

“He is.” She rinsed the dishes. “Go talk to him. Get to know him. He really wanted to meet you.”

“Oh, I plan on it. I want to know everything.”

“Be nice,” Abbie said as she dried the mixing bowl. 

“When am I ever nice, Abbs?”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“Have you slept with him?”

She put the bowl down. “Don’t even go there, Jenny. It’s not like that.”

“It’s okay, Abbie. I’d want to hit that, too.” She patted her sister’s butt. 

“Go away.” She shook her head and laughed, dried the rest of the dishes. 

“You need any help here before I go?” 

There was still some cleaning up to do. 

“I got it. Go torture him.”

Jenny smiled at her sister and left her in the kitchen. She sat down beside Crane. He smiled at her. His hands were folded in his lap. 

“She’s still cleaning up, but she’ll be in here. We’re having pizza for dinner. You like pizza?”

“Yes, it is quite delicious. I like pepperoni and sausage pizza. Of course, whatever you and your sister ordered will be spectacular I’m sure. What kind of pizza do you like?”

“I like everything. I’m not very picky.”

“That is quite open-minded of you to like more than one type of pizza.”

“It is what is. We ordered supreme. Abbie wasn’t sure what kind you liked, and she wanted the pizza to be on its way before you came.”

“Supreme is wonderful.” He smiled at her.

“Speaking of my sister, do you like her, Mr. British?”

“Mr. British?” His mouth hung open.

“Do you prefer ‘Ichy’?”

“No, ‘Mr. British’ will suffice. And, to answer your inquiry, yes. She’s been nothing short of amazing. I enjoy her company very much.” His smiled down at his fingers.

“Are you her boyfriend?”

He fixed his coat. “I’m afraid that is not a topic we have discussed. Has she mentioned the current status of our relationship?”

Jenny shook her head. “Would you like to be her boyfriend? Officially?”

“Very much so. I just hope I meet her expectations of a suitor.”

“I think you do.”

“Thank you, Miss Jenny.”

“Do you want to have sex with her?”

Crane cleared his throat and squirmed. Jenny knew she was invading his privacy and that Abbie would get her for this, but she liked messing with him. It was fun backing him into a corner.

“Um, Miss Jenny, I’m not sure if that is an appropriate question. However, if you must know, I would be honored to have Abbie in such an intimate manner.”

Jenny couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was so formal all the time, so old-fashioned, but she did like him though. He was sweet like Abbie said and really seemed to care about her sister. She wanted Abbie to date a good guy. He seemed to be one.

“Have you kissed her yet?”

Abbie didn’t really tell Jenny anything about Crane. Only how they met, how long they’ve been seeing each other, the few dates they had, his job, Jeremy, his ex, and that she liked him a lot. She kept most of it to herself. He must be someone special to Abbie if she didn’t give every detail about him. 

“Yes, we have, Miss Jenny. We’ve kissed on more than one occasion. Her lips and tongue are honeysuckle. I am nothing but a bee, receiving all she gives me.”

Jenny ran her hand over her ponytail that hung over her shoulder. He had a way with words. Her cheeks warmed. How did Abbie even function sometimes? No wonder she kept stuff about him to herself. Her sister would probably blush so much explaining their dates and conversations.

“I see. What do you like about her?”

“She is very honest. I appreciate that quality about her. Her strength is amazing as well.”

“Abbie is quite strong. She’s the best.”

“You must love your sister a lot, Miss Jenny.”

She nodded her head. “We’ve had our differences, but yeah, I do. She’s all I have.”

“She told me about your parents. I am sorry to hear about your terrible ordeals with them.”

“Thanks. It wasn’t easy when mamma died and when dad left. It tore us apart, but we’re in a better place now. I’m glad I have her.”

Crane smiled at her. “She’s glad she has you, too. She talks about you quite often.”

Jenny smiled. “She does?”

He nodded his head. “She’s very proud of you, Miss Jenny. Abbie is quite happy that you two reconnected.”

“She never told me all of this. What else did she say?”

“She likes your sarcasm and sharp retorts, your persistence and passion.” He raised his eye brow at her. “Not to speak for your sister, but she really does love you, Miss Jenny, even if she may not say it often. She loves you more than you know.”

Jenny cleared her throat and pulled her jacket sleeves down, played with her hair again. She didn’t look at Crane. Her sister loved her. She knew that, but Abbie kept so much inside that she wondered just how much her sister cared. Now she knew. 

“Thanks for telling me, Crane.” She put her hand on his. 

He put his hand on hers, too. “You are very welcome, Miss Jenny. I can see what it means to you to know that. It means the same to Abbie.”

Jenny removed her hand. “Does she ever want to tell me any of this?”

“Everyday. However, she isn’t sure how you would respond. She does not want to scare you away.”

“She won’t; she can never scare me away. She may shut me out, but she doesn’t scare me. She’s my sister.”

“Does it bother you that she may sometimes shut you out, Miss Jenny?”

She shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“It is not on purpose. She doesn’t tell me everything either. I think it is only to protect herself from getting hurt any further or from being disappointed. Nevertheless, it is our duty to remind her that we will remain by her side. We won’t hurt her.”

Jenny nodded her head. “You won’t hurt her?”

“You have my word, Miss Jenny. If I do, you are more than welcome to punish me as you see fit.” 

“I’m glad you agree. I protect my sister at any means.”

“That is what sisters do. You are a great sister to her.”

“Thank you, Crane.” 

She didn’t do this often, but she wrapped her arms around Crane’s neck. She appreciated what he told her about her sister. 

“Oh,” Crane said. “I was not expecting a hug.”

Crane put his arms around her. He was glad he made Miss Jenny happy and more secure about her relationship with Abbie. He knew Abbie valued her sister. Jenny unwrapped her arms from him. The doorbell rang. Jenny was about to stand to get it, but Crane got up first. 

“Allow me, Miss Jenny.”

He walked to the door and opened it. Pulling out his wallet, he asked the delivery man how much. He gave him what he asked for and closed the door.

“You didn’t have to do that, Crane.”

“I do not mind. It is the least I can do after Abbie invited me into her home. Shall I put this in the kitchen?”

“Sure. Abbie should be done cleaning.”

They walked into the kitchen. Abbie bent over to take the cake out the oven as she hummed. Her shirt slid up and revealed some of her skin. She put the cake on the stove and closed the oven. Jenny stared at Crane, smiling. His mouth hung open. She bumped his arm. Crane closed his mouth, straightened up.

“Like what you see?”

“Indeed.”

Jenny held back her laughter. “Abbie?”

She jumped and turned around. “Goodness, Jenny. Thanks for the warning.”

“Sorry. Pizza’s here.” Jenny said as she put it on the counter. “Crane paid for it.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” She took off the mittens and walked towards him. She put her hands on his chest. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Was she nice to you?”

“Miss Jenny was quite wonderful. Thank you for letting me meet your sister. It was a pleasure.”

“She did something , didn’t she?”

“She was quite inquisitive, but that is to be expected. She was only looking out for your best interests.”

Abbie glared at Jenny. “Sure, she was.”

Jenny smirked and opened the pizza.

“You hungry?” Abbie pulled Crane into the kitchen.

“Starving.”

“I made the red velvet cake I said I’d make for you.”

“I smelled it when I walked into your home. It smells wonderful. I can’t wait to try it. Will it have chocolate icing?”

“Yup.”

They both walked to the counter to where the pizza was. Jenny handed them both a plate. They fixed their food.

“Excellent.”

They all sat at the table with their dinner. 

“What did you two talk about?”

“You, of course,” Jenny said.

“What about me?”

“I asked if you and Mr. British kissed.”

Abbie put her food down. “What?”

“And if he was your boyfriend and if he would like to be. He said yes, he would. You two need to talk about that.”

“I’m so sorry, Crane.” She put her hand on his arm.

“It was no trouble. Miss Jenny had every right to ask.”

“I also asked him what he liked about you; he said your honesty and strength. I agree.”

“Is that all?”

“I also asked him if he wanted to have sex with you.”

“I’m going to kick your ass, Jenny.”

“He said he wouldn’t mind. You’re welcome, Abbs.” She bit her pizza.

“I’m so sorry you had to answer those questions, Crane. She’ll apologize.”

He smiled at her. “It is quite alright, Miss Mills.”

“He also said he wouldn’t hurt you when I asked him.”

“I have given her full permission to penalize me as she sees fit if I do.”

Abbie shook her head at her sister and ate some more of her food.

“I also hugged him,” Jenny said.

Abbie stopped chewing. Her eyes went wide. 

“Don’t worry, Abbie. He was telling me how much you cared for me, so I hugged him.”

She stared at Crane. 

“I apologize. I know I was not supposed to reveal that information, but I—” 

“—asked him, and he was nice enough to tell me. Thanks, Crane.”

He nodded at her. 

She looked at them both. She wanted to be upset with Crane for telling Jenny all of that, but she knew he was only trying to help. He cared about her relationship with her sister.

“Don’t do it again.”

“I will not. I am sorry.”

“I would tell her eventually.”

“You appreciate me a little.”

“Microscopically.” Abbie ate some more of her pizza. “Why do I feel like you two will cause me so much trouble?”

“Because we will,” Jenny said.

“I’m beginning to see it.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Abbie chuckled. She stared at the both of them, shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Jenny and Crane smiled at Abbie. All of them finished their pizza and talked some more.

****  
When they finished the whole box, they stood at the counter.

“Time to ice the cake,” Abbie said. 

They all had spatulas in their hands.

“I’m actually really stuffed. I think I’m going to go watch t.v. or take a nap.”

“But we always do this together, Jenny.”

“You two need some time alone now. I’ll come back down to get some later.” She put her spatula on the counter.

“You sure? We can wait.” Abbie put hers down, too.

“I’m sure, Abbie. Really.”

“Alright. Call you when we’re done.”

“You better.”

Jenny left the kitchen, but she came back and put her arms around her sister. 

“I love you, too, Abbie,” she said.

Abbie squeezed her sister. When they let go, she put her hands on the side of Jenny’s face and put their foreheads together. “You know I love you, too, Jenny. Always.”

Jenny nodded her head and put some space between them. She didn’t look at her sister, bit her lip, pulled at her jacket sleeves. She glanced at her. “Shit, Abbie.”

Jenny hugged her again. When they parted, they wiped each other’s faces and laughed before Jenny left her alone with Crane. Abbie glanced at him; she picked up her spatula. He still held his.

“What are you smiling at, Mr. British?”

“I am glad to see the love between you two.”

She took the lid off the plastic container that had the icing in it. “I should be mad at you, but I can’t right now.”

“I am sorry.”

She scooped some icing out of the container and began covering the cake. “I know.”

“I can assure you it will not happen again.” Crane put his spatula down and he stood behind Abbie. He held covered her hand that held the spatula.

“I thought I gave you a spatula.” She glanced at him.

He kissed her neck. “I prefer this.”

“I’m sure you do.”

He left her another kiss as he helped her spread the icing around the cake. 

“How is Jeremy?”

“He misses you, as have I.” He put his other hand around her waist. 

Abbie covered his hand. “I miss you guys, too, but how is he really?”

Crane sighed. “Some days are good for him while others are bad. He is sad sometimes when I talk to him over the phone. He would like to spend more time with me. He really does want to see you again also. Sometimes you’re all he talks about.”

Abbie kissed his cheek, and they iced more of the cake. “I’m sorry he’s still having a hard time with the divorce. I miss Jeremy, too. If it’s okay with you and Katrina, maybe you can add me to the call to speak to him.”

“Jeremy and I would love that very much, but I’m not so sure about Katrina. I will ask her though.”

“I understand if she says no. What mother wants their kid to be emotionally attached to another woman?”

“Precisely. However, he will be back with me this upcoming weekend. Perhaps, if you aren’t doing anything, you and Miss Jenny would like to come over,” Crane said.

“We’d like that. Jenny and Jeremy will make quite the pair. I have a feeling.”

“I will convey the news. I’m sure they will.”

“Just give him time, Crane. And remind him that you’re always there for him. You’ll always be his father no matter the circumstances.”

“Thank you for the advice and for your understanding.”

They were almost done with the cake.

“It’s what I’m here for.” She grabbed his hand that was on her waist and kissed it. “He’ll be okay. He’s strong like his dad.”

Crane smiled at her. “Thank you for your kind words, Abbie.”

“You’re welcome.”

They put the spatula down, stared at the cake. 

“It looks good. I did make this cake for you, but Jenny has always gotten the first piece, even when it was my birthday.”

Crane smiled. “That is quite alright. I am not one to disrespect tradition. Plus, who can blame Miss Jenny for always wanting the first piece? It looks magnificent.”

“Besides Jenny, I’ve haven’t shared this with anyone else but you.” Abbie glanced at him.

Crane stepped in front of her, took her by the waist again. “I am quite honored that you chose me. I know this cake is rather special to you two because of your mother. You did not have to do this, Abbie, but I really appreciate that you did. I will not take this for granted. How come you did this?

Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck. “Because I wanted to, for one. Two, you’re becoming a part of my life now. I want to share it with you. I don’t know why; I just do.”

“Thank you very much. I want to share everything with you, too. I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.” He kissed her on her forehead.

“Same.” Abbie found his lips and kissed him there. She should tell Jenny the cake was ready, but she would have to wait a few minutes. She enjoyed Crane’s mouth and tongue.

“So this is what’s taking so long.” 

They both stood apart and stared at Jenny. 

“No wonder you didn’t tell me about the cake.” 

“I was going to,” Abbie said.

“Sure, Abbs, sure.” Jenny smirked at her sister. She found a knife in the drawer, took out three saucers and forks. She cut her a piece of cake, then handed the knife to her sister.

Abbie cut herself a piece. She tasted it, then gave a bit to Crane. “Like it?”

“It is to die for, Miss Mills. Your mother’s red velvet cake is excellent.”

Abbie cut him his own piece. “Mama always made the best red velvet cake. Sometimes our neighborhood would have this baking competition—”

“—and mama would always win,” Jenny said from the table. She stuffed some cake into her mouth. “I’m taking half of your cake, Crane.”

Abbie nodded.

“I’m sure it was the envy of all the neighbors. And that is fine with me, Miss Jenny. As you should.” He paused. “Your mother would be proud of watching you two bond.”

Abbie placed her hand on his cheek; kissed his lips. “Thank you.”

“Shit, you two.”

They looked at Jenny. She wiped her face.

“Oh, Jenny.” Abbie walked towards her sister. She sat by her and hugged her again.

Crane brought their cake to the table. 

“I know, Jenny.” She rested her head on top of Jenny’s.

Crane put his hand on Abbie’s back. She gave him a small smile. After Jenny wiped her face again, they ate their cake and talked about the good memories with their mom.


	31. Us and Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought about this story before and decided to finally write it out today. This probably won’t make you feel better after what Mr. Campbell said in that interview about not making Ichabbie happen this season. Ugh! :( :/ But maybe it will. At least a little. :) I do hope you like and enjoy it. :)

"Look at them," Abbie said.

She and Crane watched Miracle and her boyfriend Tyler say goodbye to each other in front of his car. Miracle had her arms crossed. She and Tyler stared at each other without speaking. Miracle shook her head as Tyler pulled her towards him. Their foreheads touched while their eyes closed. 

"I've been observing them, too, Leftenant. Quite frankly, it displeases me."

Their eighteen-year-old daughter started dating in September. Tyler was her first boyfriend, and they have been together for almost the whole school year. Tyler was going into the military after they graduated high school next month.

"Is it the fact that she has a boyfriend or the fact that they've gotten so close?"

"I’m afraid it is both, Leftenant. I don't enjoy either of them. Our Miracle isn't a child anymore. That scares me."

"We can't protect her from everything, Crane. It sucks as a parent, but we can't. How will she learn and grow?"

Crane sighed. "It is hard."

Abbie took her eyes from her daughter to glance at him. She grabbed his hand. He smiled at her.

"She'll always be your little girl, Crane. She loves her dad."

He nodded his head, but Abbie knew he wasn't assured. Wanting to protect your child never went away, even if their auntie did train them in martial arts and you took them to the gun range and self-defense classes. That worry would always be there.

"What about you? Are you worried for her?"

She stared at them again. They were hugging each other as close as they could.

"I am. I feel the same as you, but I do know that some things she'll have to experience. But this," she raised her eyebrows at Miracle and Tyler, "I don't want her to experience that, Crane. Tyler is a good kid. I like him, but he's going to the military. Anything could happen to him. The intensity of those feelings she has right now, knowing that he could die or become injured, that their time together could be over, the worry, the sleepless nights—that's too heavy for her age. That was heavy for us, and we were adults."

"Indeed. That is what frightens me the most with her and Tyler. A piece of her will be lost if he were to get killed."

"We know what that can be like. We've almost lost each other more than once during the Apocalypse. I couldn't handle watching you so close to death." She played with his fingers.

He kissed her palm. "We survived."

"It didn't make it any easier though."

"No, I'm afraid not. I, too, couldn't watch you on the brink of death, especially in the library or when I left you in Purgatory. Those were frightening moments."

"I want to protect her from this, but there’s no way we can.” She stared at them again. “We could suggest that she stop dating him, but that won’t work. What eighteen-year-old wants to be told to stop dating their boyfriend? She won’t listen to that. Plus, she’s stubborn. When she’s in something, she’s in it wholeheartedly. We can only be there for her.”

“Agreed. I just do not want our Miracle to suffer.”

“I don’t want that for our baby girl either.”

“What shall we do?” Crane looked at Abbie.

Abbie shook her head, faced him. “We’ll have to prepare her. Just talk to her. Let her know what she’s up against and that she has our support.”

“Is that all? We can’t move to another state or out of the county so they never lay eyes on each other again?”

Abbie chuckled. “That’s a little drastic, isn’t it? That won’t do anything. Her feelings will still be there. They’ll write letters, talk. They’ll find a way to connect, Crane.”

“Just as we have over the years.” 

“Yeah, just as we have.” She kissed his lips.

“Shall we talk to her when he leaves?”

Abbie nodded her head. “I know his parents are worried about them, too. It must be hard for them realizing they won’t see their son everyday anymore when he enlists. It’d be hard for me if that were Miracle. I’d definitely be worried something may happen to her.”

“I can only imagine what they must be going through. I just pray that Tyler will be okay, for his parent’s sake.”

“Definitely.”

They heard Tyler’s car pull off and saw Miracle walk to the porch. Glancing at each other, they squeezed the other’s hand and stood up.

“Hey, my love,” Crane said as he wrapped his arms around Miracle. 

She buried her head in her dad’s chest. Abbie winced when she heard her daughter cry. She met eyes with Crane; he shook his head, closed his eyes. His hand rested on the back of her head as he kissed the top of her head. Abbie placed her hand on Miracle’s back. She let go of her dad and hugged her mom; Abbie sighed and closed her eyes.

“We’re right here. We’ve got you.” 

She let her daughter go and placed her hands on her cheeks. They touched foreheads.

“You want to talk, M?”

Miracle nodded her head.

Abbie and Crane took their daughter’s hand and walked into the house. They sat at the kitchen table, held their daughter’s hand. Abbie wiped her face as Crane kissed her temple. They waited for her to speak. Abbie bit her lip and held her breathe. Crane’s fingers twitched.

“It’s hard knowing he’ll be leaving. I will hardly get to see him. Anything—” She took a deep breath.

Abbie and Crane squeezed her hand. 

“We know,” Abbie said. “It is hard.”

“How did you and dad handle it? Weren’t you worried that you two could lose each other?”

They glanced at each other.

“Everyday,” Crane said. 

Abbie nodded. “As hard as it is, there’s no way to really prepare for that, Miracle. We hoped that talking to you about this would kind of ready you, but we don’t know what to do, what to say. If I lost your father, I’m not sure if I’d be my regular self again. He’s a big part of me,” she met Crane’s eyes before focusing on Miracle. “You can never prepare to lose the one you love, but you can think of all the times he’s made you smile and laugh or all the times he’s held you. You remember when he said he loved you, when he first kissed you. You try to remember what’s good and that even when he isn’t there anymore, you’ll always have him. He’s yours.”

“Yes, Miracle. You have to think of what he does that makes you happy. Tyler loves you. If his love is enough for you, then that is all you need for strength. That is the only comfort that will keep you from going over the edge sometimes.” Crane glanced at Abbie. “We wish we could do more to shield you from this, but there is nothing we can do. However, we will be here. You can talk to us. This probably isn’t an option for you, but would you ever consider terminating your relationship with him to save yourself from all of this torment?”

“I thought about it, but I love him too much to quite. You don’t do that to the people you love. You two didn’t quite on each other.”

“We’re behind you,” Abbie said. 

She looked at Crane again. Miracle nodded her head. 

“Is there anything else that concerns you?” Crane said.

“The distance. How will we deal with that?”

“Letters, phone calls, visit him whenever he comes home. It’s not much, but it is something that will help you two stay connected while he’s away. You have to enjoy all your time with him. I really do wish we could do something about this, baby girl.”

“You know we would save you if we could. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for you.”

Miracle glanced at both her parents. “I know.”

“This won’t be easy, baby girl, but you have us with you. Always remember that.”

“Please don’t ever doubt that we won’t be there.”

She nodded her head and took a deep breathe, stood up. Abbie and Crane stood up, too. They hugged her again and let her go to her room. Abbie and Crane stood in the kitchen holding each other when she left.

“You think that helped?” Abbie said as she stared at him, put her hands on his chest.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t do much, but I think it does reassure her that she has us and that her love for Tyler will help her.”

“They’ll be okay, right? She’ll be okay?”

“She’s strong like her mother. It will be difficult for her, but she won’t give up. We aren’t Tyler. We can’t fulfill that part of her that craves that intimate connection with him, but we can fulfill our duty as parents to support her. Sometimes we won’t be enough. She’ll only desire him, and there’s nothing we can do but give her our love.”

She nodded her head. 

“What is wrong, Abbie?”

“Seeing that with Miracle has me thinking about us. A part of me would be wondering around somewhere if you were to suddenly die. You will die one day, but it’s still hard to think about, to come to terms with. I don’t want to lose you, Ichabod Crane.”

He kissed her lips. “I don’t want to lose you either, Grace Abigail Mills. You are far too important to me. As we told our daughter, all we can do is take comfort in being with each other while we are still living and breathing.

“I plan to spend as much time with you as possible before our time runs out. I plan to kiss your lips as much as I can, to make love to you, to make you smile, to make you laugh, to tell you I love you, to hold you, to make you happy. I plan to completely indulge myself in your soul.”

She kissed his neck. “Show me.”

Crane picked Abbie up, and she put her legs around his waist. She put her forehead against his.

“I love you, Crane.”

“I love you, too, my Abbie.” 

He took her to their room.


	32. Special Thanks

I just want to give a special thanks for Jel815, havers, tirahsmommy, bobidibobidiboup, Lisa Watson and Anamaric17 for reviewing my story. It means so much to me. I love all of your support, and I'm always looking forward to your reviews and requests. It keeps me going. Please keep them coming. Lol. I want to make this the best Ichabbie fanfiction for you as I can. Thank you to all of my followers and to those who left kudos on my story and bookmarked it. That means everything to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you, Sleepyheads from my heart. More to come for you. If I forgot your name, please let me know and I will add it to the list. :)


	33. That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was reading this Ichabbie fic, and there was an Ichabbie baby. It put me in my feels. Now, here I am: writing another moment with Miracle and Ichabbie. Not the best, but I do like it. I found it funny. Enjoy. :)

“Do you think she’s okay?” Abbie said to Crane. 

They stared at their daughter in the front yard. She sat under a tree doing homework. She wanted to come home this weekend from college. She said she had to talk to them, specifically, Abbie.

“Perhaps. She’s been doing well in university for the last four months. That is not the issue though. She’s been really happy lately. Of course, I want our daughter happy all the time, but it’s as if she’s—”

“More in love with Tyler?”

“Yes, I believe so. He’s only been back once. She was the happiest I’ve ever seen her then. They talk on the phone and write to each other all the time. I’m very joyful they are communication. However, there is something about those letters lately…”

Abbie nodded her head. “You wonder what’s in them? At first she read them in front of us, but now she doesn’t. She goes to her room or outside. She doesn’t even write her letters in the kitchen anymore.”

“The question is why.”

“We’re being nosy, Crane. Their letters are private,” she said. “Not our business.”

“Indeed. However, when our daughter comes from her room blushing, I can’t help but wonder. I have written you a love note or two.”

Abbie smirked at him. “I remember. They did make me blush. I still have all of them. Sometimes I still read them.”

“Do you think the nature of their letters has changed? Do you suppose our Miracle is receiving love letters from Mr. Tyler?”

She glanced at Miracle. “Possibly. But Crane, you know what’s in those letters, right? That’s probably what she wanted to talk to me about.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. He lowered his, then his eyes got big. He stood up.

“Absolutely not. That is the most inappropriate behavior from Mr. Tyler—. My daughter couldn’t possibly be writing about—. She’s not ready for that kind of—. Absolutely not. I won’t stand for it.” He sat back down, fixed his coat and mumbled something.

Abbie laughed at him. “Come on. You did write me love notes, too.”

He huffed. “My notes were appropriate for a lady. They were heartfelt, yet harmless. They were not, not, that.”

“Eventually they led to it, specifically the last one. You said you’d give your breathe to me if I asked. I was touched. After that, well, my panties were off. Maybe Miracle is touched.” She shrugged.

“Our daughter is not planning on having,” he squirmed and wiggled his fingers, “relations with Mr. Tyler when he returns next week.”

“I get it. She’s still your baby. No dad wants to think about their daughter having sex for the first time.” She grabbed his hands. 

“No. I won’t allow it, Abbie. It is preposterous. Her body and mind is not fully equipped to handle—. Would you mind having a word with her?”

She laughed at him again. “Crane, she’s eighteen with a boyfriend who she rarely sees. It was bound to happen. They want some kind of connection with each other.”

“That may be so. However, they shouldn’t want that kind of connection. Not until she’s married. Are you condoning this behavior?”

“Crane, I don’t want Miracle having sex just as much you do. She’s so young. She has school to focus on, a life to build. But sex will be a part of her life also. We can’t ignore that. We certainly can’t tell her not to do it. Legally, she’s an adult. She doesn’t even have to live with us. We’ll just have to make sure she gets birth control and condoms and get tested for STD’s. Miracle doesn’t have any. I don’t think Tyler does either, but still. All bases need to be covered. We’ll also have to start taking her to the gynecologist if she’s going to be sexually active.”

“I do not like this at all. Who knows where Tyler has had his most intimate part?”

She laughed again. “What? ‘His most intimate part?’ His penis, you mean?”

“Abbie, our daughter simply cannot do that with him. Not yet.”

“She may not sleep with him. We’ve already spoken to her about sex when she first hit puberty. She knows she’ll have to take precautions. She’s not going to give herself away to anyone. I don’t want her to do this either, Crane. It’s just as hard for me as it is you. If she were though, I’d rather it be Tyler. She could’ve picked worse. He’s got something going for him.”

He sighed. “I suppose you’re right, Leftenant. It’s still hard though.”

She nodded. “It’s a part of life. She’ll have her first time sooner or later. Even when she’s married, you’ll still be freaking out about it anyway.”

“I simply can’t help it. No man will ever be good enough for my little Treasure.”

“She’s not little anymore.” Abbie stood up, patted his shoulder and kissed his lips. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“Please tell her, as I’ve heard Miss Jenny say, that I sincerely hope her legs will remain forever closed. May no young man dare to—” he sighed, closed his eyes, “enter her.”

She shook her head at him. “Crane, I’ll be back. Keep your cool.”

He nodded and folded his hands in his lap. He mumbled something else as Abbie walked off.

“Hey, mom.”

“Hey,” Abbie sat down across from Miracle. “Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to us?”

She nodded. “I wanted to talk to you. Dad may lose it.”

She took her daughter’s hands. “What is it, M?”

She didn’t want her daughter to tell her she thought about having sex with Tyler, but that time would come eventually. She was glad Miracle was open enough to talk to her though, if that’s what she wanted to talk about. Some young adults wouldn’t. 

“It’s just—, well—, Tyler and I have been—.” She sighed, closed her eyes.

Abbie put her hand on Miracle’s cheek. “I’m here.”

Miracle bit her lip, took her mom’s hand and played with her fingers, avoided her eyes. “Tyler and I are thinking about it.”

“About what?”

“Doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“Mom, you know what. What you and dad do all the time when you think I can’t hear you.”

Abbie chuckled. “You and Tyler are thinking about having sex with each other?”

She nodded. 

“Can you look at me?”

She looked at Abbie as she bit her lip again.

“I understand. Your dad and I figured this much.”

“How?”

“You’ve been very private with your letters lately. It wasn’t hard to see.”

She nodded.

“What’s got you and Tyler thinking about this?”

She sighed. “Well, I love him. I love him like how you love dad.”

Abbie smiled. She thought that was very sweet of her daughter to say. She loved Crane, bond or no bond. But did Miracle really understand the love that she shared with Crane? The intensity of it and just how deep that love went? Did she really know completely? Abbie guessed she did, since Miracle was afraid of losing Tyler. When he first left, she wasn’t sleeping during the summer. She barely spoke to them, kept to herself. She went outside a lot and to Jenny’s. She also called him every day. When he didn’t answer, she’d put on his sweatshirt and stay in bed. It worried them, but they were there for her. 

“We barely see each other. I want us to be close even while he’s away. To have something. I want him to have a part of me and for me to have a part of him.”

“I get it, Miracle. I do, but please think about this. Once you give it away, you can’t get it back. Your first time is meant to be special. You can make your own choices. I believe you’ll make the right one, but make sure you and Tyler are positive about this.”

She nodded her head. “We’re pretty close to being sure.”

“He’s not pressuring you, is he?”

“No. I’m the one that brought it up.”

Abbie raised her eyebrows. “Where did this come from?”

“From you and dad.”

Abbie blinked a few times, put her hair behind her ear. She didn’t remember them telling her daughter to have sex. She’s heard them having sex a few times, but they wouldn’t outright suggest their daughter do that with someone.

“I don’t understand, Miracle.”

“What you and dad told me about enjoying every moment with the person you love. I want to do that with Tyler. I saw how you and dad looked at each other when you were talking, too. I want that. I want to always be connected to Tyler, even when things are bad.”

She was glad Miracle looked to her and Crane’s relationship as a guide, but she didn’t want their love to influence the wrong thing.

“You should enjoy those moments, but you can enjoy them without sex. I’m not trying to discourage you, but there are other options.”

“Other options aren’t enough. We’re really thinking about this.”

“Will you be ready? Have you really discussed this? What happens if you two have sex, and he breaks up with you? What if he has an STD? You’ll be broken. We definitely wouldn’t want to see you like that.”

“I trust him.”

Abbie nodded her head, stared into her daughters eyes. When Miracle had her mind made up that was it. “Do you have any questions?”

“What was your first time like with dad?”

“My first time wasn’t with him. It was with my second boyfriend Luke. It was nice, comfortable, but it was nothing compared to your dad.”

“What did it feel like with dad then?”

Abbie smiled. She glanced away from her daughter. She never thought she’d be sharing her most intimate moments with her so soon. Abbie bit her lip, then stared at her.

“I was overwhelmed with so much love for him. It was…He was very sensual; he took his time. We really did bond during that moment, completely gave ourselves away. We were reminded of why we needed and loved each other. It gave us strength to continue our fight as Witnesses. Sex did bring us closer, and it still does.”

“You make it sound magical.”

She pushed her daughter’s hair behind her ear. “It is. You’ll understand if you decide with Tyler. Some things you’ll have to experience on your own. This is one of those things. I can’t really tell you. Understand?”

She nodded again.

“Don’t rush though. Really think about it. The pros and the cons. And just because you do it with him once doesn’t mean you have to do it again. Don’t let him pressure you and don’t you pressure him. Not that you would, but still. Let me know what you decide, so we can get everything you’ll need. Your father and I don’t want you to have sex, especially your dad. He was about to be in a grave when I mentioned it to him. Just know we will support you in whatever you do though. We may not always agree, but we’re by your side. Always know that.”

Miracle squeezed her mom’s hand, nodded. Abbie squeezed back and kissed her cheek. She stood up to leave. When she got to the porch, Crane stood up and walked to her. She put her hands on his chest, kissed his lips.

“She’s fine, Crane. Don’t worry. She hasn’t decided anything yet, but when she does, we’ll be there for her. Got it?”

He sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yes, we will. I want her to be happy. If this is what makes her happy, then so be it. But we will be talking to Mr. Tyler and his parents.”

“Deal.” She played with his lapels. “About those love notes. Perhaps you could write me some more.”

“I’ll write you as many you want.” 

“What would they be about, Captain?” She kissed his lips.

“Kissing your lips, your generosity and understanding, touching you skin, discovering your soul over and over again. The possibilities are endless, Leftenant.”

“Show me.”

“Indeed, I will.”

He walked into the house to find a pen and some paper.


	34. J1 and J2 AU (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last part of the AU, but there will be one more part for ProfR; she gave me the cutest request for a marriage proposal. :) Hope your Thanksgiving was great. Enjoy. :)

“Hold your hand like this and your foot this way, Jeremy,” Jenny said.

“Like this?”

“Yeah. Awesome. Now, try to twist my arm back.”

He did.

“Nice, J. Now, I’m going to get loose, and then I’ll show you how to do that.”

Abbie and Crane smiled at Jenny and Jeremy from the doorway of the kitchen in Crane’s cabin. 

“They’re getting along great,” Abbie said.

“Indeed. Now he has another person to relate to and someone to teach him martial arts. He’s always wanted to learn, but Katrina wouldn’t let him. She didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“He’s doing good. Jenny’s a great teacher.”

“It seems so.”

The oven beeped, and Crane went into the kitchen to take out his meatloaf. Dinner was ready. He also prepared cabbage, mashed potatoes, and rolls; Abbie made another red velvet cake. 

“Would you like to sit outside for a few minutes, Leftenant?” Crane said as he held her around her waist.

She nodded. “Hey, J1 and J2, you can eat dinner now. I’m going outside with Crane.”

“Race you?” Jeremy said.

“Go.”

Abbie and Crane hurried out the way as they ran toward the kitchen. They shook their heads and smiled.

“What will we do with them?” Crane said.

Abbie shrugged and took Crane’s hand. She grabbed the blanket from the couch, and then they stepped outside, walked towards a tree in his yard. After Crane spread the blanket, he sat on it. He held out his arms for Abbie. She settled between his legs as he leaned them against the tree.

She was glad Jenny finally got a chance to meet Jeremy. They talked about Spongebob, monster trucks, soccer, and now Jenny was teaching him some of her martial arts training. Some kid started to mess with Jeremy at school about his parents. 

“How is he, Crane?” She played with his fingers.

Abbie didn’t like that someone was hurting Jeremy, especially about his parents. He’s still struggling with their divorce.

He sighed. “The events that have transpired at his school haven’t been easy for him.”

She got out of his lap to straddle him. Her hands rested on his face, then his shoulders. His arms were around her.

“I’m so sorry, Crane. I don’t like this anymore than you do. Has Katrina gone up to the school?”

“She has, but that same classmate still finds a way to torture him. He’s cries over the phone about it, Abbie.”

“Can he transfer schools?”

“Katrina is working on finding another school for him as we speak. However, she is having trouble finding one with the same quality education he was receiving. I’ve been searching here in Sleepy Hollow.”

“Would you want full custody of him?”

“Yes, I would have to talk to Katrina though. We share custody as of now, but I would not mind being solely responsible for him.”

“That’s more time with him. He would love that. He needs it.”

He nodded. “He’d also get to spend more time with you and, now, Miss Jenny. He’s taken quite a liking to you both. You two are important to him.”

“How would Katrina feel about that?”

“I’m not sure. I’d have to ask.”

“Just like you were supposed to ask if I could talk to Jeremy over the phone sometimes. I want to be there for him.”

Crane sighed. “I am sorry. I was a coward.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“What if she does not accept that idea? What if she makes rude comments about you?”

“You mean what if she stops bringing Jeremy to see you on the weekends because of me?”

Crane looked at the grass. Abbie didn’t want Crane to have to choose between her and Jeremy. She would step completely out the way if that’s what it took. Ruining a father and son relationship wasn’t what she wanted to do, especially since she cared about the both of them. If Katrina threatened Crane’s weekends with Jeremy because Jeremy really liked her and Jenny, then she would have to distance herself.

“That is a fear of mine. What if she does?”

“You two share custody. She has to let you see him according to the order. If not, the police can get involved.”

“What if I don’t try to stop her?”

She removed her hands from his shoulders. “You would let Katrina take him like that without a fight?”

“Fights can be messy, Leftenant.”

“I get you want to respect Katrina’s wishes, but letting her do that to you and Jeremy is not okay. You can’t please everyone, Crane. Sometimes it can get messy, but you have to be willing to fight for what you love. You know I’ll be here if comes to that. So will Jenny.” 

He took her hands, nodded his head.

“If Katrina can’t find a school down there, do you think she will give you full custody of him with no trouble?”

“She’s seen that he misses me. It is a possibility, but I cannot be too sure. Katrina does love Jeremy, too. I will talk to her once and for all, Leftenant, about gaining full custody if I find a school that matches the curriculum of his current one. I will also talk to her about permitting you to speak to Jeremy.”

She nodded and stood up. “I want you two to be happy. If Katrina isn’t okay with me speaking to Jeremy or spending time him like I am, then that’s fine.”

It was fine. Katrina had a right to feel that way. Abbie wouldn’t want her child to have more fun or show more interest in a woman that isn’t her. Jealousy would be her new friend. She would remove herself from Crane and Jeremy’s life if that meant Crane could have a relationship with him. At the same time, she would miss them. She enjoyed their time together, but she would do it for them.

Crane stood up, too, and folded the blanket. “What are you thinking, Leftenant?”

They started to walk back to the cabin. Abbie didn’t want to tell him about possibly breaking up with him if Katrina didn’t want her around Jeremy. 

“You can’t have it both ways, Crane. If Katrina doesn’t want me near Jeremy, then we’d have to call it quits.”

He stopped walking. “You mean terminate our relationship?” 

“If you want to do what Katrina says, then that doesn’t include me. I’m would never ask you choose between your son and me, Ichabod. You know that.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You love your son and your relationship with him. You know that’s more important.”

“Your relationship is important to me, too, and to Jeremy. He adores you.” He sighed. “I will talk to Katrina at once.”

“You can’t make her like me, and this isn’t about you, Crane. It’s not about us.”

“Leftenant,” he faced her, “my job as a parent is to keep my son in good spirits. Aside from my own desire, you make Jeremy happy. If you make him happy, then I will not stand between that. I will fight for my son’s joy.”

“Crane!” 

They looked toward the door. Jenny had Crane’s cell phone in her hands. His phone still rang when they met Jenny in the doorway. He glanced at the caller I.D. 

“Katrina,” Crane said.

Abbie took a deep breathe.

****

She sat on Crane’s bed and bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if this would work. Could Crane really persuade Katrina to like her? She didn’t want to end her relationship with Crane, and she had fun with Jeremy. Losing either of them wasn’t what she wanted, but Abbie respected Katrina enough to back off.

“Katrina, please try to understand. Miss Mills is not here to threaten your relationship with our son. She only wants to comfort him and talk to him if you will allow it.” Crane glanced at Abbie, shook his head.

She rubbed her hands on her jeans. By Crane’s look, she knew Katrina wasn’t a fan of hers. Crane held out the phone for her. She cleared her throat and took it.

“Hi, Katrina.”

Crane sat beside her and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder.

“Ichabod tells me you would like to start having conversations with my son over the phone. I don’t like this, Miss Mills. I understand that Jeremy likes you. He talks about you when he’s here with me. He tells me you’ve had trouble with your parents as a child?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad he has someone to relate to. He needs that, but I can’t help but feel jealous of the relationship you have with him. This shouldn’t be a big deal, but he wouldn’t fist bump me. He said it was for you two only. You can imagine how I felt.”

Abbie nodded. She would be the same way. 

“I’m sorry, Katrina. I’m not trying to come between you and Jeremy. That’s the last thing I want. I want him happy just like you. Jeremy is a great kid.”

Crane stopped rubbing her back and held her hand.

“He is. One of the kids at school has been making fun of him because of our divorce. I’m sure Ichabod has told you this. We are looking to transfer him.”

“He did. I don’t like it either, Katrina. He doesn’t deserve that. I know you’re not too fond of me, but is there anything I can do to help him?”

“Why do you care so much, Miss Mills? He isn’t your child. That’s what gets me the most.”

Abbie lifted her head off of Crane’s shoulder. She sighed. “I’m not sure why. My parents split when I young, too. I had my sister. Who does Jeremy have? I guess I wanted to be that person for him. I know what it’s like.”

“Do you love my son, Miss Mills?”

She squeezed Crane’s hand and bit her lip. Did she love Jeremy? She didn’t think nothing of giving him fist bumps or making ice cream sundaes with him or hugging him before she left or telling him stories about her job that made him want to be a police officer, too. She wouldn’t call these things love. She thought that’s what you did with kids. That’s what she wanted her parents to do for her.

She smiled. “It seems so. I don’t mean any—”

“Miss Mills, it is alright. You love my son, and all I want is for him to be loved. Even though I give Ichabod a hard time about his fathering skills, I do know that he loves Jeremy. Now, you love him, too.” She sighed. “You really do make him happy, Miss Mills. I’ve seen it. You have my full permission to call or speak to him over the phone, but I will have to monitor.”

Abbie glanced at Crane and nodded; he smiled, kissed her cheek.

“That works. Thank you, Katrina.”

“I should be thanking you, Miss Mills. You are there for him. Although he still has his sad moments, he’s been handling our divorce a little better every day. Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble. I just want him to know he’s not alone.”

“He knows that now.” 

“Would you like to speak back to Crane?”

“No. You can tell him I will speak to him later. Please tell my son I will see him Sunday and that I love him.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye, Miss Mills.”

“Bye, Katrina.”

Abbie hung up the phone. She and Crane stood up at the same time. He picked her up and hugged her. 

“Let’s go tell Jeremy,” she said.

He kissed her before they left the room. Jeremy sat in Jenny’s lap at the table. Their plates were in front of them as they fed themselves cabbage. Abbie and Crane stood in the doorway.

“I don’t like cabbage, J1,” Jeremy said.

“I hear you, J2, but it’s good for you. It makes you healthy.”

“Will this make me grow strong? To beat up Tyler? He’s not nice to me about my parents. He said my parents aren’t together because they don’t care about each other.” Jeremy stared at her.

“That’s not true. Just because your parents aren’t together doesn’t mean that they don’t care about each other or that they don’t love you. Sometimes people disagree, like when Spongebob and Patrick got mad at each other. It doesn’t mean that they still weren’t friends.”

“Just like mommy and daddy?”

“Yeah, kid.”

“Did someone talk about your parents?”

Jenny nodded her head. “Sometimes kids would tease me and Abbie about our mom. They said she was crazy and that we were crazy, too.”

“Why did they say that?”

Jenny tousled his hair. “That’s another story for another day, J2. But I used to stick up for Abbie when kids would make fun of her about mamma. She did the same for me. If they made my sister cry, then I would push them or hit them. No one makes my sister cry.”

“You’re brave, J1. Can I hit Tyler?”

“No. You only use that trick as a last resort. If he hits you first or pushes you around, then you use what I taught you. Got it?”

“But those kids didn’t hit you first.”

“I know. It was wrong. I should’ve found another way. My teacher always put me in time-out. I don’t want that to happen for you, so don’t go beating kids up. Only use it if you’re in real trouble. Got it, Jeremy?”

“Got it, Jenny.”

She nodded. “Good.”

“I guess you are a good influence,” Abbie said.

They looked at her with smiles. 

“I guess so. What have you guys been up to?”

“We just got off the phone with Katrina. Guess what, Jeremy?”

“Your mom said I can talk to your over the phone, and you can call me. She’ll be listening though to make sure everything is okay. Sounds good?”

Jeremy stuck his fist out, and Abbie went to bump it. Their fingers exploded. Abbie also told him that his mom loved him and that he’ll see her Sunday.

“Are you okay with this?” Crane said.

“Yeah, dad.”

Crane kissed him on the cheek. “It’s settled then. Do you like Miss Jenny, too?”

He nodded. 

“Me, too.”

Crane glanced at Abbie. “It appears we’ll have to talk to Katrina about Miss Jenny as well.”

“It seems so.”


	35. Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was painting the house with my dad and my aunt over Thanksgiving break. Ichabbie hit me and now here we are. Hope you like it. Happy Saturday, Sleepyheads. :)

Crane woke up to an empty bed. He checked the clock on his cell phone. 11:30a.m. Abbie's phone wasn't on the night stand, but her gun and badge were. Her slippers weren't in her closet when he sat up, nor did her robe hang on the door knob. He removed the covers and walked out the room. She wasn't in the bathroom or his room. Perhaps she was in the kitchen. Only half a cup of coffee was on the counter with a plate of half-eaten toast. He checked everywhere else: the living room, the laundry room, the backyard, the front porch. Where was she?

His fingers twitched, and he paced in the kitchen. Maybe he should call Miss Jenny or Mr. Corbin. But if Abbie was missing, wouldn't they have called him? She didn't have work today. Her car was outside, and her keys sat in a dish on the kitchen table. Did she go for a walk?

"Leftenant?"

No answer. He called louder.

"Leftenant?"

"Down here, Crane."

He stood by the stairs. There was a door under the stairway.

"Leftenant?"

"Yeah."

He put his hand around the knob. Surely that couldn't be where she was? He always thought it was a coat closet or another place for storage. When he opened the door, stairs were before him. They led down somewhere. Why was she down here? A low ceiling with a light was on above him. Being careful not to bump his head, he started walking toward the bottom. On the last step, he saw Abbie painting a wall. A paint can, a tray full of various paint brushes, and her phone sat beside her foot on the floor. She wore sweat pants and a white tank top with her slippers. 

"You were worried." She looked at him in his light blue boxers.

He stared at his wiggling toes. "Only a little. I didn't know where you went off to."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm just painting in my basement, Crane." 

"Indeed. When were you going to tell me about this basement?"

He checked around. It was a small, square area about the size of a bedroom. It was big enough for one person and a bed. 

“I wasn’t.”

Crane’s eyebrows shifted downward. Why wouldn’t Abbie want to share this with him? He thought they shared everything.

“Oh, I see.”

“It’s nothing personal against you, Crane. This is something just for me. It helps me relax.”

“Can I assist you in painting, Miss Mills?”

She glanced at him before continuing to paint. “No. I told you already. It’s for me.”

“What can I do?”

She pointed to a wooden chair across the room. It had a blue plaid blanket on it. He went to the chair and carried it to the spot he wanted it to be before he sat down. When he was comfortable, she passed him another tiny smile before she painted again. Crane put his elbows on his thighs, his hands on his cheeks. He watched her.

No talking occurred. It was just Abbie painting one of her four walls. She stepped back a few times to inspect her work. She hummed songs: “You Are My Sunshine” and “Proud Mary.” He rocked side to side when she did. Sometimes one song bled into the other or she would sing a few of the lyrics aloud. 

He liked to watch Abbie bite the handle of the paint brush when she checked her progress or balance on one hand and her knees in front of the can to dip her brush into it. He liked when she took the blanket from the chair to wrap around her as she worked. Sometimes it was around her; sometimes it was on the floor. If she needed to paint further up the wall, she tilted her head to the spot she needed to reach, meet eyes with Crane, and pointed to his chair. He stood up and positioned it where she wanted it to go. Then she would stand in the seat. He spotted her to make sure she didn’t fall or misplace her foot. She gave the chair back when she was done, but took it again when she needed its assistance. They did this more than once. Crane didn’t mind. He was happy to help.

She finally finished the entire wall she worked on. She stepped back to gaze at her painting skills again, nodded her head with her arms folded across her chest. Crane wanted to stand behind her to see what she saw, but he stayed in his seat. This was Abbie’s time. But when she glanced at him and held out her hand, he didn’t hesitant to be beside her.

“What do you think, Captain?” 

“You did excellent, Leftenant.”

She nodded her head, kissed his shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Miss Mills. It was my pleasure to let you be. It was a rather special moment to share with me. Thank you. Next time, I shall not intrude. Are you relaxed?”

“I am. It was a good start to the morning.”

“I am glad.” He held her around her waist. “Perhaps, we should do some painting of our own.”

Abbie smirked. “What do you have in mind, Mr. Crane?”

“We could paint each other.”

She lifted her eyebrows. “Exactly where are we supposed to do that?”

“Perhaps I could demonstrate.”

“I guess, Crane.”

He kissed her cheek. “Not to worry.”

He took the blanket from the floor where Abbie left it and spread it out by the paint can. Once he grabbed Abbie’s hands, he pulled her in front of the blanket.

“Would you mind turning around?”

She did. “What is this?”

“You shall see.” He placed his fingers at the hem of her tank top. “Would you allow me to remove your article of clothing?”

She pulled the straps down her shoulders. Crane carefully slid the rest of her top down to her hips, exposing her bare back to him. He put both his hands on the side of her waist, pulled her backwards until the blanket was below her feet. 

“Would you mind sitting down for me?”

She sat down, brought her knees up to her chest to hold them there. She rested her head on her arms. Crane sat down behind her, crossed his legs, and sat the paint can in his lap. After he put the lid on the floor, he dug through the tray for the right brush, dipped it in the paint, and wiped the excess off on the edge of the can. 

“This may be cold.”

She nodded, jumped when the tip touched the middle of her back. They were quiet as Crane painted purple letters in cursive on her body. She didn’t ask him what he would paint. He needed his moment just like she needed hers.

“My Lovely Lotus,” he said when he finished; he put the brush in the tray and put the paint to the side.

“Why a flower?”

He blew on the letters. “One quality a lotus flower represents is strength. Yours is very admiring.”

He kissed a spot above the painted words. Abbie dug her fingernails in her biceps, bit her lip.

“The lotus, at times, is forced to grow in some of the most unfavorable lakes and ponds. Your circumstances have also pushed you to bloom into a magnificent lotus. You could have rejected our mission; you could have given up on Miss Jenny, your mother, or Mr. Corbin; you even could have decided against travelling through time to save me.” He kissed another spot and rubbed his fingers along the side of her back. “You hold fast in some of the most trying moments, Grace Abigail Mills.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“You may disclose to me what you wish, Miss Mills.”

“It’s not always easy being strong or doing what needs to be done. It can be draining. Sometimes I wish I could’ve said no to the whole Witness gig and went straight to Quantico.” She sighed. “But I can’t run from my purpose. I wouldn’t want to. Believe it or not, I like this job. A little bit of normal would be great sometimes, you know? But I enjoy what I do.”

“I do indeed. Though it is rewarding, I, too, feel quite exhausted fulfilling my Witness duties, but I believe you have more right to be tired than I.”

“What do you mean?”

“When Katrina was here, and I sided with her regarding Henry, I left you alone. You had to be strong on your own. I ran off in my moment of grief, which led me to abandon you again. What if our Witness duties weren’t over then? Who knows what could have happened to you or what you would have had to endure? Leaving you in Purgatory was also a mistake of mine. I am sincerely sorry you had to weather times by your lonesome, Abbie.” 

“It’s in the past now, Crane. I don’t hold any of that against you anymore.”

He kissed her back. “I do not want you to ever think that I will abandon you again in my own selfishness and pride, Leftenant. If you are weary, you can give me the weight to carry. You never have to complete this mission by yourself.”

She nodded her head as he kissed her skin once more. “Are you finished painting?”

“I am.”

She straightened up. They switched places after Crane helped Abbie pull her tank top up. He sat crossed legged with his arms by his side and his hands flat on the blanket.

“Would you like to see it?” he said.

“No.” She pulled the paint closer to her and took the same brush Crane did.

“Do you think you won’t like it?”

She dipped the brush in the paint, started to draw on his back. “I know I’ll like it. It’s meant to be felt though. It’s kind of like our bond. We can’t see it, but we know it’s there.”

“What does our bond look like, Leftenant?”

Although he always felt it with Abbie, Crane never thought about what their bond actually looked like. What kind of object was it exactly? Was it like a halo, a cord, a rain cloud that followed a person around all day? 

“That’s a curious question, but the wrong one. As I said, it’s there. We feel it.”

He didn’t know how to articulate those feelings. They weren’t harmful. Some were just stronger than others. Sometimes they annoyed him. Others he enjoyed. No medicine could rid them.

“Please enlighten me then.”

She chuckled as she continued to paint. “It’s that tickle in our chest whenever we make a plan or have the same idea. Or that irritating tingle in our gut when one of us gets hurt. Do you have that odd flutter in your brain when I’m not around? Sometimes I feel a slight prick in my chest when we aren’t communicating well or don’t see eye to eye on something.”

Crane nodded his head. “I know of what you speak.”

He was glad Abbie knew how to better describe the feelings of their bond than he could.

“Do you feel that? The tiny vibration in your chest because I’m so close to you?”

He stopped breathing while Abbie stopped painting his back. It was there, a faint feeling. It was as if his phone vibrated on his chest.

She resumed her work. “These feelings appear when it’s quiet or when we don’t move as much. They’re easy to miss sometimes and can be mistaken for something else. You may think something is wrong. When I got them when we first met, I didn’t know what they were. Then you mentioned our bond, and I knew. That’s what it feels like. I’m not sure what it looks like though. Probably some kind of white, thin wire.” 

“Perhaps it does. I remember being worried when I felt these sensations myself. I did ask you for some kind of modern medicine, but it didn’t work. I just let them be. I thought it was only me.”

“It’s never only you, Crane.”

“No, it isn’t, Leftenant. It’s the both of us.”

They got quiet as Abbie finished her work. Crane felt the brush all across his back and spine. He didn’t know what she was doing. It seemed like scribbles. He felt her apply a new coat of paint.

“What does our bond feel like during and after our intimacy with each other?”

She smiled and shook her head. “You already know. You have an eidetic memory.” 

“Maybe I need some reminding.”

“Tell me what you felt last night.” She painted in the middle of his back now.

He closed his eyes. “I remember fluttering of some sort.”

“Where?”

“It was all over.”

“What else?” she said as made her way down his lower back.

“A throb found its way in the pit of my belly. It wasn’t painful. It was light and welcoming.”

“Go on.”

“I do recall humming within the walls of my brain. It was serenity.”

“You felt something else, too.”

He nodded his head. “A tingle, but it was friendly, energizing. I knew my purpose with you. I knew what I supposed to do. I felt strong.”

Abbie stopped painting. “That’s our bond.”

“Is that your creation?”

She put the brush in the tray, the lid on the paint, and stood up. “Exactly.”

Abbie helped Crane stand up. She turned him around, and he felt her breathe up and down his back. He fingers squirmed.

“All done.” She stood in front of him, took his hands.

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being my canvas.”

She kissed his neck, took a bit of his skin between her teeth before releasing it. Her hands ran down his chest. “Thank you.”

“We should do this again.” He wrapped his arms around her.

Her lips landed on his chest. “We should.”

“Should we feel our bond once again?”

“Over and over.” She led him up the stairs.

****  
The sensation of their bond magnified as Crane held Abbie closer to him. It was in full force.

“You feel it?” Abbie said.

“Completely.”


	36. Almost Knockers

For ivyperdita on Tumblr. Thank you for all your support. It means a lot. Hope your feels enjoy this. :) This is kind of a continuation from “Rum,” if you remember that one. It’s chapter 29. :) This is the piano version I listened to. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uynjYoXeKA

“Would you like to dance, Leftenant?”

Abbie glanced at the Ipod plugged into the speakers in the middle of the table. She took a sip from her mug of tea. The last time she danced with Crane, they ended up in a drunk kiss this past weekend. It was hard to forget what his lips and tongue felt like.

“A supernatural creature is running around killing people. What makes you think we have time for a dance?”

He stared at his book. “I apologize for the inquiry. You are correct, Leftenant.”

She shifted in her seat, flipped a page in her book. _Jenny just had to leave this music on, didn’t she?_ Crane had a lot more music to catch up on. Sometimes he hummed while they worked in Abbie’s study. They had to take work home, since the archives was in the process of being destroyed. Jenny thought it would be a good idea for him to listen to some music. He liked all the genres he heard. A piano version of Whitney Houston’s “Run to You” started to play from the speakers. 

It was a great song. Abbie enjoyed it, but it irked her because it was true. All week this week, she stood outside Crane’s door. They had settled into their own beds for an hour until she woke an hour later. Nightmares didn’t torment her; she wasn’t scared of anything. She didn’t even have to talk to him. All she wanted was to slip in bed with him, so she could store him away as a recollection in case he left again. She wanted to hear his beard scrub against his pillow when he tossed in his sleep. Would the tips of his toes be cold like hers if they touched? She wondered if he snored like Santa Clause, all loud and long. He wouldn’t push her away if she knocked on his door and told him what she wanted. 

After the night of the kiss, no one mentioned it. They went on like normal. But Abbie wanted to talk about it, wanted to relive that whole moment when he first asked her if she missed him. She’d tell him the truth, run to him as the song stated. Her strength would have to weaken this time. Avoiding it wouldn’t help them.

Abbie bent a corner in her book, reached for the Ipod to restart the song, stood up, and stepped in front of Crane. He looked at her. She held her hands out for him. 

“We can take a break,” she said.

He took them. Then she led them to an empty spot in her study. Crane pulled her toward him while Abbie wrapped her arms around his waist; her head was on his chest. She hummed the lyrics, sang some of them out loud while they danced.

“I want to run to you (oooh)/But if I come to you (oooh)/Tell me, will you stay or will you run away?”

“We should do karaoke again. I miss hearing your melodies.”

“Just please don’t sing that song about the sailor.” 

“I promise.”

Abbie hummed some of the second verse.

“This is a lovely tune,” he said.

“It is. You’d have to hear the original though to get what it’s about.”

“You could sing it to me.”

“I’ve sung enough, but it’s your typical love song. It’s about a woman who wants the man she’s in love with to comfort her. She’s plays like she’s so tough, but sometimes she’s lonely and needs some reassurance from him. If she does turn to him, she’s isn’t sure if he’ll stay or if he’ll go. Hence the lyrics I just sung.”

“Hm, that is interesting. Hopefully, he can be there for her. I would love to listen to it from its original source.”

“It’s a great song.”

“Leftenant, I have a question to ask you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Who do you run to when you need someone?”

Abbie squeezed Crane a little tighter. “For a while it was Corbin. Now that Jenny and I are speaking, I run to her.”

She didn’t lie to him, but she didn’t tell him that he was a part of that answer, too. How does she tell him that she needs him by her side, too? He was always the one good at admitting that to her. Now, it’s the other way around. He makes it seem so easy.

“I’m glad you have someone.”

“What about you?”

“Before, it was Abraham and Katrina. Now, it is you who I run to. Oddly enough though, it was also you who I’ve run away from. I do apologize for that again, Miss Mills. I won’t do it again.”

 _There he goes again._ The song was almost over. Abbie gave herself until the end of the song. She put her arms between his shirt and coat, looked at him.

“There’s one more person I can turn to.”

“Who?”

“What if I told you I’ve been standing outside your door this week?”

That was the easiest way she could tell him for now.

He gave her a small smile. “What if I told you I’ve been doing the same?”

Abbie didn’t know what to say to that. _He’s being doing what?_

“I wait about thirty minutes after we turn into our rooms before I stand outside your door. The urge to knock is always there, but I never put it into action. I’m a coward.”

She put her hands on his chest, shook her head. “I’m afraid, too. We can never deny each other though, Crane. One of us would have given in and said yes first if we knocked.”

Abbie heard another song begin to play.

“Indeed. I’ve been wanting to talk about what happened.”

She nodded. “Where do we start?”

“I suppose from wherever we need to. I should apologize for putting you in that position and making you revisit such a difficult time. It couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“It wasn’t. I shouldn’t have kissed you either. I gave you mixed signals. I said one thing and did the opposite. That was probably confusing.”

“At first, I was so sure that you were just putting up a wall or trying to hide it from me. The next day though, I pondered it again. It was then that I started to doubt. Perhaps you didn’t miss me as I thought you had. I—” He sighed.

“What?”

“This was selfish, and I know I had no right to ask this of you, but I wanted you to miss me, too.”

“I lied when I said I didn’t.” She played with a button on his coat, avoided his eyes. “I missed you, too.”

She finally admitted it to him. She stopped messing with his buttons and stared at him. He leaned down to let his forehead touch hers. 

“I have the most aching question to ask you.”

“Ask me.”

“Do you ever want to run to me? Rather, do you like running to me?”

He was making this easy for her, but hard at the same time. She didn’t know what he would say in response. That’s what she feared.

“I always do, Crane, especially when I stood outside your door.”

“You can always run to me or knock on my door.”

She nodded. “If we knock tonight?”

“We won’t deny the other.”

****

Abbie opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. Before she could get to Crane’s room, he was walking toward hers. His only had on his plaid pajama pants and a pair of socks. She wore a pajama T-shirt with matching shorts. She smiled at him as he grabbed both her hands to pull her toward his room. He closed the door behind them. 

His covers were bunched up on his bed. He let her get comfortable first. When he sat down, Abbie straddled his lap, put their foreheads together.

“I have a question,” she said.

“Freely ask me what you wish.” He fingers engraved shapes on her back through her shirt.

“What was your reason for almost knocking?”

“I wanted to have a memory of you. I had to know what I missed while I was away. Do you hog the sheets when you sleep? I wondered if you ever mumbled words from the 21st century I wouldn’t comprehend. Are you a wild sleeper with an arm or a leg hanging off the side of your bed? Did I miss this?”

“I won’t deny you if you want to find out.”

“Will you deny me if I asked to kiss you?”

There was no rum involved when she kissed his lips or when his tongue and fingers conducted themselves in ways that made Abbie hanker for whatever she asked him to give her. He never denied her, and she knew she wouldn’t run to him just to hear his beard scratch a pillow.


	37. Summer AU (Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the AU with Ichabbie and Jeremy. For ProfR who gave me this idea. Enjoy. :) I hope it makes sense though. Is it realistic? I wasn’t quite sure. I hope the dialogue was clear, too. :/

Abbie walked into the living room of the cabin. Crane called her because he wanted her to meet him here, but she didn’t see him. He said he had a question to ask.

“Crane?”

Jeremy came out wearing a tux with a smile on his face; his hands were behind his back. She was surprised to see him. Crane didn’t tell her he’d be here this weekend. 

“Jeremy? What are you doing here?” She bent down to him, gave him a hug.

“Will you marry us, Abbie? Daddy wants you a part of our family. Say yes. Okay?”

“What?”

Jeremy nodded his head. “Will you, Abbie? I want you to.”

She didn’t know what to say. They’ve dated for about ten months now. It’s been amazing with Crane and Jeremy. She enjoyed them. Jenny really liked them a lot, too. But was she ready to get married to him so soon? It hasn’t been a full year yet. Was she ready to become Jeremy’s stepmom? How would Katrina feel about that? 

“Listen, Jeremy, I care for you and your dad.” She brushed her fingers through his hair. “I would love to be a part of your family. Can you let me think about it?”

“Whatever you need, Abbie.”

She glanced up to see Crane. He wore a tux, too. She gave him a small smile.

“Jeremy, could you let me and your dad talk?”

He nodded. “Say yes. Okay?”

She tousled his hair before he left to go into Crane’s room. Crane walked toward s her, held her by her waist. She messed his bow tie. 

“You look really handsome.” 

He didn’t look at her. “Thank you.”

She lifted his chin. It wasn’t her intention to make him feel bad.

“I’m not rejecting you or Jeremy, Ichabod. You caught me off guard.”

“I know you aren’t, Abbie. However, I can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. Do you not wish to marry me?”

She held his hands as they sat on the couch. “It’s not a bad idea, Crane. I would love to marry you. You’re moving too fast for me right now though. And what about Jeremy? If we actually get married, will he be okay this for sure? I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”

The main reason she was hesitant was because of Jeremy. That’s who she was concerned for the most. What if she and Crane got married and divorced? She wouldn’t want him to experience that all over again, especially since he’s grown so close to her and Jenny. She couldn’t disappoint him like that. He would be devastated all over again. Maybe they shouldn’t get married to protect Jeremy. He was important to her. She wanted to watch out for him. Causing him any kind of hurt would bother her. Both of her parents split. She knew how it felt to watch that happen. 

“You make valid points. I understand. I talked to Jeremy about it. He said he would love for you to marry me. It was his idea to ask you like he did. He isn’t uncomfortable in the least.”

“How will he handle it if we got into a fight? Wouldn’t that scare him? He saw that with you and Katrina. Look what happened.”

“He did inquire about that. I told him not to worry. That if we ever got into an argument, we wouldn't do it in front of him as to scare him. Katrina and I often fought in his presence. We didn’t mean to, of course. The arguments would get so heated that we forgot. It was a mistake to do that. As for a divorce, he also questioned that. I told him that if we ever got divorced, heaven forbid, we would always love him. I reminded him that it wouldn’t be his fault at all. We wouldn’t be mean to each other like Katrina and I were once before. You and I would get along, even if we divorce. However, I have no intentions of letting that happening to us. I think we communicate rather well.”

She nodded her head. “I’m glad Jeremy is okay with all of this, but we just met each other. I’m flattered and all. Why so soon?”

“I thoroughly find your company pleasing. And the way you’ve taken to my son has brought him and me nothing but joy. I want you around forever, especially Jeremy. We also enjoy Miss Jenny. We want her around, too.”

She kissed his cheek. “Same here. It’s still a big adjustment though.” 

Why was she hesitating so much? Did she want to marry Crane? Yeah. Was she stalling out of fear as well? She’s never been married before. She doesn’t know what married life is like. What if she doesn’t like it? What if she and Jeremy don’t get along anymore because their roles are slightly different? She’s been like a friend to him, not really a parent. She’s babysat him one weekend when Crane had to go out of town for a lecture. He listened to her, but it was still weird telling him when to go to bed and having to tell him no sometimes. She wasn’t his mom. What if he thought she was trying to replace his mom? Was she really ready to be his stepmom? There was so much she had to consider before she said yes to marrying Crane. She didn’t want to be engaged or married to him only to break it off because of her uncertainty.

“Maybe we should move in together first. I know it’s backwards, but I have to be sure this is what I want. I also want Jeremy to be ok with me sleeping over and being around more than usual. He’s not used to that.”

“Perhaps you are right. Moving in for now would be the best option. Even though Jeremy is excited, I wouldn’t want to put all of this on him so suddenly.”

“There’s also Katrina. We have to talk to her about this, too. She has to be alright with our arrangement, whether it’s moving in or marriage.”

He nodded. “Would you mind being a stepmother to Jeremy?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like me as a stepmom? How am I supposed to discipline him or love him like you and Katrina? It’s not my place. I’m not his parent. He’s not used to that from me. I’m not used to that either. I don’t know how to be a parent. I don’t have any kids. I wouldn’t want to seem like I’m trying to replace anyone.”

“You would be an amazing stepmom. As I’ve already said, Jeremy adores you. I don’t think he would mind in the slightest. In all honesty, I think he respects you a little bit more than me. As for Katrina, we will have a conversation with her. It’s probably best to do this in person. I’m not sure how she will feel about it.”

Since Katrina gave Abbie permission to talk to Jeremy over the phone, she’s been getting used to her. It’s been awkward at times when they spoke to each other, but they’ve been polite.

“Would moving in work for now?”

“Yes, it would. Jeremy will be on summer break soon. He will be spending half the summer with me and half with Katrina. Would you like to move in then?” 

“We can try it. I want this to work for all of us.”

“If this goes accordingly, will you say yes?”

She nodded.

“Shall we make a time and day to meet with Katrina to discuss the subject?”

Abbie nodded again.

****

Abbie and Crane sat in the kitchen with cups of tea and doughnut holes in front of them the next day. Jenny took Jeremy out for ice cream and pizza. She would spoil him to no end sometimes. 

“Are you nervous?” Crane said.

“No.” She turned her saucer of doughnut holes around. “You?”

“No.” He added more sugar to his tea. 

“Is she almost here?”

“She said she’d be here in five minutes.”

Abbie nodded, stirred her tea.

“Do you think she will like our news?” he said.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I would be too thrilled. Not at first anyway. I mean who would want a woman you barely know around your child so much? What did you tell her over the phone?”

“That we needed to talk to her, in person, about an important topic. She said ok. We planned a meeting from there.”

“We’ll see how she takes it. We have to be prepared for a no.”

“You are correct. Maybe we can compromise.”

“It’s up to Katrina,” Abbie said.

The doorbell rang, and they both stood up, grabbed the other’s hand. When she opened the door, they smiled at Katrina. She returned it. They let her in.

“Hi,” she said.

“Good afternoon, Katrina. We are glad you could make it. Please.” He extended his hand to the kitchen.

Abbie and Katrina sat down while Crane stood. 

“Would you like some tea?” he said.

“Yes. Thank you.” She took off her jacket. 

Abbie thought she was pretty. Jeremy had her eyes. 

“You must be Abbie Mills,” she said, sticking out her hand.

She took it. Her hand was kind of clammy. Was she nervous, too? 

“I am. It’s finally nice to meet you. Thanks again for letting me talk to Jeremy over the phone. He’s a great kid.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Mills. In all honesty, I’m glad he has you. It was an adjustment at first, but I’m learning to be alright with it. He likes you a lot.”

Crane sat her tea in front of her and sat next to Abbie. She put her hand on his thigh; he covered it.

“I’m glad. I don’t mean any disrespect—”

“No harm done, Miss Mills. I understand you can relate to him in a way I can’t.”

“You sure?”

She nodded, sipped her tea.

“As you know, Katrina, I invited you here to talk to you. It is regarding all of us, especially Jeremy. I proposed to Abbie yesterday. She hasn’t said yes. However, we talked about it, and we decided that it is best she move in with me. This will give all of us an idea of how our lives will be if Abbie decides to accept my proposal,” Crane said.

“I want to make sure this is something I’m sure about. I’ve never done this before. I also want to make sure Jeremy will be happy with this arrangement if it ever becomes permanent.”

“When will you move in, Miss Mills?”

“Crane and I were talking about the summer when he gets out of school. Doesn’t Jeremy spend half with Crane?”

“He does.” She sipped more of her tea.

“We thought that would be the best time. How do you feel about all of this?” 

“Yes, we won’t do any of this without your expressed permission,” Crane said.

“I’m not sure. I do think you are a good influence on my son, Miss Mills. You and your sister. Jeremy talks fondly of her, too. It does make me a little bit uneasy. I don’t know much about you accept for what Jeremy’s told me. I do like you and think are good for him. However, as a parent, I’m not too excited about the idea of you moving in, especially for that amount of time. Perhaps we can start off with weekends and go from there.”

That sounded reasonable to Abbie. She would agree to that. That’s much better than moving in so suddenly. It made a lot of sense. Why didn’t they think of that? This was another thing to add to her list of questions. What if she didn’t make the best decisions for Jeremy if she ever had to?

“That’s fine with me,” she said.

“I am okay with that as well. We will see how Jeremy does with this during the summer then.”

Katrina nodded. “I am fine with this as well. I’m glad we could agree. Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?”

“We don’t really know each other, Miss Van Tassel, but I do hope I can form a relationship with you for Jeremy’s sake.” Crane rubbed her back. 

She smiled. “I do, too, Miss Mills. We’ll take it slow. Thank you by the way. It makes me happy and reassures me that you care for my son so much. I feel like he’ll be just fine with you all, but I have to be sure. I do think you’re doing a lovely job with him. As the summer nears, we can discuss what to do if he gives you any trouble. We usually tell him no TV or video games for a day. I will also be sure to give you instructions on what to do if he gets sick or has any appointments. I don’t need to teach you how to love him though. You already know how to do that, Miss Mills.”

Abbie nodded, bit her lip. She squeezed Crane’s leg and glanced at him. He kissed her temple. She was touched that Katrina was willing to share Jeremy with her like she has. 

“She’s right, you know? You already know how to do that, Abbie.”

“Thank you all for that. Should we tell Jeremy when he gets back?” 

Katrina nodded. “He’ll be excited.”

She was relieved that Katrina was alright with this arrangement for now. It was a good start. As they waited, they talked about Jeremy. Katrina also asked about Crane and Abbie’s relationship. She seemed interested. She also shared a bit about her and Crane. They even had similar interests. This meeting wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. 

The door opened, and Jeremy ran into the kitchen with cotton candy and fruit punch on his shirt. Jenny was right behind him with cotton candy, too.

“You two had fun I see,” Abbie said. 

Jeremy walked towards his mom. She put him in her lap, kissed his cheek.

“J1 took us to the fair,” Jeremy said.

Jenny sat at the table. “Henry spotted it on the way back.”

“Did he have ice cream, too?”

“Yeah.”

Abbie shook her head. “This is my sister, Jenny. Jenny, meet Katrina.”

“Hi. If he gets a stomach ache, I promise to take care of him.”

“You better,” Abbie said. “That’s too much sugar.”

“I’m just trying to keep him happy.”

“I know. Not so much sugar next time.”

She knew Jenny only spoiled him like she did because she wanted him to have the childhood she and Abbie didn’t. She understood that.

Jenny nodded. 

“Jeremy, we have something to tell you,” Katrina said. “How would you like it if Miss Mills spent weekends with you and your dad this summer?”

His mouth fell open. He hugged his mom. “She can stay? Can she stay all summer.”

“Not right now.” She rubbed his cheek.

“Why?”

“So you can get used to me sleeping over,” Abbie said. “We want you to be okay with it.”

“I will.”

“Are you sure?” Crane said. 

He nodded. 

“If you are comfortable like you say you are, then Abbie will be able to stay for longer periods,” Crane said.

He nodded again. “Will you marry her?”

“If this goes well and if Abbie is sure she wants to, then yes, I will.”

Jeremy looked at Abbie. “Say yes. Okay?” 

She shook her head and smiled. “We’ll see, Jeremy. Let’s get through one weekend first, okay?”

“Okay.” He looked at his mom. “Mommy, will you be sad if daddy marries Abbie?”

Katrina glanced at them, then Jeremy. “I won’t be sad. I would be happy. I’m learning that Abbie and her sister will love you and take care of you just like your father and I. That’s all I want for you. Understand?”

He nodded; she kissed his forehead, and he lay on her chest. Abbie smiled at them, then at Crane. She wanted what Katrina wanted for him, too and wanted to give him that. She would definitely say yes.


	38. Undress AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Ichabbie AU I thought about while cleaning up my mom’s closet. This chapter actually took a turn and some changes were made. It was supposed to be fun and flirty, but it didn’t go that way until the end. Hope you like it though. Happy New Year, Sleepyheads. :)

“You enjoy tonight?” Abbie said, standing in the doorway of their closet.

They just got back from Crane’s award ceremony. He was one of the teachers that received recognition for his work with students; he taught history. Abbie’s ceremony was yesterday; she got an award for Sheriff of the Year in Sleepy Hollow. 

“I—,” he said as he turned around.

Crane’s hands were prepared to remove his tie; his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the bottom. Abbie walked towards him.

“What?”

She wore a red, strapless dress with a split and silver heels. She wore her short hair down in curls.

“Why do you insist on stealing my breath away?”

She pushed his hands away to put hers on his tie. “Sometimes it’s fun to watch you speechless.”

He smirked. “I’m sure it is.” 

She began to undo it. “I’m proud of you, you know? You deserved this award.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you. I’m proud of you as well, Leftenant.”

She smiled at him, pulled the tie from around his neck, and dropped it. “Did you like your award?”

“It makes no sense to me really.” He shrugged. “I am quite honored to have received this award, but shouldn’t all instructors do their best to help their students excel in a given subject? Why must I be rewarded? It is my job to make learning fun and informative.”

“I see your point.” She unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up. “But if you do a good job, you should get rewarded. You work hard for your students.”

“So do you, Leftenant. Your job is far more of value. You save lives and protect the citizens of this town, risking your own in the process.”

She turned around when she finished. His hands found her zipper. “We aren’t going to argue about who’s job is more important. Both of our occupations are needed every day. One is not better than the other.”

“You are correct, Leftenant.” He paused while he zipped. “I never wanted to burden you with this, but I worry about you when you leave home. Sometimes I can hardly focus on my students. It’s nerve-wrecking to say the least.” 

She stepped out of her dress, with her heels, strapless bra, and panties still on. Crane kissed both her shoulders. Then he kissed down her back, stopped at her underwear. She faced him, let his fingers tumble down her hips, thighs, and calves. He kissed her feet before unstrapping her shoes.

“I know you do, Crane. It’s not a burden to worry about someone and tell them.”

Once she stepped out of her heels, she bent down to untie one of his shoes while he undid the other. They stood at the same time, and he stepped out of them.

Before they would leave home, he squeezed her hands and kissed her forehead. Sometimes he whispered a short prayer over her in a language she didn’t know. She never asked for the translation. It didn’t feel right to. That was all he could do for her.

“You can handle yourself on the field. I only hope you don’t think I’m overacting or being dramatic because of my confession.”

“Crane. No.” She took off his dress shirt, not meeting his eyes. “To be honest, I worry about you, too. I know it sounds surprising. But every once in a while, when we get calls about a school shooting, I panic. You could’ve been one of those teachers. Those could’ve been your students. Thank God it hasn’t been.”

He lifted her chin. “Is that why you call me during my lunch break sometimes? Normally, you communicate via text messaging.”

She nodded and pulled off his t-shirt.

“It’s okay to be frightened, Abbie.” He dropped his pants.

“Says you.” She poked his chest, wrapped her arms around his waist. “We’ll just have to be more honest with each other. We have to talk about it.”

“It is most unpleasant discussing the possibilities of losing the other to death.”

“Yeah, but it’ll help. It’ll remind us about what’s important, you know?”

He kissed her. “Love.”

“You get an A.”

He picked her up. “Why not an A+?”

“You have to work for it, Mr. Crane.” 

“Indeed I will.”

They finished undressing in bed.


	39. Taking Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about Valentine’s Day. I don’t have a bae, so yeah. Lol But that’s alright. It’ll happen when it’s supposed to. Lol Anyway, since it’s V-Day, this blurb comes just in time. This actually turned out a little more intimate than I thought it would. Not complaining though. :) Enjoy, Sleepyheads. :)

They left the archives holding hands. Now, they stood in front of Abbie’s door. She looked it up and down. It didn’t seem the same anymore. Crane took out the keys. He stood to the side to let her in. 

“I miss my home,” she said.

“It hasn’t been the same without you, Abbie.”

He closed the door behind them. She stood in front of her dining room table. It had photos of her, books, and all kinds of papers sprawled everywhere. 

“Thanks again, Crane.”

“I’d never give up on you, Leftenant.” He put his hand on her back. “Are you hungry?”

She yawned. “I just want to take a shower and sleep. I think the lack of rest has caught up to me.”

Crane followed her up the stairs. Abbie walked into her room. Her bed was unmade and her mirror wasn’t on the wall. 

“You’ve slept in here?”

“I apologize for invading such an intimate—” 

“It’s alright, Crane.” She squeezed his hand. “Can you explain the mirror though?”

“I thought I had found a way to retrieve you from the catacombs, but it turns out I released a harmful demon. It played upon my emotional state and pretended to be you.”

“Did anyone die?”

He nodded, avoiding her gaze.

“Crane.”

“I wasn’t intending for that to happen. I had to try what I thought would work.”

“I know, but next time—”

“There won’t be next time, Leftenant.”

“I don’t intend to sacrifice myself again. If a situation calls for that, we have to be sure no one will get hurt in the process of trying to find the other. Innocent people can’t die, Crane.”

“You are right, Leftenant. I was rather reckless in this case.”

“I understand. Just be careful. We both have to remember that.”

“Indeed.” 

Abbie sat on her bed; she began to take off her boots. Crane knelt in front of her, moved her hands.

“I know you are more than capable. However, let me take care of you today, Abbie.”

She nodded and let him take over. She leaned on her hands as she watched him untie her boots. He took them off and placed them to the side. He slid off her socks, massaged her foot. She closed her eyes, titled her head back, and moaned. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a foot rub.”

“I hope you’re enjoying it.” He smiled up at her.

“I am. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He massaged her other foot.

His fingers amazed her. Ten months was a long time without physical contact. It was a long time to go without talking to someone either. She missed this. He stood up to put her socks in her hamper and boots in the closet. 

“I’ll go run your bath,” he said. 

Abbie waited for him. She didn’t know what to do. Should she go get a towel or pick out her pajamas? She wanted to do something for herself, but she didn’t mind Crane doing this for her. She could use some pampering. She decided to just relax, let him take care of her. The water ran as he came back into the room with rolled up sleeves and a slightly open shirt. She took him in. 

“Are you alright, Leftenant?”

She glanced away. “My pajamas are in that drawer over there.” 

She pointed to it, and Crane walked over. He opened it, searched for what he needed. Did he even know which kind of panties and bra to get her? She had a few for special occasions, some just because, and regular ones. Was this awkward for him? It seemed he didn’t mind. He sure didn’t show it if he was. Once he closed the drawer, he held a matching pajama set— a light blue tank top and shorts—, a pair of stripped panties, and a plain black bra. Nothing special. She was kind of relieved. She’d be surprised if he picked anything else, but a little intrigued as to why. He probably didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Are you ready for your bath?”

She nodded, stood up. He let her leave the room first. As the water ran a little bit more, he sat her clothes on the counter. Then he turned off the water. Her bubble bath looked so warm and inviting. She couldn’t wait to get in it. Crane’s fingers twitched; he stared at the water. 

“I’ll leave to give you some privacy, Leftenant. You can call me when you are finished.”

She grabbed his hands to tug him in front of the toilet. “Stay.”

“Abbie—”

“Stay.”

He nodded and sat down. He reached out his fingers, but paused before glancing at her.

“It’s alright.” She put his hands on the hem of her shirt. Was she really about to let Crane undress her? He’s seen her in her bra. It wasn’t that much different. She was nervous. At the same time though, really comfortable, safe. She trusted him. 

She raised her arms as he slowly lifted her shirt. He sat it in his lap when it was off. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, carefully slid them off. She stepped out of them. She wanted to kick them to the side, but Crane put them in his lap as well. 

“You can put them on the floor. They’re already dirty.”

Part of her just didn’t want to see them again. She didn’t want to be reminded of her lengthy solitude. He dropped them on the floor. She turned around and felt his fingers mess with the clasp on her bra. The straps loosened. He pulled them down her shoulders and arms, let it drop to the floor. His hands glided up and down her waist. Her eyes closed as she felt his breathe on her back, his nose nuzzle her shoulder, and his lips skim across her spin. She really did forget what she was missing. 

She slightly parted her legs, so that he could remove her underwear. He slid them down as far as he could before letting them fall to her ankles. After she moved her feet from them, she turned back around. He held her waist, gazed at her from her feet to her head. 

“Absolutely stunning.”

Goosebumps crawled down her spine. She knew their relationship changed in the archives after he woke up. They were different now. Naming it aloud would solidify it. Were they ready for that so soon? Not quite. Almost.

She put her hand on both his cheeks. He covered them both, kissed each of them with his eyes closed. She kissed forehead.

“Help me in?”

He got off the toilet with one of her hands in his. The water was still warm when she was finally in it. It felt so good. She sat down, leaned back in it with closed eyes. It felt even better across her body. She really missed these moments in the water. She would fall asleep in the tub if she could. She was too tired to bath herself, but she didn’t want him to be uncomfortable if she asked him to do it for her.

“You can leave now if you want to,” she said with eyes still closed. 

“Do you have enough energy to bath yourself?”

“Mmhmm.” She felt herself falling asleep.

“Positive?”

“Yeah, I can…” 

She wasn’t sure what else she said before she was completely out.

****

“Leftenant. Leftenant.”

She jumped, splashing a bit of water. Crane was beside her with his sleeves rolled and a loofah in his hands.

“How long was I sleep?”

“Ten minutes.”

She wanted to sit up on her own, but she didn’t have any energy. She lifted her hands. 

“Would you mind?”

He dropped the loofah in the tub, stood up, and grabbed her hands. He picked up the loofah along with her bottle of body wash. He lathered it up, but stopped.

“May I?”

She was too tired to refuse and ready to get into her bed. “Sure.”

He started with her back, then halted when he got to her butt. 

“I trust you,” she said.

He bathed her butt: the outside and between her cheeks. He was gentle, very gentle. If this was Crane taking care of her, she wondered what he was like in bed, how he would really touch her. She focused on the dissolving bubbles. This wasn’t the time to think about that. She hadn’t even named it yet, what she felt for him. She knew though.

The back of her legs were next. After that, he dipped the loofa and added a bit more body wash to it. He bathed the front of her neck while she lifted her hair, so he could get the back of it. She let it down, didn’t care if soap got in it. He skimmed the loofah across her collar bone, her arms and under them, between, over, and under her breasts, her stomach. He didn’t look at her as he did this, but she did watch him. He focused on his hand movements. He kneeled down to wash the front of both her legs and stood again with the loofah on her inner thigh. That’s when their eyes met. 

“Do you trust me, Abbie?”

“With everything.”

She felt the loofah inside her, his middle finger. She bit her tongue to keep from moaning aloud. She knew he wasn’t trying to arouse her. That wasn’t what this was about. He genuinely just wanted to take care of her. Not take advantage. It was hard not to completely lose herself with him touching her there. Really. Hard. They kept each other’s eyes. She felt empty for a few seconds, felt him shuffle the loofah in his fingers between her thighs. She felt it once more, closed her eyes as he did this again and again and again. He was swift, but so, so gentle. So gentle. It was so amazing. A moan slipped. His fingers and the loofah stilled there as she opened her eyes to look at him.

“I’m so sorry, Leftenant. I—” He quickly removed the loofah and his middle finger; he dropped it in the water.

“I got carried away.” She sat down in the water and laid back to rinse off. “Can you get my towel? It’s hanging on the door.”

He got it, threw it on his shoulder as he helped her and out the tub onto the rug. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders, drained the water. He sat on the toilet and she in front of him. She was cold, shivered while he quickly dried her off. All she could think about were his finger and the loofah he used everywhere on her body. She would do it again. What does she say to him though? He wasn’t even looking at her now. He just focused on his hands as they helped her into her pjs. He put the towel on the floor, still not meeting her eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” She lifted his chin.

“I apologize, Leftenant. I took advantage.”

“If I thought you would’ve taken advantage, I wouldn’t have allowed this at all. Believe me, you didn’t.”

His fingers twitched; he looked away again. “I enjoyed bathing you. I was the one who got carried away.”

“Crane. Stop.” She took his hands. “I enjoyed it, too. I’m not mad at you. This wasn’t on purpose to begin with.”

He nodded. She could say whatever, but it wouldn’t make him feel less guilty. He helped her up. “You should rest, Leftenant.”

He grabbed her clothes off the floor, and they exited the bathroom. Once in the room, he put them in the hamper while she crawled into bed. He quickly excused himself to change his clothes. He cut off the light, got into bed with her. Her head was on his chest.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Crane. The last thing I wanted was for you to be mortified and feeling like you did something wrong. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“Don’t apologize, Leftenant. You trusted me. I didn’t honor you. I am the one who is sorry.”

“We’re not going to argue about this. We both liked it, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but—”

“Okay. I’m not mad at you. Don’t hold yourself accountable.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

She played with his fingers. Paused for a few seconds. “You know I love you, right? And that I completely trust you? I knew you wouldn’t have done anything.”

There. She named it, admitted it aloud. What would he do with it though?

“I do know that. I knew it when you told me to follow you from the catacombs. Do you know I love you, too, and I completely trust you as well, Leftenant? ”

“Yeah. I knew it when it you came for me.” She kissed his fingers. 

“Thank you again for permitting me to take care of you, Leftenant.”

“I told you I trusted you,” she said. “I love you, remember?” She yawned.

“I love you, too.”

“Good. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Sleep well, Abbie.” He kissed her forehead.


	40. Unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Ichabbie fanfic and thinking about how they love each other. There love kind of reminds me of the love God has for me. It’s unconditional, regardless of all the bad things I may do or have done. I think Ichabbie loves each other like that. They look past the other’s mistakes and flaws. It’s quite sweet and big and inspiring to be able to love someone that way. I hope this isn’t an odd comparison, but that’s what I thought of and now here’s a blurb. I hope you find it beautiful and touching as much as I do. It’s quite special to me. I hope it isn’t redundant though. :) Also, I will work on that pregnancy fic and update Married at First Sight. I have not forgotten about these, especially that latter. Lol Happy reading. I hope this makes your morning. :)

“What are your mistakes?” Crane said.

He shifted Abbie’s curls over her right shoulder. He stamped a kiss on the back of her neck.

She peeked over her empty shoulder. “What?”

His knees became his feet, with his hands on her waist. Her bedside lamp dimmed the room.

“If you wouldn’t mind, could you please give voice to your faults, flaws, and insecurities? I would like to show you something.”

Abbie’s eyebrows dipped. Out of all the times they’ve had sex, he never asked her to do this. This wasn’t even the right time to talk about her errors.

“Um, okay.” She faced forward, pocketed a deep breath. “I betrayed my sister.”

He imprinted a sluggish kiss down her back.

“Continue, please.”

She sighed. “What are we doing, Crane?”

“Please?”

She sighed again. “I still haven’t forgiven my dad for leaving.”

One more kiss.

“I resented mama a long time for going crazy and leaving me and Jenny.”

A couple more.

“I’m snappy.”

He left a peck in the middle of her back. She blinked a few times before resuming. It was hard admitting her imperfections aloud. She didn’t want to think of herself as a bad person, but everyone had shortcomings. Why wasn’t Crane saying anything about them? He just kissed her. What was the point of this?

“I can be really impatient.”

A gentle kiss.

“Sometimes, I get angry at God for my life as a Witness. I can’t enjoy life as much as I want to.”

The remaining unhurried kisses finally landed on her lower back. He stood. She liked what he was doing, though she still didn’t quite understand it. Whenever she admitted a wrong doing, his kisses comforted her. He didn’t blame or judge her. He kissed her, like it was okay for her to be a mess. She wanted to tell him more, but decided to wait.

“It’s your turn.” She tugged him to the bed, where they both sat naked. She took one of his hands, kissed his palm. He made her feel comfortable speaking about some of her slipups. Hopefully, she could return the favor.

“I can be selfish and self-centered.”

She kissed his thumb.

“I like to be a know it all.”

His index finger came next.

“My naivety can get the best of me.”

Her lips tasted his middle finger.

“I’m quite passive aggressive at times.”

She left one on his ring finger.

“I still haven’t forgiven my own father for his disownment of me.”

His pinky this time.

“Sometimes, I am so swept up in the past that I am mindless of the beauty that’s right in front of me.”

Her lips touched his other thumb. He smiled at her, nuzzled her forehead with his nose. She kissed his neck.

“Is there more you wanted to show me?” Abbie said.

He nodded, stood again. “Could you lie on the bed, please?”

She scooted to the middle of the bed, leaned back to where the pillows waited for her. Her pointed knees and parted thighs welcomed Crane to shell himself between them. He did and inscribed himself within her. She gasped because he was strong, surer than he’s ever been inside her. One of his hands gripped the headboard while the other dug into the mattress beside her head. She encased her legs round his waist, played with his beard. His eyes clung to hers. She moaned when he budged further into her. Her lips tickled his. He stuck his forehead to hers as her hands coiled through his hair.

“I still can’t forgive you for leaving like you did,” she said.

He nudged once; she moaned.

“In different ways, I was jealous of Zoe, Betsy, and even Katrina.”

He prodded. Her groan spilled against his check.

“I don’t trust many people.”

Another prod. She bit her lip, shut her eyes.

“I’m can shut others out.”

He kissed her forehead and delved into her again. A whine leaked from her. “Can I see those pretty brown eyes?”

“No.” She opened them slightly, but studied his chest hair.

“Why not, my heart?”

“Too embarrassed. Ashamed.”

“I shall make you the opposite. You never have to feel that way with me. I covet your entire soul, Grace Abigail Mills.”

The breath she was supposed to release stung in her belly. Her eyes flicked toward his. He smiled as he gently pushed into her again. He didn’t halt this time though. Each time he dipped into her, she wanted to cry. He never made love to her like this. Crane was always gentle with her and a little shy at times, but this was different. How he loved her emotionally, spiritually, and physically was a name she couldn’t quite place yet.

Normally he made some kind of noise. Nothing came from him now. It was all kisses from his lips and words she didn’t attend to. She was so soaked in the feel of him that she didn’t consider what he said until now.

“Your uncondition.” He kissed her neck. “I am your unconditional love, Abbie.”

It hit her, and she concealed her face in his shoulder, so he wouldn’t see her really cry. Her orgasm came, but she couldn’t focus on it. Crane still plunged gently into her. It was endless. His breath was heavy and he tried to suppress a small whimper when he came, yet he did not stop. Her hands rested on his lower back.

“Thank you, Ichabod.”

He stopped then, panted, gazed at her. “If I weren’t but a wee man, I’d empty every bit of love into you. It would never cease.”

What could she say to that? She locked her legs around him even more as she shielded her face from him. More tears came as she realized she’d never experience a love like this again. She never wanted it to end.

****

After they held, kissed, and smiled at each other for a few minutes to give Crane a resting period, Abbie flipped him over. She wanted him to receive the same gift he’d given her. His hands gripped her waist. Her hands were on his chest.

“I was angry at you for sacrificing yourself.”

She pushed against him. A groan from him.

“I, too, was jealous of Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Riggs, Mr. Brooks, Mr. Morales, and Mr. Hawley.”

She kissed his beard, pressed herself into him. A whimper escaped.

“I think I am not enough for you.”

She shook her head; bent to peck his lips, rammed into him; he emitted a small gasp.

“Sometimes, I think I am too weak and hate myself for it.”

“You are not any of these things. I see you who you really are, Ichabod.”

The first time she saw him cry was when he killed Katrina. This was the second. She thrust herself into him the same way he did her. Abbie wanted him to know the exact same thing. She wanted to give it all back. With every slow stroke against him, she made sure he could sense her love for him. Her second orgasm came, which she ignored to keep going for him. Her love was endless, too. She didn’t speak to him like he did her, but she kissed him and bulged against him until he climaxed. He didn’t hide his tears from her.

“I see you through and through.”

“Thank you, Abbie.”

She laid on his chest, counted the number of times he throbbed in her.


	41. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something we could use after that whole kiss scene with Danny and Abbie.

“Can I kiss you?” Danny said.

He and Abbie sat on his desk. She didn’t say anything as he leaned in to kiss her. She liked Danny and wanted to give him another chance. He was important to her, but when he kissed her, it wasn’t everything she wanted or needed. It felt right, but it didn’t feel right.

When his tongue filled her mouth, when he moaned, when his fingers touched her cheeks, all she could think about was Crane. How would he respond to her? How would it feel? Would it feel like something was finally in place?

He stopped kissing her. “I would kiss you longer, but I have to get back to work.”

He pecked her lips before he stood. He helped her up.

“Coffee sometime this week if you aren’t doing the whole monster killing thing?”

She chuckled. “Sure, Danny.”

He squeezed her hand, smiled. She returned it and left his office.

****  
Abbie shut her front door. Crane waited in the living room for her. She took off her shoes, badge, gun, and blazer.

“I was coming back, Crane,” she said, standing by the sofa. “What’s this?”

He had the chess board set up on the floor with Chinese food containers.

“I thought we could play a round as we enjoy dinner.” He positioned himself on the floor, held out his hand. She took it and sat down.

“Got my favorite?” she said.

“Spicy Mongolian chicken, fried rice, two fortune cookies, and a beer? I can never forget your likes.”

She opened a container, moved a piece. “You also have an photographic memory.” She raised her eyebrow.

“True, but even without my memory, I will still remember what your favorites.” He shifted a piece.

“If you say so.” It was her turn now.

He nodded, and she shook her head at him, smiling. She knew it was true though. She remembered things about him. That he doesn’t like French toast and that it annoyed him when he didn’t wear socks. He didn’t like his feet. He was weird sometimes. That was okay with her.

“You’re a piece of work, Ichabod Crane. Play.”

He did. They ate in silence and played the game.

“Are you alright, Leftenant? You are normally trash talking.”

“I’m just thinking.”

He held a piece in the air. “Could this have something to do with Mr. Reynolds?”

Abbie’s chicken wasn’t what warmed her cheeks. “It might.”

“Did your talk go well?” He put his piece down, smirking.

“Yeah.” She took a break from the game to eat some more food. “I think he’s starting to understand.”

“That is good.”

There was a short pause. “I let him kiss me.”

She didn’t know why she said it to Crane. It’s not like she owed him anything or had to explain herself. Her love life wasn’t any of his business, yet she wanted him to know.

He looked in his container. “You don’t have to go into details, Leftenant. That is, after all, your personal business. You do not have to share.”

“It’s okay, Crane. It’s just….”

He stared at her, waited. Was this hard for him? He was kind of jealous of Danny when they first met. He’s been an okay sport about him lately. Of course, it was for her though. Not because he actually liked Danny. But what did she know?

“It was nice, but it wasn’t…right. Does that make sense? If you don’t want to hear this-”

“No, no, please. Go on.”

“I didn’t feel what I was supposed to.”

“What were you hoping for? What does ‘right’ feel like to you, Leftenant?” He sat his food down.

She sighed, titled her head to the ceiling. “I don’t know. It wasn’t that though. Not even close.” She stared back at him.

“Can you try to explain?” He folded his hands in his lap, something he did when he was curious.

“I don’t know. I guess it…feels like a vibration up my spine or a tickle in my stomach. A flutter throughout my body.” She laughed. “It sounds silly.”

“Not at all, Leftenant.”

She smiled at him. “That’s what feels right. I wanted that.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it. His fingers twitched.

“What, Crane? Just ask me?”

He played with a chess piece. “I am sorry you could not attain that. Would it be alright if I kissed you to give you that feeling or attempt to? Plus, I am rather curious and would like to know this feeling of right you speak of.”

“Oh.”

She wasn’t expecting that. She did want to kiss him but was surprised he asked in the first place.

“If you do not wish-”

“I do.” She stood. He did, too.

They stepped away from the Chinese food and game.

“Would you permit me to pick you up? It may be easier if we are close to the same height?”

She softly hit his chest, nodded. Crane was being real brave. He must have really wanted to kiss her. It couldn’t have just been curiosity and giving her what she wanted. She put her arms around his neck, stood on tip toes. He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted them to circle his waist. They were level now, breathing in each other’s breath. Abbie already felt the vibration in her spine. Crane stared at her to make sure she wanted to do this.

“Kiss me.”

He did. Her stomach tickled. His tongue slipped in her mouth. She slid her hands through his hair to bring him closer. The taste of the fortune cookie and his gentle and quick tongue made her want him more. She sighed. His beard softly scratched her finger tips.

“Leftenant,” he said between their kiss. “Abbie.”

She kissed him again. He nipped her bottom lip a few times. Her legs tightened around him. He moaned as he fully enjoyed her lips again. He stopped kissing her and walked them to the couch. Their foreheads were together. After he lay her down, he climbed between her legs. She felt his erection, wrapped her legs around him. The flutter in her body took over.

“Do you feel it, too?” she said.

“I do. It is the most magnificent feeling.”

She kissed him again. Her tongue found his. This was what she wanted. This was right.


	42. Rice Krispy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difficult conversation, but how I think Ichabbie would talk about this. If anything in here is wrong, let me know. And tell me what you think. I hope this is okay and didn’t get off track and that I wrote this well. Please let me know.

“I can finish up,” Abbie said.

She took up their plates, left them on the counter. She ran some water in the sink. Crane stood. She was in one of her moods where she wanted to be alone for a bit. Something must have happened at work. She was awfully quiet at dinner, but Crane wanted to be there for her.

“It’s no problem, Leftenant.”

“Crane.” She looked at him.

“Very well.” He kissed her forehead and exited the kitchen.

****

He spotted her on the couch when he came downstairs after his shower. She didn’t join him this time. He would’ve given her a bath and washed her hair.

An opened Rice Krispy was in her hand. The square was bitten at a corner. Her day must’ve been something terrible if she ate one of those.

Abbie didn’t face him. She didn’t acknowledge him even when he sat by her. Her eyes stared into her sticky treat.

She messed with the wrapper. “One of the white teachers at an elementary school shot four beautiful little black children in her classroom today. All because of the color of their skin and who she assumed them to be. We didn’t get there in time to save them.”

She nibbled another bite. Crane never knew what to say when Abbie told him such horrifying stories about her job and how it affected her. He definitely didn’t know what to say in this case. This was new. This hit home. He could empathize with her, but he could never fully understand its magnitude. He couldn’t relate.

He got on his knees in front of her. His hands sat on her thighs. He kissed her forehead. He had no idea what she felt.

She lets her tears drip down her neck. “It’s 2016. This is still happening. We die all because we exist. Some people hate us, Crane. They were children. Babies.”

He touched her cheek, wished he could have done something. Saved them.

“I think of us, history, everything in the past.” She sniffs. “You would’ve owned me. I would’ve been your slave.”

He couldn’t breathe anymore. He shook his head and stood and paced. His fingers twitched. What could he say? That he wouldn’t have done it? That her life and other African-American lives mattered? The idea of him or anyone else even owning Abbie and her family, treating them like animals and not humans of a free will….He balled his fists, bit the inside of his cheek.

“Please, don’t say that, Abbie.”

“Maybe you would’ve tied me to whipping post and beat me until sundown.”

His rolled up his sleeves; his skin burned as he strode across the living room. “Stop.”

"Or maybe you would’ve raped me. I would’ve bore your children.“ Her laugh was dry. "Children.”

Why wouldn’t she quite?

“Damn it, Abigail.” He faced her.

“We can’t ignore it, Ichabod.”

“No, but…it’s disgusting to even…” He sighed.

“Sit down, Crane.” She put the Krispy bar on the arm of the sofa.

He bent in front of her again, grabbed her hands, and kissed them. She touched his cheek; he kissed her palm. She wanted them to have an honest conversation. He just had to admit that their race mattered, that it’s always going to matter.

“We would’ve been about to do this. We were against the law,” she said.

He doesn’t like to think about her as a….slave or segregated from him or God forbid, lynched. That was not who she was or any other African-American. No one deserved that. No one should be treated like that. It’s despicable and unimaginable. Yet, as a history professor, Crane knew this was American history. It was also a part of English history. He always felt a little uncomfortable discussing that dark period with his students. How do you speak about such a horrid time?

When Black History Month came, Abbie took him to a few museums, and they’d watch documentaries and films. Crane forced himself to endure to the end. It was hard, but it was important. Abbie asked him afterwards what he thought. Something along the lines of, “Thank God this isn’t our era anymore.” or “Thank you for sharing this with me.” always escaped his mouth. He never went into detail. What could he say? If he were honest, it made him sick to know what his ancestors did to Abbie’s. He hated it. Yes, they acknowledged history and their relationship in terms of race, but they never had an in-depth discussion.

He glanced away from her, played with her fingers. It saddened him. “We were.”

“Maybe we would’ve been like the Lovings. Interracial marriage was outlawed in Virginia and other Southern states. They got married in Washington, but when they came back, they had to leave Virginia. Eventually, they went to court about it. The Supreme Court ruled they had a right to marry and that they could return to Virginia.”

He touched her cheek, nodded. “We live in that world now, where we can freely marry one another. I am most grateful for it.”

“Crane, talk to me.”

He paid attention to their hands. “I am talking to you, Leftenant.”

“Bullshit.”

He sighed.

She got on the floor with him, crossed her legs, and patted the space in front of her.

“That isn’t necessary.”

“Crane.”

He sat in front of her; she held out her hands. He took them.

“This isn’t easy for me either, but we have to. You’re angry. Me, too, but I need you to tell me. It’s how we grow from the past, how we heal, if that’s possible.”

Where does he start?

He didn’t look at her. “I note the stares we sometimes receive from others. We could be walking or dinning in, grocery shopping. I’ve seen them. I don’t quite like it. It…I get so livid.”

Some shook their heads, turned their backs, lifted their noses. Some scooted over or went the opposite direction. Some wouldn’t even acknowledge Abbie’s presence. Whenever they wouldn’t, Abbie and Crane left the restaurant or store. Forehead kisses, a squeezed hand, a reassuring smile covered the sting. He never asked her how she felt; she never told him.

“I know the feeling.” She played with his fingernail.

“Would you like to talk to me about it?”

She shook her head. He lifted her chin. “I thought we were talking.”

She smiled small. “We are talking.”

He chuckled. She bit her lip.

“At moments, it’s like I don’t matter when we’re in public. Some people look at me like… like I’m a filthy nigger.”

He clinched her hands, put them to his heart. Why would she ever refer to herself as such?

“Grace—”

“That’s the truth.”

He cleared his throat to keep his tears in check. This wasn’t about him right now. She wouldn’t let their eyes meet. Her throat swelled; she let the tears slip down her neck again, wiped her face with her sleeve.

“It angers me. It makes me feel like a dirty animal. As if we don’t belong together or that I’m beneath you. Inferior. Less than.” 

Her tears slipped out the corner of her eyes as she slightly tilted her head back. She couldn’t face him.

He took both of her cheeks. He kissed her forehead multiple times; he stared at her. His skin scalded again.

“No. Never, Abbie. You are my better half, my equal, my entirety, the muscle that makes my heart beat.”

She kissed his lips. “You’re mine, too.”

“Are you ever angry at me?”

She nodded. “You don’t defend me when it happens. You don’t defend us. I get mad at myself, too. I don’t stand up for myself or us either. We let them win. Everytime.”

It hurt to hear. She was right though.

“I am so very sorry.”

What else could he say? He was a coward. Why did he let them do that to her, to them?

“It’s easy to ignore. We pretend it doesn’t bother us and that we’re strong enough to handle it when we aren’t. It’s going to always bother us whether we want it to or not.”

“I will change that.”

“It’s something we both have to work on. I’ve done my fair share of not defending you and our relationship, too.”

She’d tell him the comments people, even some of her co-workers, have made about them and how she wouldn’t respond. “You’re dating him? A white guy?” “You’re his property, right?”, and “What do you call him? Master?” These are some of the things she’d been told.

“Maybe we do it because we want them to change their minds about us. However, some of them will never see us for us: two people in love,” he said.

“That’s the thing. We aren’t just two people. I’m a black woman in love with a white man. You’re white man in love with a black woman. We can’t help our skin color, and we can’t change the past. We can’t change the opinions of others either. All we can do is show them who we are as a black woman and a white man together.”

“Our race will always matter, won’t it?”

She nodded, and he leaned back against the sofa as she sat between his legs. He held her like he wanted to, kissed her neck. She fell back into his chest, then grabbed her Rice Krispy treat off the arm of the sofa. Split it in half. One piece was for her. She have him the other. They chewed with one hand and watched their fingers twist and untie together on the other


	43. Caramel Corn and Sour Patch Kids AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re gonna be kind of mad at me for this. Lol It was inspired by a song I listened to by Alexz Johnson called “Steal My Love.” I’ll make it up though in a little Ichabbie chat post thing. :)

Abbie plopped beside a passenger she wasn’t paying attention to. All she wanted to do was head to this police conference in Virginia and go back to Sleepy Hollow. She only went because Corbin wouldn’t leave her alone about it.

"You could use the extra training, kid. Besides, you need to get out. Meet new people,” he said.

She had rolled her eyes at him. She handled her break up with Danny just fine. A relationship was not in her plans, especially after that. Coming on this conference trip was not in her plans either. She sighed. Corbin didn’t know what he was talking about. She rubbed her face, buckled up.  
****  
Crane stared out the window. He heard someone sit down beside him, but he couldn’t pay them any mind. The clouds seemed like a good place to escape, along with a trip to Virginia.

"Get your mind off of Katrina. Go rant at a lecture. Find a nice girl,“ his friend Abraham said.

Crane had nodded and watched Abraham book his flight. He figured he needed a vacation from Sleepy Hollow after the tumultuous relationship he had with her. He wasn’t looking for love at the moment though. However, he did hope one day he’d find the right woman again. Today wasn’t it.  
****  
A flight attendant rolled a food cart beside Abbie. He offered packs of peanuts, Sour Patch Kids, and caramel corn. Other options were bottled water, juice boxes, and soda cans.

"I’ll take the popcorn and a water,” Abbie said.

He handed them to her.

"And you, sir? Sir?“

Abbie tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?” he said while he turned his head to her.

She pointed to the cart. “What do you want?”

"Oh, my apologies for keeping you waiting, sir.“ He skimmed the items. "I would like the candy and a water, please.”

The flight attendant gave him his snack and left.

"Excuse me, Miss, for reaching across you to receive my refreshments.“

Abbie opened her pack. "It’s alright.”

"I’m Ichabod Crane. You are?“

She ate her popcorn and tried to ignore the fact that she found his British accent and politeness charming. He was handsome, too, when she caught a look at him. He had a brown beard with short brown hair. Nice blue eyes. Tall. He had at least a foot over her.

"Abigail Mills. You can call me Abbie.” She quickly glanced at him, then back into her bag.

"Pleased to meet you.“ He opened his own snack.

"You, too.”

She was pretty. Markless brown skin. Her full lips and light brown eyes had the potential to undo him if he had stared at her too long. He liked her quick talk and that she wasn’t his height.

He began to chew. “Are you traveling to Virginia as well?”

She chuckled. “Unfortunately.”

"I suppose you did not want to?“

He asked alot of questions.

She looked at him. "No. You?”

He sighed. “I needed to get away for a bit.”

She wondered why.

"That tends to happen. You from Sleepy Hollow, too?“

"Sadly, it does. And I am,” he said.

She nodded.

"If I may ask, why don't you want to go to Virginia?“

"I’m not in the mood to. I just got out of a shitty relationship. Not up for any traveling or being around people.”

They munched and drank while they spoke.

"I know very well.“

"What’s your story?” she said.

He shook his head, sighed.

"Not right now?“

He nodded. "What about yourself?”

She glanced at the seat in front of her. “How’s your candy?”

He understood she didn’t want to talk about her failed romantic encounters either.

"Sour and fruity. Since we’re on the topic, it’s kind of like a relationship.“

He must’ve been through it. She opened her water. "How so?”

"It may be a challenge getting to know a person. You have to figure out how they work, their likes and dislikes, and all of who they are really. You want to become a part of their soul. That takes time and dedication. It’s the sour. When you finally become a part of it, it is sweet, intimate. Well worth it. Sometimes a relationship only remains sour though.“

She almost choked. Who spoke like that? It was endearing. She wasn’t much of a sap, but if he kept talking like that, she’d soon turn into one. Maybe her knees would get soggy or her breath would fall short if he did it enough. Did he want to be a part of someone’s soul, but couldn’t or didn’t? He sounded sad.

“Whatever happened to you, I’m sorry.”

He seemed like a sweet heart. Who would want to hurt him?

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Miss Mills.”

“I told you Abbie is fine.”

“It doesn’t seem proper.”

She laughed. “Really?”

He was so old fashioned. She didn’t mind though.

“Really, Miss Mills.”

He thought she was very forward, but he like that about her.

She shook her head. “Okay, Crane. Can I call you that?”

He quite liked it.

“Yes.”

“Cool.” She paused. “I think relationship can be like this popcorn. Sweet. Incredible. At the same time not easy to chew through or swallow. Relationships may pop well at first, but they can burn. Little annoying hooves, the hurt, get stuck in corners of your teeth. In other words, your mind. You carry them with you until you remove them. Sometimes you don’t or it seems impossible to; they just stay there, irritating and maddening until you can’t focus on anything else.”

She finished her popcorn. Crane wondered what man broke her heart. What hurt is she carrying? Has it caused this much anger and distraction in her life? From how she’s spoken to him, she doesn’t seem to let people in so easily. She tells you what you need to know about her, not what she willingly wants you to know.

“I’m sorry about your relationship, too, Abbie.”

She smiled at him as well. “Thanks, Crane.”

He nodded and stared out his window again. She gazed out of it, too. They both thought about the other’s previous relationship, hoping they found what they really wanted in their next one.  
****  
“I wasn’t enough for her. She thought I wasn’t enough,” Crane said.

He played with his empty wrapper. Katrina did a number on him. She knocked his self-esteem, his confidence. Either he didn’t cook right, said the wrong thing, wore the worst clothes, had an awful job, was too nice. He couldn’t satisfy her and thought he was pitiful. He’s been slowly letting her insults go. He’d have to remind himself he were none of those things Katrina said he was.

Abbie shook her head, put her hand on his shoulder. “She’s wrong about you.”

She didn’t know about his life; she didn’t need to know everything, but he didn’t appear to be worthless. And how could he be too nice? Weren’t people supposed to be nice?

“I’ve been telling myself that. We only dated for a year, but there are still scars.”

“They’ll go away soon.”

He nodded. “Soon.”

He knew in time they would. They looked out the window again.  
****  
“He used me to get to his dream job. I helped him there. People have done the same for me, but I wouldn’t forget them. That wouldn’t be their only purpose in my life. I’d keep them around,” she said, glancing out the window as his eyes rested on her.

Danny wanted to go to New York City, where the big dogs were. She understood wanting more and chasing your dreams. She wouldn’t hold him back from that. He hurt her though. She helped him learn about small-town crimes and who was who and why they mattered in what case. They got close. She trained him well. He eventually knew what he needed to tackle a big city. Then he left. He broke all ties with her. A year’s worth. No calls, no texts, no letters, no visits. Nothing. She only built his career. For someone to take advantage of her time and advice really pissed her off. She’s been reluctant to help people since then, even her sister.

Crane’s hand briefly landed on hers. “He never deserved you to begin with, Miss Mills.”

He didn’t like the idea of anyone using her for their gain. She appeared to be the type of her person to put her heart into everything because she cares. Whoever did that should be ashamed of themselves.

“You will heal,” he said.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

She hoped he was right.

They faced the window again.  
****  
They fell asleep studying the shapes of the clouds. Abbie woke up with her head on his shoulder and yawned. Crane’s head leaned against the window.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our flight will land in approximately three minutes,” the pilot said.

Abbie shook him. He woke up.

“We’re almost there,” she said.

“Oh, very well.” He sat up, stretched as much as he could. “Did you enjoy your flight?”

“I did.” She smiled. “You?”

Maybe she needed this after all. Maybe meeting new people wasn’t so bad. She thought she’d be a bit okay now, live with what happened with her and Danny, slowly move on from it.

“More than I thought.”

He liked speaking with Miss Mills. She definitely took his mind off Katrina for the most part. He could handle his pain a little easier. Manage it, so it wouldn’t engulf him so much. Let go of some of it.

“Passengers, our flight is landing in two minutes,” said the pilot.

Abbie sighed. “It’s come to an end.”

“Unfortunately.”

They got quiet and fully looked at each other. He took in her light brown eyes and full lips. She memorized his blue ones and brown beard. She put her hand on his cheek. She was glad she met him. It disappointed her that they couldn’t talk longer.

“Thank you, Ichabod.”

He kissed the back of her hand. “Thank you, Abigail.”

He wouldn’t forget their meeting. Her company would be missed.

The pilot counted down the landing. As numbers passed, they found themselves coming closer together. When passengers shouted zero, their lips touched. They kissed slow. Eventually, they picked up the pace. Tongues flounced, moans bounced in ears, fingers twined in hair. Their kisses told them what they wanted the other to have after any bad relationship or problem: hope.  
****  
After they retrieved their luggage from the baggage claim, they stood by the airport exit. A couple, who grabbed hands and resembled them, walked past. The girl held a bag of caramel corn while the guy had a pack of Sour Patch Kids. Abbie and Crane smiled at them and then at each other. Crane kissed her forehead; Abbie played with his coat lapel, reached up to kiss his lips once more before they parted ways. Even if they never saw the other again, caramel corn and Sour Patch Kids would always remind them to hope and would leave a sting of what they could’ve potentially had with each other.


	44. Outsiders AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quietstorm-thundathighs. Thank you so much for all your support. I hope you like it. :)

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” Abbie said.

She put her wine on the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa. It was her 33rd birthday, and her sister Jenny surprised her with a weekend at The Crystal Hotel in Sleepy Hollow. They shared a suite.

“I wanted to. And I don’t want to hear anything else about it.” Jenny dug in her suitcase for her bathing suit.

Abbie wanted to go with her but couldn’t. Apparently she had another birthday surprise coming. She didn’t get why her sister wouldn’t share it with her.

“Or what?”

Jenny raised her eyebrow and ran to her. She attacked Abbie with her fingers.

“Stop, Jenny,” she said while she laughed and tried to move Jenny’s hands from her stomach. Just when she was about to say “Uncle,” someone knocked.

“One minute.” Jenny got off her. “This is it. Go open the door.”

“Jenny—”

“It’s your birthday. End of story.”

A man stood in the doorway. He wore formal clothing: a long navy military coat with gold buttons, a large brim hat, trousers, and black knee-high boots.

“My name is Ichabod Crane. We will be dancing together this evening. Are you Miss Abigail Mills?”

Abbie’s eyes broadened. She was going to kill her sister. One thing she had no interest in was strippers. Yeah, they could dance, but she didn’t too much care for the bump and grind. She preferred slow dances, which she’s had before with co-workers and dates she thought interested her. Nothing sparked. Plenty of slow dances bombarded her in romantic movies and television shows, too. And who could forget weddings?

They mystified her. Often times, they appeared smooth and quiet, like sipping water through a straw. She wanted to know what those couples felt. Did their breath nick at the proximity? Did their feet clutter and knees bump in awkwardness? Did their eyes tattle what they couldn’t say? What was the purpose of a slow dance? She figured she’d always remain on the outside.

“Yeah.”

“I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Mills.” He bowed for her.

She leaned her head on the door. A little smile tiptoed on her lips. Who was this guy? He was a great actor. No stripper dressed and acted like a gentleman from the 1700s. It was always a teacher or firefighter or police officer. A British accent caked his voice. She wondered if it was real.

“Same.”

She couldn’t look away from him. His blue eyes, brown beard, slender fingers, and tall frame confused her even more. Weren’t strippers usually buff with glistening skin and shiny teeth? Didn’t they flirt with you and get all up in your space as soon as they could? He didn’t make any moves to take off his clothes.

“If you don’t mind my saying, you are quite beautiful.”

She didn’t know what Jenny was trying to pull. This wasn’t funny.

“Thank you. Come in.” She stepped aside.

He entered and stood there again. She could admit he was handsome, that she wanted to know him. His compliment was nice, too.

“I’m going to go change now.” Jenny made her way to the bathroom. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Crane.” Abbie followed her in and stared at the shower curtain while Jenny undressed.

“I want him out,” she said in a low voice.

“It’s not what you think, Abbs. Believe me. He’s not a stripper.”

“What is he then?”

“He teaches the waltz and other types of period dances. I see how you look when we watch TV.”

She always stared at the screen with wide eyes and bit her bottom lip. Jenny always said slow dances were corny and cliché; she was never the one for being all mushy. Of course, Abbie didn’t listen to her because she was too distracted.

“I don’t believe you.”

“All done,” Jenny said.

Abbie turned around with her arms crossed.

“Promise to have fun?”

She walked out.

****

After Jenny left, Abbie stood in front of Ichabod, not knowing what to do.

“Are we doing the waltz?”

“Yes, we are, Miss Mills,” he said.

“You can call me Abbie.”

“It doesn’t seem appropriate, Miss Mills. Shall we proceed?”

He didn’t have to be so formal; she hoped he’d loosen up a bit.

“Where is the music?” she said.

He stood in the middle of the room. “I prefer not to use music.”

“Why?” She moved in front of him.

“As odd as it sounds, I believe the dance steps themselves are the music. When two souls dance together, they create the melodies and harmonies they need.”

She didn’t know if her bare feet on the carpet could craft appealing music, but she’d go with it. He sounded romantic, too. She bet knees whimpered, voices turned weedy, and breath fleeted each time he said flowery stuff like this to other women. If Jenny paid him to be here, then obviously he was good at what he did.

“Right. How do we do this then? I’ve never waltzed before.”

“It’s quite easy once you have knowledge of the steps.” He bowed again, with his hand stuck out. “Shall we?”

They got into position. One of her hands was in his while the other rested on his shoulder. He put his other hand on her shoulder blade.

“We are going to learn a simple box step,” he said.

A comfortable amount of space wedged between them, yet the mint from his breath and wood scent from his coat slipped into her nose. She swallowed and stared at his buttons, though all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and inhale him even more.

“When I step back on my left foot, you step back on your right.”

They completed the first dance step.

“Excellent. Now, I’ll step to the right with my right foot. You’ll step to the left with your left foot. After that, we close our feet together. Ready?”

They stepped again. This dance didn’t seem hard. She thought it would be mission impossible. The routines always look that way on Dancing with the Stars. And maybe they were, since the celebrities were in a competition. Abbie was glad to do the basics.

“Next, when I step back with my right foot, you’ll step forward with your left.”

They did that.

“I’m going to step left with my left foot, and you step right with your right foot. Our feet will close together like before.”

When they were done, he smiled and said, “You just learned the box step, Miss Mills. You did very well.”

“Thank you. And it’s Abbie, remember?” She let go of his hand and dropped her arm from his shoulder.

“As I said before, Miss Mills, it isn’t professional.”

She chuckled. “Where did you come from?”

“England, if you must know.”

“Why are you here?”

“I received a job offer for professorship at New York University. I teach history. In my spare time, I do this.”

She guessed he liked books, too. What made him want to teach dance though? Did he have a thing for slow dances like her?

She nodded. “How much time do you have?”

“Your sister has only paid me for an hour.”

“I think there’s a ballroom on the first floor. We’ll have more space there.”

He extended his hand. “After you, Miss Mills.”

She shook her head, even though she started to like it when he called her Miss Mills.

****

“Do you remember the steps?” he said, once they were in their dance stance.

“Not all of them.”

“Not to worry. I shall help you along.”

“Thanks, Crane,” she said. “Can I call you that?”

He smiled. “You may.”

He told her the steps again, about the rise and fall of the waltz, and even taught her a turn. Sometimes she got her steps mixed up. It was okay with him because he encouraged her to keep trying. She thought he was a great teacher. Patient and gentle, yet sure and commanding. He knew what he was doing, which meant Abbie didn’t have a problem with him leading. Normally, she didn’t like a man directing the dance. The guys she dance with forced it. They squashed her toe or ordered her to go this way or that. Needless to say, they were clumsy, inexperienced. Unlike them, she listened to Crane. His soft instructions—“Left foot, Miss Mills” or “I’ll step right. You’ll step left”—made it easy to trust him and make errors. His voice made her want to do those things and feel okay doing them.

Once she finally learned the dance, they drifted around the ballroom in the quiet. He was right about not needing music. The small clock of his boots and the flop of her sandals set the rhythm. It was constant, kind of fast until it paused when he spun her. Then it picked up again.

“How did you learn all this?” Abbie said.

“My mother taught me when I was boy. My father waltzed my mother around our living room. That’s actually how they met. He asked her to dance one night at a social his friend planned. They fell for each other the instant they glided across the floor.”

“How did they dance?”

“It was intimate, something I couldn’t even come close to touching. Their eyes were their lips. I was an outsider.”

“Are you still one now?” she said.

“I may not be. It depends.”

The quiet baritone in his voice stopped the breath flowing from her nose. He reminded her of a crab searching and searching for its perfect shell.

“On what?”

“What do you want, Miss Mills?” He moved his hand from her shoulder blade to her waist. She thought he might have stepped a little closer to her.

She glanced down at their feet. His subtle way of hitting on her wasn’t overlooked. It wasn’t in the least bit professional.

“My eyes are not down there,” he said.

She doesn’t even know how long they’ve been dancing, but she thinks she’s stared at him for at least thirty minutes. His eyes unnerved her. They changed to a dark blue at one point. She convinced herself she didn’t know what it meant, didn’t know what he wanted from her. Expect she did. Each time she caught herself almost giving into him, the wooden floor stole her attention. And each time, he either said that or “The ground isn’t going to stare back at those pretty brown eyes”. Her vulnerability wouldn’t belong to her anymore if this eye contact thing continued.

“Right.” She looked back at him. “I want a slow dance. The kind where I don’t want to stop dancing and my breathe stays in my stomach. I wouldn’t need to speak either.”

“We have the same desire.”

“Who do you want that dance with?” she said.

They bumped around the truth for too long. She definitely found herself attracted to him. He was gentle, humble, authoritative but respectful, trustworthy, and he didn’t expect her to be perfect. His eyes skimmed over her lips before they peered over her shoulder.

“My eyes are not over there.”

A grin came from him. “Touché.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

They stopped dancing, broke their stance to hold hands. He closed his eyes; then he hung his head.

“Abbie.”

He didn’t even use flowery language and her breath still fleeted from her chest. Her knees whimpered; her voice turned weedy.

“That isn’t professional, Mr. Crane.”

“Neither is this.” He kissed her.

Everything about professionalism didn’t matter. She wasn’t uncrossing the line. Her fingers planted through his hair; her tongue led the dance while his followed. His arms circled her waist. He was like a pastry, warm, sweet, filing, what she wanted before dinner and after midnight. His moan vibrated down her throat. It sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

She now had a knowing about slow dances. There was no more mystery about them. They served as linkages to a lover or a stranger, a secret spot for emotions to run nude. Her and Crane could uncover what they wanted, whichever way they wanted. Slow dances let them peek inside the other’s soul. She put a little space between them.

“We aren’t outsiders anymore, Crane.”

“Indeed not, Abbie.”

As they kissed again, she made a mental note to thank Jenny for her birthday present. She wasn’t sharing with anybody.


	45. T-Shirt AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic because of a Twitter talk with some Sleepyheads. You know who you are. Enjoy. :)

“Does your family know that I am not African-American?” Crane said as he drove himself and Abbie to the park. It was her family’s annual reunion.

She squeezed his knee. “They won’t care if you’re white.”

“You haven’t told them, have you?”

She moved her hand to play with her seat belt. “It doesn’t matter, Crane.”

“We both know it does, Abbie.” He glanced at her once he stopped at a red light.

She found the window button much more interesting than him. Her eyes would go elsewhere if she was nervous.

“Are you scared they won’t accept us?”

He was excited to see Abbie’s roots. He’s met her friends; they all took a liking to him. His skin color wasn’t an issue. But just because they welcomed him doesn’t mean her family necessarily would. They have been on the opposite end before. Encountering unfavorable behavior from a few strangers never made them feel good. Some outright stared in disgust; their upper lip curled up, like an inching worm, and their eyes gave them the once-over. Some ignored them entirely. When they were alone with each other, they kissed and hugged. They didn’t know what else to do for comfort. He hoped this wouldn’t be one of those occasions. Naturally, he understood her fear; it sidled in him, too.

“The light is green,” she said.

****

Her family wore blue t-shirts. Kids kicked a ball, giggled and squealed as they tagged one another, and climbed and swung from the jungle gym playset. The adults played card games, danced in formation to music the DJ played under the park under the picnic area. Some passed out plates to children and the elderly while others sat at the wooden benches with plates of their own. Crane saw nothing but smiles that made their eyes appear small. He heard laughter that bounced through the cracks in the benches. It travelled all the way to where he and Abbie stood by the car. He was glad to be in their presence, to experience their joy.

“Your family seems rather happy with one another,” he said.

Abbie nodded. “They are. But all family has drama, you know?”

He took her hand. “Indeed. Do you think we’ll cause a bit of drama?”

“I don’t know,” she said and tugged him along.

****

Cousins, aunts, and uncles all greeted Abbie. They draped her in fitted hugs and wet kisses. Crane received snug handshakes, pats on the back, cozy greetings, though he still captured the whispers, the raised eyebrows, the slightly opened mouths. It made his stomach slip into his throat and fingers twitch. He supposed it was from their shock. If Abbie noticed, she didn’t let on. She just dragged him along to a man and a woman, who stood by a grill. They flipped burgers, hotdogs, chicken, and ribs. Then they dropped some of the food into sliver aluminum pans on a table. Abbie placed her hands on their backs to get their attention. Once they turned around, they hugged and kissed her, too.

After they let her go, she said, “Mama, dad, this is Ichabod Crane. Crane, these are my parents, Lori and Ezra Mills.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ichabod,” Lori said.

Both her parents had full lips and dark brown eyes. Their skin was a shade darker than Abbie’s, but she looked just like them. They stood taller than her. Clearly, her height didn’t come from either of them.

“Glad you could make it, son,” Ezra said.

“I am rather pleased to meet the both of you. It is my honor to be here.” He bowed for them.

“He’s quite chivalrous, isn’t he?” Lori said. “Such a gentleman. Why don’t you ever bow for me, E?”

“Because I’d probably never get back up, woman.”

“True. You’re kind of an old man.”

“Hey, now, I’m not so old that I can’t love my wife.” He kissed her.

Abbie covered her face with one of her hands, shook her head. “Mama, dad, please.”

“Sorry,” Ezra said. “We got carried away.”

Lori kissed his cheek. “Yeah. Anyway, there’s plenty of food. Help yourselves. Jenny will be here soon.”

He couldn’t wait to meet her sister. She said Jenny kicked ass and was a travel bug. He hoped she’d like him also.

“Don’t forget to get your shirt from Grandpa Mills,” Ezra said. “Oh, and Ichabod, you’re more than welcome to have one, too. You take care of my daughter.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Mills. I will cherish her for all the days to come. You have my word.”

“I’ll hold you to that, son.”

****

“Your parents are very nice,” he said.

They were the last ones in line. It was only a t-shirt, yet this simple piece of clothing chased away all the heavy nerves that glided in his belly, which was now replaced with a lightness that reminded him of dandelions. He felt a part of the family.

Abbie twined their fingers. “They’re great. They like you.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That you were gentle.” She kissed his chin. “Attentive. Selfless. My little bookworm.”

He pulled her to him. “If we were alone, I’d show you just how gentle and attentive I can be.”

“I’ll consider that a promise for later.” She kissed his lips.

“Next,” a man with gruff voice yelled.

A gray moustache covered his upper lip; a few small moles peppered his face. He was a thin man, who sat in a chair. The blue shirts were ordered by size and stretched the length of the table. They had the silhouette of a tree, with words “Mills Family Reunion 2016” above it.

“Abbie. It’s great to see you.” He stood, a bit slowly, to hug her before he sat back down.

“You, too, grandpapa.”

“Who is this white boy?” He looked Crane up and down. His moustache wiggled.

Crane didn’t like being called “white,” let alone “boy.” Though he knew he was white, that acknowledgement made him feel like an outsider, an alien. “Boy” just made him feel talked down to, belittled. Unwelcome. Maybe her grandfather acted this way because he was protective of his granddaughter. He could understand that and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he was tough to impress.

“This is Ichabod Crane, my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, eh?”

“Yes, sir,” Crane said. “I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Mills.”

“Where you from, boy?”

“England, sir. I was offered to work as a history professor at Sleepy Hollow University; I relocated here about eight months ago.”

His eyes shifted to Abbie. “You happy with this white boy?”

“I am.” She squeezed his hand.

“Hmm. Next.”

“We didn’t get our shirts. No one’s behind us.”

He peeked around them anyway. “Did everyone get a shirt?”

Crane glanced at all the relatives who heard him. They nodded or gave a thumbs-up.

“With all due respect, sir, I believe you are not being fair. You could at least give your own granddaughter a shirt.”

“Get out of my line, boy. Who are you to tell me what to give to my granddaughter?”

Abbie pulled at his arm. “Come on, Crane.”

“No, Abbie. This is your family reunion. You deserve a shirt. I will not leave here until you receive it.”

“She isn’t getting anything, white boy. Now, get the hell out of my face.”

He never liked it when Abbie was denied any good or service because of him and especially because of someone’s close-mindedness. That happened to them at a carnival; Abbie wanted them to ride The Twister. Only two people could fit at one time. Before they could even get on, the lady who operated it stopped them. He asked her why they weren’t allowed to ride.

“You’re…” She took him in from head to toe. “...tall. She’s…short. Tall and short people can’t be on this ride together. You have to be the same height.”

He read between the lines. So did Abbie because she walked away. He wished she would’ve at least offered Abbie the chance to ride. She had a right to enjoy herself, even if he couldn’t be included. Crane huffed in the lady’s face before stalking off. They never went back to that carnival again.

She pulled him away, led them toward an empty bench in front of the playground, and sat on his lap so he wouldn’t go anywhere.

“You should’ve gotten a shirt, Abbie. Let me up, please.”

“It’s both of us or neither of us, Crane.”

That’s what she told him as they left the carnival, when he wanted to go back to the lady and demand that she let Abbie ride at least.

“You should get what you want. I will be alright without one.”

She put her hands on his checks. “What did I say?”

He sighed. “Very well.”

He wondered if they should continue their relationhip. Maybe it would be easier for her without him. He didn’t want Mr. Mills to be upset with her. She could’ve gotten a shirt and rode The Twister had it not been for him. Of course, the mistreatment wasn’t their fault. Yet he couldn’t help but feel responsible for how things turned out.

“What are you thinking?” Her fingers ran through his hair.

“That my white skin is a burden for you.”

“What if I think my black skin holds you back? All this wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t bring you here or if we weren’t…” 

“Together.”

“Yeah.” She paused. “We’ve only been together for five months, but I know I want you to stay in my life.”

“I want you, too.”

“And together or not, racism won’t go away, especially for me. I’m black and a woman, so I have two things to worry about. You have the upper hand in this world. You’re white and a man. You have privilege because of that.”

“I don’t want any privilege that doesn’t include you. Everyone deserves the same opportunities and treatment.”

He wished he could shed his privilege like snake skin. If he is honest, he knows it’s benefited him, financially and career wise. However, it excludes others who do not look like him: people who are intelligent, kind, brave, hard-workers. People like Abbie, who deserve nothing but a happy life.

“Most definitely, but this is where we are today. Bad things are happening right now. All we can do is love and change what we can little by little. Try to do some good in the world.”

He agreed with her. She was changing the world a bit at a time. Abbie told him that she mentored young girls on the weekends. She used to work at the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff’s Department. All kinds of kids and teenagers ended up there. One day, she just decided to reach out to them with permission from her boss. Most of them were in foster care. Since she grew up with love and support, she never knew what that was like. Abbie thought she needed to do something, especially for the girls. She explained to him that some of them were so broken. They’d been abused, raped, neglected, abandoned. One girl was even sex trafficked??. Thankfully, she found a way to escape. He was proud of her for what she was doing. Though she was a busy FBI agent now, she still made time for these girls.

“What do we do about your grandfather? Do we tell someone?” he said.

“Actually, we may not have to. There’s my sister.”

She pointed to a woman who walked toward them with two shirts over her shoulder. Her hair was curly and in a ponytail. She was also tall with brown skin and brown eyes.

“Ah, Miss Jenny.”

Abbie stood to hug her and introduced Crane. He bowed for her, too.

“These are for you. I’m not exactly sure what your size was Ichky, but you can exchange it if it doesn’t fit. It won’t be a problem.” She handed them their shirts and told them what happened.

Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Mills wondered why they walked away without their shirts. They asked grandpapa what happened. He told them he didn’t like seeing him and Abbie together. Jenny said they gave him a nice talking-to. When she got there, they explained everything to her. In honor of her sister, she had a few words with him herself. He felt quite grateful that Abbie’s family was willing to stand up for them. How would he ever repay them?

“No one is going disrespect your relationship while you’re here. Just don’t expect an apology from grandpapa.”

“Thanks, Jenny.” Abbie hugged her sister again. “Why is he so angry? I know he’s from the Jim Crow era, but…”

“Because of grandmama. You know she ran off with a white man last year?”

“He was white? I knew grandmama left him. Just not for a white man.”

Crane wanted to feel sympathy for Mr. Mills, but he couldn’t. He was still wrong.

“It doesn’t give him the right though,” Jenny said.

Abbie held Crane’s hand. “It doesn’t.”

“Thank you and your parents, Miss Jenny, for what you have done for us.”

“No worries, Ichky. Now, put on your shirts and go eat. You’re going to need your energy for dodgeball,” she said.

Crane looked at Abbie. “Dodgeball?”

“It’s one of our favorite games. We have a big annual tournament every year.”

“Well, I can’t wait to participate.”

He put on his shirt. It felt good to have it on.

Abbie threw hers on, too. She smiled up at him. “I like this shirt on you.”

“So do I. Why do you call me ‘Ichky,’ Miss Jenny?”

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. However, it was much preferred than “white boy.”

“If I give you a nickname, I like you. From what she’s told me, you seem decent. Consider yourself special. Usually, I hate the men she brings home.”

“How many has she brought home?” He glances at Abbie.

“That’s another story for another day,” she said.

Crane would be sure to hear this story. How many men have come before him? How many have kissed her lips and made her laugh and held her close? He didn’t like these other men.

“Well, I’m elated to know you like me, Miss Jenny. I am quite fond of you, too. I hope we get to know each other more.”

“Yep. Welcome to the family, Ichky.” She walked off.

He couldn’t do anything but smile.

Abbie stood on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. Her tongue went into his mouth. “Yes, welcome.”


	46. Rest Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drove for two and half hours on the fourth of July, and I couldn’t help but think how Ichabbie would handle a really long car ride. Lol Hope you enjoyed your holiday. And in wake of all that’s happening with black men and the police, I hope this can be a temporary escape for some of you, a little happy place in the midst of all the tragedy.

“How long is this ride again, Leftenant?” Crane squirmed in his seat.

“About seven hours. I already told you this,” Abbie said. “And don’t tell me you don’t remember, Mr. Eidetic Memory.”

“Well, one can always be sure.”

He wished he was the one driving them to Niagara Falls. He wanted his eyes to take in the curved road and RVs. Instead they widened and glazed at Abbie’s poked out breasts and full thighs. Her tank top and shorts did their job of revealing some of his favorite physical features of hers.

“You’ll be okay for seven hours, Crane. You’ve ridden on a plane for longer periods. There’s no need to be so anxious.” She patted his thigh.

Oh, how mistaken she was. He was impatient, and it crammed into his bones. How was he supposed to go this long without having her? He squirmed again, counted the highway signs to get his mind off his erection. Crane decided not to trouble her with his wants, since they had to check in to their hotel at a certain time. Any kind of distraction would sidetrack them. It’d be best if he kept his tongue.

****

Half-way through the trip, Abbie let Crane take the wheel. She got drowsy and didn’t think she’d be able to handle the rest of the drive. Normally, he talked her ear off. He hadn’t said anything since earlier.

“You okay?” she said.

His fingers wiggled on the steering wheel and fumbled with the air conditioning vent. She always thought his hands were sexy. They made her feel safe or incredibly turned on. Kind of like now. She glanced away.

“I’m fine, Leftenant.” He clenched the wheel.

She bit her lip, wanting him to squeeze parts of her that way.

“I haven’t heard a peep.”

“I’m fine.” He scratched his beard.

Don’t let her get started on his beard. Its prickliness between her thighs was enough to make her come without his tongue. It was going to be hard not thinking about that.

She cleared her throat. “Are you excited for our trip?”

He smiled. “I am.”

“This was a good time to go, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“What do you think you’ll like most about it?”

He chuckled. “Are you alright, Leftenant?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You are quite talkative. What is bothering you?”

The only time she spoke this much was when she had a problem on her mind she didn’t want to think about for a while. And right now, Crane was the problem. A very good one she didn’t need. They had hotel reservations. She liked to be on time. She’d tell him once they got there. If she said anything now, they’d have to call for a much later check-in time.

“Nothing.”

“If you are sure.”

“Positive.”

She hummed to herself. Just three and half hours.

****

“We are approaching a rest area,” he said. “Would you like to use the bathroom or stretch your limbs?”

They had another hour to go, but he could use some fresh air. At one point, his mind was so consumed with Abbie that he nearly bumped the car in front of them. He almost went mad thinking about how she’d taste on his tongue.

Abbie thought they should finish out the drive. If they didn’t, she probably wouldn’t be able to control herself. But maybe a little break would be okay. She’d go to the bathroom to pee and clear her head, among other things.

“Sure.”

****

Crane parked in the back, away from the trucks and other cars. There was plenty of shade to keep them cool. Both of them sat quiet.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Abbie said, getting out the car.

Crane followed. “As should I.”

****

Abbie tilted her head back against the side of the stall, shut her eyes, and bit her bottom lip. Her fingers worked and worked inside her underwear until she climaxed. They weren’t his, but they’ll hold her until the next hour, until they got to the hotel, where she could finally have him how she wanted.

****

Crane gripped himself and bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. He couldn’t get himself off like Abbie could. Once his orgasm hit though, he was relieved for a short bit. Only a short bit. Just enough to get them where they needed to be.

****

“It’s been a long drive,” she said as they met each other by the car. She leaned against it.

He stood in front of her. “Indeed.”

His erection knew more than anything.

“What’s been on your mind, Crane? You’ve barely spoken.”

“I should ask you the same. Your humming and talkativeness haven’t gone unnoticed.” He smirked at her.

She couldn’t hide her smile. Though she didn’t know what was going through his head, but she sure wasn’t about to tell him what was going through hers. 

“What’s going on?”

He sighed. “I’ve been distracted since we began this journey.”

“By?”

Should he really tell her? It wouldn’t do them any good, particularly him if she refused him. His impatience had finally got the better of him.

“By the thought of you.” He stepped closer, slide down her strap, and kissed her shoulder.

Oh, shit, she thought.

“Crane.”

He refused to hold his tongue any longer. Their reservations could wait.

He kissed toward her neck as he spoke. “By the thought of kissing your skin, of sliding my fingers between your thighs, of feeling you tighten around me.”

Abbie didn’t know what happened to her breathing. He was not even a centimeter from her lips. If she kissed him, they’d never make their reservations in time. She wanted him though. Bad. Her damp underwear told her so. She looked away from his lips, down to his pants. Judging by the bulge sticking out in them, she knew he wanted her, too.

“Kiss me, Leftenant.”

She balled her fists. It was up to her to be the sane one. He was too far gone.

“One hour, Crane.”

His lips touched the corner of hers. “Kiss me.” He pulled her to him, hoping she felt him through her shorts.

She moaned as he pushed against her. “Damn.”

“I’m right here.”

Her hands touched his chest; she gently pushed him away. “Just one hour.”

He groaned, watched her get in the car and buckle up. How was he to last one hour?

****

“Reservations for Mills,” Abbie said to the concierge.

After she checked her name in the computer, she handed them their room keys. “We’re glad to have you in Niagara. You’re on the ninth floor. Enjoy your stay.”

Abbie thanked her. They left for the elevator, where three other people waited. When they stepped on, each person pressed the button to their floor. Three, five, and seven. Great, she thought.

Crane stood behind Abbie, wrapped his arms around her. He knew they had limited space, but he’d he damned if he wasn’t able to at least hold her for the time being.

At the third floor, Abbie linked her fingers through his. At the fifth, Crane’s beard scrapped against her neck while he kissed her cheek. Seventh, she rubbed against him. They stood, holding their breath as the elevator made its way to their floor. If they let go now, they’d never get off this damn thing.

The doors opened. They hurried off, walked at a brisk pace to their room at the end of the hall. Abbie opened the door as fast as she could. The moment they walked inside, they were all over each other, shoving off clothes, nipping skin, gently pulling hair, moaning into mouths and on skin, licking, sucking, feeling. They weren’t leaving their room for the rest of the night.


	47. T-Shirt, Cufflinks, Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I hadn't posted in a while, but I hope you enjoy this. For T2Angel. Thank you all for still reading. :)

Abbie chuckled as she searched through Danny’s drawers for something to sleep in.

“What’s funny?” he said.

She showed him the tag on a t-shirt. “Crane hates this brand. He bought it one time to try it out, but said it itched. He didn’t want to throw them away, so he let me sleep in them.”

He sighed, getting into bed. “Another one of your damn Crane stories. I should’ve known.”

“And?”

Sometimes she mentioned Crane: how he drank warm lemon tea before bed, how he cut his burgers in half, how he ate chocolate-glazed doughnuts for lunch. She didn’t do it on purpose. Her and Danny could be eating dinner or watching TV and she’d talk about him. He never said anything about it before. Or maybe she was too caught up to catch his tone. He’d nodd and say, “He sounds interesting.” And she’d smile down at her lap, still thinking of Crane, and say, “Indeed.”

“You slept in his clothes?”

She searched for some bottoms. “Is that a problem?”

“At his house?”

“His apartment in college. It was much closer than my dorm when I got off work late.”

“You slept in his bed, too?”

“Does it fucking matter?” She faced him.

Her and Crane were best friends since middle school. Obviously, they’d be close. She slept in his bed because he was a gentleman and insisted she rest there. Once did he sleep with her. Only because she asked him to. Finals and work and graduation stressed her out. She wanted to relax, so she asked Crane to hold her. He wasn’t planning on falling asleep. Come morning, they were twisted in the other. Legs between thighs, arms around waists, fingers in hair, his head in her neck. She wanted to tell him how comfortable and secure she felt, how his beard on her skin aroused her, how his breathing sung to her, how she started to think she wanted more. But there was no talking about it. They were friends. Instead she asked for coffee.

“How do I eat my hamburgers? What’s my favorite drink? My favorite dessert?”

“You don’t think I know you?”

She’s been with him for four months; they were co-workers in the FBI. She knew him.

He crossed his arms.

“No tomatoes, beer, and cheesecake.”

“Cheesecake brownies.”

“It’s one tiny detail, Danny.”

“That’s the point. You know every fucking detail about Crane, but you don’t know shit about me.”

What else was she supposed to say? They spend a lot of time together. Of course, she knew everything about him.

“Stop being insecure.”

“Well, stop being in love with him.”

Her upcoming words slipped back down her throat. She couldn’t talk herself out of that. He said what she already knew, what she was afraid to admit to herself, to admit to Crane. She’d never act on those feelings anyway, which meant it didn’t matter. Why couldn’t he trust her? She closed his drawer and left. She’d drink a glass of rum when she got home.

****

“These are for you.” Zoe, Crane’s three-month girlfriend, sat a box on the table. They had just come from a play and were enjoying dinner at pub.

“Oh?” He put his napkin down.

She nodded, pushed the gift toward him.

He didn’t know why she got him a present. It wasn’t their anniversary or either one of their birthdays. It wasn’t a holiday. He didn’t even have anything to give her in return.

“You shouldn’t have. I haven’t done anything to deserve this.”

“Open it.”

He did. It was cufflinks. Silver and shiny. His initials, IC, on each. He closed the lid, slid the box back to her.

“Take them,” she said.

“Zoe, as much as I appreciate this token, I cannot accept it. I am sorry to have caused you any financial trouble.”

The ones he had on now were his favorite, the only pair he wore. Abbie purchased them for his birthday in middle school. She even used her allowance to do so. They were navy, like his family’s 250-year-old Revolution military coat he frequently wanted to wear. One of the links had an “A” on it while the other had an “I” for their names. He almost cried when she gave them to him. They’ve been on since then. Even if he didn’t wear them, they were nearby: in his pocket, on his nightstand, in his briefcase.

She glanced away from him, shoved the box in her purse.

“I can reimburse you.”

“It’s not about that, Ichabod.” She stood up, left some money on the table for their meal.

He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. He knew why she was disappointed. She couldn’t win against Abbie. They both knew it; yet she tried so hard to one-up her, to step into her. When Crane said Abbie picked the best movies, she showed him an award-winning film. When he said Abbie enjoyed drawing, she enrolled in an art class and attempted to paint a portrait of him. When he said Abbie loved Chinese food, she ate Mongolian chicken for a week.

He put his hand on hers. “Don’t leave.”

“It’s pretty obvious. Don’t waste your time.”

“But—”

“You’re in love with Abbie.”

What’s he to say to such a bold declaration? He told himself he was never in love with her, just fond. Very, very, very fond. Now that Zoe could see it, how was he supposed to ignore it now? He was certain she wouldn’t feel the same if he told her so.

“Zoe—”

“Bye, Ichabod.” She left.

He ordered a glass or two of rum.

****

“Can I come in, love?” Crane said, slumped against Abbie’s doorframe. His eyes drooped; his words came slow. She shouldn’t have opened the door.

“You and your damn rum,” she said.

He did this when he was slightly drunk, flirted with her. She couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. She was half-drunk herself.

“One minute.”

She looked down at her feet. “Crane—”

“She gave me new cufflinks.”

She could’ve laughed. That’s why he brought his intoxicated-ass here? Because Zoe gave him another pair of cufflinks? Why did she open the door?

“Go home.”

As much as she wanted to comfort him, there was no room for him when she needed to sort out her own shit. It wasn’t a good time. She had relationship problems, too. He wasn’t coming in.

He said her name soft and silent. “Abbie.”

Fuck.  
****  
She sat across from of him at her kitchen table. He played with his cufflinks.

“What happened?”

“Zoe and I were eating dinner. I didn’t expect a present, let alone cufflinks. She was hurt when I didn’t accept them.”

Crane’s father told him cufflinks had a story. That’s what he told her anyway, so she got him a pair to tell theirs. He was gleeful when she gave them to him. She didn’t get why he couldn’t accept Zoe’s either.

“What did she say?”

He shook his head, glanced at the counter behind her. “You’ve had a rough night, too, I suppose?”

She looked at her bottle and empty glass next to it. “Danny and I got into a fight, so…”

“Would you like to share, love?”

“You’re not off the hook yet, Crane.”

He normally talked about his problems. Zoe must’ve really said something to him. Abbie’s only met her once. She seemed like a nice girl, not the type of person to be rude.

“I would simply like to hear about your night.”

She couldn’t tell him exactly what happened with Danny. She didn’t know how he’d take it, especially since what Danny said was true. Was it really such a bad thing to be in love with Crane? With her best friend? They knew each other: their likes, their dislikes, their hobbies. She was comfortable with him to the point where he went to the store and bought her tampons and cake.

“What’d Zoe say?”

“Nothing of importance.”

“Crane, you can’t knock on my door and offer me nothing.”

He sighed. “Fine, but first…”

He went to pour a drink; Abbie followed him. He looked in the glass.

“She said I was in love with you.” He took it in one swing.

Abbie’s breath stopped. Now, she understood why Zoe was upset about the cufflinks. She could never be her.

“She wasn’t alone in that.” She grabbed the glass and refilled it.

“Leftenant?”

When he was really curious about something, that’s what he called her. She worked as a lieutenant for Sleepy Hollow’s Sheriff’s Department before joining the FBI. He only used that pet name sparingly. She missed it.

“Danny said the same thing. That’s what our fight was about.” She swallowed the rum and left the glass on the counter.

“Oh. Well, it appears they saw something we could not.”

“Indeed.”

“What made you drink this?” He tapped the bottle.

“I know you had it, too.” She smirked.

He grinned. “Correct, but I asked you first.”

“Please,” she said.

“You please.”

She shook her head, smiling. They shouldn’t be doing this. Stuff would come tumbling out if they kept on.

“Reminded me of possibilities.”

“Of what, Leftenant?”

“Of us. Particularly that one night we…”

“…kissed.”

She looked at her feet while the gentle thrust of his tongue came back to her. He tasted sweet and bitter like their drink. They kissed slow before they stopped. She said they’d had too much alcohol; he agreed. Then they watched Netflix, trying to forget the vibrations and tingles on their mouths. It was another missed chance to confess what had been growing.

“We were drunk, kind of like now. I made fun of your family coat.”

“And I tickled you for it.”

“Then…” She paused. “We didn’t talk about it.”

“We don’t talk about a lot of things, Leftenant, like when you asked me to hold you. The way we woke up… We could’ve done that every day.” He sighed. “However, I was a coward, too afraid to tell you I was beginning to fall for you, that I had already fallen.”

Her breath stuck in her throat, her bones and skin warmed. She grabbed his hands and breathed deep.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

He touched her cheek. “I’m relieved to know you feel that way. I was terrified you wouldn’t.”

“Same.”

She realized now that there was no need to be afraid of rejection. He was her best friend. She knew him: his kind spirit, his pride and arrogance, his loyalty and respect for her, his odd interest in history. Abbie should’ve known this was where they were headed after they shared those moments. But they hid in other relationships, ones that, funnily enough, led them back to each other. They couldn’t deny it anymore. It was supposed to be them.

Abbie trusted him like no one else. He was the only other person she cried in front of beside her parents and sister, the only other person she freely gave hugs to just because, and the only other person she let loose with. Each time, he embraced her. He took the bad, too. She was stubborn, easily annoyed, and sometimes shut him out. Yet he was always patient. He never pushed her.

He kissed her neck. “I wish to have you, love.”

There goes that endearment again. She had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing when he used it this time. It made her want to go there with him. It wasn’t the alcohol. After he held her that time, alone in the dark and quiet, she wondered how he’d make love to her, how his beard and lips would fondle against her skin, how he’d fit and feel in her. 

She moved the bottle and glass out the way and lifted herself on the counter. Her legs parted. His attempt to get her in bed was brave, but she was braver.

“Then have me, Crane.”

And he did.


	48. Portrait (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something for you. This story went way left. It was supposed to be really short, but…. Lol Anyway, I’m still working on that Ichabbie Halloween fic for Fruit Salad, though Halloween is over. I’ll post it soon, but here is some fic for you. Miss you, Sleepyheads. :)

Abbie stood too close to a man she didn’t know. She didn’t have a choice. There weren’t any seats on the subway train, so she held on to the strap above her. The man, hardly two feet away, grabbed one, too. He was tall. She liked his beard and the little dent in his forehead. She wondered how he got it.

He wasn’t paying attention to her because his neck was bent into his cell phone. His thumb wouldn’t stop moving. Perhaps he played Candy Crush. She could never get past level 150. The time limit on that one fucked her over every time.

The man wore a suite. Blue, it was. His white dress shirt was wrinkle-free. There was no tie around his neck. Maybe he didn’t like them. Two of his buttons were undone. Chest hair poked out.

Corbin, her mentor, told her she’d get enough of staring at people when she was inspired. Painting portraits was a hobby of hers. If she stared, then she was interested. Really interested. People have asked her what the hell she was looking at. And she told them her intentions.

The man looked up from his phone. She liked his blue eyes. His eyesbrows lifted too far above his head when he saw her watching him. He cleared his throat.

“Do I have something on my face, ma’am?” he said.

She didn’t expect the British accent. He was definitely interesting.

“I would like to paint you, if you don’t mind,” she said.

His eyebrows lifted again. “Pardon?”

“A portrait.”

“Portrait?”

“I paint portraits. I want to paint you.”

“I’m flattered, ma’—”

“Abbie. Call me Abbie.”

“Very well, Miss Abbie. I am flattered and all, but I couldn’t possibly permit you to paint me.”

Corbin said she was pushy. She was, but she knew when to back off. Most people told her to fuck off anyway. He didn’t do that. He was politely declining her offer.

“Why?”

“Forgive my bluntness, but we are not familiar with each other. We are two strangers.”

She knew he’d say that. That’s what people always said.

“You don’t have a reason to trust me. We are strangers. So what? We’re people, right? Looking to fulfill and be fulfilled.”

“That’s an interesting point. However, I do not think it wise to invite a stranger into your home in order to paint them, Abbie. You could put yourself in danger.”

She chuckled. People always made that assumption. They thought her 5’1 self was weak, fragile. She was glad to set them straight.

“What if I told you I don’t just paint? That I’m also a lieutenant for the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff’s Department? That I know self-defense? And who said we were going to my house?”

She painted on the weekends in a mini studio she rented every month. It was the only time she had freedom from the tragedies and accidents and murders and suicides she frequently dealt with during her job. It was how she coped with the stress, a release from the heavy.

“My apologies. It wasn’t right of me to assume.”

“It happens. I would like to paint you, Mr.….?

“Ichabod Crane.”

His name sounded old-fashioned. Passed down. She liked it.

“Crane. Can I?”

She hoped he said yes, like she did with all the other people she asked. They had a something she wanted to uncover. She wasn’t being nosy, and she knew there could be consequences, but she was curious. She wanted to see who people really were. How they still lived despite the shit they endured.

Abbie’s seen a lot on the job. It was normally death and violation, victims who couldn’t breathe because their life became twisted. So she painted. It was all Corbin’s fault, really. She only painted as a child and only the people she knew. But he wanted her to find an outlet, so she picked up the brush again and enrolled in classes. Now, her she was, creeping people out by asking if she could paint them. Corbin probably didn’t mean for her to ask strangers. The old man would probably shake his head, sigh, and say, “Use your head, kid.”

She wouldn’t know that for sure. Corbin was dead now.

****

This petite woman baffled and intrigued him. Crane had just come from lunch with his parents and did not expect to be asked such a question. He kindly tried to refuse her, but she was persistent. Should be really endeavor such a risk? His parents did just tell him he’s been too stiff since his best friend Abraham died. They said he needed to loosen up from his 9-to-5 job. Breathe a cloud or two. Untangle. Their advice was supposed to lead him to a vacation, counseling even, not an unknown, possibly dangerous situation.

Yet curiosity wet his tongue. He’s never heard of a cop who liked to paint. Why did she ask a stranger? Why not her family or her close friends or her lover? Luckily, he didn’t have anywhere to be. He didn’t have any children or a betrothed waiting. Or a pet for that matter. He sighed and smiled slightly, feeling foolish and impulsive. He supposed he’d breathe a cloud or two. Abraham always told him to squeeze life by the balls.

“Where is your stop, Abbie?”

She pulled the subway bell cord and smiled. “After you.”


	49. Portrait (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be sleep, but I wanted to write this for you all before bed. I was excited. Part 3 coming. :)

Abbie unlocked her studio and held the door open for him. He hesitated, which she understood. She’d be unnerved, too.

“I’m not going to murder you,” she said. “If I wanted to, I wouldn’t take you here. Relax.”

He raised his eyebrow. “If you say so, Miss Abbie. One should always expect the unexpected.”

She chuckled. That eyebrow thing was kind of cute. “I do say so. Go.”

He stepped inside, glanced around her studio. It was small enough for three or four people. She only put two chairs, a small table, and a 12-by-16 inch canvas in here.

She pulled off her jacket, removed her boots while Crane observed the people on the wall.

“That’s my family.”

“They are beautiful. These are very nicely done, Abbie.”

She stood by him and acknowledged her work. “Thank you.”

“They must be your sister and your parents.” He extended his hand along the first three. “I see the resemblance.”

“Yeah.”

He stood in front of Corbin’s. “Would you care to explain this portrait? Could he be your grandfather perhaps?”

Abbie laughed. “No. He’s more like a father-figure. I painted him last year before he was killed. Finally hung it up.”

“My condolences.”

She nodded. “Let’s get started.”

****

Abbie sat in the chair and organized her art supplies on the table.

Crane removed his suite jacket and got settled himself. “How long does this normally take?”

She sharpened her charcoal pencil. “Not too long. Roughly six hours. If you need to leave, we can finish another day. It’s no biggie.”

Abbie didn’t like to keep people away from their lives. She asked for a lot already and wouldn’t keep their time. Those that didn’t mind stayed the whole way through. They left stiff and thinking.

He smiled. “My time is all yours.”

She nodded. “Thank you. Just let me know though.”

“You have my word.”

She began to outline his face on her canvas. They sat in silence as she did so. She got the shape of his eyes and eyebrows, his slightly crooked nose, his extended goatee, his shoulder length hair. He interested her. She wanted to ask him all kinds of questions about his life.

It was like that with every person she bought here. Her lips stayed still, however. The only way she’d make conversation is if they wanted to. She wasn’t going to force it. It had to come from them. She figured they were already slightly uncomfortable. They needed a minute to warm up to her, to adjust. That was okay.

As she worked on the outline, she glanced at him to make sure he was alright. His fingers twitched.

“You do that a lot?”

“What?”

“Wiggle your fingers?”

He looked down. “More so than I care to admit. It only happens when I am quite nervous or have a pressing question.”

“Ask away.”

Most of time, her guests kept their questions to themselves. They did ask the basics though: her name, where she lived, why she was doing this, her real job. She expected that much and answered them. It was the least she could do to ease their minds.

“I don’t mean to pry into your personal life, Abbie—”

“Crane, what is it?” She was almost done with the first step. The hard part was choosing the right colors and the painting itself.

“How was your partner killed?”

He really was interesting. People saw the canvases on the wall, but they never asked the about them. The most they wanted to know was how she knew them, not about their actual lives.

She sighed. “Well, we were in a situation where the suspect held some people hostage. He wouldn’t put the gun down when asked and went out shooting. Unfortunately, one of the people he shot was Corbin.”

She’s come to terms with his death, had to or else it would’ve kept interfering with her work. Her boss told her to take two weeks off. Most of it was spent at Corbin’s grave. The other half was spent reconnecting with her family.

“Again, my condolences.”

“Thank you.” She put down her pencil and assembled her palette with the colors she wanted.

“How long did you know him?”

“Since I was about seventeen. I’m adult now, so it’s been some years.”

How did this become about her? It was never about her. It was always about their lives, how they dealt with things. This was new.

“How did you meet him?”

“My sister, Jenny, and I got into a lot of trouble when we were younger. Mama and dad split, so we did all kinds of shit to block it out. One night, we almost got arrested being stupid as hell, but Corbin let us off the hook. We ended up completing some volunteer hours at the station instead of going to jail for breaking and entering.”

Though it still upset her, she was working on her relationship with her parents. It’s gotten better. They’re all in counseling if that says anything.

“I see.”

They got quiet, and she peeked at his fingers. They wiggled again.

“Ask me, Crane.”

“Why did your parent separate?”

She breathed and prepared herself for these memories and emotions. This was the last place she expected to go.

“My dad cheated and didn’t look back. And my mom just completely checked out afterwards. She became depressed. That left me and Jenny to ourselves. That’s when the trouble started. That’s when we met Corbin. He helped us. He looked after us, even got our mom some help.”

She mixed the colors.

“How did your parents’ actions make you feel?”

She didn’t know what he did, but leave it up to her to find a damn therapist. She stopped what she was doing, met his eyes, then glanced away. “Abandoned, unloved, angry.”

He nodded. “What were your feelings when you lost Corbin?”

“The same. I told him to not go in the building, to try to talk the guy down from outside. He didn’t listen to me. He said he could do it, that he’d be okay, that he wouldn’t leave me. Next thing I knew…” She put her palette down.

“Please tell me if I am overstepping my boundaries, Abbie.”

She sniffed, wiped her eyes. “No, you aren’t. That’s kind of the point of this. Not to overstep, but to feel everything. Get in tune. Restore.”

“Do others question you this much?”

“No. I think the tables have turned. It’s my turn now.”

“It appears so as though you’ve been the one providing a safe space for others.” He paused. “I want you to know you have a safe space with me, Abbie.”

She really would start bawling if she didn’t focus on something else. She picked up her palette and began to fill in his face.

“If you say so.”

The people she painted weren’t this kind to her, this genuine. This wasn’t supposed to go this way. Now, she got a bit of what she did to people. If they let her, she questioned them about everything: their fears, their happiness, their loss, their regrets, whatever she could get. She interested in them. Their lives. Wanted them to just be without feeling like she’d judge them. Mostly, she wanted to capture their broken and revived spirit through their portrait. Funnily enough, it seemed like Crane was capturing hers. She didn’t mind.

“I do say so.”


	50. Portrait (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. More to come. Sorry this took so long. Happy Thanksgiving. :)

“Abraham, Bram, was more like a brother to me,” Crane said while he tried to sit still.

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” She dipped her brush in a small blob of paint.

“He would’ve liked you, Miss Abbie. He would’ve been ecstatic about this.”

She smirked. “Is that so?”

“It is.”

“He must’ve been the fun one.”

Crane chuckled. “More so than myself. He constantly told me to remove my head from ass and live.”

“Was he right?”

“Indeed he was.”

He watched her wet her brush, dry it, and select a different color.

“How did he die?”

“He was killed in a subway train accident last year.”

Her brush froze on the canvas. “I’m so sorry, Ichabod.”

“As am I.”

She painted again. “How did it make you feel?”

“Grief is never gentle.” Crane glanced in his lap.

“It’s still hard on you.”

He nodded, near tears. “There is no peace, Leftenant.”

“There’ll never be peace, Crane.”

He nodded again and stayed silent. He was never this candid about how much Bram’s death affected him, not even with his parents. He tried not to appear as tired or as thin in front of them. They were prone to worry, so he shaped his beard, made himself decent, got some sun, stuffed his stomach. Made himself all bravado. They saw through it but never pushed him. They talked about clouds to make him feel better.

“Were you there when he died?”

He shook his head. “I received a phone call about an hour after I got home. We had just come from our favorite pub—not quite sober, if I may add. I insisted he rest at my place. It was already late. Bram refused. He said he could manage.” Crane paused. “I should’ve stopped him. If I had done more…”

The worst part of it all was telling Bram’s parents. Their weeps stuck to him on every train he waited for. He’d hear them constantly. At one point, he even believed he saw Bram’s ghost. He distracted himself with his phone to rid it all. It barely worked.

Abbie put her brush down. “I felt guilty for a while, too, after Corbin’s death. I thought I should’ve done more, said more. Crazily enough, the old man visited me in a dream that night. He was eating apple pie. Smiling. ‘You’re not accountable, kid. Find some happy.’ That’s what he said. Then I woke up. I still battle with it, but I learned to stop blaming myself so much. No one asked for this: not Corbin, not me, not Jenny, definitely not Joe, Corbin’s son. Some things are just out of my control. Death is one of them. It’s not your fault, Crane.”

He was appreciative of Abbie’s encouragement. One day, he wouldn’t feel guilt. He knew Abraham and his parents wouldn’t want him to carry such a thing. He didn’t know when or how he’d let it go. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to.

He wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

They got quiet, and he watched her choose another color for his portrait.

****

“I heard his death on the little radios we have,” Abbie said. “His clipped sentence, shots, screams, his ragged breathing. I ran inside, and his body was sprawled out. I tried to keep him talking until the ambulance came, but you know….”

After about three hours, she was almost done with his portrait. She honeyed his face in navy blue and black and olive green. That’s how all her portraits looked. Instead of capturing their skin complexion, she colored their faces with their emotions, with the bits of themselves they told her. The colors differed depending on what they said. Some things were happy, comfortable, lovely, calm, peaceful; others were angry, confused, destructive, sad. Mostly, it was all mixed together. That’s what Abbie enjoyed most: their variedness.

Yet underneath all that bullshit and fuck overs, they left with a tiny tinge of hope, even though some of them came into her studio with it. If they didn’t have any, she made sure they left with some. She went as far as to paint their faces in all bright colors, despite the horror stories they shared about their lives.

“I am sorry you had to witness such trauma.”

“Yeah.” She paused. “Their deaths will live with us. But it’s comforting to know we saw them in a good place, right? Was Abraham happy before he died?”

“He was.” He smiled slight. “Bram was drunk off hard apple cider and hummed his favorite karaoke song. He’d just opened his first restaurant in Sleepy Hollow and broke up with his girlfriend. She didn’t love him like he thought she did. All she wanted from him was his money. We were celebrating.”

She nodded as she finished up. “It’s good to remember him like that, with bright eyes and big laughs. Corbin was happy. He had just reconnected with Joe. They started having problems when Jenny and I came into the picture. We didn’t mean to cause a rift or to take any attention away from Joe. Corbin just had such a big heart, he couldn’t stop helping people. Thankfully, they worked their relationship out just in time. But, yeah, Corbin was happy. He loved to protect people. He was protecting all of those held in the bank. He was protecting me that night, too.”

That was the only reminder that didn’t make Abbie feel so guilty. Corbin was doing what he loved; he was doing his job, even though it ended up costing him his life. It still hurt that he was gone, of course.

“That seems to be the only way to bring some type of healing, yeah?”

“Agreed.” Abbie wiped her hands on a towel and stood up. “It has to dry, but here it is. Come.”

He stared at her work wide-eyed and open-mouthed like he did with the canvases on her wall. It was all in wonder and amazement.

“You’ve captured everything. It’s perfect, Abbie.”

She painted him with wet and sharp blue eyes, with a little smile, and with color.

“What do these colors mean?”

“The black is for your guilt and sadness because of Bram. The blue and green are for peace, freedom, and healing. I want you to have that.”

She saw him choke up again. Then he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. This was crossing boundaries. She’s never had physical contact with the people she painted, except her family. Somehow, she found she didn’t mind it with him. He was grateful and wanted to show her as much. She squeezed her arms around his waist while his were on her shoulders. His head fell into her neck, with his tears and mumbled thank-yous. She got a feeling he wasn’t able to completely fall apart in front of anyone, not even when he was alone. It seemed like he kept most of his grief tumbling inside.

She rubbed up and down his back. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”


	51. Portrait (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4. The last part. Thank you for reading. :)

He helped her clean up and put everything back in its proper place. Crane didn’t know how he’d be able to repay Abbie for her kindness and support.

“Abbie, I do want to thank you again for being there for me. You gave me the space to be the broken man I am.” He took her hands, kissed them, and bowed for her.

“Hey, I already told you it’s no problem.”

“I would very much like to return the favor.”

She lifted her eyebrow.

He wiggled his fingers. “I would like to hold you as well. You need space to be broken and to breathe, too. That’s what I want you to have.”

She bit her lip to keep from crying and looked elsewhere. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” He extended his hand. “Come.”

She took it.

****

She let herself be held. She let herself breathe. She let herself cry. Crane felt unbreakable to her, like he could absorb all her shit and somehow have enough energy to deal with his own. He kissed her forehead, slipped a hand through her hair, rubbed her back. He was everything she needed right then.

Yes, her sister and Joe were there. They offered their shoulders that she refused. It was probably because she took it upon herself to take care of them. She was the oldest, which meant putting herself aside to make sure they were okay. There wasn’t really a moment for her until she found herself alone in her room or in her studio. Those were the only places she’d let herself undo. 

And she was undoing again, except she wasn’t alone. Someone was stronger than her for once. Someone was there to watch her break and put her together when she could barely do it herself. She didn’t know how she’d be able to thank Crane enough for giving her this.

When she finally gathered herself, she smiled at him and touched both his cheeks.

“It’s no problem, Leftenant.”

She liked hearing that on his tongue, her term of endearment. They were way passed crossing boundaries. This was intimacy.

She nuzzled her nose against his; his finger played with her cheek. She kissed his lips with her eyes open while his widened. Then he shut them, pulled her closer. She stood on her tip toes. And they thanked each other with their tongues and their sighs and their small moans and their soft squeezes. But after a while, the thanking stopped.

“Do I keep the portrait?” he said in her hair.

She kissed his neck. “Yes.”

“It is lovely. I do mean that. I’ll put it some place special.”

She removed herself from his arms and went over to her table, where she found an extra Command strip. She carried the canvas over to the wall where the others were and stuck the strip on the wall. Then she hung up his painting.

“I’m quite honored, Miss Abbie, but you do not have to do this.”

“I want to. I really appreciate what you’ve given me tonight.”

“You deserve nothing less.”

She didn’t know how else to respond to his sincerity, so she kissed him again. “We should keep in contact.”

“If you say so.” He turned her around in his arms, so they stared at the wall of her work.

She twined their fingers and felt his chin on her neck. “I do say so.”

He smiled into her ear. “Good. Would you mind telling me about the rest of the colors, Leftenant?”

And she did.


	52. Footwashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting for a while. Been dealing with life. :( It’s a little calmer now. Anyway, some much-deserved Ichabbie fic to start the New Year. This is something a little different. I was inspired when I went to my grandma’s church. I hope you like it. Happy New Year, Sleepyheads. Also happy birthday to Barbara Ruffin on Twitter. This is dedicated to you. :)

The stress of Abbie’s new job as an FBI agent paraded itself each time Crane saw her. When she stepped into their home, away from rotted bones and flat bodies, he observed her rubbing away niggles, the slices of pain, from her head, lower back, and feet.

For five days, she said, “I’m going to take a bath,” and kissed his cheek on the way to the stairs. The opportunity to properly greet her and pamper her was filched by the role of her occupation, which left her limp and spent. Her remaining energy was for lathering herself in honey and vanilla body wash and plugging her belly with a corner of lamb or chicken, or whatever meat course he prepared for the evening, a spoonful of assorted veggies, a snag of bread, and a teacup of wine. Sometimes, she didn’t eat or bathe at all. Her bed was the last place she went for the day, and he went with her.

She asked about his day as she slid her finger down his nose and over his beard. He didn’t go into great detail about the rare artifacts he collected at the Historical Society, as not to bore her, but he did give her an overview. Even with his attempted summary, she still dozed off, with light snores that caught the ends to his tale instead. He chuckled and switched off the lamp, said, “Sleep well, my Abbie.”

Every morning, she apologized, but Crane shrugged as he straightened his tie. “You were exhausted. I understand.”

“You can finish telling me as soon as I come home.” She kissed his lips.

“Alright,” he said, though he knew her promise would end the same: with her light snores interrupting his story and floating into his ears.

He decided they wouldn’t repeat the prior nights, so he moved their coffee table in the living room closer the television and put a basin of warm water in front of the sofa. A folded towel slung across his shoulder. And a wooden serving tray, crammed with her dinner plate and a glass of wine, was placed on the cushion.

“What’s this?” she said, while she snatched off her heels and blazer. She threw them both in the coat closet like she didn’t have plans to put them on again.

He extended his hand toward the sofa. “Come.”

After she sat down, he knelt on his knees in front of her.

“What have I told you about spoiling me?”

“It appears you haven’t been spoiled enough, judging by this week.” He placed her tray in her lap. “Eat.”

She smiled as she shook her head and cut into her steak.

He rolled up the legs of her pants. Then he centered the basin in front of her feet. After gently picking up her feet, he sunk them in the water. Her lavender bath salt was sprinkled about at the bottom.

“Mmm,” she said, leaning back into the plump and soft pillows. She chewed with her eyes closed. “The water feels nice.”

“I hope you enjoy this simple act of footwashing.” He massaged one of her feet, letting his fingers work on her heel. Next, they made their way to the middle of her foot, where his thumbs pressed and rubbed. Lastly, they kneaded the ball, which needed the most care according to her sighs and moans and groans. He repeated this process twice before starting on her other foot.

“I didn’t know you knew about that.”

“Television.” He chuckled. “I watch too much of it I suppose. However, I was flipping through the channels when I stumbled upon a church service. Members of the congregation washed each other’s feet. Even the children participated. They also prayed as they did so. The preacher described the importance of the ceremony: humility, love, and selflessness. He explained how Jesus cleaned the feet of his disciples in the book of John. I even discovered that this act is done at weddings, when two become one. It’s quite beautiful.” He paused, dried her feet, and set them on the carpet. “So, here I am, wanting to express my love for you with such a deed. You do not have to return the favor if you do not wish. I’m not expecting it in return. I am only trying to honor God by loving and serving my wife, whom I utterly adore and appreciate.”

He slid the basin to the side and swung the towel across his shoulder. His thumb stroked her cheek. “I’ve missed you, Abbie.”

She set her plate aside to wipe her eyes. Then she leaned toward him and kissed his lips. “I’m going to go get some clean water.”

****

As Abbie refilled the basin, she thought about how blessed she was to have Crane. She didn’t go to church often. Her relationship with God couldn’t be defined as close. It was more like she saw Him when she saw Him. The last time she sat in a pew or somewhere close to it was at a Christening ceremony for one of her relative’s newborn baby. Before that, it was her and Crane’s wedding. And before that, it was as a little girl on Sundays, when Mama dragged her and Jenny to service. It was there she saw a footwashing ceremony. She was so ready to leave that she didn’t pay much attention to it. She thought it was strange and kind of gross if she were being completely honest. There was no telling where someone’s feet had been. She understood better now.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Crane in the same spot. “Sit on the sofa.”

“Abbie, you do not have to—”

“I want to. Up.” She sat the basin down and took the towel from his shoulder as he found a seat on the couch. She completed the same steps he did: dunking his feet in the water, starting from his heel and ending at his ball, repeating it twice over.

“Thank you for serving me tonight.” She paused and stared at him. “I’ve missed you, too. This gives me a chance to say that. You know I’m not the best with words, but I really am grateful for you, Crane. You’re very patient with me, especially now since I’ve started this new job. The last thing I’d ever want to do is neglect you. I’m sorry we haven’t been able to spend time together. I’ve fallen asleep on you five times already because I’ve been so exhausted with work. I am sorry for that. I miss our bond just as much.”

“It has been a challenging few days. If I’m honest, I have felt a little ignored though I know it is not your intention. I do understand your line of work. I’m so proud of you for accomplishing this goal. I know how much it means to you, how hard you’ve worked to get here. I’m willing to put my needs aside in order to see you happy. I would never complain and tell you that you work too much. Your job gives you such joy despite the pressure that comes with it. Who am I to make you feel guilty for that? It’s alright, Abbie.”

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, sniffed. “This lavender salt is starting to get to me. I must’ve put too much in the water.”

“We both know you didn’t.” Crane kissed her forehead.

Abbie shook her head, chuckled. If she didn’t find something else to talk about she’d cry her eyes out right here. Crane didn’t hold her job against her like she thought he would. He really was a blessing from God. Most husbands would have a problem with what she was doing. They’d want sex and dinner and reasons why her job kept her distant nowadays. Yet, Crane hadn’t protested against it once, didn’t ask questions. All she knew to do in the moment was to honor God by giving her husband her full ears and the complete attention he deserved.

“Tell me what happened at work.”

****

“We needed that,” Abbie said, snuggling against Crane’s sweaty chest. She played with his brown hairs there. “I liked the footwashing.”

“We should set time apart for it each evening.” He kissed her hair.

“Yeah.”

She listened to him describe his day. James, one of the archivists there, lost an important piece to go into a new section of the museum. Crane was in the middle of planning a huge reenactment about the American Revolution. To top it all off, a visitor came in today and decided to pick a debate about the benefit of Ben Franklin on the growth of American society. Crane wasn’t a big fan of Franklin. She didn’t let him finish telling her why because she mashed her lips against his. His characteristics came to her: his passion, his testiness, his animated fingers, his voice that deepened when he was upset. She hadn’t encountered that for five days. And she missed every bit of it. So she kissed him, unrestrained and sudden.

They found themselves on the carpet, discarding clothes in a haste they can’t really remember. Their bare skin touched. They squeezed and licked and nipped and bit and kissed and sighed and moaned and grasped the other. He carried her upstairs to their room. His hands gripped her butt as she kissed his neck. Both of them whimpered and rejoiced when they finally joined together. Five days of deprival, of not being filled and felt and attached and drawn in and held. They wouldn’t go five days without being solely loved.


	53. Mirror (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story I’m finally able to finish after sitting on it for about a week or two. Been preoccupied with grad school, job searching, and my family that there just hadn’t been any time. But here is something for you. Part 2 is coming. Just not sure when. Anyway, hope you like and that this story makes a bit of sense. Lol Hope everyone is enjoying seeing our Nikki in AfroPop. :) So ready for Jacob’s Ladder.

Chloe altered Abbie and Crane’s lives. She suckled milk from Abbie’s breast in the worst places: in the backseat of their car, with a conveniently broken AC and rolled-down windows; in a bathroom stall that whiffed of onions and piss; in a deserted aisle of a shoe store. Their baby girl hollered at 3a.m. until 4 because of a fever and an ear infection that cradled itself in her little body for a week. She caught diarrhea, which smeared the butt of her blue onesie in brown and stink. Chloe refused to catch sleep in the nursery across the hall, so they planted her between them every night. Both of them slept on the corner of the bed as not to smoother her.

They worked from their laptops and files and took turns feeding, changing, and burping her during the days and nights. They stayed be up together, completing additional work or simply watching the other smile down at Chloe while tracing her eyebrow or nose with their finger. Crane wanted to make sure Abbie had extra rest because of breastfeeding, so he let her sleep, though sometimes Chloe drew milk from the chewy nipple attached to the plastic bottle.

As expected, she stuffed them with sour and left-over bottles of milk, empty breast pumps, squelchy diapers, and dirty pastel baby clothes. Free time was in the shower, after their daughter was fed, changed, and asleep. Every other weekend, Jenny, Abbie’s sister, babysat for them while they went to a hotel for a few days.

Unfortunately, Jenny had to go out of town this weekend, so their quality time was under the showerhead. The warm water erased the aches in their necks and backs from stooping over Chloe’s crib. In the shower, they told stories about who they believed their first-born would become. Perhaps she’d be an FBI agent like Abbie, brave and sensible, or a museum curator like Crane, bookish and sincere. Maybe she’d forge her own path, something wild like thunderstorm wind. Chloe was all they talked about, all they addressed until today.

Abbie was tired of glossing over them. There were things she noticed about Crane ever since Chloe came home. She was sure he spotted a difference in her, too, because she was different.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked him, turning off the shower.

He stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. Then he helped her out the tub before taking his own.

“I do not wish to share, Leftenant. Can we leave it at that?”

After she dried off, she slipped on her underwear, something with flowers and cotton. “You used to tell me everything. It’s not like you to pull away, to stay quiet.”

“Well, I do have a few thoughts I’d rather keep to myself if you do not mind.” He pulled up his boxers.

“Chloe’s changing you. I’m not sure if it’s for better or worse.”

Crane watched as she put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, such modest apparel for her. He was used to tank tops that enhanced her breasts and shorts and leggings that revealed her ass and thighs. “Besides, Leftenant, I’m not the only one who’s been recognizably affected by her.”

“Your point?”

“We haven’t been intimate in a while,” he said as he finished dressing.

“I have a lot going on, Crane. I can’t just drop everything and make love.”

“No, you cannot, nor do I expect you to. However, before we had Chloe, when our work schedules were at their worst, we still managed to participate in quite a few passionate rendezvous.”

“Yeah, and that’s how she got here in the first place. Now, if you don’t mind, I rather we not discuss sex.”

“What do you suppose we talk about?”

“You. How you’re always so damn quiet nowadays.” She stepped closer to him. “I miss your voice.”

He stayed quiet for hours at a time while he tended to their daughter or caught up on work. She honestly didn’t know why. He didn’t whistle during their meals. He didn’t ask 20 questions about technology or ramble on about the heroes in the American Revolution. When he wanted to make a witty remark or give his unsolicited advice, he froze mid-sentence, deciding to frown, hide his eyes from her, and say “Nevermind” instead. Abbie knew Crane to be sure of himself, even a little cocky and arrogant.

“Why must you deflect from yourself? This conversation shouldn’t just be about me. I miss you, too.” He slid his hands under her shirt; she pulled away.

“This isn’t about me right now.”

He reached to touch her cheek; she removed his hand, tugged down the hem of her shirt, and crossed her arms. Crane never knew Abbie to be self-conscious. Lately, she asked if a pair of jeans gave her a smaller waist or if her thighs were too full. And as if she’d never work again, he also caught her burying herself in more FBI case files. On more than one occasion, he pried them from her hands, then pulled her to bed for rest.

“I miss pleasuring you. You won’t allow me to.”

“There’s no time, Crane.”

He sighed, knowing it was only an excuse. “You stated that yesterday.”

“And I’ll say it again tomorrow.”

“What are you so afraid of?”

She shook her head, stared at the mirror. “It’s so foggy.”

“Why don’t you clean it?” He looked at it, too.

She started to wipe away the steam, but removed her hand. “Why don’t you?”

“I’m afraid to see who I’m becoming.”

Reaching for the doorknob, she said, “Me, too,” and left.

Chloe was turning them into people they didn’t recognize, that they didn’t want to face just yet and admit to. Yet, at some point, they knew they had to clear the mirror.


	54. Mirror (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. :) Have another chapter or two for “Strings” coming soon. :)

Jenny paid for their one-week stay at a fancy hotel. And insisted they enjoy it. 

"You both look like you've been fighting an Apocalypse or something," she said, after she surprised them this morning. "Get back to you. I’ll take care of her."

Abbie sat on the comfy bed while Crane brought in their luggage. She didn't know how to temporarily forget about burping cloths soaked with spitup, lost pacifiers, containers of Healthy Grow milk formula, half packs of baby wipes, and stuffed animals that chimed classical music. She didn't even know how to forget about the piles of work she couldn't bring with her. Jenny said she took care of it, that she already talked to their bosses for them. Though hesitant, they ended up agreeing to it and called to say as much. How in the hell she did that was a mystery to Abbie. She was just relieved their bosses understood, though they'd have to find someone to fill in for them. 

"What do you wish to do?" Crane said. "We have all this time on our hands." He sat beside her, grabbed her hand. 

She yawned. "How about sleep?"

He kneeled in front of her and removed her shoes. Then his own. He stripped down to his boxers, ready for bed. 

Abbie stayed where she was, making no moves to change in front of him like she would’ve done before. Instead, she went to her suitcase, grabbed her pjs, and headed for the bathroom. But Crane stood in her way.

"Allow me." He tried to pry them from her.

"I got it." 

"Why are you hiding from me?" 

"I'm not the only one hiding. You won't tell me anything anymore. I didn't hear a word from you in the car. Normally, you talk my ear off. I'm trying to figure out what's gotten into you, too."

He sighed. "Perhaps we both should take the time to bare our souls. The last problem we need is lack of communication. Neither of us can seem to let the other in, for fear of judgment and pride, I'd say."

She nodded. "I want us to talk. Just not right now. I'm really tired, Crane. Okay?"

"We'll try later." He kissed her cheek and stepped out of her way.

She wasn't ready to talk about her insecurities. Her body had changed. The stretch marks on her stomach resembled squiggly veins. Each time she sat or bent over, a little pooch appeared. Her thighs and arms acquired a jiggle now. She didn't see herself as sexy since having Chloe. But if Crane talked, then she'd talk. They both needed to have an honest conversation about things or else their issues would get bigger and bigger. And they both knew all of that would affect Chloe. So, yes, she’d talk, for Chloe's sake, if not hers.

****

It was night when Crane woke. He found one of Abbie’s legs between his and the other clutched around his hip. His hands were bunched under her shirt with his chin in her neck. That's not how they went to bed. At home, they slept with Chloe between them and gave her as much space as they could. It’s been a couple of months since he’s really held her like this.

He nuzzled her neck, her cheek, her lips that he barely kissed now. Crane wanted to gently wake her with his head between her thighs and his tongue and lips sucking and licking the spot that caused her nails to dig into the mattress. She wasn’t ready for intimacy yet. He respected her boundaries and had to be patient.

There was no telling what time it was. Instead of thinking of all the ways he’d make love to her, he untangled himself. They should eat. The clock on the night stand said ten o’clock. Or maybe Abbie wanted breakfast. He didn’t know what he was in the mood for. Perhaps Chinese or a burger. He wiggled his fingers, paced. Should he wake Abbie and ask her what she preferred to eat? He almost did, but stopped himself. She needed her rest. Or maybe he’d just get back into bed.

He sighed. Crane has been doing that an awful lot lately: being indecisive. That wasn’t like him. Even if he knew he was wrong, he was always so sure of himself, his choices, his actions. There was no doubt in him. That was until Chloe came along, his little love. He’d do whatever he could for her. Each moment he held her, he was shook with so many questions and concerns. There were so many decisions to make with Abbie about her wellbeing and future. Which milk formula is best for her? Which diapers should she wear? Which doctor should they take her to? Which school will she attend when she is older? As parents, as a father, Crane knew they had so much to consider. He didn’t know the best option, so he kept quiet and let Abbie determine the course of action.

While Abbie slept, he settled upon a shower. Maybe it’ll make him sure again. Muchier as the Mad Hatter said to Alice. Chloe took his muchness.

****

Abbie heard the shower in her sleep and after a while, she opened her eyes and stretched. Her rest was amazing. She missed sleeping. It’s not like she had an abundance of it before Chloe. She was an FBI agent; this job kept her up all kinds of hours. She’d be certain to enjoy this week-long vacation and thank Jenny for it once again.

She wasn’t hungry, so she removed her night clothes. Crane liked to leave the bathroom door cracked in case she wanted to join him. 

She poked her head in; the mirror was foggy. “Got room for one more?”

He pushed aside the shower curtain, smiled. “Of course, Treasure.” He made space for her in the shower.

“You’ve been in here long?”

He shook his head. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded as she let the water seep down her neck and breasts. Crane kissed her shoulder, neck, jaw, held her.

“Crane.”

He sighed, gave her distance. “As you wish, Leftenant.”

She faced him. “I want to, but…” She glanced at her feet.

Crane took her hands. “Treasure, you can share what you wish. I will not judge you.”

“I know. It’s just…”

“Did I do something?”

“It’s not you. I haven’t been myself lately. My body isn’t what it was. It’s changed, and I’m not too thrilled.”

That was as much as she could say. She was too embarrassed to tell him more.

He touched her cheek. “Do you think I’m not thrilled with your body? I assure you I am more than satisfied with your appearance, even after giving birth. If only you would permit me to show you just as much…”

Though she felt relieved by his words, this was something she’d have to work on for herself. He could tell her she was beautiful all he wanted, but it was in vain if she didn’t believe it herself.

He kissed her tummy and stretch marks, gently gripped her thighs. “Your body is a reminder of the amazing daughter you’ve given me. How can I be repulsed by it when it created such a beautiful child? You’ve given us a family.”

“Come here.”

When he stood up, she kissed him for the first time in a couple of weeks. He was still all mint and tea. They wouldn’t make love tonight, but this was a start until she was more confident and comfortable in herself. She took his hands, placed one of them on her breast and the other on her butt.

“Are you sure?” he said.

“We’ll go slow. Touching and kissing for now.”

“If it is what you wish, Abbie.”

She kissed him again, thankful for his patience and gentleness. He was never one to push her. Abbie let him touch and kiss her in all the ways she missed until the water cooled.

****

“What about you?” Abbie said, drying off with a towel. “What’s going on?”

His fingers wiggled and he sat on the ledge of the tub. “You don’t deserve a weak man. Chloe surely doesn’t deserve a weak father. Lately, I can never make up my mind. I suppose it is fear. I’m anxious about fatherhood, about the choices we’ll have to make. What if I can’t be the father she needs? What if I don’t make the proper choices for her and her life ends up ruined? You do such a great job with her. But me, I don’t know where to begin.”

He’s afraid of failing Chloe, his biggest fear as a parent.

Abbie sat beside him. “Crane, it’s okay to be scared. You don’t think I’m not? That I don’t worry if I’m making the right choices for her? You can read as many books as you want, but there’s no guide on how to parent. I think the biggest thing is just following your instincts.”

He felt like it was impossible to tune in to those instincts, his intuition. How does he do that?

“All it takes is listening to her. I know she can’t speak, but she is communicating with us. It takes paying attention. When you do, you’ll know what to do. You’re amazing with her, Crane. I see how you look at her. Trust yourself.”

If only it were that simple. He’d be a mess before he had it all together, but he had Abbie with him. She’s always been his guide when he couldn’t see clearly.

“And don’t be afraid to ask questions. Ask for help if you don’t know something. I know you have questions as inquisitive and curious as you are.” She smirked and poked him.

He chuckled. “Plenty. My pride, however.”

“You gotta let that go. You can’t be a parent and be prideful.”

“No. Then I’ll never learn.”

She shook her head. “Trust yourself, Crane. I trust you with her. She trusts you, too. Chloe needs her daddy.” She hugged his arm.

Crane felt a little bit optimistic and less nervous about Chloe. He knew it’d take practice and patience with himself. This was learning process and he intended to learn all he could.

“Thank you, Abbie.”

“And thank you, Ichabod.”

“Shall we get dressed and find a place to eat?” He stood, extended his hand.

She took it, nodding. As he led her out the bathroom, she tugged on his arm. “The mirror.”

They stood in front of it with their towels wrapped around them. Both decided to wipe it clean. And afterwards, they saw themselves. Two broken things finally able to face themselves and where they were since having a baby.

“We’re going to be okay, Crane. It’s okay.”

“Indeed, Leftenant. Indeed.”


	55. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry for neglecting this fic. I did not forget it. Other Ichabbie fanfic stories have taken over (Strings/Back to Us) and so has my own original work. I will try to do better about updating this one. It's my baby, where writing Ichabbie fanfic all started for me. I started this collection two years ago during the summer. Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed. Thank you for sticking with this little collection. I appreciate it so much. Enjoy this little fun piece inspired by "How Stella Got Her Groove Back" by Terry McMillan. I think we all could use an escape right now considering what's going on in the world, especially in Charlottesville. If I have any readers who live there, please be stay safe.

"Excuse me. Is this seat occupied, ma'am?" a white man says to Abbie.

"All yours."

He smiles at her. "Thank you."

She smiles, too, says, "Yep."

He plops himself in the chaise lounge chair beside her. He's naked. She's naked. Everyone here is naked. It's a nudist beach resort, so…

The blue waves seduce her brown eyes gain. They hurry to the shore and attempt to snatch painted toenails, seashells, and dingy jewelry into its bottomless, greedy sea. As if it didn't have enough things swimming and floating around in it. She enjoys wave watching. Only partakes in it twice a year. In June, when humidity frizzes her curly hair and in December, when New York's negative 2 degree weather freezes her fucking ass off.

That's where she's from. Sleepy Hollow to be exact. It's a small town. Quiet. Everyone is in everyone's business, except hers because she knows how to keep her damned mouth shut.

Her job is amazing. It's her dream. She's an F.B.I agent. The day is never boring. There's always a creep to profile, always a bloody body to be found, always suspects to interrogate. It keeps her busy. She helps a lot of people. Again, it's a dream. But sometimes, she wants freedom, wants to get away from proper F.B.I protocol, pressed suit pants and dry-cleaned blouses, stacks of paperwork that take hours to complete, sign, and submit. She wants to be free of midnight phone calls and search parties and tears and long hours. And, so, she comes here, to a nudist beach in California, where she's free. Literally.

"If I may ask, ma'am, is this your first time attending this beach?"

Her eyes won't leave the water. "It's my third year here. You?"

"I've never done this before."

She glances at him. His beard is brown as well as his shoulder-length hair. There's hair on his chest and arms. And maybe she peeks where she isn't supposed to, to see if he has hair there, too. She doesn't know because his hands cover his penis. He really is new.

"Relax. No one here gives a shit about your junk."

He blushes. "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"The residents have stared at me."

She laughs. "Because of how you're covering yourself. Of course, they'll stare. It looks odd. You can wear a towel or shorts. No one will judge you."

"I'm relieved to hear that." He takes a towel out of his bag and sets it across his private area.

"You don't look comfortable. Why'd you visit?"

There are literally naked women and men everywhere. Some of them build sand castles with their asses sticking out. Women, with their breasts constantly abounce, and men, with their slinging dicks, play volleyball and soccer. Guests swim in the water naked as the day they slipped out of their mother's vaginas. For crying out loud, people eat California rolls and drink sangrias at the bar without clothes. It's not a big deal. They're happy. They're living. He should live, too.

"My friend, Abraham Van Brunt, said I should loosen up. He visits this resort often and highly recommended it to me. However, he failed to mention it was a nudist resort. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the hotel for check-in."

She giggles and giggles. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny, but I know it was a shock. Your face was a true Kodak moment, I bet."

"Oh, it was, I can assure you, Miss…"

"Abbie. Call me Abbie."

"Abbie. My name is Ichabod Crane. It's very nice to meet you."

They shake hands.

"You, too. So, why do you need to loosen up?"

He sighs. "I am quite the perfectionist, especially concerning my job. I'm a history professor at a local university. I'm quite detail-oriented and well-planned. For instance, my syllabus has no spelling errors. My lectures and notes are arranged in alphabetical and chronological order. If my students get one historical detail wrong on a test or in a paper, I instantly dock of five points. I like structure. I'm very particular. I'm stiff, you could say. It aggravates the people around me to no end. That is why I need to loosen up."

"I don't blame him for sending you here. You do have a large stick up your ass."

A laugh comes from him. "You have such colorful language, Abbie. I quite like it. You're very honest."

"It's the only way to be." She pauses. "It's okay if you're nervous. I was nervous my first time. I stayed in my room the very first day and ordered room service if that tells you anything."

"How did you overcome your nerves?"

"I said, 'What the hell? I signed up for this trip to be free for a bit. I can't be a punk ass, not after how much it cost.' Then I stripped down and went to the beach like I wasn't bothered to show my bare ass. And eventually, it didn't bother me anymore."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable and unrestricted in this environment. If I may ask, what do you want to be free from?"

She explains her job and all it entails.

"That is quite a career. Though rewarding, it sounds like it can be rather daunting and trying."

"It can be. That's why I come here. It helps me unwind. I'm not stressed when I leave. If you let go, give it a chance, it'll do the same for you. I promise."

His blue eyes inhale the warm sand, the noisy ocean, and the laughing residents. "Well, it never hurts to try."

He shoves the towel in his bag, stands, holds out his hand to her. "Would you care to join me in a swim, Abbie?"

She takes his hand. "Not at all, Crane."

 

 

They swim and share random tales about themselves. He's from Sleepy Hollow like her and loves to cook anything and everything, though he's really partial to desserts. She loves to watch Netflix documentaries and eat pasta. He can spend hours reading, so much so that he forgets to relieve himself and fill his stomach. She secretly believes she's a mermaid and no one can tell her otherwise.

They go on and on until they wrinkle, until the sky pinks and the sun sets. He wraps himself in his towel and she throws on her coverup. And then they go eat at the bar.

He wants to play it safe and order fish or chicken, but she dares him to be adventurous. He asks for ribs and French fries. And goes for Sex on the Beach instead of his usual rum and cola.

She smiles. "Doesn't it feel good to let yourself go?"

"It's beginning to, Abbie. It's beginning to."

As they eat, lovebirds and singles and girlfriends sing mostly 90's karaoke that guests, waiters, and bartenders dance and chime along to themselves.

"You dance?" she says.

"I fear I will not make the best dance partner." He avoids her eyes, wiggles his fingers that he hides under the table.

"Why? I love to dance."

"I'm fear it'll look like I'll have a large stick up my ass."

She half laughs and half chokes on her wine cooler.

"Touché."

"However, since I am letting go, I suppose we could dance together. I'll have to admit that not only am I a horrid dancer, I'm also unfamiliar with this music."

A woman with bright colors in her hair sings Montell Jordan's "This is How We Do It."

"It's a popular R&B/Hip-Hop song from 1995. Still a bop today. They'll probably sing more songs in this genre and some pop songs, too. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I enjoy classical."

"Well, this is a good way to get exposure to something else. You may like it. Keep an open mind." She tugs him from his chair and finds them a spot in the crowd.

He attempts to dance to the beat, but he has no damned rhythm whatsoever, so she stops him.

"Follow me."

She moves from side to side, nods her head. He copies her, but still doesn't go at the pace of the music. It makes her giggle.

"Think of it as counting the beats. One, two, three. One, two, three."

Eventually, he catches the pace. Then she teaches him a few simple 90s dance moves, which to her surprise he's kind of good at learning. After the song ends, a man terribly belts "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. It's a slow song.

"You can keep up with this one, I know." Abbie pokes him.

He smirks at her. "I can." Then he pulls her to him. Their chests and waists touch.

She smells salt on him, wants to steal the pineapple and cherry fruit juice that touched his tongue earlier. Wonders if he wants to taste her lips, too. His eyes won't stop shining. It's like he's having the time of his life for the first time. She's glad to help him with that. He reminds her to keep having the time of hers, no matter how often she comes here. And she wants to visit as much as she can, but now she wants to visit with him, too. They dance until the bar closes.

 

 

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" he says.

They are outside her hotel room. He wanted to walk her back, so she let him. She thinks it's sweet and endearing of him.

"Going to retire to my bed."

He steps into her personal space, grabs her hands. "Or perhaps, you can retire to my bed. I'm one floor up."

She finally pecks his lips. They are sweet. "Led the way."

 

 

Of course it doesn't take them forever to undress. She quickly removes his towel while he swiftly pulls her coverup over her head. He sucks her lips, her neck, her nipples. His tongue teases hers. He's an amazing kisser.

"I didn't say this earlier, as I wanted to respect you and your body in such a vulnerable state. However, you are quite lovely."

She bites her bottom lip. "I'm not going to lie. I thought you were pretty cute, too. I may have even peeked at your…" She glimpses down toward his penis. It was a nice size.

He chuckles. "Not to worry. Since we are being honest, I may have gawked at your ass more than once."

She squeals when he squeezes it and kisses his chest. "We're free to do whatever we want, don't you think?" Her hand grips and moves up and down his dick as his eyes close.

"Free indeed."

Her mind can't help but wonder how he is in bed. If he's rigid at work, he could be rigid in the bedroom, too. She's expecting he's old-school, missionary-style only. More than likely, he may not experiment or try new things. He likes to be safe. But he actually does surprise her with what he says next.

"Would you do me the honor of sitting on my face?"

Her eyes are wide, she's quiet. Then she breaks out in a chortle because it is so unexpected. On top of that, he asks so proper and so gentlemanly.

"Did I say something wrong, Abbie?"

She contains herself before she pushes him on the bed still in a small fit of giggles. "Not in the slightest. I didn't think you'd request such a thing."

"I'm not as prude as you would think." He winks.

"Show me."

Carefully, she sits her pussy on his face. His beard doesn't feel scratchy or annoying like she though it would. It adds to the pleasure of his tongue, which does amazing things. He flicks it this way and that on her clit and inside her vagina. Her nails dig into the headboard while she sways above him, moaning and repeating his name. When he groans into her like a wild man and sucks her wet pussy, her head tilts far back.

"Mmm…you're too good at this, Crane."

He grips her hips to bring her even closer to his mouth.

"Shit…"

Now, he's sucking her harder. She's gasping for his name that she isn't able to say because her orgasm is approaching. And approaching. And approaching until she feels high and out of control and amazing. She throbs, gets off him. The throbbing and trembling she's experiencing tells her she can't take more. He surprises her again when he says he isn't finished. She knows she's thirsty as fuck for this man because her legs open on their own.

"I want to use my fingers now."

"Fuck." She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. He will literally be her undoing. More than once, which she's more than okay with. She's never orgasmed more than twice in sex and is curious to know what he'll bring her.

"Open wide," he says between her legs.

"You sound like my fucking dentist." She giggles.

"Ironically, that's the career path I almost considered. However—"

"Crane."

"Right."

He gets right to it, slips two fingers in her vagina while his thumb nudges her clit. Again, he's taking her there and her body is letting him. She's wiggles like a damn worm, quickly shoves her hips forward, and squeezes her breast because she has nothing else to grip. It all just feels good. Now, she's floating once more. Her second orgasm almost takes her breathe. Crane kisses her. How she tastes is still there on his lips and in his beard.

"Are you ready for part 3?"

"Yes."

His lips kiss her cheek, forehead, nose. He puts on a condom first before finding his place between her thighs. Both of her hands are in his. Their fingers twine. He pushes his penis into her. Slowly. Until he hits her G-spot. He's big. She doesn't care. He feels wonderful, tells him as much. Then he moves, thrusts. And oh her word, this man…can probably make her see Mars and Jupiter and Saturn with how he slides in and out of her. She likes listening to him grunt and moan her name.

"Faster…" she says.

He obliges. They are kissing, and he's fucking her like he's been her lover from the very start. Soon, her orgasm is close. Really close. Her nails dig in his ass. There she is again, coming for him and shaking in his arms. He kisses her lips as he removes himself from her to throw away the condom, only to put on a new one. This time he added extra lube to it.

"One more round."

This motherfucker is trying to ruin her.

"Why haven't you climaxed yet?"

"Practice, Treasure."

She's nosy and asks, "With other women?"

He's breathless and laughs. "With myself."

She knows exactly what he meant. "You're a damned freak, aren't you, Mr. Ichabod Crane?"

"Perhaps. I haven't heard you complain though, dear Abbie."

"I have no complaints. How do you want me?"

"Turn over."

They are in the doggy-style position. Before she could even blink, he hit the right spot when he gently pushed his dick into her asshole. She moaned and sighed again, let herself free. Tells him yes, there. There.

He's groaning. Her name falls from his lips over and over. Suddenly, it's his turn to undo. When he orgasms he feels even bigger for some reason. He's throbbing. She's still aching for more, pushes herself back against him. His dick has to be the Chosen Dick because it's driving her insane. Then her final orgasm takes over. It's better than the last three. She feels it in her toes and fingertips, in her breastbone. This man can get down like she couldn't believe. And she loves that. As much as she wants to suck his dick, to give him some kind of reward for putting it down, she's tired. Lets him know this while he gathers himself.

"It is alright, Treasure. As long as you satisfied, I am more than happy." He kisses her cheek.

"You're too sweet. When do you go home?"

"In five days. You?

"The same. That's enough time for me to fuck your world up next."

"I look forward to it."

They cuddle under the covers, sweaty and warm-skinned. Then they are quiet.

"Thank you for today, Abbie. I appreciated you pushing me and encouraging me to let loose. I've forgotten what that feels like. It's been so long since I've had any real fun. You've reminded me what it's like to be carefree again and what it's like to get out of my head."

"You're more than welcome, Ichabod. It was fun to see that side of you, even if I don't know a lot about how you are outside of here. You've reminded me to not take this for granted. I think I have been lately. It's all so new for you. I've learned to keep discovering new things from our time today. So, thank you."

"You are most welcome."

"Will we keep in contact after this is over?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't consider this a fling. I want to know you better." He touches her cheek, her nose with his finger.

She kisses his palm. "Me, too."

And they snuggle closer, enjoying the quiet and how the other breathes. Then Crane says, "Abbie, it just dawned on me that I don't know your last name."

She laughs hard because this is a Crane thing to do, to mention unexpected things at such random moments. But he is right. He doesn't know her last name. She didn't think they'd make it this far, so she didn't share it. Plus, he could've been crazy and she wasn't about to give her last name out to just anyone, especially at a nudist beach because...creepers.

Her lips find his once more. "It's Mills. Abbie Mills."


	56. Fright Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ichabbie Halloween, Sleepyheads. This is inspired by Fright Fest I went to recently this weekend. Dedicated to T2Angel because I'm horrible for STILL not finishing your Ichabbie fic. Smh. Thank you for always reading and reviewing my fanfic. It means the world. Hope you enjoy this little surprise. The writing style is a little different, but I hope you enjoy. :)

Tonight turns out ironic. It's Abbie's spur-of-the-moment idea to buy them discounted season passes to Six Flags Fright Fest. They find cheap costumes. She's a mouse. Duh. And points at her mouse ears before laughter bursts from her belly. Of course, Crane doesn't get the reference, so she promises to show him Mean Girls when they come back home. He's a pumpkin. More like he's wearing a pumpkin shirt and calling himself a pumpkin. She promises next year they'll have better costumes that aren't thrown together.

They leave for the amusement park, and on the way, Abbie explains Fright Fest to Crane. The purpose is to scare the shit out of kids and adults alike because it makes for a jolly good time. Why would people want to subject themselves to such terror? he says. It's fun, she responds. He still doesn't get it. People like to be scared, she says. And she asks if he'll be afraid. Leftenant, we've seen scarier demons within our fight against the Apocalypse. A person sporting makeup and a costume couldn't possibly scare me. Damn straight, she says. He returns her question, asks if she'll be frightened herself. Of course not. She won't go anywhere near the haunted houses here, but she can handle a couple of dressed up actors and actresses.

Or so she thinks. The zombies, demons, and witches appear a little more live-like than she wants to admit. She blames it on the dark. It makes everything look creepier. She tells Crane not to make eye contact with any of them or else they'd get chased. Leave it to him to not listen to her. He thinks it's cool to stare at zombie George Washington. He claims his costume is quite realistic of the time period and wants to have a closer observation. And because of it, they are chased across the park. He thinks it's funny, really. But she's slightly terrified. There's fake smoke machines and screams from the far end of the park that give her chills. She's not enjoying this anymore. That wasn't funny, Crane. Of course, it was. It was quite thrilling. Are you not enjoying yourself, Leftenant? I am, she says. It's just…I'm kind of scared. Alright? He giggles and squeezes her hand because it's so cute to him. Fuck you, she says. He promises to not let go of her hand and keep watch for any monsters lurking close by. They try to make it to roller coasters and free falls in the park without getting chased, but it doesn't work. It seems they've never ran so much in their lives. The only relief they have are from the long lines, the bathroom, the air-conditioned gift shops, and the sit-in dining areas around the park. Abbie's glad for it.

They've just spent nearly $40 for two burgers, two fries, and two soft medium drinks. Crane's on a rant as they make their way to The Coil, the biggest ride in the park. It is preposterous, he says. This amusement park unreasonably charges high prices to its customers and takes advantage of their need for replenishment. Yeah, well, we're not hungry anymore, are we? He grumbles no. Exactly, she says. A clock they can't see strikes and dings across the park. She stops walking because she's finally had enough. What does it mean when the clock rings, Leftenant? It means more monsters are being released, Crane. It's starting to overwhelm her. She doesn't want to run into anymore monsters for the night. In fact, she wants to go home now. Crane takes her hand and pulls her behind a closed ice-cream shop. There's a fence in the back of it and some trees that cover their view of the other side.

She glances around to see if she can see any people and if any people can see them. They are completely away from view, away from the monsters, screams, and noisy breathlessness. She breathes deep, thanks him. You're welcome, Leftenant. I could see you were in need of an escape for a short while. She shakes her head, chuckles. This is ridiculous, she says. I'm a Witness, for crying out loud, and I can't even handle people dressed in silly costumes. She feels embarrassed and small.

Crane takes her hand, lifts her chin. Being afraid doesn't diminish the courage you possess. You're the bravest person I know, Abbie, he says. She blushes at the ground. Really? I don't feel like it most times. Really, he says. He traces her cheek with his fingers. And she stares at him, though she can't see much of him because of the dark. Then he's kisses her for the first time. They have an attraction to each other, yes. One that grew even stronger after Katrina died last year. It's just them now, and they teeter across the line. Kisses on cheeks, grazing hands under the table, sly flirting. It's all there, but they keep it in cheek as much as they can. But now, not so much. They give in and don't care about the cool fall air.

His lips are warm and so are his hands. His tongue slips in her mouth and she moans. A man's never tasted so good to her. They grope in the dark. Him her ass and breasts; her his hair and penis. He groans. She quickly unbuttons his pants, tugs them down, along with his briefs. He's removing her leggings. Her ass in them as been taunting him all night. She chuckles as he gets to his knees to slips her panties down. He throws one of her legs over his shoulder. His face crowds between her pussy. And she finds his tongue makes her say strange things that don't sound like English. His tongue slips in and out, quickly. She's afraid she'll loose balance. This feels more than amazing to her. She climaxes by tongue and teeth. Gladly so.

Then Crane's lifting her up and carefully holding her against the brick wall. It's cold through her shirt. He asks if she's comfortable and wants to continue. She kisses him as a yes. He's sinking his penis into her until it hits her G-spot, until she's breathless and gasping. He fuck game is too strong. He grunts into her neck, hits places she's dreamed of men hitting. She licks into his mouth, wants more and more. Faster, she tells him. Yes. There. There. Another orgasm overcomes her and then suddenly another because he refuses to stop his thrust. Her nails clamp into his shoulders. Her final climax is larger than she anticipates, so she half-ways calls his name. And he calls hers all the same. She's tired now, exhausted, but full and happy. He carefully sets her down and pulls her panties and leggings back up before pulling up his own pants. She kisses him and says, Let's go home. She hops on his back and he piggies her out of the park. I don't regret it, she tells him in his ear. Neither do I, he says. Once they are home, they make love again. Then they laugh at Mean Girls while they eat candy canes.


End file.
